La Araña de la Luna
by DarlynM
Summary: Una desesperada bruja pide ayuda a un demonio para que proteja a su hija, pero la bebé hereda los poderes de la madre y al asustarse por la forma de su "Ángel Guardián" desaparece del alcance de Claude. Después de 18 años, Luny estudia en una escuela de música y trata ser tranquila, nunca se sabe qué explotará si se altera. Claude x OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola :D... ammmm pues Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece... si no ya hubiera encadenado a Claude o a Sebastián en mi cama para dormir calientita :3..._

_Peeeero la trama de esta historia SI me pertenece... espero sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

**La araña de los deseos.**

**.**

Corrían los años de la inquisición, la quema de brujas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sabiendo esto, una bruja de cabellos negros y mirada violeta invocó a un demonio, no le importaba quien o de que tipo fuera, ella solo quería la seguridad del hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Todas las noches en el sótano de su casa rezaba e imploraba a algún demonio que acudiera a su llamado, hasta que una noche sus súplicas fueron escuchadas.

**-¿Cuál es tu deseo bruja?-** preguntó una sombra de ojos rojos, el demonio trataba de intimidar a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

.

**-Demonio, te doy mi alma a cambio de que protejas a la criatura que llevo en las entrañas -** dijo decidida la futura madre.

.

**-¿Solo eso quieres?-** preguntó el demonio indiferente y algo contrariado, las brujas siempre pedían más poder o la muerte de otra bruja.

.

**-Escúchame bien demonio, tengo 2 semanas de embarazo y es de alto riesgo, por lo que deberás protegerla desde que está en mí hasta que se case o muera sin influencias de terceros agentes.-** dijo la bruja mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

.

**-Bien, ahora ¿dónde quiere la marca?-** preguntó el demonio caminando hacia la mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros como la noche.

.

**-En mi vientre-** dijo decidida mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para que el demonio hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

.

La mujer gimió al sentir la mordida del arácnido en la piel del vientre, el ardor era insoportable y temía por su bebé. No abrió los ojos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

**-Listo, madame…-** la mujer abrió los ojos para toparse con los dorados del ente infernal.

.

.

.

Pasaron los meses y la mujer le contaba todas las historias que había vivido al demonio, el cual simplemente la escuchaba y contadas veces hacia preguntas.

**-Claude, cuando mi hija nazca prométeme que le contarás todas las historias que te dije, cuando llore consuélala y cuando se enamore búscale un buen partido, alguien que pueda protegerla contra todo y todos.-** dijo antes de irse a dormir, Claude la cargaba y escuchaba como siempre, atentamente.

.

**-Yes, madame.-** acató el demonio acostando en la cama a la mujer de cabellos ondulados.

.

Esa misma noche la mujer dio a luz a una pequeña albina, pálida de cabellos rubios muy claros y pestañas negras como la noche. Su madre la cargó y pidió a los presentes que se retiraran quedando solo Claude y ella.

**-Claude, gracias por todo…-** dijo cerrando cansadamente los ojos, una lágrima negra cayó por su mejilla **-Promete que la cuidarás, que nada le pasará… quiero que quien la humille pague caro…-** dijo respirando profundo y pausado. **-Ya se terminó mi tiempo aquí-** dijo sonriendo tiernamente viendo a la luna llena que se tornó de un violeta tenue.

.

**-Madame, ¿Algún nombre en especial?-** preguntó el demonio acercándose a la bruja, los ojos de Claude ya eran rojos rubí, se miraba hambriento pero controlado.

.

**-Claude, mi nombre espiritual es Medianoche- **dijo embelesada viendo a la luna violeta, Claude se acercó a los labios de la hermosa mujer **-Cuida a mi Luna…-** dijo para desprenderse de su alma y entregársela al demonio en un suspiro profundo.

.

Ya saciado por esa alma corrompida por tantos sacrificios y maldiciones para pueblos enteros, caminó hacia la cuna del bebé para verla por primera vez. Cuando llegó a la cuna la luz de la luna contrastó los ojos del infante, dándole un brillo angelical a ese par de amatistas **-Améthyste, tu nombre será Luna Améthyste Moussier- **dijo cargándola para llevarla con una familia que la madre ya tenía prevista.

Los padres nuevos ya sabían que la niña tenía a un "ángel" guardián y éste les había amenazado que si algo le ocurría a la niña debían llamarlo, sino se arrepentirían. Lo tenían muy claro, sin embargo la santa inquisición hizo su última jugada y mandó a exterminar a todas las familias del condado negro.

Cuando la niña miró el miedo en sus padres y las casas de alrededor arder sucedió algo increíble, la niña con su llanto aterrorizado al ver la verdadera forma de su Guardián provocó una explosión de energía que los mandó a un lugar seguro pero muchos años más a delante de esa época. Claude la buscó mucho tiempo, pero al no tener marca la niña, no logró encontrarla. Decidió que si la niña tenía problemas otra vez, deberían llamarlo sus padres o ella misma.

La niña creció y su primer palabra fue "Claude", pero nunca superó su miedo a las arañas, ni supo la cara a la que le pertenecía ese nombre.

* * *

Tan tan tan taaaan xD... espero sea de su agrado x)... si quieren que cambie algo en la narrativa o no entienden que quiero expresar sin miedo diganme xD... no saldré por la pantalla a golpearlos xD :* besos


	2. CapÍtulo 1: Ser Luna no es fácil

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**Ser Luna no es fácil.**

**.**

**-Luna POV-**

La guitarra de la alarma en mi celular me despierta, adoro esa canción, el rock me llena de energía.

.

No apago el celular, dejo que la canción siga su curso para poder cantar con AC/DC

"_Im on the highway to hell_

_on the highway to hell_

_highway to hell_

_im on the highway to hell"_

_._

**-Luna, cariño se te hará tarde-** dice mi madre a través de la puerta, bueno no es mi mamá biológica, pero es genial.

.

**-Voy mamá-** grito mientras salto en la cama, bueno ya no soy una niña, pero puedo divertirme aún ¿no?.

.

Me lavo los dientes y me veo en el espejo, mis ojos violeta no están nada mal, pero la gente no entiende que no son pupilentes y que tampoco me lleno el cabello de peróxido cada mes para ser rubia.

.

Me visto hoy con una blusa pegada al cuerpo color blanca con franjas rosas horizontales, un pantalón negro entubado, unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja color blancas y para terminar in cinturón con cadenas que cuelgan de mi cadera. Bajo corriendo las escaleras para encontrar a mamá como siempre metida en la cocina.

.

**-Buenos días cariño-** dice mi madre mientras me da un beso en la frente.

.

**-Buenos días mami, ¿Dónde está papá?-** le pregunto a mi atareada madre que prepara el desayuno.

.

**-Aquí vengo preciosa… ¿Cómo está la nena de papá?-** me pregunta mientras me carga y me da vueltas como a una princesa.

.

**-¡Papá, te vas a lastimar!-** le grito mientras sonrío, ya no es tan joven como cuando tenía 5 años y hacía eso.

.

**-Tienes a tu príncipe para rato Luny-** dice mi papá con su pose galante, como si fuera un caballero victoriano.

.

Mamá sirve el desayuno y comemos como todos los días, platicando de cosas de la escuela y del trabajo de papá.

.

**-Luny, si te molestan esas chicas dile a un maestro-** recomienda mamá preocupada.

.

**-Mamá eso ya no se usa, ya tengo 18 años- **digo orgullosa mientras llenaba de mucha miel mis panqueques.

.

**-Pero para nosotros siempre serás nuestra brujita especial…-** dice mi papá mientras me jalaba los cachetes.

.

**-¡Papá!... quedarán rojos-** lo regaño mientras los sobo un poco.

.

**-Eres una hermosa cereza-** dice mi madre haciéndonos reír a los tres.

.

Miro el reloj y ¡Ahhh! ¡Corre! **-Mamá, papá, se hace tarde… los amo.-** y corro a la calle a toda prisa.

.

**-También nosotros, ten un bello día-** me desean los dos, aunque no conocí a mi madre biológica, la vida me bendijo con unos padres que me aman por sobre todas las cosas.

.

Llego a la academia de música, la música es la extensión del alma… es como si pudieras expresar los que sientes con algo más que palabras, en mi caso usando el violín y el piano, la guitarra eléctrica un poco, pero no canciones completas. También canto, pero me da pena.

Camino hacia mi casillero donde está mi hermoso violín negro con llamas violetas, como mis ojos… Ahhh si, aquí no son muy bien vistos mi ojos…

.

**-¡Fenómeno!-** así me dicen las chicas "silicón" bueno todo empezó por la clase de biología en la preparatoria, estaban dando una plática de las mutaciones del ADN y el profesor dijo "¡Oh, tienes los ojos violetas! Eres un bello fenómeno de la naturaleza" y desde ahí se quedó lo de "Fenómeno".

.

**-Buenos días chicas, tengo clase, adiós-**les digo atropelladamente intentando escapar.

.

**-Ohhh la rara tiene ganas de pelear hoy…- **dice la rubia teñida con extensiones, se llama Clara, mis amigas le dicen "Albumina", porque viene del huevo.

.

**-No, yo ya me voy…-** digo mientras cierro mi casillero y cargo mis partituras, cuadernos y el estuche de mi violín.

.

Siento que me arrebatan mi violín y veo como lo sacan de su estuche, ¡pobre de la idiota si lo rompe!

.

**-Qué bonito es tu violín, Fenómeno…-** comienza a tocar las cuerdas con los dedos **-Sería una lástima que se rompiera…-** dijo amenazante, deberían dejar de estar tanto en el Facebook.

.

**-Mira plástica, si le pasa algo a mi violín lo pagaras caro…-** digo lo más amenazante que puedo sonar, nadie toca mi violín más que yo.

.

Veo como trata de doblarlo, pero mi nene no cede… ¡eso es!, mi madre era una maravilla con los instrumentos. La tonta esa agarra impulso para estamparlo contra la pared… ¡NO!. ¡Pium!

.

**-¡AAAAH!-** grita de dolor y veo que sangra de la mejilla, tira mi violín y lo alcanzo a detener antes de que impacte con el piso. **-Eres una bruja…- **dice Merlina viéndome espantada y las tres se van corriendo a la enfermería, tontas, tanto alboroto por una cortadita.

.

Genial, simplemente perfecto, se reventó la cuerda de mi nene… tendré que ir a comprar una más tarde.

Voy al aula de piano, parece que hay un aviso importante para todos los de la orquesta.

Me siento en la última fila como siempre, y simplemente observo y escucho.

.

**-Luna… ¿Qué ha dicho el papi?-** me pregunta Astarté, ella toca la flauta y el saxofón. Es pelirroja con mechas negras, tiene los ojos azules y piel clara, pero un poco más rosada que la mía.

.

**-No le digas así, y no ha dicho nada.-** le respondo riendo pero ella sabe que hablo en serio.

.

**-Hola chicas-** saluda Carmina, ella es castaña de ojos verdes es una maestra tocando el chelo, odia que se burlen de su estatura por ello usa botas muy altas de plataforma.

.

**-Hola Carmín-** así le decimos de cariño, ellas dos son las únicas que me han hablado bien desde que ingresamos a la academia.

.

**-Señorita Moussier ¿podría ser tan amable de guardar silencio por favor?-** me regaña educadamente el profesor de música, creo que tiene algo en mi contra.

.

**-Disculpe profesor, no volverá a pasar…-** digo mientras las silicón se ríen de mí.

.

**-Estúpidas operadas… un día se arrepentirán las muy…-**

.

**-piiiip-** censura Carmina a Astarté mientras se sienta a mí lado quedando yo en medio de las dos.

.

**-Iba a decir putas, zorras o facilotas… pero me entienden ¿no? -** dice Astarté en voz baja, yo solo niego con la cabeza.

.

**-Jóvenes, tendremos un concurso entre academias para elegir a la mejor de todo el estado.-** dice el profesor mientras se quita los anteojos, el profesor Michaelis es el mejor músico, él se encarga de tutorías para proyectos muy grandes, como en este caso pues el concurso.

.

**-Profeeee… ¿Qué categorías habrá?-** pregunta con mirada seductora la Silicona mayor, ósea Clara.

.

**-Pues pueden participar en musical, opera y orquesta, señorita Willliams-** dice cortésmente, aunque te diga que eres malo y tocas horrible, lo dice "Disfrazadamente".

.

**-Yo ganaré en opera…-** dice Clara mientras sus amigas, Merlina y Karime, le aplauden como tontas.

.

**-Será mejor que se preparen, aunque el concurso es a finales del semestre- **dijo haciendo una pausa para ponerse sus lentes de lectura y sonreír como siempre **-solo entrarán los mejores, debemos poner en alto el nombre de la academia.-** dijo antes de comenzar a pasar lista.

.

¡Vaya! Un concurso… supongo que puedo entrar en el piano o violín, pero…

.

**-Luna… deberías cantar y audicionar para que el papi te ayude a ganar-** me aconseja Astarté mientras me ve emocionada.

.

**-Pero si yo no canto…-** digo tratando de dejar ese tema en el olvido.

.

**-Eso es verdad… no cantas, tu interpretas.-** me dice Carmín sonriendo mientras Astarté asiente muchas veces.

.

**-Además lo haces mucho mejor que esa "Albumina" y las siliconas- **dice mientras con la cabeza señala a las chicas que parece que están vocalizando.

.

Volteo la cara y veo que el profesor Michaelis nos ve, pareciera que nos escuchó, pero no es posible… las chicas chillan, digo vocalizan muy alto.

**-Todos pueden audicionar Jóvenes-** dice caminando hacia nosotras, me ve a los ojos y se va.

.

Me siento extraña, mi piel se enchina y me dan escalofríos, pareciera que su presencia me es conocida, pero a la vez no…

**-¡Hooooolaaa!... ¡tierra llamando a Luna!-** despierto de mi fuero interno para ver a Astarté que me agarra de los hombros** -Chica… ¿viste cómo te vio?**…- dice sonriendo victoriosa **-te dije que las que no llaman la atención se la ganan sin quererlo…- **de dice dándome un codazo y guiñándome un ojo.

.

**-Pero yo no quiero llamar su atención…-** digo un poco nerviosa… sé cómo son mis locas amigas y que no dejarán ese tema.

.

**-¡Ohhh yeah baby!… eso los vuelve locos…-** dice Carmín y ríen las dos.

.

**-Y ¿qué harás hoy?**- me pregunta Carmín mientras nos dirigimos a la salida.

.

**-Pues, debo comprar una cuerda nueva para mi violín…-** le digo en un suspiro cansado mientras caminamos por los pasillos, llegamos rápidamente a nuestro salón "secreto" de ensayos, que solamente es un salón olvidado de limpieza, nosotras lo acondicionamos para los ensayos y tiene muy buena acústica.

.

**-¿Otra vez…? Ya son 3 veces en dos semanas…-** me dice exasperada Astarté. Cada quien saca sus letras de canciones nuevas que no nos atrevemos a cantar solo a hacer las tonadas con nuestros instrumentos.

.

**-Luna… no va a llegar nadie a arreglar tus problemas…-** me dice Carmín antes de tocar su flauta.

.

**-Lo se… pero ¿Qué quieren que haga?-** digo mientras alzo los hombros resignada.

.

**-Luna… tu eres de esas personas que pueden ser un volcán cuando explotan sabes… no es bueno-** me dice Astarté mientras limpia su "Sexyfon".

.

**-Ni que lo digas…-** digo antes de volver a escribir más versos, mis canciones son muy extrañas… hablan de sueños que he tenido y cosas que me gustaría decir pero que no me atrevo. Ahora mismo trabajo en una que dice "Condenados a vivir".

.

Vamos a las clases extra, yo tomo la de pintura y teatro… es genial poder representar algo más de lo que normalmente eres, supongo que mi personalidad no está bien definida.

.

Camino hacia mi casa y paso a la tienda de instrumentos musicales, no puedo estar sin tocar mi violín por tanto tiempo… o la música se irá de mi mente loca.

**-Buenas tardes Mary, ¿tienes lo de siempre?-** le pregunto a la chica que atiende, ella ya me conoce y conoce mis problemas de la escuela… supongo que no a todos se les rompen cuerdas de su violín cada 2 días.

.

**-Luna, deberías hacer algo para detener esos acosos.-** dijo entregándome un paquete de cuerdas **-Están en descuento, solo para ti.-** me dice sonriéndome amigablemente.

.

**-Es que no me gusta que me vean enojada, prefiero que solo hagan lo que quieran-** digo entregándole el dinero, ella trata de devolverme el cambio **-quédate con el cambio, es por el consejo-** digo devolviéndole la sonrisa y despidiéndome con la mano para salir de la tienda.

.

**-¡Ten buen día Luna!-** me grita mientras salgo a la calle.

.

**-Igualmente, ten buenas ventas Mary-** le deseo mientras me pierdo entre las calles para llegar a casa, debo ayudar a mamá a hacer la cena y preguntarle a papá sobre mi madre biológica.

.

Pero siento la presencia de tres tipos que me siguen, trato de parecer tranquila y camino con calma. Aparecen otros 2 más frente a mí y trato de cruzar la calle. Pero uno me jala y me llevan a un callejón.

**-Preciosa… dame todo lo que tengas-** me dice uno mientras me rodean. Trato de mantener la calma, pero uno toma mi violín y mis esfuerzos caen.

.

**-Déjalo… es mío.-** le digo con el ceño fruncido y esperando no pase nada malo.

.

**-Era… pero mírate bombón… eres un algodón dulce y tierno-** me toma de la cara, su asquerosa lengua pasa por mi mejilla y yo cierro los ojos fuertemente para que mis emociones no fluyan. Abro los ojos veo un gato de ojos rojos que nos ve desde un balcón. Volteo hacia otro lado y veo una sombra enorme… es una araña…

.

**-¡NOOOOOOOHH!-** grito con terror y veo como un hidrante explota, las ventanas de alrededor comienzan a cimbrar y los maleantes se asustan.

.

**-¿QUÉ MIERDA? ¡ESTÁ TEMBLANDO…!-** corren y se llevan mi violín. Trato de calmarme, pero mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina y caigo de rodillas.

.

**-Perdóname madre…-** digo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

Despierto en mi cuarto, extrañamente me siento muy bien. Es como si todo el peso de los acosos escolares y frustraciones se disiparan cuando me enojo y "extrañamente" ocurren cosas raras como ahora con los ladrones.

¡Demonios! Mi violín… suspiro pesadamente mientras mi mamá entra por la puerta.

.

**-Luny… ¿Estás bien?- **me pregunta mientras me acaricia el cabello, la noto muy preocupada.

.

**-Si mamá, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-** pregunto confundida mientras me sobo las rodillas, siento que tienen unos raspones debajo de la tela de mi pantalón.

.

**-El joven Michaelis te trajo…-** dijo mientras salía al pasillo **-Deberías bajar a darle las gracias…-** dice en voz alta.

¿El profesor Michaelis…? ¡No puede ser!... ¿Cuántos Michaelis habrán en el mundo?... debe ser una coincidencia. Bajo las escaleras y veo al pelinegro vestido con su traje sastre y corbata roja, su abrigo está en el perchero de atrás de la puerta.

.

**-Profesor Michaelis… Qué pena haberlo molestado…-** digo respetuosamente mientras bajo la cabeza apenada por la situación.

.

**-No se preocupe señorita Moussier, yo solo pasaba por ahí, fue una **_**coincidencia**_**-** me dice mientras toma un sorbo del majestuoso Té de mi mamá. _Coincidencia_ es una palabra que estaba en mi mente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

.

**-Muchas gracias por traer a salvo a nuestra Luny… en agradecimiento ¿Aceptaría acompañarnos a cenar?-** invita mi padre sonriente, espera ¿está sonriendo?, mi papá el hombre celoso número 1, ¿invitó a cenar al profesor Michaelis?...

.

**-No deseo molestar…-**

.

**-No es ninguna molestia, acompáñennos por favor-** dice mi madre sonriendo nerviosa.

.

El profesor finalmente acepta y tenemos una cena muy tranquila, el profesor habla con mis padres, yo me mantengo al margen y solo como en silencio.

**-Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa señora Moussier-** dice con esa sonrisa indescriptible mi profesor. Se levanta y mis padres automáticamente se levantan también.

.

**-No fue nada joven Michaelis-** dice mi padre mientras le estrecha la mano **-Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que salvara a nuestra hija.-** dice mi madre mientras levanta los platos de la cocina.

.

**-Luny, ¿Por qué no acompañas al joven a la puerta?-** dice mi padre mientras ve a mamá, no sé por qué pero pienso que quieren hablar de algo.

.

**-Acompáñeme profesor…-** le digo sin mirarle a los ojos, nunca me ha gustado ver a los ojos a las personas, siento que les disgusta el color extraño.

.

El profesor me sigue y llegamos a la estancia, le entrego su abrigo y caminamos a la puerta salida de mi casa. Tenemos un jardín muy amplio por lo que tenemos que caminar hasta la reja para salir. Caminamos en silencio, hasta que el profesor lo rompe.

**-Usted es muy callada, señorita Moussier-** yo me tenso ante su comentario **-¿Y en clase no puede mantener el silencio?-** me dice sonriendo, siempre está sonriendo.

.

**-Yo no hablo en clase, de hecho las veces que me ha llamado la atención es porque le pido a mis amigas que me dejen escucharlo.-** le contesto viendo rápidamente sus ojos color vino. Veo sus labios curvados una vez más en su rostro.

.

**-Eso explicaría su comportamiento en clase-** dice pensativo. Finalmente llegamos a la reja, abro la puerta y el sale.

.

**-Muchas gracias, de no ser por usted…- **la verdad no sé qué decir para completar mi agradecimiento.

.

**-Se habría mojado-** me dice, ante su comentario recuerdo el hidrante explotando y los vidrios cimbrando violentamente **-o cortado si tardo un poco más.- **esa sonrisa de nuevo, recuerdo el gato de ojos rojo brillante.

.

**-El gato…-** digo en un susurro mientras lo veo a los ojos.

.

Él esboza otra sonrisa y se da la vuelta **-Descanse, señorita Luny…-** me dice en tono ¿Burlón?... ¡OHH! Dios, ¿El profesor Michaelis se ríe de mí?... definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

.

.

.

**-Luny, tenemos que hablar…-** dice mi papá cuando entro a la casa, lo noto serio, al igual que mamá.

.

Nos sentamos en la sala y mamá comienza decirme que ellos no serán eternos, odio eso, siempre termino llorando y me deprimo.

**-Luny, sabes que debes elegir con quien casarte ¿Verdad?-** me dice papá mientras toma mi mano, yo simplemente me muerdo los labios y las lágrimas brotan por sí solas.

.

**-Cariño, sabemos que piensas que es antiguo, pero debes casarte para controlar tus…-** mamá no sabe cómo terminar la frase.

.

**-Berrinches de niña caprichosa-** dice papá y los tres reímos ante su ocurrencia.

.

**-Tu profesor es muy caballeroso, deja que te corteje…-** a veces olvido que mis padres no son de este tiempo, pero su manera de hablar me lo recuerda siempre.

.

**-Tú lo has dicho mamá, él es mi profesor…-** le digo tratando de que no sigan con este tema absurdo.

.

**-Piénsalo hija… el tiempo se acaba y serás incontrolable…-** dice mi padre mientras ambos me abrazan y besan mi cabello.

.

**-Estoy muy cansada hoy, lavaré los trastes e iré a dormir…-** digo pero mamá niega con la cabeza.

.

**-Vete a dormir, no quiero que rompas mi vajilla favorita como la última vez.-** dice riendo, recuerdo ese día, pero no solamente se rompió la vajilla, tuvimos que cambiar ventanas y comprar un televisor nuevo. ¿Qué pasó? Simple: me cortaron el cabello estilo honguito y me enfurecí.

**-Fin Luna POV - **

.

**-Bueno, pero mañana yo lavo todos…-** dijo la chica para subir las escaleras y adentrarse en su cuarto.

.

Mientras los padres hablaban en la cocina en susurros y con semblante preocupado.

**-Sería más fácil si Él estuviera aquí…-** dijo el padre mientras fumaba su pipa de caoba pulida.

.

**-Lo sé, él sabría elegir al perfecto partido para mi niña-** concordó la madre mientras lavaba los trastes, hace 16 años que no lo veían y se preguntaban si Luna lo recordaba.

.

La joven de cabellos rubios claros se lavaba los dientes mientras miraba sus ojos violetas y se preguntaba ¿qué de malo tienen? Entonces recordó los ojos color vino del profesor Michaelis.

**-Él los tiene color rojo, ¡Y nadie le dice nada!-** dijo con pasta en sus labios, se enjuagó la boca y apagó la luz del baño para después salir a su cuarto.

.

Miró su estuche, ahora vacío, donde una vez había un violín único en su especie y bello entre todos los violines. Suspiró y se tiró en la cama, deslizó las cobijas por encima de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

**-Perdóname madre, no supe cuidar lo único que tenía de ti.-** dijo mientras veía a través de la ventana como la noche oscura era adornada por una inmensa luna, la chica sonríe y ya siente el cansancio apoderándose de sus ojos, y como todas las noches antes de dormir…

.

**-Claude…-**

.

Lo llama…

.

.

.

* * *

Awwwww chicas :3 muchas gracias por dejar Reviews :3 ToT las quieroooo…

.

.

**Shadechu Nightray:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review… me imagino que estás tan ocupada como yo xD… jejeje pero se agradece inmensamente… Ya tendremos tiempo de leernos con más calma n_n… empecé a leer uno de tus fic, pero la maldita uni me atiborra de tarea ToT… pero ya tendré tiempo :3… Me alegra que te pareciera Épico :3… Muchas gracias :D.

.

.

.

**Estefa-chan:** No golpees al pobre Yoru u_u… me alegra que les haya gustado a los dos :D jejejeje muchas gracias por leer … espero tengas mucha suerte con tus exámenes y proyectos finales… Se les quiere a los dos C:

.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 2: El violín violeta

_Kuroshitsuji II no me pertenece… si eso fuera tendía a Claude para dormir calientita :D_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**El violín de llamas violetas.**

**.**

_Claude…_

_._

Siempre ese suspiro era el que lo despertaba, haciéndolo abrir esos dorados orbes. Primero era una voz chillante y muy aguda, pero con forme iban pasando los años la voz era más grave y femenina. Primero pensó que Hannah lo buscaba, pero siempre que terminaban saciándose el uno al otro y le preguntaba, la respuesta era la misma: "Debe ser tu contratista".

Desde que devoró el alma de Medianoche su hambre había desaparecido, pero tenía el pendiente de que no cumplió su parte del trato. Patético, era lo que pensaban los otros demonios que lo miraban en ese lugar lleno de fuego y oscuridad.

Pero esa voz, esa voz siempre lo sacaba de su ensoñación. Ya había dejado de buscar hace muchos años. Sabía, por las historias que Medianoche le contaba, que la niña podría llegar a ser una gran y poderosa bruja. Pero ¿A los dos años?... ¿Cómo era posible que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra en segundos? Sabía que no estaba muerta por que la marca de contrato no quemaba para reprenderlo por no haber cumplido, pero ¿Dónde estaba?

Supuso que la niña ya había hecho su vida, que se había casado, tenido hijos y finalmente muerto a causa de vejes, justo como Medianoche estipuló en el contrato.

Decidió hace unos días salir del averno para buscar otro contrato, que aunque no tenía hambre, estar encerrado era muy poco productivo.

Se encontraba dormido, prácticamente realmente no dormía ya que dormir es descansar y él hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. "Las almas condenadas no tienen descanso", es como los catalogan en las escrituras.

El pelinegro de ojos dorados camina por las calles y entonces siente la molesta presencia que hace muchos años lo derrotó y dejó fuera de servicio por mucho tiempo.

Como sombra va en busca del demonio Michaelis, y lo encuentra en forma de gato mientras observa como una joven de 18 años es acorralada y 3 hombres forcejean con ella.

Al ver que Sebastián no hace nada, le nace la necesidad de siquiera asustar a los maleantes, pero sale mal y a quien asusta es a la joven de violín violeta.

**-Medianoche…-** susurra mientras corre tras los ladrones y deja a la chica en el callejón.

.

.

_**-Flashback Claude-**_

**-Claude, como sabes mi profesión es hacer instrumentos musicales…-** dijo la mujer de cabellos negros y violeta mirar mientras sacaba un estuche negro con destellos violeta brillante** -pero mi obra maestra es este violín…- **mencionó orgullosa mientras abría el estuche dejando ver un violín negro con llamaradas violetas, como si fuera una aurora boreal **-¿Sabes que el violeta es el color de la transmutación?- **preguntó mientras limpiaba suavemente el instrumento con una franela de blanca seda. **-Mi hija tendrá este violín y ella decidirá si lo obsequia a sus hijos…- **mencionó mientras lo volvía a guardar en su estuche para después entregarlo al demonio de ojos dorados.

.

**-¿Qué quiere que haga, Madame?-** preguntó como siempre sin curiosidad y con voz plana.

.

**-Sencillo, llévalo a los Moussier y diles que mi hija deberá atesorar este humilde regalo que su madre con mucho cariño le entrega…-** ordenó con esa sonrisa dulce pero autoridad en la voz.

.

**-Yes, Madame-** y se perdió entre la penumbra de la noche sin luna, pero con todo el firmamento de estrellas que aguardaban el final de la noche.

_**-Fin Flashback Claude-**_

.

Con esa memoria en su mente frunció el ceño mientras se deslizaba en el aire siguiendo la esencia del terror en los ladrones, no tardó mucho en acorralarlos al igual que hicieron ellos con la muchacha.

**-Entreguen eso y tal vez los deje vivir…-** susurró tenebrosamente mientras el escalofrío recorría la columna vertebral de los maleantes.

.

**-…tome, por favor no nos mate.-** dijo el hombre que entregaba el bello violín, la sombra de ojos diabólicos dorados sonrió mostrando sus colmillos ampliamente, haciendo a los hombres sudar frío.

.

**-Sería una pérdida de tiempo ensuciarme las manos con su sangre…-** dijo con voz de ultratumba y rasposa en casi un gruñido **-De todas maneras… los veré en el infierno…-** y desapareció tal y como llegó.

.

Se encontró a Sebastián caminando por las desoladas calles, la sombra de ojos dorados se convirtió en humano como hace mucho no lo hacía y encaró a su enemigo.

.

**-Michaelis, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía…- **comentó mientras se acomodaba los anteojos como solo él lo sabe hacer, con elegancia y porte.

.

**-Creí que te había matado hace mucho…-** mencionó el de ojos rojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa característica, vio las manos del ser que tenía en frente **-Ese violín no es tuyo…-** mencionó aún sonriendo Sebastián.

.

**-Le pertenecía a un contrato que hice hace mucho…-** contestó viendo fijamente al de orbes rojos.

.

**-¡Qué curioso!, ese violín le pertenece a una alumna mía- **mencionó con interés Sebastián.

.

**-Debe ser su descendiente entonces…-** murmuró Claude confirmando sus sospechas.

.

**-Mañana la veo en clase, se lo entregaré.-** y extendió la mano en espera de que el demonio araña entregara el preciado violín.

.

**-Prefiero hacerlo yo, solo quiero confirmar algo…-** dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

.

**-Ahhh Claude… no cambias.-** y siguió caminando con el aire frío ondeando su gabardina.

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol golpeaban a su cara blanca como la crema haciéndola abrir ese par de amatistas brillantes. Se levantó y miró a su estuche todavía vacío haciéndola entristecerse como ayer.

.

**-Debes estar decepcionada, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó al aire mientras bajaba la mirada. Entonces sonrió y citó aquel dicho **-Si es tuyo, regresará a ti…- **y se levantó animada a bañarse y alistarse para la academia.

.

Ese día en especial le dieron ganas de vestir con ese hermoso suéter de grandes orejas de conejo color rosa pálido y con un moño negro adornando la oreja izquierda. Dejó su cabello ondulado caer a los lados del cuello y fijó el gorro en su lugar con unos pasadores. Se miró en el espejo completo y sonrió complacida, sinceramente ese suéter rosa era muy bonito, pero lo que ella más quería era que la gente no prestara atención a sus ojos de color violeta. Sí, la genética era fascinante, pero parecía que no todos lo veían así.

Terminó de vestirse usando unas medias negras debajo de ese rosado suéter. Sus piernas eran torneadas y largas, pero demasiado blancas a su parecer. Para finalizar su atuendo decidió ponerse unos zapatos de tacón tapizados de diamantina rosa.

Volteó a ver nuevamente a su estuche vacío, esta vez no había necesidad de llevárselo.

Bajó las escaleras para desayunar como de costumbre con sus padres, aunque no fueran sus padres biológicos y lo tenía muy presente, pero para ella eran como sus amigos incondicionales que nunca le fallarían.

**-Buenos días Luny nena…-** saludó la madre cariñosamente mientras batía el gran tazón con harina lista para preparar panqueques. Era conocida por sus hábiles manos en el arte culinario, era un ama de casa, una esposa y madre hecha de la madera antigua y fuerte del gran árbol de los años donde las mujeres solo eran encargadas de atender a su marido e hijos. La mujer castaña de ojos verdes era estéril, pero la vida o el destino la premiaron con una "pequeña bolita de algodón" cuando tenía 17 años.

.

**-Buenos días mamá… ¿papá sigue invernando?-** preguntó sonriente la rubia mientras metía el dedo para probar un poco de la harina para panqueques, la madre le dio un manazo en la otra mano.

.

**-Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso…-** reprendió la madre en tono de burla **-Luego cuando tengas diarrea… yo feliz te diré "Te lo dije"-** y las dos rieron. El padre entró a la cocina y saludó a la castaña con un dulce beso lleno de amor, Luna aprovecho esto y quitó el cucharon para huir con una gran porción de "Panqueques prematuros". Cuando la madre se dio cuenta, el jefe de familia sonreía inocentemente **-Tú… traidor…-** le dijo al pelirrojo mientras le enviaba una mirada fulminante.

.

**-Ohhh vamos, deja a nuestra linda conejita comer ese rico menjurje que solo tus manos pueden hacer…-** persuadió el hombre poseedor de ojos azules como el cielo mientras abrazaba a la mujer por la espalda y mordía su cuello.

.

**-Charles, eso es… tra-trampa…-** dijo en un suspiro la mujer mientras revisaba que Luna no viera a su "juguetón" padre.

.

**-Yamel… Luna ya es mayor de edad.-** susurró mientras soplaba aire cálido en la oreja de su mujer, haciendo enchinar su piel. **-¿La dejarás comer "panqueques prematuros"?- **preguntó ronroneando mientras olía el cuello de su amada. La ojiverde se mordió los labios y exhaló derrotada.

.

**-Ya sabes la condición…-** contestó seductoramente la castaña mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amado esposo. El pelirrojo sonrió captando su mensaje.

.

**-¡Luna, hemos vencido…!-** gritó victorioso alejándose de su mujer, pero enviándole una mirada marca "Tenemos asuntos pendientes…".

.

**-Quiero una taza bien llena de "Panqueques prematuros"-** dijo la ojivioleta mientras corría a la mesa con el cucharón perfectamente limpio. Se sentó y chocó las palmas con su padre.

.

Yamel llevó el cucharón al lavaplatos y sirvió una taza pequeña a la rubia, la cual se apresuró a comer la pasta usando su dedo como cuchara.** -Sale una ración de diarrea para la tarde.-** dijo la castaña mientras sonreía a su hija.

.

**-Lo bueno que tenemos mucho papel de baño…-** dijo el padre, haciendo a su hija reír y a la madre negar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

Desayunaron tranquilamente las delicias que preparaba la dueña de la casa, siempre platicaban sus anhelos, experiencias y problemas que los abrumaban.

**-Luny, compraremos otro violín… ya no te culpes…-** dijo la madre mientras lavaba los platos y limpiaba la cocina rápidamente, el padre leía el periódico mientras fumaba su pipa y Luna preparaba sus cosas para salir al nuevo día que ya había comenzado.

.

**-Debí cuidarlo más, pero si es mío regresará a mí.- **dijo sonriendo contenta y esperanzada mientras caminaba hacia sus padres para darles un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo hacia la academia.

.

"_Joven estudiante de QFB muere por la explosión de una autoclave…"_ era la noticia que Charles leía, sentía lastima por la chica, pero no era por ello que estaba al tanto de las muertes de jovencitas de esa carrera, no… era más bien que su hija había hecho ese examen para ingresar y lo había logrado.

**-¿Otra chica de los bichos…?-** preguntó la madre preocupada mientras se sentaba con su marido en la mesa. El hombre pelirrojo asintió con pesar mientras leía la noticia a su mujer.

"_Estudiante de la carrera de Químico Fármaco Biólogo se encontraba haciendo la esterilización adecuada del material, pero un error de cálculo en el tiempo de esterilización la hizo abrir el autoclave antes del necesario explotando y matándola al instante…"_

**-¡Qué horror!... al menos no sufrió…-** dijo la mujer bajando la Mirada con pesar.

.

**-Ya van 3 chicas que mueren de esa carrera y las autoridades no hacen nada…-** dijo el padre antes de continuar leyendo la noticia.

.

"_Las alumnas tenían la conexión de seguir un proyecto que haría cambiar al mundo, pero después de estos acontecimientos no hay más alumnos interesados._

_Todas las notas de las jóvenes desaparecieron, se piensa que las jóvenes no trabajaban solas porque era un trabajo muy avanzado para tres personas. El director del área de química industrial dice: ¨Las jóvenes entraron en la facultad con la idea desde la preparatoria, según ellas el proyecto fue idea de una amiga, pero la chica no quiso entrar en la carrera. Es una lástima… el virus del Ébola ya tendría cura ahora mismo…¨"_

**-No sabes si Luna ha hablado con alguna de sus amigas de sus proyectos en la química-** preguntó la madre angustiada mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos en forma suplicante al cielo.

.

**-Desde que le dijimos que su madre querría que siguiera el mundo de la música, no ha tocado el tema.-** la tranquilizó el pelirrojo mientras doblaba el periódico. Ambos recordaron ese día en el que llegó Luna llorando por que las chicas de la preparatoria le robaron su "cuaderno de curas" con el que estaba tan ilusionada por salvar a la pobre gente de los "Bichos malos". No pudieron recuperar el cuaderno, sin embargo no le tomaron importancia ya que no pensaron que las chicas hicieran más que molestar. Pero se equivocaban, las muchachas muy astutamente presentaron "Su proyecto" a la facultad, logrando entrar inmediatamente.

.

**-Si Él estuviera aquí, podríamos estar más seguros de todo…-** suspiró Yamel mientras preparaba un café para su marido antes de que ambos se fueran a trabajar, ella en la pastelería y él cantando doblajes de dibujos animados. Eran trabajos que no llamaban la atención, justo como acordaron con Caroline, la madre biológica de Luna.

.

**-Ya no te preocupes Yame… si hay peligro él dijo que vendría…- **calmó el hombre de ojos azules mientras bebía del café dulce que su mujer magistralmente preparaba con esas manos que bendijo dios.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Luna corría por la acera, odiaba el sonido de sus tacones contra el piso, pero más odiaba llegar tarde a las clases del profesor de ojos vino, ya que si de por sí le llamaba la atención por "hablar en clase", peor sería cuando la viera interrumpir sus clases.

A cada paso apresurado su mochila de "Gizmo" movía desenfrenadamente las manos y pies dándole un aire tierno, cómico y vivo. Siempre ese pequeño monstruito se le hizo muy tierno y hermoso. También las orejas rosadas de su suéter de conejo se movían desenfrenadas en su cabeza.

Pero miro un letrero en un poste que la hizo parar en seco, _"Violín violeta comuníquese al 1-900-33-03-15-12"_. Era extraño había pasado por todos los postes y no vio ningún otro letrero pegado. ¿Será el destino? Preguntaba su mente mientras arrancaba el pequeño papel con el número impreso. **-Solo llamando lo sabré…-** dijo para sí misma, observó el cielo **-¡CORREEEEEE…!-** se ordenó a sí misma, para volver a taconear desenfrenadamente contar el piso tratando de ganarle al imperdonable tiempo.

Llegó respirando pausadamente, tanto correr para no llegar tarde había acostumbrado a su cuerpo al ejercicio involuntario matutino. Antes de acomodar sus orejas que no la dejaban ver el pasillo, una mano enguantada la ayudó a ponerlas en su lugar.

**-Buenos días señorita Moussier, ¿Productiva sesión de ejercicio matutino?-** preguntó el profesor Michaelis mientras sonreía a la joven, la cual simplemente sonrió apenada y asintió. **-¿No piensa entrar a clase?-** preguntó nuevamente el de ojos vino mientras miraba a la joven volviendo a asentir.

.

**-Pero usted es mi primer clase…- **dijo evitando la mirada de Sebastián, el cual se encontraba intrigado por la actitud tan diferente de le joven retraída.

.

**-Cierto, ¿caminamos a la clase?-** pidió el demonio sonriendo enigmáticamente, pero la joven ni siquiera se sonrojo como las demás.

.

**-No creo que sea apropiado…-** contestó dudosa la joven mientras se encaminaban a el aula.

.

**-Usted entra primero que yo… si gusta-** dijo el enigmático profesor mientras caminaba limpiando sus lentes.

.

Caminaron en silencio mientras subían las escaleras, la rubia no sabía qué decir y Sebastián pensaba que la ojivioleta era un caso muy particular, no se le insinuaba como las demás jóvenes que le decían "Papi" o "Mango".

**-Lamento lo de su violín…-** dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaban por el pasillo vacío, la rubia recordó la noche anterior y entristeció un poco, pero recobró su sonrisa de esperanza. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Sebastián.

.

**-No se preocupe, volverá a mi…-** dijo mientras Sebastián posaba su mano en la manija de la puerta para cederle el paso a la rubia de cabellos ondulados.

.

**-¡Fenómeno Peludo!-** gritó Clara mientras los presentes miraron a la rubia entrar, pero la Silicona enfureció cuando los chicos de la clase comenzaron a silbar a la ojivioleta.

.

**-Guarden silencio…-** pidió el profesor con voz clamada pero que fue escuchada entre todo el alboroto **-esa no es forma de tratar a una Dama.-** dijo cuando bajó por las escaleras del gran auditorio, miró a la joven que insultó a Luna haciéndola sentir que la espina dorsal se congelaba y posó su vista en la pizarra mientras anotaba "Armonías" y todos sacaron sus cuadernos de notas.

Y así empezó su día de clases, uno como cualquier otro… o eso pensaba.

.

.

.

Las tres chicas se encontraban comiendo su almuerzo en el pasto debajo de un árbol, entonces Luna les comentó la tragedia de su violín, exceptuando claro la parte de su violenta demostración de habilidades.

**-Ohhh Luna… cuanto lo siento…-** dijo Astarté mientras le convidaba de su emparedado, la rubia amablemente lo rechazó.

.

**-Sí, sabemos que tu violín era tu vida…-** dijo apenada Carmín mientras le quitaba el emparedado a Astarté para darle un mordisco.

.

**-Pero no todo está perdido…-** susurró recordando el papel del poste y lo buscó en su bolsillo dentro de su suéter.

.

**-Y dinos mujercita… ¿Qué platicó el "Papi" contigo?-** al escuchar esto se tensó un poco y dejó de buscar el papel, acaso ¿les había dicho que caminaron al aula juntos? **-Vamos no te hagas la tontita… sabemos que te abrió la puerta-** la rubia pensó rápidamente en una coartada.

.

**-No lo niegues Luna Lunita Lunera… no es casualidad que el llegara a callar a los "Albañiles"-** la acorraló con sus palabras, la rubia de ojos violeta simplemente negó ligeramente sonriendo a sus amigas.

.

**-Ustedes les ganan a CSI en sus deducciones-** y las tres rieron, ya que carcajearon y se tranquilizaron las amigas miraron expectantes a la de cabellos ondulados **-Si, me abrió la puerta… pero no hablamos de nada…-** dijo sinceramente.

.

**-Luuuuna… tooodas babean por él y tu desperdicias tu cuerpazo hechizante…-** dijo Astarté mientras negaba reprobadamente el desperdicio de su amiga. **-Digo, les darías en la torre a Clara y las siliconas…-** dijo elevando una ceja y sonriendo vengativa.

.

**-Aun no perdonas lo que te hizo, ¿cierto?-** preguntó la rubia mientras miraba a Astarté con pena.

.

**-Nunca la perdonaré, yo de verdad quería a Carlos- **dijo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

.

**-Ammmm chicas voy al baño…-** comentó Luna mientras se levantaba a hacer lo que debía hacer. No podía esperar más.

.

**-Que todo salga bien…-** dijo sonriente Carmina mientras veía como la rubia caminaba al campus.

.

**-Bien, eso no lo tenía en mente…-** se dijo a sí misma mientras volvía a buscar el número de la persona que tenía su Violín.

.

.

.

**-Claude, ya no podremos vernos muy seguido… encontré contratista.- **dijo la mujer de cabellos claros y piel bronceada perfecta. Se encontraban desnudos en una gran cama redonda y olía a pecado fresco en el ambiente. El de orbes dorados simplemente aceptó lo que Hannah le decía, él mejor que nadie sabía que un contrato era un contrato y debían resguardar a sus contratistas.

.

**-Has lo que gustes…-** dijo el demonio araña mientras veía como la de labios violetas se levantaba dejando ver su femenino cuerpo y comenzaba a vestirse.

.

**-Sé que te cuesta mucho… pero deberías ser más cariñoso…-** dijo la demonio de grandes curvas y desapareció.

.

**-Yes, your highness.-** dijo sarcásticamente el demonio de ojos dorados. Desde que Hannah se alimentó del alma de esos dos humanos que tanto se quisieron, simplemente cambió. Ya no era la demonio que él conoció, simplemente se hizo más demandante de cariño, el cual él no sabía darle. Se volvía algo incómodo, que en plena sesión carnal, la demonio lo mirara a los ojos demandándole cariño, le recordaba a Alois cuando se aferró a sus piernas y le rogó que lo quisiera y se quedara con él.

El sonido del teléfono celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no había dado el número a nadie, y entonces recordó el cartel que colocó para el violín. No creyó que funcionaría, pero se equivocó.

.

**-Si, diga…-** esperó respuesta, pero parecía que se había cortado la comunicación.

.

**-… Emmmm buenas tardes…- **dijo una voz dulce y femenina _"no puede ser…"_ pensó mientras comparaba esa voz con el suspiro que siempre lo despertaba de su sueño. **-Ummmm llamo por lo del Violín…-** dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

.

**-¿Cómo sé que es suyo?-** preguntó tratando de escuchar más de esa voz, quería compararla y descartar que su contrato siguiera vigente.

.

**-Pues… etto, no creo que haya muchos violines con llamas Violetas-** dijo la voz un poco apenada, Claude no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban **-¡AH si…! Verá, mi violín tiene una cuerda rota…- **dijo la joven algo emocionada esperando fuera suyo.

.

Claude recordó que en efecto el violín tenía la tercera cuerda rota, pero también tenía algo más.

**-Emmm… también tiene una Luna en cuarto menguante-** dijo la voz con un poco de vergüenza. El demonio de ojos dorados se sentó en la orilla de la cama, era ella… pero debía ser descendiente… **-Oh si no tiene eso, no es mío… muchas gracias.- **dijo algo triste la joven antes de despegar su oído del auricular.

.

**-Espere… nunca dije que no tuviera esas características…-** dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama ahora ya vestido. **-¿Dónde puedo entregárselo?-** preguntó a la joven, pero se escuchó que la puerta se abría de golpe del otro lado del teléfono.

.

**-¡Luna… vamos al Little Caesar!-** y al escuchar eso Claude abrió sorprendido los ojos. **-Vamos, tengo hambre… ¿Con quién hablas?- **preguntó la voz entrometida a lo que Claude frunció el ceño.

.

**-Astarté pero si acabamos de comer…- **dijo divertida la primer voz **-Disculpe, que tal si nos encontramos en el centro, en el primer Little Caesar…-**

**.**

**-Ya vámonos…-** y se cortó la llamada.

.

Claude rápidamente se movió como sombra entre el viento dirigiéndose al centro de la gran cuidad de Estados Unidos. Iba pensando en una sola cosa, y si eran ciertas sus sospechas ¿Cómo esa niña logró transportarse entre el tiempo…?

.

.

.

* * *

Hellooo :3… muchas gracias por seguir esta historia n.n… me agradaron mucho sus reviews… *u* espero sea de su agrado este capi

**Shadechu Nightray:** Si te entiendo… pero como era el POV de la OC pues lo hice como ella ve las cosas, es una chica retraída y muy dulce, si no está enojada claro Xd… muchas gracias por tu review… y espero te haya gustado el Hannah x Claude xD… nos leemos en la próxima :D

.

.

.

**Anthea Hiddleston Cumberbatch:** Muchas gracias por la recomendación, la tomaré en cuenta …

Por eso me hice a la tarea de escribir un Claude x OC, de verdad también pienso que Claude merece un Fanfic también …

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tu review … nos leemos en el próximo…

.

.

.

**Aydan Sebby-chan:** Jejejeje me da gusto saber que te hizo reír el capi

Es verdad u_u siempre hay tipas así… pero existe el Karma xP…

Pues Sebastián solo siente intriga por la actitud indiferente de Luna xD… más adelante ya se verá bien que es lo que trama xD.

Jejejejeje parece que ya merito se encuentran xD….Muchas gracias por tu review. Nos leemos en el próximo :D

.

.

.

**Estefa-chan:** Holaaaa mi duo maravilla :D muchas gracias por su review y por pasarse a leer un poquito… si, estudien muuucho xD… nimodo u_u… me encanta saber que les gusta el capi … nos leemos en el próximo capi… o en el otro Fanfic :D


	4. Capítulo 3: Luna mojada

_**Emmmm como ya saben Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, solo la trama y los OC de esta historia :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 3 **

**.**

**Luna Mojada**

**.**

Los orbes violetas de la rubia se posaban en las manos de las personas que pasaban fuera del establecimiento, estaba un poco nerviosa y no tenía idea de por qué. Amaba ese violín y sentía que fue diseñado para ella ya que su nombre era Luna, y pues su violín tenía esa hermosa luna quemada en el reverso del violín.

**-¡PIZZA!...- **Astarté con esa grasosa y deliciosa palabra la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, volteó a ver a su amiga que metía en su boca un gran trozo de pizza de peperoni, mientras ella y Carmina la miraban. **-¿Qué?, si no comen me la acabo…- **dijo amenazante.

.

**-De hecho, aunque comamos contigo, te la terminas-** dijo Carmina mientras miraba con cierto miedo a su amiga de buen comer.

.

**-No sé dónde metes tanta comida…-** dijo la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a la ventana nuevamente buscando su violín.

.

**-Luna, tú tienes un cuerpo de infarto para comer tanta harina de hot cakes-** al escuchar esto la rubia se sonrojo quedando del mismo color que su rosado suéter de capucha de conejo.

.

**-Pero es deliciosa… es mi debilidad-** dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza y lo mordía comenzando las tres amigas a comer tranquilamente.

El demonio de ojos dorados entró al establecimiento buscando a una persona que, probablemente, no había visto. Pero algo debía tener, aparte de esa voz dulce y empalagosamente delicada. Se sentó en una dando la espalda a dos chicas que parecía que tenían una cita con un conejo rosa, y frente a él habían unas jovencitas que lo miraban seductoramente, pero no prestó atención.

**-Astarté… ¿Cuándo regresan tus padres de Italia?-** preguntó la ojivioleta mientras tomaba refresco de sangría, ni perdía de vista a entrada esperando ver a su buen samaritano que traía su violín.

.

**-Pues, la próxima semana… y nos traerán ropa…- **contestó mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pizza y las otras dos chicas la miraban sorprendidas. **-¿Qué?-** preguntó mientras las miraba extrañada.

.

**-No tienes fondo… acabamos de comer hace 1 hora…-** dijo Carmina mientras bebía de su té helado.

.

**-Oye, mantener este trasero cuesta grasita…- **contestó indignada la pelirroja para después morder el tercer pedazo que se comía. **-Hay no que asco…- **dijo mirando en dirección a la segunda mesa al frente de ellas.

.

**-¿Qué pasa…?-** preguntó Carmina mientras miraba en la misma dirección que su amiga **-Vienen para acá…-** dijo con cara de asco.

.

**-Hola remedo de conejita playboy-** saludó "educadamente" Clara mientras jalaba una de las orejas del suéter de Luna.

.

**-Largo Albumina… me espantarás el hambre…-** dijo la pelirroja mientras arrugaba la nariz como si apestara el lugar.

.

**-No pueden estar en el mismo lugar que yo… así que lárguense circo…-** dijo la rubia con aires de grandeza mientras miraba despectivamente a las chicas.

.

**-Estamos esperando a alguien, así que no nos iremos…-** dijo Luna mientras miraba a la puerta esperanzada.

.

**-¿Tienes ganas de pelear Zorra rosadita?-** preguntó a la rubia de cabellos ondulados frunciendo el ceño enojada.

.

**-No te mordiste la lengua ¿Zorra Alfa?-** preguntó a la defensiva la pelirroja mirando a los ojos a la rubia prepotente.

.

**-Pues…-** dijo pensativa para después sonreír malévolamente **-Carlos nunca se quejó…-** completó mirando la cara de la pelirroja.

.

**-Eres una Zorra oxigenada…-** dijo la pelirroja tensando la mandíbula y levantándose de su lugar.

.

El de orbes dorados escuchaba la "interesante" pelea de "señoritas", odiaba a los humanos, todos tan posesivos y estúpidos, dio un sorbo a su café amargo y se acomodó los lentes sofisticadamente. Ya quería irse, esas muchachas solo daban un espectáculo digno de perras en celo.

**-Bueno, yo solo quería advertir a "Fenómeno" de algo-** dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza con orgullo **-El profesor Michaelis es mío, tú no tienes posibilidad… osea mírate-** dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Luna al escuchar eso se ruborizó completamente al sentir las miradas de la gente del establecimiento.

.

**-Cállate maldita descerebrada…-** advirtió Carmina mientras se levantaba a encararla también.

.

**-Dime… ¿qué podrías ofrecerle?- **preguntó ignorando las advertencias de las amigas de la rubia ojivioleta, la cual trataba de guardar la calma por todos los medios que le eran posibles.

.

**-Rubia zorra arrastrada cállate-** advirtió nuevamente Astarté preparándose para saltar sobre la rubia para defender a su amiga.

.

**-¿Eres la Zorra albina que pareces?-** preguntó en voz alta y llena de veneno para que todos en el establecimiento la escucharan.

.

**-Ahora si RUBIA PUTA, ¡TE ARRANCARÉ TUS EXTENSIONES!- **gritó Carmina completamente fuera de sus cabales y lanzándose a cumplir su amenaza.

.

**-¡LUNA ESPERA…!-** gritó Astarté cuando vio a la rubia ojivioleta salir corriendo hacia la calle, no supo en que momento tomó su curiosa mochila y se escabulló entre la gente.

.

Claude abrió los ojos muy sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre, la chica que estaba buscando no era más ni menos que el conejo rosa al que dio la espalda. Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y salió en busca de la coneja rosa. Podía sentir su esencia en el aire y con eso se guiaría.

Llegó a un parque muy grande lleno de árboles, continúo corriendo hasta llegar a un puente sobre un lago y perdió nuevamente el rastro… como aquella vez hace siglos. Miró al piso de madera de ese puente rústico y encontró un muñeco extraño y peludo _"Se le ha de haber caído…" _pensó el demonio de ropas oscuras mientras buscaba en el interior del muñeco.

**-"Si me pierdo… favor de llevarme con mi mami…"-** leyó en un cuaderno de partituras y letras de canciones que no prestó atención, su atención estaba en esa dirección… _"Probablemente ha de haber ido a su casa" _pensó el demonio de ojos dorados mientras caminaba con las cosas de la joven ahora prófuga_._

_._

Desde el taxi veía a las grandes colonias y edificios que adornaban las calles, las jovencitas vestían de maneras muy provocativas como esperando que los hombres las desearan, _"los tiempos cambian…"_ pensó mientras miraba que ya eran más de las 4 de la tarde.

.

**-Aquí es Joven…-** dijo el taxista parando frente a una casa de tamaño regular, hecha de madera y ladrillo, el techo era tradicional con postes que cargaban con el segundo piso.

Se acercó a la reja de metal color negra que resguardaba la casa y una mujer que reconoció al instante salió a ver que se le ofrecía al visitante inesperado.

**-Buenas tardes… ¿Qué dese…?-** la castaña dejó caer la cubeta con la que regaba las plantas y se tapó rápidamente la boca antes de soltar un grito ante lo que veía **-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible…?-** dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

.

**-Eso debería preguntar yo… ¿No lo cree?-** preguntó el demonio araña mientras elevaba una ceja **-¿Me permite pasar?-** preguntó nuevamente sacando a la mujer de su letargo.

.

**-Ahhh… Claro Claude, pase por favor- **pidió la ojiverde abriendo la puerta apresuradamente.

.

Ambos entraron a la casa y la castaña lo miraba sorprendida como si viera a un ser fantástico sentado frente a ella.

**-¿Gusta algo de beber?-** preguntó cortésmente la mujer de castaña cabellera mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que un "ángel" bajo a la tierra a visitarlos.

.

**-Un café estaría bien…-** pidió de lo más normal Claude mientras miraba la decoración hogareña de la casa, las paredes color perla hacían ver llena de luz la sala mientras que los muebles de madera hacían verla campirana, pero no los culpaba, la pareja fue siempre campesina y fue por eso que su contratista pidió a ellos criar a su hija.

.

**-¿Cuántas de azúcar…?-** preguntó la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

.

**-Sin azúcar por favor…-** la mujer sin extrañarse entregó la taza de porcelana sofisticada. El demonio bebió de esa negra sustancia y quedó satisfecho con lo que probó, debía reconocer que esa mujer tenía manos hábiles.

.

**-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿Cómo nos encontró nuevamente?-** preguntó la mujer sentándose en el sillón de enfrente. Claude dio otro sorbo a su café, colocó la taza en el platito en la mesa y la miró a los ojos.

.

**-Acaso… ¿estaban huyendo de mí?-** preguntó elevando nuevamente la ceja, se acomodó los lentes y continuó **-Le recuerdo que esa niña está bajo mi cuidado-** dijo mirando a la mujer como cambiaba su semblante de uno curioso a uno sorprendido.

.

**-No me malentienda, es que han pasado ya 16 años desde…- **dijo tratando de sonreír nerviosamente.

.

**-Para mí han pasado siglos…-** dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente, la mujer bajó la mirada y trató de calmar un poco las cosas.

.

**-Claude, nosotros no supimos que pasó… Luna lloró asustada y la luz nos cegó…-** dijo recordando mientras veía a la nada **-Luego despertamos en este lugar… todo había cambiado.- **miró a los ojos al de dorado mirar y éste miró la honestidad en los orbes verdes de la castaña.

.

**-Le creo…-** se escuchó la puerta abrirse y la brisa fresca de la tarde entró a la sala.

.

**-Yamel, estoy en casa…-** anunció el pelirrojo mientras dejaba el abrigo en el perchero tras la puerta, volteó a ver a su mujer sentada en la sala, pero no sola **-¡DIOS SANTO!-** gritó viendo al guardián de su hija sin haber rastro de que los años hicieron presencia en su persona.

.

**-Charles… Claude nos encontró.-** dijo la mujer sonriendo a su marido, ya se sentía segura de que su hija no tendría problemas.

.

**-Cuanto tiempo…- **se escuchaba el asombro en las palabras del hombre de ojos azules. **-¿Cómo dio con nuestra dirección?-** preguntó sonriente mientras le daba la mano en forma de saludo al demonio **-Woooa, cambió sus guantes blancos por unos negros.- **dijo al estrechar sus manos.

.

**-Digamos que me guio un amigo de Lady Luna…-** mencionó alzando la mochila peluda.

.

**-Gizmo… ¿Dónde dejaste a Luny?-** preguntó el padre sorprendiendo a Claude y haciendo sonreír a su mujer.

**-Querido, Claude pensará que estás loco…-** advirtió la mujer a su esposo, pero miró a la ventana que empezaba a oscurecer **-Pero tienes razón, ¿Dónde está Luny?- **preguntó preocupada.

.

Claude estaba sorprendido, esa muchacha era la niña que debía cuidar y después de tanto tiempo la había encontrado. Debía salir en busca nuevamente de la hija de su contratista, un trato era un trato y no iba a dejar que lo continuaran llamando "Patético" los otros demonios.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, las amigas de Luna llegaron corriendo, la casa de la chica quedaba muy lejos del centro.

**-Se-señores Papás de Luna… ¿Está aquí Luna?-** preguntó la pelirroja mientras recobraba el aliento.

.

**-Ya les he dicho que nos digan Yamel y Charles…- **dijo el padre cansadamente.

.

**-¿No estaba con ustedes?-** preguntó la madre preocupada por la seguridad de su hija **-Niñas digan qué pasó…-** ordenó la mujer de ojos verdes mientras fruncía el ceño y sonaba un poco alterada.

.

**-Pues estábamos comiendo pizza en el Little Caesars y la Silicona Mayor le dijo muchas cosas horribles a Luna en frente de mucha gente…-** dijo Carmina frunciendo el ceño mientras recordaba las palabras de la rubia de extensiones.

.

**-Salió corriendo y no vio la paliza que le dio Carmina-** dijo riendo la pelirroja **-Fue épico, hasta le arrancó esas extensiones que tanto presume como su cabello…-** ante este comentario la serena Carmina se sonrojó levemente.

.

**-Se lo merecía… no deja en paz a Luna.-** dijo tratando de excusar su salvaje comportamiento.

En el marco de la puerta abierta estaba una rubia totalmente empapada, las orejas de su suéter de conejo tapaban sus ojos y temblaba por el frío que recorría su cuerpo.

.

**-¡POR DIOS SANTISIMO!-** exclamó la madre mientras corría por unas toallas y algo para subir la temperatura corporal de la pálida joven.

.

**-Chicas, mañana hablan con Luna, ya es tarde… mejor deben irse a casa.-** recomendó el pelirrojo mientras llevaba a la puerta a las chicas que se fueron preocupadas y decepcionadas por no haber podido ayudar mucho.

La rubia comenzó a balbucear algo inaudible, eran unas palabras extrañas que ni el de orbes dorados supo entender, miró como el rosado suéter se pegaba a su cuerpo y las gotas de agua caían por sus manos y piernas haciendo un charco en el piso. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, pero no duró mucho el efecto ya que la chica de piel cremosa se tambaleó y, antes de caer al piso, fue tomada en brazos de su protector.

**-Claude…-** susurró inconsciente en el pecho del demonio de lentes, dejándolo nuevamente sorprendido, en efecto ese era el susurro que siempre lo llamaba por largos siglos en el averno. Levantó a la muchacha y le brindó un poco de su calor corporal.

.

**-Aquí están las mantas, voy por el agua caliente.-** dijo la ojiverde mientras tapaba a su hija en los brazos de su guardián y se adentraba a la cocina a toda prisa.

.

**-Acérquese Claude, encenderé la chimenea.-** dijo el padre mientras usaba los cigarros con los que encendía su pipa para hacer arder la madera en la chimenea de ladrillos que había en la sala.

.

**-¿Pasa muy seguido?-** preguntó mientras se colocaba en el piso con la chica temblando en brazos, el pelirrojo se sentó en el sillón frente a él y comenzó a fumar si inseparable pipa.

.

**-Pues hacía ya un año que no pasaba…- **dijo el pelirrojo mientras exhalaba el humo por la nariz y boca.

.

**-Debemos ponerte al tanto…-** dijo la mujer cuando llegó a la habitación con una bandeja llena de agua caliente, la colocó cerca de los pies de la rubia, quitó los zapatos para después meter los pequeños pies de su hija en la bandeja **-con eso bastará…-** dijo ya un poco más calmada.

.

**-Nosotros confiábamos en que si había peligro, vendría usted a protegerla… y no nos equivocamos-** dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo al de orbes dorados.

.

**-Querido, ya que Luny esté fuera de peligro de hipotermia, ponemos al tanto a Claude…-** pidió la esposa mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su pelirrojo.

.

Mientras Claude sentía como el alma de Medianoche se regocijaba en su interior, ver a la muchacha le traía un sentimiento muy extraño pero supuso que Hannah sentía lo mismo con el alma de Alois cuando pedía amor en sus encuentros "ocasionales".

Se sentía extraño de tener en brazos a un humano, no le agradaba tener que demostrar "sentimientos" por criaturas tan inútiles. Pero el contrato con esa bruja estipulaba que debía cuidarla, consolarla, contar las historias de su madre y no dejar que la humillen entre otras cosas.

Miró el rostro de la chica en sus brazos, le quitó las orejas mojadas de sus ojos dejando ver unas pestañas largas y curveadas. Podría jurar que Medianoche se encontraba sonriendo en su interior al ver nuevamente a la criatura por la cual se condenó eternamente sin importarle nada más que el bienestar de su futura hija.

"_No le fallé… Madame"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hoooola a todos (as)… ya see que tal vez esperaban un encuentro así romántico xD… pero Claude no es así u_u… pero tranquilos (as)… eso se arregla xD…

La uni me está matando… ya la otra semana son los exámenes finales para acreditar materias y estoy estressadísima… más por FENOMENOS DE TRANSPORTE r_r… pero escribir los capis me desestresa y me hace viajar a otros lados (ok dejaré las drogas por un tiempo xD)

.

.

_Respuestas a Reviews :3_

**Shadechu Nightray:** awwww :3… no te preocupes por hacer un altar n_n con que leas y te guste todo está bien xD … Y con respecto a lo de Claude y Hannah pues habrán más "encuentros casuales" xD ajajajaja :D

Sobre la tensión de Claude y Sebastián… pues digamos que se encontrarán más seguido xD ajajajaja xD… Tengo planes macabros para Sebastián xD…

Supongo que el reencuentro no fue como se esperaba… pero la idea es que las cosas sigan el curso lento y se conozcan primero xD…

Muchas gracias por tu review y por continuar leyendo :3 Nos leemos en la próxima.

.

.

**Angelica Michaelis Phantomhive:** ¿En serio gritaste? :D jejejeje… por eso lo escribo… creo que Claude merece un fic no Yaoi xD… Espero te haya gustado el capi de hoy :3 y siga siendo de tu agrado la historia :D. Gracias por tu Review y nos leemos en la próxima :3.

.

.

**Aydan Sebby-chan:** Si jejejeje… sus padres son muy unidos y tiene un papá muy juguetón xD… Siii también Claude es un MANGOTE :3.

Emmm sip Claude y Hannah son amigovios :P… Espero no haberte desilusionado con el "reencuentro" :C… pero quiero hacer más humano a Claude gradualmente xD…

Muchas gracias por tu review y por continuar siguiendo la historia… Nos leemos en el siguiente :D

.

.

**Lady-Valery:** Holaaa :3, ¿de verdad te gusta cómo escribo? :O… jejeje soy amateur todavía xD… muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero no haberte decepcionado con el capi de hoy. Nos leemos en la próxima muchas gracias por leer y por tu review.


	5. Capítulo 4: Amenaza, felicitación y

_Emmmm ya saben que Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece :C… pero la trama de esta historia y los OC si… emmmm y como ya se han imaginado Luna es parecida a Avril Lavigne xD… fue gracioso hizo el casting y le quedó muy bien el papel xD… ok no, Pero así me imagino a Luna con sus ojos violetas como en la imagen :3…_

_Ok ya al capítulo, disfrútenlo…_

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**Amenaza, felicitación y ¿Sorpresa?**

**.**

Se removió en las sabanas gruesas y aterciopeladas de su morada cama, podría haber jurado que estaba empapada y al notar lo contrario abrió abruptamente sus amatistas brillantes.

Estaba en su habitación y aún estaba oscuro a excepción claro, de la hermosa luna que siempre velaba su sueño. Se sentía aliviada, ligera y le encantaba esa sensación que albergaba su cuerpo al dejar salir un poco de su destructivo y descontrolado poder. Pero ese era el problema, estaba descontrolado y era destructivo.

Se incorporó cubriendo su cara con sus delicadas manos y suspiró cansadamente al recordar la vez que rompió la hermosa vajilla que su papá regaló por aniversario a su mamá. Se bajó las manos hacia su boca y miró a la nada al recordar la culpabilidad que sintió cuando vio la sonrisa falsa de su mamá para tratar de reconfortarla y ese _"Cariño no te preocupes… es algo material"_, sí… tenía razón, era algo material, pero su papá lo había hecho especial al regalárselo a su mamá con amor.

Y ¿por qué recordaba eso?... sencillo, cuando esa rubia le dijo todo eso frente a la gente en la pizzería sentía el "berrinche de niña caprichosa" queriendo salir. Por eso corrió todo lo que sus piernas y coraje le permitieron. Cuando ya no pudo reprimirlo más, miró su única salida… ese lago tranquilo debajo del puente.

Frunció el ceño al recordar que alguien, no más bien algo la seguía… por eso decidió hacerlo rápido, dejar a Gizmo en el puente y lanzarse hasta el fondo a hacer su rabieta.

**-Gizmo…-** susurró cuando lo recordó tirado en el puente de madera, lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró en los pies de su cama, suspiró aliviada y volvió a sus recuerdos.

¿Desde cuándo comenzó "Hidroterapia"?... desde un día que vio a unos adolescentes maltratar a un gato, con cera le arrancaban el pelo y el pobre animalito chillaba desgarradoramente, podría jurar que escuchó un _"mátenme"_ entre sus maullidos. Los muchachos se aburrieron y lo quemaron vivo. Ella por aliviar el dolor del gato, fuertemente corrió empujando a los crueles jóvenes y se llevó al gato aun incandescente entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, el fuego no le quemaba y se lo atribuyó al miedo de que el gato muriera. Corrió al sentir que al gato se le iba la vida y se lanzó junto con él a una piscina cerca de ese lugar. El gato dejó de moverse y ella lloró bajo el agua, se fue hundiendo más y más hasta tocar el piso con sus rodillas, abrazó al gato y escuchó un _"gracias"_ aliviado, el felino sonreía extrañamente mientras sus ojos abiertos perdían su brillo viviente.

Se limpió una lágrima rebelde que cayó por su mejilla y se levantó para ir con sus padres a recibir el regaño por la preocupada del día que les hizo pasar.

Caminó por el pasillo usando sus pantuflas de conejito causando el menor ruido posible, si es que sus padres estaban dormidos… no quería despertarlos.

**-Mire, estos son los periódicos donde se anuncian las muertes de las chicas…-** al escuchar a su madre paró en seco, no estaba sola con su padre eso era seguro.

.

**-Ya son las doce, ¿tiene dónde quedarse?-** preguntó el padre un poco preocupado pero sin dejar de ser servicial con el invitado.

.

La rubia no tenía idea de por qué se sentía tan nerviosa, sentía esa presencia que la seguía al lago. Le era una presencia sumamente conocida, daba miedo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía protegida.

.

**-Tengo un departamento, no se preocupe.-** dijo el invitado haciendo a Luna abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y comenzar a hiperventilar, sentía que si tenía una bolsa de pan para respirar explotaría. **-Se ha despertado… será mejor que me retire.- **anunció esa voz masculina y sofisticada, no sabía por qué pero le recordó a el profesor Michaelis, al pensar en esto negó para sí misma… esa voz era diferente.

.

**-Vendrá seguido, ¿Cierto?- **peguntó la madre, pero más bien parecía que rogaba, _"¿Otro pretendiente?"_ se preguntó mentalmente la ojivioleta rogando por una respuesta de quien sabe dónde.

.

**-Si…-** dijo el hombre haciendo a Luna estremecerse y recargarse con la pared para no caer, no sabía si esa era la respuesta que esperaba** -Muy seguido…- **_"Hay Luna tonta, le respondió a mamá…"_ se reprendió a sí misma mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

.

**-Lo acompaño a la puerta…-** escuchó decir a su padre, después pasos, la puerta abrirse y después la reja. Ya que se calmó un poco y su respiración se regularizó se fue a dormir, mejor mañana recibiría el regaño porque simplemente hoy quería dormir.

.

Se acostó sin ver a la ventana, se tapó con los cobertores y el edredón. Posó su mirar al techo lleno de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad, no había luna ahí y la razón que su padre le dio era que _"Cariño, no pueden haber dos Lunas en un cielo…"_, pensando en esto cerró los ojos y cedió ante el sueño, no sin antes del susurro final de todas las noches.

"_Claude…"_

_._

_._

_._

El nombrado miró hacia la casa en respuesta ya se había acostumbrado al llamado, pero ahora sonaba particularmente más potente. Continuó su camino por las calles, llevaba dentro de su abrigo las notas periodísticas que le entregó la señora Moussier.

Cuando habló con los padres notó que se sentían más relajados, y pues él se sentía de nuevo en la jugada. No era un contrato como los otros que había tenido, era un poco más difícil ya que la contratista había muerto hace siglos y su protegida no tenía marca de contrato.

Entró a su departamento y se sentó a leer las notas del periódico, pero mientras pensaba ¿Cómo podría encontrarla si se perdiera de nuevo?. La chica estaba en peligro, sino los padres no estarían tan aliviados por tener a un demonio cuidando las espaldas de su adorada hija.

En sus lentes se reflejaban las letras del primer caso no cerrado de la serie de muertes de chicas. _"Joven muere por envenenamiento con cianuro"_ leyó en el encabezado, la joven tenía la misma edad de su protegida. Al ver esto pasó rápidamente a los siguientes casos y llegó a la conclusión que, en efecto, la conexión era la edad y la preparatoria a la que asistían.

"_De regreso a la jugada…"_

.

.

.

"_Luny querida… despierta…"_

Escuchó la voz de su madre entre la oscuridad, lentamente abrió los ojos viendo a sus padres frente a su cama.

**-¡¿No sonó el despertador?!- **preguntó saltando de la cama para ir al baño a ducharse rápidamente, pero su madre la jaló delicadamente de la muñeca.

.

**-Algodoncito, no es eso… aún son las 6 de la mañana.-** dijo el pelirrojo mientras fumaba su pipa. La rubia miró a sus padres un poco extraños, no los veía enfadados como siempre que se daba un chapuzón, más bien estaban preocupados.

.

**-Tenemos que preguntarte algo****-** dijo la castaña mientras sentaba a su hija a su lado, el padre se sentó del otro lado. La miraban como escudriñando sus gestos, como cuando hacían un interrogatorio serio.

.

**-Adelante…-** dijo ella relajando la cara un poco, sus padres la miraban a los ojos, eran las únicas personas que dejaba que hicieran eso.

.

**-¿Le has contado a alguien de tus proyectos en química o herbolaria?- **pregunto el padre tomando una de sus blancas manos, la rubia se extrañó un poco con esa pregunta.

.

**-Ya lo había olvidado-** dijo sinceramente viendo a los ojos a su padre, el cual sonrió complacido, estaba orgulloso de saber que su hija nunca le mentiría.

.

**-Luny, ¿tus amigas o alguien sabe de tus habilidades?-** preguntó ahora la madre viéndola con esos profundos ojos verdes como el bosque.

.

**-No mamá, no quiero que me tengan miedo.-** contestó bajando la mirada, y era cierto, si ya la tachaban de fenómeno por sus ojos de extravagante color, ¿Qué sería de ella si supieran que tenía la facilidad de mover cosas con la mente?, entre otras cosas, pero la telequinesis era lo que más podía controlar.

.

**-Bien, tenemos que decirte algo muy importante…- **advirtió el padre apagando su pipa, eso era realmente serio, la rubia nunca había visto a su padre hacer eso. **-Ayer tuvimos una visita muy importante…-** comenzó el padre, Luna comenzó a sentir sus manos sudorosas y un poco de inquietud.

.

**-Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero desde bebé tenías un ángel guardián…-** siguió la madre sonriendo para calmar a su nerviosa hija **-Él regresó a protegerte, y con ello ya estamos más tranquilos-** dijo tomando la cara de la ojivioleta entre sus manos.

.

**-No me hables como si se estuvieran despidiendo…-** reprochó dejando escurrir sus lágrimas, la castaña y el pelirrojo la abrazaron haciendo una casita con su hija dentro. **-No me abracen, que lloro más…-** sollozó intentando reír pero terminó rompiendo en llanto.

.

**-Eres nuestra llorona bonita…-** dijo el pelirrojo antes de besar la frente de su hija. La madre la despeinó esponjando su cabello rubio claro y ondulado.

.

**-Mírate, pareces un león moquiento…- **y los tres rieron. Los padres secaron las lágrimas de la rubia y pegaron sus mejillas con las de ella. **-¿Qué quiere desayunar hoy la princesa de la casa?-** preguntó amorosamente la castaña. Tal vez consentían mucho a la joven, pero la rubia nunca se aprovechaba de ello.

.

**-Avena y plátanos-** dijo mientras de tallaba los ojos, sus gustos sencillos eran encantadores para sus padres y solo esperaban poder verla casada para poder cumplir con las expectativas de la joven bruja del pasado.

.

**-Sale un tazón enorme de avena emplatanada-** dijo la ojiverde saliendo con su esposo hacia la planta baja.

.

Luna se metió a bañar y dejó que el agua que caía de la regadera tocara su piel blanca y porcelanizada. Usó el jabón de rosas blancas que ella misma hacía, no había dejado de hacer sus "manualidades" favoritas. Sabía que había heredado esas facilidades de su madre biológica, una bruja temida por muchas por su gran poder y poseedora de una gran belleza y gracia encantadoras. Sus padres nunca le ocultaron nada, le dijeron su origen y hasta tuvieron miedo que reaccionara con odio hacia ellos, pero para su sorpresa la chiquilla los abrazó y agradeció besando sus manos. Así supieron que hicieron bien su trabajo de padres.

Se lavó el cabello con un shampoo de zarzamoras, uvas y lavanda, su cabello era un rubio muy claro y, después de varios experimentos con shampoos comerciales y tratamientos, leyó en un artículo que lo morado era mejor para el cabello rubio y pues el resultado fue ese menjurje de olor exquisito.

Se enjuagó los restos de jabón y shampoo de su cuerpo, se secó el agua con una toalla que más bien parecía una cobija, caminó frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero y se miró: su piel demasiado pálida, parecía de esos vampiros de la película "Crepúsculo", sus uñas, labios y pezones eran de un color rosa tierno. Extendió su mano hacia un cepillo de plata antiguo y éste llegó a su palma, no es que fuera floja pero cuando estaba tranquila podía usar sus "dones" como ella quisiera. Se peinó las puntas y terminó de cepillarse con los dedos.

Escogió la ropa de hoy una sudadera amplia color roja, no se pondría la capucha de oso, hoy dejaría ver su cabello ondulado del que estaba muy orgullosa. Un pantalón color beige combinaba con el peluche por dentro de su gorro. Unos converse rojos combinaban a la perfección con su atuendo.

Bajó corriendo con su mochila de Gizmo y la colocó en una silla como si fuera un miembro más en la familia.

**-Luny cariño, deberías usar ropa más femenina- **comentó la madre mientras servía café a su marido, el cual leía el periódico pero dejó le leerlo para ver a su hija.

.

**-Yamel, Luny se ve hermosa con lo que se ponga…-** dijo el padre celosamente, sabía a lo que la madre quería llegar.

.

**-Pero no muestra sus curvas… yo si fuera ella estaría orgullosa…-** dijo la madre sonriendo de medio lado.

.

**-¡Mamá!- **gritó avergonzada la rubia mientras se coloreaba de un rosa suave **-Si alguien se fija en mí, no quiero que sea por eso…-** dijo mirando hacia otro lado recordando las palabras de la rubia de extensiones.

.

**-Concuerdo con mi niña de algodón…-** comentó el padre asintiendo repetidas veces, la madre simplemente suspiró cansada y se sentó a comer con los dos.

.

**-Querido, tu dijiste que Luny ya no es una niña…-** dijo poniendo su cara seductora haciendo tragar grueso a su esposo **-¿Recuerdas…?-** preguntó en un suspiro ronroneante.

.

**-hrrm hrrm-** carraspeó el padre coloreándose levemente, miró a su mujer a los ojos y le contestó **-Hablaremos más tarde Yamel-** haciendo a su mujer sonreír levemente coqueta.

.

**-Ammmm enamorados, aún sigo aquí…- **dijo un poco apenada mirando a su plato de avena como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Y ahí se dieron cuenta que su hija era muy inocente aún.

.

El desayuno fue como siempre, lleno de risas y anécdotas cotidianas, Luna se lavó los dientes al terminar y comenzó su carrera diaria a la universidad.

.

.

.

**-¡Luuuuna!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué llegaste mojada a tu casa?, ¿Te regañaron tus padres?- **preguntó Astarté rápidamente, Luna no sabía cuál pregunta contestar, solo quería que olvidaran la mojada del día anterior. **-¡Te perdiste de la arrastrada del año!, ¡Carmina es una fiera!-** gritó emocionada la pelirroja al ver llegar a su amiga campeona de los puños.

.

**-Se lo merecía… ya me había enfadado…-** dijo orgullosa Carmina mientras se sentaba en su lugar a un lado de Luna **-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó levemente preocupada, Carmina era muy reservada y no demostraba sentimientos casi.

.

**-Si, no se preocupen chicas-** respondió dando por terminado el tema, las chicas entendieron y recordaron la presencia del hombre misterioso y guapo en la casa de le rubia.

.

**-Luna, sé que no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero…-** comenzó Carmina, pero fue interrumpida por las risas estruendosas de los compañeros.

.

**-Lindo collarín Clara-** rio Astarté invitando a todos a unirse a la carcajada grupal que daba comienzo.

.

La rubia en efecto tenía un collarín y unas cuantas marcas de golpes en la cara, también se notaba que le faltaban mechones de cabello ya que Carmina los arrancó, Clara miró con furia a la rubia y se aclaró la garganta.

**-TU ZORRA ALBINA, CUIDATE LAS ESPALDAS QUE NO SIEMPRE TENDRAS A TUS PERRAS QUE TE DEFIENDAN…-** y se sentó dejando a todos helados por la amenaza directa.

.

Sebastián entró y sintió la pesadez en el aire, miró a la rubia que tenía el collarín y miró a Luna que estaba un poco nerviosa.

**-¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Williams?-** preguntó el profesor de pulcro traje negro y camisa blanca, la miraba a través de esos lentes que le hacían ver más intelectual.

.

**-Si Sebastián-Sensei…-** dijo sonriendo coquetamente y orgullosa, como si hubiera hecho algo para tomar las riendas de su insatisfecha vida.

.

**-Bien, buenos días clase entregaré los trabajos de investigación de la clase pasada…-** anunció el profesor mientras se recargaba en el escritorio haciendo babear a las chicas, excepto a una rubia que miraba hacia la ventana. **-Señorita Moussier, excelente trabajo, tiene una habilidad en redacción impecable…-** alagó el de orbes rojos haciéndola mirar al frente, justo en el momento que cierto demonio de ojos dorados hacía su aparición en la acera frente a la ventana.

.

**-Muchas gracias profesor Michaelis…-** dijo algo apenada mientras recibía su trabajo y ciertas miradas fulminantes de un grupo en específico.

.

**-No la soporto, todo tiene que salirle bien…-** gruño a sus amigas Clara mientras apretaba los puños. **-Maldita, se cree mucho por sus asquerosos ojos de mutante…- **dijo mientras sus amigas asentían y le seguían el juego.

.

**-Lo bueno que ya pusimos las manos a la obra…- **dijo una de sus cómplices mientras guardaba un libro de cuero antiguo.

.

**-Solo es cuestión de práctica y tiempo…-** dijo la otra mientras sonreía como en una especie de trance.

.

.

.

**-Luna, ¿Y tú almuerzo?-** preguntó la pelirroja mientras estaban sentadas en el césped debajo del árbol. Carmina leía en trabajo de Luna y estaba sorprendida, de verdad que su amiga era una inminencia escribiendo y no solo en canciones.

.

**-Luna, eres increíble… deberías ser escritora…-** alagó Carmina mientras ojeaba el trabajo de 20 páginas.

.

**-¡Oh Changos!... debí olvidarlo en casa…-** dijo mientras buscaba en su mochila dinero para comprar algo.

.

**-Luna, ¿Quién era ese hombre en la sala?-** preguntó la pelirroja mientras le convidaba de su Sándwich de tres pisos.

.

**-¿Hombre?...-** preguntó mientras dejaba de buscar y hacía memoria, _"¿Se refiere al que estaba a las 12?"_ se preguntó a sí misma. **-¿Qué hombre?-** preguntó mientras decía que no a la comida de su amiga con la mano.

.

**-El guapo que viene ahí…-** contestó mirando hacia un lado, Luna miró en dirección donde su amiga miraba y sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones. Sentía una mezcla de alegría y miedo, emoción y nervios.

El hombre de traje oscuro se veía varonil, pero sofisticado y elegante. Sus pantalones perfectamente planchados negros y esa gabardina gris lo hacían ver como actor de cine. Pero lo que más deslumbraron a Luna fueron esos intensos ojos dorados enmarcados por esos lentes sofisticados.

.

**-¿Lady Luna?-** le preguntó a la rubia usando ese acento francés, la rubia sentía que lo conocía de hace mucho tiempo y que tenía que huir de él, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Simplemente asintió levemente ante las miradas de sus amigas que tenían la boca abierta como las otras chicas que veían embobadas la escena. **-¿Puede acompañarme?-** preguntó ante la mirada escrutadora de las amigas de la rubia.

.

**-A-ahora vengo chicas…-** dijo tratando de calmarse un poco, se levantó lentamente y caminaron ambos hacia dentro del edificio.

Caminaron en silencio, Luna lo miraba de reojo notando que era un hombre pálido, tan pálido como ella pero más alto, desvió la mirada al sentir que él la miraba. Extrañamente no había nadie cerca del área donde caminaban, pero ella podía sentir esos gatunos ojos rojos mirar sus pasos.

.

**-Pase, por favor…-** pidió con ese acento exquisito, Luna sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el salón, ese hombre le transmitía protección y otra sensación extraña e incómoda que le gustaba. El hombre cerró la puerta tras de su espalda y miró a la cara a la chica, pero ésta tenía la mirada en el piso.

.

**-… ¿Qué desea…?- **preguntó nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y quería evitar la mirada del hermoso hombre que tenía frente a ella. Lo sintió acercarse y entonces cerró los ojos con miedo y emoción corriendo por sus venas.

.

**-No le haré daño…- **le aseguró mientras colocaba algo en el escritorio detrás de la muchacha. **-Míreme…-** pidió con esa voz tranquila y grave resonando en los oídos de la joven. La rubia hizo caso y abrió los ojos viendo los ojos del hombre de cabello negro **-Améthyste-** susurró haciendo a la chica abrir los ojos sorprendida.

.

**-¿Cómo sabe mi segundo nombre?... n-nadie lo sabe…-** dijo ella más nerviosa y asustada que antes, sus padres lo sabían pero no podían pronunciarlo bien. Pero este hombre misterioso, con porte imponente y dominante, lo hacía de una manera embriagante, como si ese nombre él lo hubiera dispuesto para ella.

.

El hombre curvó los labios en una sonrisa extraña para la joven, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía bella y misteriosa.

**-Yo le puse ese nombre…-** dijo observando los ojos violeta brillante de la joven, mientras ella se perdía en el mar dorado del espectral ser que tenía frente a ella.

.

Entonces ella comenzó a mover los labios esperando saliera esa palabra que siempre usaba en las noches antes de perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

"_Cl-Cla"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cooooorte y queda xD… A que se quedó bien suave… ¿verdad? xD… ñaaaaam no puedo esperar para subir el otrooooo :3… pero quiero saber su opinión :D son muuuy tomadas en cuenta tooodas sus opiniones guapuras xD…

Ya mero terminaaaa mi calvarioooo… pero necesito saber su punto de vista:

Verán, ammm hay una materia que está bien difícil T-T… peeero tengo una amigui k COPIA en el examen… o lo lleva al "baño" y "aparece" ya terminado… sieeempre se pierde 30 minutos en el baño y después "PUUUUM" examen terminado xD…

De verdad que me siento mal por esto, ya que hay personas que sí nos esforzamos muuucho para hacer los exámenes y entender los temas… pero a lo que voy es… yo emmmm hice examen de última oportunidad para un parcial de esa materia y aaaaammmm EL PROFE LA PASÓ SIN HACER ESE EXAMEN ToT… ella también debía una unidad T-T.

La verdad si me siento triste u_u por k yo me desviví por pasar esa materia y tengo k esperar hasta saber si el profe me pasará o repetiré… y ELLA SOLO CON IR AL BAÑO PASA SIN HACER NADA ToT…

Han de pensar k soy una llorona y k ya estoy grande… pero ¿Ustedes cómo se sentirían?, ¿creen en el Karma? xD…

Bueno mientras me contestannnn yo les contesto también :3… adoro esta parte de los fics :D…

.

**Shadechu Nightray:** siempre eres la primera en comentaaaar :3… me encantan tus reviews laaaargos :3…

Siiii :3 más reuniones de "amigovios"… ejejejeje… *Q* pero no dejaré a Hannah la demonio de perfecto bronceado solita (no diré más por k sería spoiler xD)…

Ajajajaja me alegra k te gusten los pelirojos :3… también a mi me encantan *¬*… Siii CAMBIÓ DE LOOK :3… parece "Actor de cine" según Luna xD… y ella no miente xD…

Ajajajaja también reí escribiendo ese "Señores papás de Luna" xD… ¿Cómo te comportarías si vieras a unnn papazote de ojazos dorados y porte sensualón? :B…

Siii quedó tierno ese parrafito final xD… es k lo escribí pensando en Hannah cuando se comió al hermanito de Alois que pues empezó a querer a Alois xD pero con la madre de Luna en la pancita de lavadero :3 :B de Claude ñaaaaam.

Muuuchas gracias por tu Review :3… es como si chateáramos :3 ajajajaja xD… besos desde México :D

.

**andreita1500:** Hoooola :D hoooola :D jejejeje n_n, me alegra saber que te guste como va quedando , siiii habrá LEMON :3... pero no entre Luna y Claude xD (por ahora)… dejemos k Claude siga de pilluelo xD… siiii miré que también sigues mi otro fic xD… o.o :3 :D C: n_n awwwww… yo también amo a mis lectores :D… muchos besos para ti :D y muchas gracias por tu review… espero te haya gustado el capi xD.

.

**Estefa-chan: **Holaaaaa hermosos :3… y también a ti Ikuto :B… muchas gracias por estar presentes :D… los extrañé ToT… necesitaba de su charla amena con patadas y tooodo xD… jejejeje

Noooo lo golpeees tan fuerteee xD… no puedo creer k no te gusten los pervertidos *¬* ejejeje no es k a mí si xD…

Muchas gracias por su review :3 (esa es mi cara cuando lo leo :D). Los quiero y espero les haya gustado este capiii :D…

.

**Aydan Sebby-chan:** awwww :3… gracias por no decepcionarte xD… emmmm si, de parte de Claude no xD… pero como ya vimos, Luna sintió "algo extraño" ejejeje… :3

Siiiii :3 es ese Gremlin hermoso, tierno y peludo *-*… yo tenía un perro muuuuy parecido a él xD… era un pequinés chatito :3… Si, también me resultó gracioso imaginarme a Claude en el taxi con el monito en su regazo xD…

Ajajajaja en esa paliza me inspiré por el dicho ese "las seriecitas son las más canijas xD" ajajajaja xD… esa Clarita es muy caprichosa y algo trama xD…

Creo k Luna abrió más k sus ojitos xD… se quedó tartamuda, pero no la culpo… YOOOO ESTARÍA IGUAL XP.

Muuuuchas gracias por tu review y nos leemos en el siguiente :D

.

**Mell Dragneell15:**

Nuevaaaa lectoraaaaaa :3 wiiiiii n_n… bienvenida :D

Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra saber que te ha encantado :3…

Ejejejeje pues k te puedo decir :3… muchas gracias por tu miniresumen y por darme tu punto de vista :3…

Sip, ese Sebby trama algo, es referente a Claude… después en una charla solos se entenderán muuuchas cosas xD…

Siiii las amigas de Luna son geniales, son como sus protectoras humanas :3… ya que como Luna es muy "Tranquila" pues ellas son su complemento :D.

Sip, ese Claude y Hannah han sido amigovios por muuucho tiempo, pero ahora Hannah quiere palabras de amor y pues Claude no es de esos… por ahora xd

Pfff no hay club, bueno solo ellas tres xD… los compañeros de clase lo permiten por k como es bonita y de cuerpazo… ya te imaginarás la popularidad que tiene xD… pero deberá aprender que no todo es físico y extensiones…

Sip ahora sí ya se encontraron cara a cara :D… ¿Qué pasará?

No te preocupes xD… me encantan los reviews laaaargos :3… espero sea de tu agrado xD

Nos leemos a la próxima :) besos para ti :*

.

**beato-neko-chibi93: **Muchas gracias por leer :D me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic :D Siiii habrá ClaudexLuny no te preocupes xD… pero toooodo a su tiempo :3… espero saber tu opinión de este capi…

**Lady-Valery:**

Ahí está el capi xD…

Muchas gracias por tus porras :3 ejejejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero también este reencuentro te haya sido grato :D.

Nos leemos en la próxima :D y besos y abrazos para ti tambien :*


	6. Capítulo 5: El protector

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**El protector.**

**.**

_"Clau…"_

_._

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor de música de ojos color vino, la rubia miró sorprendida como el profesor Michaelis observaba la escena con el ceño levemente fruncido.

.

**-Señorita Moussier, ¿se encuentra todo bien?-** preguntó con su voz tranquila sin quitar la mirada al caballero de ojos dorados que se encontraba frente a la ojivioleta.

.

**-Más tarde vendré por usted- **mencionó el hombre de anteojos mientras se alejaba de la joven, Luna aprovechó para tomar un poco de aire ya que la cercanía de ese hombre la asfixiaba de una manera difícil de explicar. **-Su madre le manda el almuerzo que olvidó en la mesa-** mencionó al llegar a la puerta para después salir empujando levemente el hombro de Sebastián con su hombro.

.

**-Gracias…-** susurró mientras miraba el paquete que el misterioso hombre dejó en la mesa detrás de ella, pero sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver que, no solo había traído su almuerzo, también su violín se encontraba entero y sin ningún rastro de la cuerda rota. Tomó el violín entre sus manos y se colocó la lonchera al hombro, caminó sonriente hacia la puerta y miró al profesor que la observaba fijamente **-Ve, le dije que volvería a mí…-** y salió radiantemente contenta a almorzar con sus amigas.

.

El demonio de ojos rojos tenía interés en saber más del contrato que no existía entre la rubia y su enemigo de ojos dorados. Cuando estaba transformado en gato pudo notar que la chica tenía habilidades que los humanos normales no poseen y que, si aprovechaba la oportunidad, podría conseguirla como contratista a cambio de ayudarla a manipular sus poderes como ella quisiera. Pero con Claude cerca, las cosas cambiaban.

Caminó pensando en buscar otro contratista, entró a su oficina a revisar proyectos futuros como el gran concurso entre academias. Se quitó los guantes para mayor comodidad y miró su marca de contrato, la observó por varios segundos hasta terminar sonriendo levemente. **-Si la Señorita Moussier no tiene marca… aún no está todo perdido.-** y volvió a su diseño de los escenarios y la ropa para el evento de finales de semestre.

.

.

**-¿Y bien?-** preguntó la pelirroja elevando las cejas acusadoramente, la ojivioleta se sentó dejando su almuerzo en el pasto.

.

**-Es un viejo conocido de mis padres-** dijo guardando su violín en el estuche provisional que tenía siempre en su casillero. Carmina miraba sospechosamente a su amiga rubia, algo estaba raro con ella.

.

**-Aja claro… un conocido que te dice "Lady Luna"-** imitó la voz del hombre de acento francés y miró acusadoramente a la rubia que trataba de no pensar en el acercamiento de hace unos momentos **-Luna, ¿Por qué mis padres no tienen conocidos así?... ¡Por dios!- **exclamó al cielo mientras la rubia comía de su avena con mucho plátano y vainilla.

.

**-Luna, ¿no habías dicho que te habían robado tu violín?-** preguntó la reservada del trío mientras pensaba detenidamente los acontecimientos que seguían a su amiga de ojos extravagantes.

.

**-Emmm sí, pero ¿Recuerdan la vez que acordé con alguien verme en el Little Caesar?-** preguntó tratando de hacer memoria de los hechos y quitar las partes sospechosas, sus amigas asintieron escuchando la explicación de la rubia **-Pues era él y pasó a visitar a mis padres…- **miró que las chicas comían, eso significaba que iba por buen camino **-mis padres reconocieron mi violín y decidieron que sería mejor que él me lo entregara.-** dijo sonriendo complacida por su explicación recién salida de su mente.

.

**-Tieeeenes una suerte de coneja…-** dijo Astarté sonriendo feliz por su amiga, la rubia siguió comiendo con calma su deliciosa avena y Carmina estaba un poco extrañada por la presencia de ese pelinegro.

.

.

.

Pasaron rápidamente las horas después del almuerzo. Astarté y Carmina se fueron temprano a casa porque la rubia ese día tomaba clases de teatro y desenvolvimiento escénico.

Luna se encontraba sola en el área de casilleros, se colgó a Gizmo a la espalda, tomó su violín entre sus brazos y caminó a la salida, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su casillero con ese candado violeta, bien no es que le desagradara ese color, al contrario, a pesar de que le hacían la vida de cuadritos por sus ojos jamás odiaría ese hermoso color mezcla del azul del cielo y el ocaso de la tarde.

Llegó a la salida donde miró al profesor Michaelis, pero decidió tomarse su tiempo y no pasar por ahí, era mejor idea rodear para no molestar la tranquilidad que el profesor merecía después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

**-Lady Luna, ¿Nos vamos?-** preguntó esa voz grave y tranquila a sus espaldas haciendo al profesor voltear a verlos, Claude cargó el estuche con el violín dentro y extendió la mano para llevarse también la mochila de la rubia.

.

**-Preferiría llevar a Gizmo yo…-** dijo un poco apenada y aferrándose a las cintas que pasaban por sus hombros, le sonrió al de orbes dorados y él asintió levemente.

.

**-Como usted ordene, My Lady-** dijo el caballero de anteojos mientras hacía una leve reverencia, a Luna le pareció demasiado respetuoso, pero recordó que su madre le dijo que desde que ella era bebé lo conocían _"Entonces eso quiere decir que está chapado a la antigua"_ dedujo mentalmente la ojivioleta de ondas claras.

.

Caminaron los dos juntos, la ojivioleta levemente cohibida por la presencia de su protector. Pasaron a un lado del profesor de ojos vino, Luna sintió incomodidad al verlos a los dos en el mismo lugar.

**-Tenga buena tarde profesor.-** se despidió educadamente la ojivioleta trató de evitar ver las miradas amenazantes que se lanzaban los caballeros.

.

**-Nos vemos mañana, Señorita Luny-** dijo en ese tono burlón que había usado hace unas noches cuando la llevó a casa, Claude elevó una ceja al escuchar el apodo que los padres de su protegida usaban. **-Faustus…-** añadió antes de subirse a un taxi e irse de ahí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

**-¿Conoce bien a Michaelis?-** preguntó de la nada Claude sacándola del silencio en el que venía metida desde que comenzaron el camino a casa, la rubia no quería hablar para que el hermoso hombre no pensara que era tonta, molesta o algo parecido.

.

**-No, solo es mi maestro…- **contestó un poco nerviosa, _"Piensa rápido Luna, lo vas a aburrir"_ **-¿Lo dice por el apodo?-** preguntó ella sonriendo como siempre, no muy exagerada o muy seca.

El de orbes dorados asintió y la miró invitándola a hablar, la rubia suspiró calmándose "Bien él te pide que hables, ¡Luna rápido de algo!", a su mente vino la noche del gato y de la sombra espantosa que la asustó.

.

**-Él me salvó de lastimarme en un temblor hace unos días.-** dijo omitiendo la parte de su descontrol por el arácnido gigante en el callejón, no quería que pensara que era rara o que no podía controlar algo con lo que nació.

.

**-A mí no tiene que mentirme, My Lady-** dijo haciéndola para en seco, la rubia se sentía espiada y protegida, pero aún así espiada por un desconocido-conocido viajero del tiempo, _"Vaya al menos tenemos algo en común…"_ pensó creyendo que era un hechicero que vino a ayudarla.

.

**-No me gusta hablar de ello, mucho menos en la calle…-** dijo mirando a la gente que los veía en el parque cerca de su casa, el pelinegro comprendió y caminaron a su casa donde la familia Moussier vivía. La ojivioleta abrió la reja y entraron al jardín, se agachó frente a un tapete en la entrada de la casa y recogió la lleva debajo, abrió la puerta y Claude espero a que ella entrara.

.

**-¿Gusta que le prepare algo en especial?-** preguntó la chica mientras extendía la mano esperando el abrigo del invitado, Claude se despojó de su gabardina gris oscura dejando ver un torso cubierto por una camiseta blanca y pulcra, sus trabajados brazos blancos parecían tallados majestuosamente por un gran escultor. Cuando Luna tuvo en su poder la gabardina del pelinegro la colocó en el perchero detrás de la puerta y miró a Claude en espera de la respuesta.

.

**-Un café solo, por favor…-** pidió con ese exquisito acento francés que lo caracterizaba.

Luna se metió en la cocina dejando a Claude solo viendo las fotografías de la familia Moussier, en todas la joven salía con los ojos cerrados, pero sonriente y siempre abrazada por sus padres. Pero había una que le había llamado mucho la atención, la rubia un poco más joven tenía un trofeo de el "Campeonato Nacional de Química" se veía muy feliz y detrás de ella un hombre que la miraba fijamente.

.

**-Un café solo…-** anunció la ojivioleta dejando el oscuro líquido caliente en la mesa al centro de la sala. **-Mis padres trabajan hasta las 6 hoy, así que yo le haré compañía hasta que lleguen-** dijo mientras se sentaba a tomar un poco de jugo de Zanahoria, zarzamora y fresas.

.

**-¿Donde fue tomada esa fotografía?-** preguntó mientras se sentaba y tomaba del café que la joven le preparó, parecía que la madre había enseñado a ser buena ama de casa.

.

**-Fue en Illinois, hace como 3 años- **contestó recordando su corte de cabello al estilo Hinata Hyuga. Ese día fue muy importante para ella, pero no pudo asistir a la fiesta que después se realizó, ya que sus padres insistieron en festejar por su cuenta.

.

**-¿Le gusta la química?-** preguntó el hombre de anteojos mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

.

**-Es una de las pocas cosas que me salen bien…-** contestó un poco apenada y viendo hacia otro lado, entonces recordó la presencia en el lago y miró a la visita **-Emmm… ¿usted viene a ayudarme?-** preguntó esperanzada, el de orbes dorados dejó la taza sobre el pequeño plato sobre la mesa y la miró a los ojos.

.

**-Exactamente ¿En qué necesita ayuda?-** preguntó viendo las facciones de la joven, debía conocer cuando mentía y cómo lo hacía. La rubia suspiró levemente y dejó en la mesa su vaso vacío.

.

**-Usted no es un humano normal… -** dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, Claude se extrañó por el cambio de actitud de la chica, primero era penosa y ahora estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

.

**-En efecto, yo no soy humano…- **aceptó el demonio dejándola con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, ella esperó nerviosa a que continuara de sincerarse con ella, Claude se quitó los anteojos y mostro su brillo rojizo infernal en sus ojos **-Yo soy un demonio.-** confesó como si hablara de la tranquilidad del clima de esos días.

.

La ojivioleta quedó petrificada con esa confesión extraordinaria, Claude se sorprendió levemente al verla sonreír como si le hubiera contado un chiste, un humano estaría aterrado, pero ella estaba petrificada y emocionada por tener a un ente de los infiernos en su sala.

.

**-Y yo que pensaba que era un hechicero…-** dijo sonriendo impresionada, después su cara se mostró levemente nostálgica. Entonces recordó las historias que había leído en internet y en libros de ocultismo que tenía escondidos bajo su cama **-Pero… los demonios ayudan a las brujas, ¿Cierto?- **preguntó esperanzada y mirando como los ojos de su protector cambiaban a dorado nuevamente.

.

**-Todo tiene un precio… -** dijo mirando la cara blanca de la joven, esperaba que se asustara o preguntara por cuanto podía ayudarla, pero no lo que diría ella como si nada.

.

**-Entonces no está satisfecho por esa alma que tiene en su interior-** dijo pensativa mirando su vaso vació sobre la mesa, recordaba esa regresión que había tenido en un sueño **-¿Sabe?, mi madre confiaba en usted ciegamente…-** continuó totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos recordando los cabellos negros, ondulados y suaves que eran primeramente peinados por un peine de plata para finalmente darle un acabado natural con los dedos de su madre. **-Es una lástima que no cumpla su parte del trato…-** dijo bajando la mirada, volteó rápidamente a ver el teléfono y se levantó a tomarlo, el teléfono sonó en sus manos **-Mamá-** contestó en forma de saludo, después sus músculos se relajaron** -¿Pero cuando vuelven?... ¡Ya entendí!...-** exclamó sonrojándose por la "pérdida en el camino del amor" de sus padres. **-No creo que sea prudente… puedo quedarme sola…-** dijo apenada y triste, ese demonio no era como ella se lo imaginaba en sueños.

.

**-Yo me encargo, Madame Moussier…-** dijo el demonio interrumpiendo la persuasión de Luna, después de un _"Conózcanse cariño, duerme bien…"_ se cortó la llamada.

.

**-No tiene por qué hacerlo…- **dijo la joven que llevaba la taza y el vaso a la cocina, pero el demonio la detuvo de la muñeca izquierda, la taza calló de su mano y ella, aún tomada de la muñeca, abrió completamente la palma logrando mantener el recipiente de vidrio en el aire.

.

**-Aún no me ha dejado hablar, My Lady-** comentó el de orbes dorados, tomó el vaso suspendido en el aire y le indicó a la ojivioleta que se sentara. Luna hizo caso y dejó la taza en la mesa al centro, Claude hizo lo mismo con el vaso y se acomodó los anteojos como siempre lo hacía. **-En efecto hay un precio, sin embargo lo que usted pide no venía en el contrato.-** explicó lentamente a la joven, la cual no sabía a qué se refería con "no venía en el contrato…" **-El que sus padres le hayan comentado que soy su protector me facilita las cosas, porque en sí… eso es lo que soy…-** explicó sinceramente a la rubia.

.

**-El profesor Michaelis…-** dijo tratando de formular la pregunta exacta, tal vez él si era un hechicero y las cosas no salieron muy bien entre ellos.

.

**-También es un demonio.-** dijo ocultando desagrado ante el interés de la joven por saber de su enemigo.

.

**-Y no le cae bien-** dedujo con escuchar simplemente el sonido de la voz del demonio que tenía al frente **-Sinceramente cuando lo conocí supuse que no era normal…-** dijo sonriendo al de ojos dorados, el cual estaba con su cara estoica e imperturbable de siempre.

.

**-¿Me haría el favor de avisarme si intenta algo con usted?-** preguntó sorprendiendo a la rubia de sobremanera, era incómodo hablar de esos temas con un hombre y más si era un demonio.

.

**-Con la condición que me cuente de mi madre…- **dijo como último recurso para saber un poco más de ella, Claude estaba extrañado de que la chica no le temiera al saber que hizo un pacto con su madre y devoró su alma **-Todos elegimos nuestro destino, y ella lo hizo para protegerme… así que no hay de qué sentirse culpable.-** adivinó sus pensamientos y le dio ánimos al demonio frío y calculador. La joven encendió la televisión para el invitado **-Tome, prepararé la cena ¿Algo en especial?-** dijo la joven mientras entregaba el control de la televisión, Claude estaba más que sorprendido, normalmente él cocinaba y hacía trabajos de limpieza y demás, pero esta muchacha no le pedía nada de eso.

.

**-Yo prepararé la cena…-** trató de levantarse, pero la rubia lo detuvo negando rotundamente.

.

**-Usted es mi invitado, así que yo cocino…-** dijo entrando a la cocina y dejándolo en la sala, Claude cambió los canales del televisor hasta llegar a un noticiero local.

.

"_Y en otras noticias nos acaba de llegar un video de un grupo de personas que se hacen llamar "Los inquisidores", a continuación el video… "_

En la pantalla se mostraba una imagen hecha con sangre, era una espada, un olivo y al medio la cruz.

"_Hola gente de Estados Unidos, no queremos lastimar a nadie… pero alguien tiene en su poder algo que nosotros queremos. Si están ocultado el último "Legado"… serán castigados."_

Era una voz distorsionada y profunda, después de veían muchas fotos de universidades y entre ellas la academia donde asistía Luna.

"_Tenemos infiltrados en todos los sectores del país, así que no puede escapar, será mucho mejor si se entrega por las buenas. No nos rete tratando de ayudar a la humanidad, que eso solo dios lo puede hacer… Lo que usted hace es blasfemia…"_

Y se terminó la señal. _"Vaya… las autoridades tendrán vigiladas las universidades y escuelas del país, América… no se preocupen, estamos en buenas manos."_

_._

**-Listo, espero no le moleste... es estofado de pollo…-** anunció la rubia saliendo de la cocina con un delantal blanco.

.

.

.

Cenaron tranquilamente y en la mesa no hablaron, simplemente cenaron. Claude mentalmente reconoció que la muchacha tenía un excelente sazón, era como si en sus genes estuviera Medianoche y en la practica su madre adoptiva.

**-Bueno, esta será su habitación…-** dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, era una habitación muy bien equipada, pero sin parecer exagerada, tenía una cama muebles y un baño propio **-Espero sea de su agrado… buenas noches.- **dijo la ojivioleta dejándole su espacio para que se instalara o relajara en esa habitación provisional.

.

Claude se acostó en la cama, por minutos se quedó observando el techo y pensando en la amenaza televisiva de esa noche, tenía que tener sumo cuidado con las apariencias y con su protegida.

**-¡AAAAAAAAH!-** se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo, la ojivioleta estaba gritando aterrada, entonces Claude se levantó rápida y sigilosamente pasando como el aire por la ventana, rodeo la casa a una velocidad impresionante y entró por la ventana de la chica.

.

La rubia estaba en una pijama de tirantes, se cubría con una cobija color morada, tenía el cabello húmedo y miraba a la cama desde la esquina más alejada. El de orbes dorados elevó una ceja al ver que no había absolutamente nada en la habitación.

**-My Lady, soy su protector… no su juguete de bromas…- **dijo acomodando sus anteojos y con cara seria, esa chica si que sabía gritar.

.

**-¿No la ve?… debajo de la cama debe estar-** el temblor en su voz era el de una persona al punto del llanto, se tapaba la boca nerviosamente con la cobija llena de estrellas.

.

Claude se asomó debajo de la cama encontrando una viuda negra un poco más grande de lo normal, la tomó entre sus manos enguantadas con tela negra y se acercó a la rubia.

**-¿A esto es a lo que le teme?-** preguntó acercando la araña a la vista de la ojivioleta, pero la chica corrió despavorida al ver el arácnido de panza roja.

.

**-¡KYAAAAA!-** entonces una jarra de cristal en el mueble al lado de la cama y el foco de la lámpara se reventaron violentamente, la rubia se hizo un ovillo en el piso y se cobijó completamente, sacó la cabeza de la cobija **-¿Está bien?-** preguntó al ver como el demonio se limpiaba los cristales de su ropa como si de polvo se tratara.

.

**-¿Le teme a las arañas?-** preguntó mientras dejaba a la viuda salir por la ventana, se acercó a la ojivioleta y la ayudó a levantarse **-¿Qué no está muy grande para ello?- **preguntó nuevamente mientras ayudaba a la rubia a no caer por sus temblorosas piernas.

.

**-E-Es que… se comunican entre ellas… y, y pueden llamar a una más grande…- **dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de velos.

.

**-¿Dónde puedo encontrar algo para limpiar este desorden?-** preguntó Claude mientras veía los cristales rotos y desparramados en el piso.

.

**-En el baño…- **contestó la rubia mientras se cobijaba como niña pequeña que acaba de ver un fantasma.

.

El demonio de ojos dorados limpió los cristales del piso, la rubia más de una vez quiso ayudarle pero él negaba diciendo que estaba descalza y podría lastimarse.

.

**-O-Oiga…-** dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación, el demonio de anteojos esperó que continuara **-¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas?-** pidió apenada mientras se tapaba las mejillas con la cobija.

.

**-Adelante-** Claude se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cama de la ojivioleta y esperó a sus preguntas, era obvio que esperaba saber de su madre, su origen y qué pasaría a partir de ahora.

.

**-Mi madre, también tenía dones ¿Verdad?- **preguntó interesada y curiosa, parecía una niña que pedía un cuento.

.

**-En efecto…-** contestó y esperó a otra pregunta.

.

**-Mi padre… ¿La quiso?-** preguntó desconcertando al demonio, nunca le preguntó eso a Medianoche, no se le hacía relevante para su misión.

.

**-No lo sé, Madame nunca habló de ello…-** contestó honestamente, pero parecía que eso no le importaba a la rubia ya que no mostró tristeza o decepción.

.

**-A partir de ahora pasará mucho tiempo conmigo, ¿cierto?-** preguntó algo apenada, no se acostumbraba a tener un "guardaespaldas del inframundo".

.

**-Por su seguridad…-** dijo asintió levemente, la ojivioleta sonrió internamente pero Claude pudo notarlo.

.

**-Entonces en público no me llame de usted… dígame Luna-** pidió pensando en lo sospechoso que se vería que una familia de clase media tuviera dinero para un guardaespaldas de la noche a la mañana. **-Aunque sería mejor que también a solas me diga Luna, debe acostumbrase…-** pensó en voz alta.

.

**-Como usted pida Luna…-** dijo asintiendo nuevamente con la cabeza, la nombrada sonrió levemente y pensó en el tiempo que pasarían juntos, podría conocer más de su madre y sus padres estarían más tranquilos.

.

**-Ammm, si tiene cosas que hacer, como salir con su novia por ejemplo… solo pídalo-** mencionó sonriente la ojivioleta, esperaba llevarse bien con su nuevo protector y que tampoco él dejara de hacer su vida en el acto.

.

**-Luna, me va a disculpar, pero yo soy muy profesional…-** dijo rechazando la oferta y acomodándose los lentes elegantemente, Luna supuso que las cosas con la novia no iban bien entonces y se sintió culpable.

.

**-Ammmm… usted no le teme a las arañas ¿Verdad?-** preguntó un poco asustada y tratando de cambiar el tema, el demonio la miró interrogante y esperando que continuara con su frase **-También dentro del contrato se estipulaban las arañas ¿No?- **preguntó sonriendo apenada, Claude suspiró cansadamente y miró al reloj que marcaba ya las 11:00 pm.

.

**-Sí, también las arañas… me retiro para que pueda dormir…-** mencionó al levantarse y antes de cruzar la puerta la chica llamó de nuevo su atención.

.

**-Emmm… gracias, y buenas noches… Claude-** dijo con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

.

**-…Buenas noches Luna…-** y cerró la puerta al salir.

.

Luna quedó sola en su habitación y a oscuras, se acostó mirando como todas las noches el cielo artificial que estaba en el techo de su habitación. Se sentía bien, protegida y un poco preocupada por la novia de Claude, le preocupaba que fuera celosa y que se sintiera amenazada por ella. _"Debe ser una demonio muy bonita, sino Claude como se fijó en ella" _pensó para sí misma para después palmearse el rostro en reprimenda. _"Por dios Luna desde cuando te fijas en esas cosas…"_, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar como era la demonio que atrapó a su protector.

**-Bueno solo espero no se enrede todo…-** dijo suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a dormitar.

.

Se sentía extraña por mencionar su nombre antes de dormir como todas las noches, pero así era desde que tenía memoria. Pero el problema era que tenía un super oído extremo, pudo hasta escuchar la conversación con sus padres en el motel, se sonrojó violentamente al pensar en ello.

Luna estaba ya en ese lapso de conciencia e inconciencia, sus ojos ya no podían más e inconscientemente antes de dormir lo llamo nuevamente.

"_Claude…"_

Claude acudió al llamado de su protegida, la miró allí acostada y bañada por los rayos de la luna que entraban sin permiso por la ventana abierta.

"_Entonces es signo de que ya duerme…"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras la observaba dormir plácidamente, miró la ventana abierta y se apresuró a cerrarla, pero se dio cuenta que el gato de ojos rubí observaba desde el poste de luz.

**-Nos vemos mañana, Michaelis.-** y cerró la ventana con cuidado de no despertar a la ojivioleta. Se sentó en el sillón en el que estaba hace unos minutos cuando contestó las preguntas de la rubia.

Miró a la albina dormir y no pudo evitar pensar que el demonio gato estaba tras ella. Entonces recordó lo que él hizo con Ciel Phantomhive, literalmente le arrebató la comida a ese demonio y estaba enojado.

Se quitó los lentes y presionó su puente nasal. Sabía que intentaría algo para poseer esa alma que dormía plácidamente frente a sus ojos. Pero no lo permitiría, por dos simples razones: la chica no estaba en su poder como Ciel Phantomhive si estaba al poder de Sebastián, no sería justo que se la arrebatara firmando un contrato. Y la segunda y más importante, Medianoche hizo lo que hizo para que su hija fuera feliz, y felicidad no es quemarse en las llamas del infierno precisamente.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoooola :3… sé que debí actualizar hace días xD… pero les dejé larguito el capi n_n… espero sea de su agrado.

.

**Lady-Valery:** Awwww gracias… de verdad es para mí un relagootote que me digan que les agrada la historia… :) espero este capi también te haya gustado tardé un poquito pero está larguito :). Eso de mi manera de escribir creo k puedo mejorarlo xD… pero con que entiendan lo que quiero transmitir me es grato :3… gracias por dejar tu review y por leer esta historia :D.

.

**andreita1500:** Jejejeje emmm es k pienso que hacer k Luna y Claude intimen debe ser más gradual y haber celos xD… me encantan los celos :3… Nunca he escrito LEMMON xD pero sé que si la historia sigue su ritmo y me inspiro mucho :3 quedará bien xD… Ntp Claude no se meterá con NADIE más que con Hannah :D…

Siii *o* Claude y Sebby son guapisisimos :3… y con respecto a el Sebas x Grell… no escribo yaoi… solo lo veo xD… pero de Kuroshitsujo no me llama la atención xD (No me mates xD…).

Espero este capi te haya gustado también :3… muchos besos :*

.

**Mell Dragneell15:** Ejejejeje xD… Nunca he cortado un liston xD :3… pero lo haré :3…

Sip, pero ese trago amargo no la hará escarmentar (No digo más porque sería Spoiler). Siii bien lindo el momento xD… lástima que Sebby interrumpió "accidentalmente" xD, pero pudieron hablar en casa xD.

Si :3… bien lindo al darle ese nombrecito :3. Cuando cargó a la niña ya le había dado ese segundo nombre y después se lo entregó a sus padres adoptivos :3.

Ajajajaja :3 biennn maquilladita xD ajajajaja pobre… pero le ahorró las sombras moradas y el corte de pelo k está carito xD…

Pues con respecto a ese problemita… ¡PASEEEE! xD… y pues mi amiga tambn pero mi novio le dijo "Pero ella sin copiar" y todos así D: pero si tooodos los de mi salón sabían a que iba al baño xD… Sacó mayor calificación pero me siento orgullosa de haber pasado por mis meritos y haber aprendido mucho… por k si a ella le preguntas no sabe nada u.u.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review :3… me animó mucho de verdad…

¡Hasta el otro capi!

.

**Yue-black-in-the-Ai:** Awwww :3 n_n… muchas gracias :3… k linda… a mí tambien me da pena dejar reviews en otras historias, pero debe quitarsenos el miedo xD… no va a saltar la escritora a golpearnos xD y pues es lindo saber que lo que escribes o lees te gusta xD…

De nada :3 para mí es lindo saber que les gusta lo que escribo o mis ideas locas…

También tu ten un buen día, noche y mañana :3.

¿Perversiones donde xD? Jejeje si lo se soy muy loca y pervertida a veces xD…

.

**beato-neko-chibi93:** Awww k lindo k te haya gustado :3… y k te hyas animado a dejar un review :3…

Emmm con respecto a tu pregunta xD… SI SI HABRÁ LEMMON ClaudexLuny jejejeje no te preocupes me imagino que todos queremos eso. Pero no será por ahora, primero quiero hacer a Claude experimentar Celos y sentimientos que nunca ha sentido xD…

Gracias por tu review y por leer tan fielmente :3… Los quiero :3.

Besos :*.

.

**Shadechu Nightray:** Holaaaa :3 si se arregló xD… pasé y me siento campeona xD ToT fue taaan emocionante xD…

No se imaginan con quien estará Hannah :3 creo yo ajajajaja n_n…

Emmm ¿sabías que van a sacar una peli de Kuroshitsuji moderna? :3 va a salir Sebby y yo moriré desangrada nasalmente ese día xD será con actores de verdad x3…

Ajajajaja lo se xD… yo también me lanzo a violarlo :3…

Ejejeje si… las escenas "familiares normales" creo k son mi fuerte xD ajajaja, pero fuera de ser pervertida levemente… Claude eligió bien a los padres xD…

No me mates por ese final xD… dejé el capi más larguito esta vez xD…

Muchas gracias por tu review :3 y por leer siempre …

Nos leemos en la próxima :3…

.

**Estefa-chan:** Emmmm como te fue en la resaca xD… pobree Yoruuuu lo dejaste solito leyendo xD… pero es un gato muuuy inteligente para haber aprendido a leer xD…

Espero Ikuto y tu no acepten más desafíos de la Vocaloid amante del licor xD… ¿Qué ejemplo le dan al Yoru-bebé?. Gracias por tu review Yoru :3… y cuida de esos lokillos xD…

.

**Aydan Sebby-chan:** No te preocupes :3 aquí te espero xD… ajajaja bien obligándote yo a dejar reviews :P… no te creas ehhh…

Bien hermosa mi perrita x3… elle eligió su nombre xD "Chikita" cuando se lo dije movió la cola como loquita :3…

Sip ese dicho lo dice mi mamá xD… Siiii ese papá es muy celoso y la mamá que quiere hacer a Luna toda una mujer que muestre lo que dios le dio como regalo xD…

Ejejeje siii ese Gizmo como osito de mesa de té xD…

Ahí está la conti :3… y muchas gracias por tus animos :3 todo salió bien :3 y casi todos pasamos :3… pero ella con más calificación xD… nimodo así son las cosas xD.

Gracias por estar al tanto de esta historia y por dejar review… nos leemos en la próxima :D.

.


	7. Capítulo 6: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Kuroshisuji no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yana Toboso. A mí me pertenece la trama y los OC de estaa historia n_n**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

**.**

El aire pegaba contra la delicada piel de su blanca cara, era frío pero no lo suficiente como para arder en sus mejillas ni hacerlas enrojecer. Estaba en un hermoso valle lleno de flores y el aire que se respiraba estaba impregnado de la delicia dulce de los mangos maduros del hermoso y frondoso árbol a espaldas de ella. No necesitaba ojos para poder "ver" lo que estaba alrededor, así que se dejó guiar por sus otros sentidos.

Caminó descalza sintiendo el pasto en sus pies, la sensación le causaba cosquillas y se sentía en paz. Al sentir polvo en su cara y percibir el olor a escombros junto con metal oxidado abrió repentinamente los ojos.

Un gran montículo de bloques y escombros hechos añicos perturbaba la hermosa imagen del verde valle, no sabía por qué se sentía con una opresión y tristeza, era como si le quitaran algo que era prestado pero que se había encariñado demasiado con ello.

Algo rozó sus pies desnudos haciéndola bajar la mirada, entonces miró una mascada blanca con diferentes tonalidades de violeta entremezclándose cremosamente. Cuando tomó esa prenda la reconoció al instante, pero negaba repetidas veces queriendo despertar de esa dulce pesadilla.

Al posar sus ojos violeta vivo en el montículo de escombros, éstos se convirtieron en un enjambre de mariposas de todos los colores, las cuales volaron hacia el cielo azul, era un azul hermoso y despejado. Las mariposas al volar dejaron una estela que ella conocía muy bien…

.

_Un arcoíris…_

.

.

**-¡AHHHHHHHH!-** gritó raspándose la garganta, se sentía relajada pero inquieta al mismo tiempo, se deshizo de las sábanas que la cubrían como si fueran a quemarle esa porcelanizada piel. No tenía tiempo de abrir la puerta así que la hizo añicos, pareciendo aserrín y madera cortada irregularmente. Claude la miró salir y por un instante casi lo golpea con la fuerza destructora de su energía. Ella corrió escaleras abajo, tropezó con la alfombra y se hirió la rodilla pero no le importó. Posó sus ojos en la pantalla apagada mientras pensaba repetidamente _"enciéndete, enciéndete…"_ y así lo hizo.

"_No hay sobrevivientes…"_ decía la voz del periodista del noticiario local, comenzó a respirar pesadamente, quería llorar pero no podía… se sentía impotente…

"_Gracias Mark… si acaba de cambiar de canal lo pondremos al corriente… lamentablemente el motel lujoso "__Sweet Green Valley"__ colapsó hace dos horas, las 70 personas que estaban dentro no sobrevivieron… repito NO HAY SOBREVIVIENTES"_ dijo ahora una mujer de rulos en las puntas, Luna estaba prácticamente acostada en el piso alfombrado de su sala y no se movía, pero Claude le dio su espacio mientras él pensaba en el siguiente movimiento que debía hacer tal y como los fallecidos antes le dijeron.

En la pantalla apareció una toma de los escombros justo como en su sueño, mientras ella no parpadeaba, estaba completamente dentro de su mente y la toma se acercó morbosamente a una prenda que se distinguía entre los escombros y la sangre de las víctimas.

Luna exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones como si la hubieran golpeado con un gran mazo. _"Mamá, que bonita está tu mascada…" _decía una Luna de unos 7 años, con unas coletas en lo alto de la cabeza… _"lo sé cariño, me recuerda a ti y a tus hermosos ojos"_ respondió la castaña con el cabello corto hasta los hombros y estilizado con una secadora de cabello. _"Cuando sea grande ¿me la prestas?" _preguntó la niña albina sonriendo ampliamente y sonrojando sus mejillas, _"Pequeña de algodón… cuando seas grande será tuya… para ti solita"._

La rubia se colocó en posición fetal, tenía frío, pero no era porque estaba en camisón en la sala y eso qué le importaba en esos momentos, ella quería llorar, pero las malditas y cálidas lágrimas no salían, eso la hacía sentir un monstruo insensible. _"Luny… cuando nosotros muéranos no llores"_ decía ese príncipe pelirrojo que siempre rescataba a su doncella de algodón, _"Papá, no me gusta hablar de eso…"_ contestaba ella cansadamente, _"Luny promételo, si nos amas como nosotros a ti, no llores ese día…"_ y la miró inquisitivamente con esos ojos azules como el más despejado y profundo cielo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, hasta ahora claro está. A ella no le quedó más que obedecer y prometerlo.

Pero esa promesa pensó que nunca tendría que cumplirla, y menos de esa manera… tan destructiva y dolorosa como se veía en la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Como pudo se levantó, tambaleante salió al jardín trasero observando el agua cristalina e imperturbable de la piscina rectangular y no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse al agua fría. Llegó hasta el fondo y abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza haciendo sangrar la herida recién hecha, ¿Por qué se lanzaba al agua? Fácil, el agua era tranquila en el fondo pero tempestuosa por fuera, como en las tormentas, lo que sufre lo peor es lo de la superficie y ella lo que quería era llevar esa tormenta al fondo y la tranquilidad a la superficie… desafiando las leyes de la física y en el intento descargar algo de lo que sentía.

El demonio de ojos dorados se impacientó y salió al jardín esperó un poco más, pero un humano no podía dejar de respirar por más de 4 minutos y la rubia ya llevaba mínimo 5 minutos dentro del agua. Se impacientó y finalmente entró al agua a sacarla, estaba muy al fondo y era muy difícil de llegar a ella ya que estaba envuelta de una barrera de energía y agua que circulaba formando una gran esfera alrededor de su cuerpo en posición fetal. Como pudo y con gran esfuerzo rompió la barrera, en el intento sus guantes se esfumaron como polvo al ser soplado violentamente. La tomó de una muñeca y la jaló hacia él, la protegió entre sus brazos y al salir del agua, miró hacia otro lado mientras le tapaba con una toalla que antes había dejado en una silla de playa a un lado de la piscina.

La ojivioleta respiraba con normalidad, pero parecía ida y en sus ojos se reflejaba la ausencia de una persona en shock.

**-Lamento interrumpir su intento de suicidio, pero mi deber es protegerla my Lady…-** dijo Claude mientras el agua goteaba de sus manos, cabellos y mentón.

.

**-No intentaba suicidarme… solo no quería destruir la casa-** dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, pero sus piernas eran de goma y se tambaleó. Claude la tomó en brazos y Luna no sabía que sentir, estaba muy confundida y solo quería que todo terminara.

Sabía lo que venía ahora, debía identificar los cuerpos, pero tenía miedo de ver a sus padres hechos puré, prefería hacerse una prueba de ADN y que todo terminara, _"Cariño el testamento…"_ ¡NO!... ¡al diablo el dinero! ahora no quería pensar pero era lo único que podía hacer su cerebro, el cual estaba mostrándole imágenes y más imágenes, tanto que la mareaban y le provocaban náuseas, cerró los ojos y al suspirar profundamente todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Ella era simple espectadora de su cuerpo caminando por las calles a un lado de Claude, respiraba tranquila pero sentía que se rompía en pedazos y al mismo tiempo se reconstruía usando grapas punzantes que ardían de una manera sutil, casi poética.

**-Luna, no sabes cuánto lo siento…-** dijo Astarté mientras la abrazaba, pero la ojivioleta no sabía cómo había llegado ella, ¿Quién le había avisado?, no sabía que sentir: si sentirse bien por el abrazo o si sentirse patética por que le tenían lastima.

.

**-¿Lo has visto en las noticias?-** preguntó la rubia mientras estaba tranquila, tanto que la pelirroja se extrañó de ello, su amiga amaba a sus padres como a nadie.

.

**-Si, Carmina también viene para acá- **respondió levemente, ambas vestían de negro, gabardinas por que el día era frío y nublado.

Estaban fuera de la morgue del departamento de policía, Claude había recibido las llamadas después de que ella entrara en entado de trance y no quisiera saber más de lo que ocurría, pero ahora se encontraba en esa fría habitación esperando ver a esa pareja que la adoptó y le brindó amor, pero ahora solo vería esos cuerpos sin vida y vacíos como las cáscaras de lo que una vez fue un huevo.

**-Sus nombres estaban en la habitación 205, la última arriba…-** dijo con pena el ayudante del médico forense **-Sus cuerpos no sufrieron mucho daño…- **dijo el joven de ojos grises mientras le abría la puerta a la rubia, Luna entró despacio mientras sus amigas se quedaban en el pasillo esperando reconfortarla en la salida.

Claude tomó su distancia y se recargó en la pared, cerró los ojos meditando los siguientes pasos que el matrimonio le había encomendado días antes del deceso.

**-Claude, acaso ¿la dejaste entrar sola?- **preguntó seriamente el demonio de ojos color vino mientras se acercaba al de ojos dorados, el aludido abrió un poco los ojos para dedicarle una mirada fría y despectiva **-eso habla muy mal de tus servicios…-** añadió Sebastián mientras se colocaba la mano enguantada en el pecho.

.

**-Conozco bien a my Lady, necesita estar sola en este momento…-** dijo fríamente recordando las recomendaciones de los padres que ahora yacían en las mesas metálicas tras esa puerta.

.

**-HU FU FU FU FU-** rio el médico forense mientras se quitaba la tela que cubría su cabello gris y largo **-Los señores Moussier no sufrieron… estaban dormidos.- **concluyó mientras se quitaba el cubrebocas dejando ver esa característica cicatriz y esos afilados dientes.

.

Mientras, dentro de la habitación fría, estaba la ojivioleta entre los dos cuerpos cubiertos con una blanca sábana. No tuvo necesidad de retirar la cubierta de esas desafortunadas victimas para saber que eran sus padres ya que un olor característico inundó sus sentidos haciéndola cerrar los ojos y perderse nuevamente en sus recuerdos por quien sabe cuántas veces ese día. _"Mamá, ¿es cierto que cuando se muere la gente huele a flores?"_ preguntó esa niña de rizos rubio claro haciéndola parecer una muñeca, _"Hmmmm supongo que es diferente para cada persona, cariño"_ respondió esa joven mujer de ojos verdes vivos y hermosos. _"Pero cuando nosotros partamos, no olerá a flores… olerá a dulces y ricos mangos."_ Dijo el padre despeinando a esa Luna de 6 años y haciéndola reír por sus ocurrencias.

Al recordar esas palabras, sonrió irónica y tristemente. **-Ustedes siempre cumplieron sus promesas…-** dijo sin perder esa sonrisa, suspiró y a su mente llegó ese hermoso arcoíris en el cielo azul **-Ahora me toca a mí cumplir las mías…- **dijo para tomar las manos que colgaban de las mesas, cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones de esa brisa de dulces mangos.

.

El silencio fuera de la habitación era inquietante, las chicas esperaban escuchar a Luna llorar desconsoladamente y salir para caer de rodillas esperando un abrazo largo por parte de ellas, sabían cuanto los amó, sabían cuanto significaban para ella a pesar de no ser su sangre. Unos metros tras ellas, esperaban ambos demonios y el shinigami la salida de la rubia. Pero ninguno esperó lo sucedería ahora.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow..."_ se escuchó una voz dulce y delicada cantar, como si estuvieran en un bote a la deriva y admirando la belleza de un arcoíris etéreo.

" _way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow... skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

Las amigas de la rubia sabían que era ella, pero no se imaginaban que estuviera tan tranquila, ya que su voz no se quebraba y parecía que estaba contenta mientras cantaba.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops..._

_That's where you'll find me._

Los tres seres estaban embelesados, casi idos mientras la dulce melodía resonaba como un eco encantador en sus oídos. La voz de la ojivioleta no era triste, estaba feliz cantándole a sus padres para que partieran sabiendo que no los odiaba por abandonarla tan pronto.

_Somewhere over the rainbow... blue birds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow-why then oh why can't I?_

_If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow..._

_Why oh why can't I?"_

Una brisa cálida salió de la habitación fría dejando una extraña sensación de ligereza en el aire antes denso que reinaba. La última nota resonó tenuemente hasta llegar a ser un susurro casi imperceptible.

Después la ojivioleta salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Las amigas no sabían si abrazarla o mejor dejarla ser "feliz" como se veía que era en ese momento.

**-Quiero que los cremen… -** dijo dirigiendo una mirada al médico forense sobrenatural, Claude tenía entendido también que ese era el deseo de los Moussier al morir **-Y creo que usted tiene algo que es mío…-** dijo para después sonreír y extender la mano.

.

.

El demonio de ojos dorados se encargó de todas las diligencias de la cremación mientras la ojivioleta simplemente recibía los abrazos y las condolencias, ella estaba en paz justo como lo prometió a ellos.

Justo como ellos querían, sus cenizas fueron resguardadas en el fondo de una iglesia. Las urnas de caoba y oro las eligió Luna, también mandó a colocar una incrustación de esmeralda y zafiro en el metal de las urnas de Yamel y Charles respectivamente.

Llegó la hora de leer el testamento, Claude estaba al lado de Luna ella le pidió sentarse con ella en el sillón amplio del estudio, entonces el notario comenzó la lectura:

"_Nosotros Yamel Eleonor D´LaCourt y Charles Antoinne Moussier, en pleno uso de nuestras facultades mentales dejamos todos y cada uno de nuestros bienes a la Señorita Luna Améthyste Moussier D´LaCourt. Dejamos bajo tutela del señor Claude Faustus a nuestra adorada hija hasta que ella contraiga nupcias y sea feliz…"_

El notario, calvo y mayor, tomó aire y la rubia suspiró, en primera instancia ya se esperaba esa lectura y en segunda instancia cómo detestaba que dijeran su segundo nombre si no sabían pronunciarlo, con ese acento francés y tono seguro.

"_Dejamos unas cartas como destinatarios nuestra pequeña Luny y Claude, las cuales serán entregadas cuando sea necesario."_

El notario entregó a Claude una caja del tamaño de caja de zapatos de bebé y entonces, al haber terminado la lectura y con ello su trabajo, el notario se retiró.

El ahora tutor de Luna abrió la pequeña caja encontrando un sobre con la fecha de ese día y su nombre con grandes letras doradas. Luna miró de soslayo al de ojos dorados y se levantó para caminar hacia la planta alta.

Claude abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer las líneas escritas con letra cursiva y tinta negra:

"_Buenas tardes Claude, sabemos que le gustan las cosas sin rodeos, así que las instrucciones a seguir ahora son:_

_Ahora mismo le aseguro que Luna está recorriendo la casa lentamente y está bien… debe despedirse de todo antes de partir._

_Tenemos entendido que tiene en su poder las escrituras de la casa de Madame Caroline, vayan hacia allá, quédece con Luny y has de esa casa un fuerte impenetrable para protegerla._

_Ahora comienza lo bueno Claude, cuide de nuestro tesoro… hasta pronto."_

Terminó de leer y miró a la ojivioleta sentarse en la alfombra, aún tenía puesta la mascada que le entregó Undertacker, pasó su mirada lentamente por las fotografías de ella con sus padres y acarició la mascada.

**-Venderé la casa, ellos necesitan descansar y no podrán si no dejo de nombrarlos por los pasillos.-** dijo para después suspirar y mirar a Claude asentir levemente.

Claude nuevamente se encargó del papeleo, el dinero de la venta de la casa se destinó a una cuenta bancaria a nombre de Luna. La casa fue comprada dos días después de ponerla en venta, los actuales dueños son una pareja joven de recién casados, serán felices en ese lugar donde el amor y las sonrisas reinó un día.

La casa nueva era muy grande, a la rubia de cabellos ondulados le pareció de esas casas que salen en los programas de cazar fantasmas, de esos programas que tanto le gustaban.

Todo el mes siguiente la ojivioleta vistió de negro, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no llamar la atención y parecer una chica que guarda luto como cualquier otra, no funcionó… la rubia enemiga esparcía chismes venenosos.

**-Fenómeno ¿mandaste a matar a tus padres para quedarte con "la herencia del siglo"?-** era una de las tantas preguntas con las que acosaban las siliconas a Luna, toda la academia sabía que la albina no era de familia con mucho dinero como la mayoría de allí, y Luna estaba de acuerdo que pareciera así.

.

**-Luna, debes salir de ese encierro en el que estás… o por lo menos ¡Voltearle la cara a la idiota esa con una buena bofetada**!- dijo ese día la pelirroja mientras estaban sentadas en el pasto bajo el tradicional árbol.

.

**-Astarté déjala, si Luna quiere estar deprimida… está en todo su derecho…- **defendió Carmina antes de comer de su ensalada de pollo con lechuga.

.

**-Chicas, no estoy deprimida… no se compadezcan de mi…- **dijo ya cansada de los ánimos y charlas de superación personal de ambas, Carmina era más fría que Astarté con esos temas y solo se dignaba a decirle que todos debían morir un día. **-Pero tampoco quiero que piensen que soy una insensible-** comentó sonriendo levemente antes de meter una cucharada de avena en su boca, sintió una penetrante mirada y volteó a la ventana para encontrarse con esos hipnóticos ojos vino que la observaban detenidamente.

.

**-Si es verdad lo que dices… demuéstralo…- **dijo la pelirroja sacando a Luna de ese trance **-Mis padres llegan hoy y el viernes iremos a tu casa nueva a medirnos la ropa.-** sentenció Astarté emocionada por la gran variedad y cantidad de ropa que sus padres habían traído de su viaje.

.

**-Bien, conocerán la casa nueva, pero nadie debe saber dónde y cómo vivo.-** dijo recordando esa petición del demonio de ojos dorados y también que no le gustaba llamar la atención.

.

.

En el escenario del teatro Luna ayudaba a elegir las canciones para las diferentes escenas de las próximas obras que se montarían en un mes aproximadamente. La "Tropa Escénica" reconocía el oído y perspectiva de la rubia para dar realismo y drama a los actos.

**-Muchas gracias Luna. Nosotros guardamos todo, puedes irte.-** dijo el encargado del club, un chico de cabellos castaños y rizados. Miraba a Luna con esos ojos azules profundos y grandes.

.

**-De acuerdo… hasta el viernes.- **se despidió la albina sonriendo. Caminó hacia los casilleros, recogió sus cuadernos de notas y partituras, se colocó a Gizmo en la espalda y su violín en la mano libre, cerró con la espalda la puerta del casillero y se encaminó hacia la salida.

.

**-Señorita Moussier, ¿Me permitiría hablar con usted?-** preguntó el demonio de pulcro traje negro, con esa voz aterciopelada y mirándola con esos ojos hipnotizantes.

.

**-Claro profesor Michaelis- **dijo ella mientras se encaminaban juntos a la salida.

.

**-Preferiría que fuera en un lugar más privado.-** comentó mirándola a los ojos, Luna sentía una mezcla de frío y calor intercalados en su espina dorsal, trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero le era muy difícil.

.

**-Me temo que eso no será posible, Michaelis.-** dijo el guardián de ojos dorados con tono impaciente en la voz, pero Sebastián fue el único que lo notó. Claude cargó las cosas de Luna, excepto la graciosa mochila ya que desde un principio ella había dejado en claro que esa la cargaba ella.

.

**-Es importante lo que tiene que decir, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó la rubia haciendo tensar la mandíbula al demonio de ojos dorados, Sebastián asintió y Luna suspiró **-Lo escucharé en casa.- **invitó la ojivioleta haciendo a Claude tensarse más, Sebastián se estaba divirtiendo con ese juego que iba muy a su favor.

.

Llegaron a la "gran casa", como Luna le decía, suspiró aliviada al no recibir ningún comentario o alabanza por el tamaño anormal de esa mansión, ella desde un principio no quería una casa tan grande, pero Claude la convenció que si quería saber de su madre biológica debían quedarse ahí.

La rubia preparó un té para su invitado y galletas, a Claude le hizo un café y ella simple jugo de naranja. Se sentaron en la sala, que más bien parecía un salón de eventos, por tanto espacio desocupado, al igual que toda la casa.

**-Lamento lo desolado que se ve, pero aún no decidimos los nuevos muebles…-** dijo con esa sonrisa triste y vacía que adornaba su cara desde hace más de un mes. Claude estaba a su lado, no le gustaba tener que estar tan cerca de la joven, pero con ese demonio cerca, era lo más preferible.

.

**-No se preocupe, está bien que se tome su tiempo…-** dijo molestando un poco a Luna, ya estaba harta de que la miraran con lástima y su profesor no era la excepción.

.

**-Permítame un momento, Astarté me pidió que viera un documental y si no lo hago, no dudará en golpearme con su Saxofón…-** comentó la rubia encendiendo la televisión que estaba frente a ellos, iba a ver el nombre del documental y buscarlo en internet después, Astarté no se enteraría.

.

Pero la televisión estaba en el canal de noticias y de nuevo estaba esa imagen de "Los inquisidores".

_"Buenas tardes ciudadanos, lamentamos mucho la pérdida de las 70 personas en el paraíso del amor, pero si no nos entregan el "Legado"… habrá más muertes._

_Esta vez fue un sitio aleatorio, pero tarde o temprano el "Legado" se descubrirá solo, bajará la guardia y nosotros atacaremos._

_Piensen dos veces antes de retarnos, nosotros limpiaremos esa mancha cometida hace siglos…"_

_._

Y se cortó la transmisión. Luna seguía con el control en su brazo entendido, estaba sorprendida por saber que sus padres y la demás gente había muerto por capricho de personas de mente cerrada y sin escrúpulos. Lentamente dejó el control remoto en la pequeña mesa de té y bebió un poco más de jugo de naranja.

**-Eso era lo importante que tenía que decirle…- **dijo con voz suave el de ojos vino, Luna ahora tenía interés en lo que tenía que decirle el profesor y le indicó silenciosamente que continuara. **-Yo puedo ayudarla a honrar la memoria de sus padres…- **dijo con mirada compasiva, Claude ya sabía a qué iba todo ese enredo que planeaba su enemigo, iba a replicar pero su protegida interrumpió.

.

**-¿Cómo se supone que haré eso?- **preguntó la ojivioleta seriamente, el de ojos dorados sabía la respuesta, buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera utilizar como arma para que el otro demonio no se saliera con la suya.

.

**-Yo puedo ayudarla a vengarse…- **sentenció con esa sonrisa característica adornando su rostro, Claude hizo crujir sus nudillos al cerrar con fuerza los puños, su protegida estaba callada inmersa en sus pensamientos y el demonio de anteojos tenía la sensación que no tenía bajo control todo como él pensaba.

.

.

.

* * *

GOMENE u_u… ya sé que debería haberlo subido hace diiiias… peeero ammm necesitaba escribirle tooodo eso que le escribí xD… estoy muuuuy contenta por cómo quedó n_n… espero que les haya parecido bien también a ustedes que son los que tienen la última palabra.

Respuestas a Reviews :3

**andreita1500:** Aquí está la conti :3… cuando leí en el otro fic que querías conti de esta dije D: me matarán… ajajajaja n_n ya estoy pensando en el Lemmon mujer n_n pero no quiero ser muuuy explicita xD… espero te haya gustado este capi n_n… muchas gracias por apoyarme n_n.

.

**beato-neko-chibi93:** Holaaaa n_n… aquí está la conti espero ahora te pongas feliz otra vez xD… muchas gracias por ser tan fiel como lectora :D… nos leemos en el próximo :D Muchas gracias por tu Review.

.

**Lady-Valery:** Aawwwww que linda que grites :3… jejejeje. Si, definitivamente Claude tiene competencia :)… espero también te haya sorprendido este capi n_n, aunque estuvo un poco triste u_u, pero Luna es fuerte aunque parezca tan delicada n_n. Siii es intrigante… me emociono mientras escribo… muchas gracias por tu review y por estar al tanto de los dos fics :)… nos leemos en el próximo capi…

.

**Shadechu Nightray****: **Ajajajaja me refería a quien sería su contratista xD… y por qué deseo se comerá el alma de ese contratista xD… lo primero saldrá en el otro capi xD… y lo otro se verá en la historia xD…

Tambien este es un capi laaaargo n_n… de hecho planeo hacerlo laaargos de ahora en adelante, no lo hacía porque pensaba que se aburrían de leer tanto xD…

Habrá de todo en este fic, no digo más porque será Spoiler u_u…

Espero te haya ido bien en tus clases, ¿aún no sales de vacaciones?... yoooo quiero ir a las albercas xD… Nos leemos en la próxima n_n cuídate… besos :*.

.

**Mell Dragneell15:** Si, a ese Sebby se le perdona tooodo xD… de hecho las intenciones de Sebby cambiarán con el paso de las circunstancias pero primeramente serán para molestar a Claude xD… si se pondrá más interesante n_n tengo muchas ideas para el desarrollo de esta historia xD… esa secta definitivamente no quiere nada bueno con Luna, piensan que es una mancha que nunca debió haber pasado. SIIIII :3 vivirán juntos, todo por el bien de Luna y su seguridad n_n.

De lo último solo te diré que Luna es tan buena, dulce y tierna como un pan, tanto que será capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por que Claude sea feliz n.n.

Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer n_n…

Nos leemos en el próximo n_n besos :*

.

**Angelica Michaelis Phantomhive:** Ajajajaja n_n k lindo que gritaras xD… si eso fue lindo que la tuviera en brazos n.n… mi novio es así come y come dulces y grasa y está super delgado n_nu… pues Clara es una loca que piensa que merece todo solo por ser bonita xD… pero será una parte molesta e importante del fic xD.

Emmmm si, esos tipos fueron muuuy malos con ese indefenso animalito a mí también me desagrada por completo ese "deporte" asqueroso al que llaman toreo y la caza u_u… Siiii la rubís loca traía collarín y unas marcas moradas en la cara xD, me encanta como se escucha ese nombre con acento francés :3…

Si tooodos se dieron cuenta n_n, pero ella está orgullosa xD. Siiii yo también quiero ver a Claude celoso n_n ADORO LOS CELOS :3, ¿Qué sería de una historia de amor sin celos ehhh? Ajajajaja…

Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por ponerte al corriente n_n, nos leemos en el próximo capi n_n besos :*


	8. Capítulo 7: Decisiones

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece... le debemos nuestras fantasias nocturnas a Yana Toboso n_n. Pero la trama y los OC de este fic si me pertenece n_n... ENJOY IT**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**Decisiones.**

**.**

**.**

El golpeteo de las manecillas del reloj de pared resonaba en la sala, el sonido de la televisión era un simple susurro lejano de los pensamientos en los que se encontraba sumergida la rubia de ojos violeta. Había muchas palabras revolviéndose como en un recipiente con votos girando y girando violentamente, haciéndola sentir mareada y con ganas de vomitar. Tragó la saliva ya líquida en su boca que amenazaba con escurrirse por la comisura de los labios y finalmente salió del trance.

**-Estoy harta… pensé que usted sería diferente,-** dijo finalmente con voz impasible y rostro inexpresivo, posó sus orbes amatistas sobre los rubíes encendidos del demonio frente a ella, y continuó **-pero me demuestra que estar tanto entre humanos le ha hecho perder su objetividad de demonio.-** apagó el televisor y volvió a colocar el control en la mesa de té.

.

Al escuchar esa declaración Claude no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, más bien elevar la comisura derecha de sus labios, pero tenía la certeza de que su protegida no se quedaría ahí.

**-Todos me subestiman, piensan que soy débil, que saben cómo me siento y qué es lo que quiero.-** continuó sin quitar la mirada de esos orbes escarlata encendidos **-La venganza es para los débiles, para personas que no quieren sanar y vivir. Vengarse es llorar y arañar esas heridas para que no sanen y así recordar que son miserables y tenerse lástima a ellos mismos…- **Sebastián estaba sorprendido, recordó a Ciel en ese momento, las palabras que usaba esa joven podrían haber desencadenado un ataque de ira si su Joven Amo las hubiera escuchado.

.

**-Entiendo su punto de vista, sin embargo es de humanos cambiar de opinión…- **dijo Sebastián terminando su té y volviendo hacer a Claude tensar la mandíbula.

.

**-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta…-** dijo la joven volviendo a sonreír nuevamente **-Nos tendrá que disculpar, pero tendré visita en un par de días y quiero ir a comprar los nuevos muebles para la casa…-** comentó algo apenada y levantándose de su asiento.

.

**-No se preocupe, Señorita Luny-** dijo amigablemente mientras ambos se daban un apretón de manos **-Nos vemos mañana en el aula…-** le dijo mostrando encanto y esa sonrisa como si no lo hubiera rechazado una potencial contratista.

.

**-Lo acompaño a la puerta…-** invitó el demonio de ojos dorados como siempre impasible y al margen de la situación. Luna subió a su habitación notando que, en efecto, le faltaba vida a esa gran recamara y a toda la casa. Tenía dinero para hacer y deshacer como le gustara, pero no tenía ánimos… necesitaba motivación para hacer las cosas bien.

"_Aunque sería mejor si me dieran su permiso para hacer lo que debo hacer…"_ pensó tocando la mascada que por un mes entero no se quitó del cuello.

.

.

**-Le dije que conozco a my Lady…-** comentó sonriendo por dentro el de orbes dorados mientras caminaban los dos demonios a la salida, Sebastián también sonreía pero eso no haría a Claude privarlo del sabor de esa dulce victoria.

.

**-Indudablemente no es un alma normal, debo reconocerlo…-** dijo el demonio de ojos color vino, llegaron a la banqueta de la calle. Claude llamó un taxi y mientras lo esperaban Claude miraba a la casa a sus espaldas, sus arañas le dirían si detectaban algo anormal pero no estaba de más vigilar él también **-Pero eso simplemente la hace más interesante… ¿no lo cree?- **preguntó haciendo al de orbes dorados fruncir el ceño, el taxi llegó y Sebastián subió a él.

.

**-Le seguirá rechazando, no pierda su tiempo…- **advirtió el demonio araña mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi y miraba retadoramente a Sebastián.

.

**-Cuando las cosas se disfrutan, no son pérdida de tiempo…-** contestó devolviéndole esa mirada cargada de diversión y entonces el taxi arrancó.

.

.

Luna se sentó a leer una carta que Claude había dejado en su cama, la cual no estaba acomodada como en la otra casa, era simplemente un colchón sobre una reja de aluminio con sábanas tapando lo aburrida que se veía.

Si, tal vez aún tenía gustos de niña, pero ya debía crecer un poco y empezaría por su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama para abrir la carta adornada con letras que jamás confundiría con las de ninguna otra persona que la de su padre, en el sobre decía "Para mi princesa de Algodón". La rubia acarició con sus dedos suavemente el contorno de la pulcra caligrafía antigua de su padre, le recordaba a las letras que se ponen en el inicio de los cuentos para niños.

Con extremo cuidado, deslizó el listón violeta que cerraba la carta y lo colocó lentamente en el colchón, como temiendo que se deshiciera al contacto como los castillos de arena que hacían cuando tenía 6 años.

Pudo notar la caligrafía de su madre en una serie de párrafos intercalados, cerró los ojos al recordar cómo eran siempre sus pláticas de la mañana y noche antes de dormir, ambos tan diferentes pero se amaban igual, completaban la frase del otro, era algo… mágico.

.

"_Luny, cariño… estamos tan orgullosos de saber que hicimos un gran trabajo como tus padres. Estamos tan aliviados porque no nos odias por haber partido y dejarte así. Pero no estás sola amor mío… Claude te acompañará en tu camino. Tu solo debes tomar decisiones y él te protegerá siempre._

_Muchas gracias por ser fuerte y no llorar, ¿Sabes?... muchos de los que se van y sus familias lloran, no descansan… se sienten pesados y no pueden flotar como las nubes en el cielo._

_Muchas gracias por cantarnos esa canción tan hermosa, te apuesto que dejaste a los presentes como gallinas sin plumas, con la piel chinita y la boca abierta… siempre supimos que tenías una voz hermosa e inigualable._

_Algodoncito, no le temas al profesor Michaelis… aunque no lo creas, él te ayudará con muchas cosas aunque Claude no lo comprenda y no le guste. Sabemos que es un demonio, pero tu madre dice que está guapo y que sería buen partido._

_Luny querida, por favor… vístete más bonita, ya puedes usar ropita de chica y de colores. Ya no uses ropa de luto, eres joven y hermosa… búscate un novio guapote… me hubiera gustado saber cómo sería tu primer beso y aconsejarte para los que siguen…_

_Ahora, con respecto al dinero de tu cuenta, puedes usarlo como quieras… sabemos que eres responsable y que comprarán hermosos muebles para decorar la gran casa a donde te llevó Claude._

_Conejita, confía ciegamente el Claude… él verá por ti. Trata de llevarte bien con él. Sabemos que es un hombre muy centrado y objetivo, pero es buen demonio en el fondo, sabrás ganarte su cariño poco a poco._

_No reprimas tus berrinches Luna, solo los harás más fuertes. Ahora con Claude a tu lado podrás practicar sin temor a que te descubran, tu casa ahora es un fuerte donde Claude es tu soldado más fuerte y leal de todos._

_Finalmente, queremos que sepas que te amamos con toda nuestra existencia, eres lo más lindo que nos pudieron haber dado en ese mundo terrenal, hiciste nuestros días más vívidos y maravillosos. _

_Con amor… _

_Mamá y papá…"_

.

Al terminar de leer la carta, permaneció con el papel pegado al pecho. Lo abrazaba como si fuera a escaparse de sus manos. Cerró los ojos y miró a sus padres sonrientes y felices en ese valle verde con árbol de mangos. Ella también les sonrió feliz por verlos tan contentos y orgullosos de ella.

Abrió esas amatistas y se levantó a verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero en el que tenía un mes que no se miraba. Se quitó la ropa negra para después ponerse una de sus sudaderas "tradicionales" de orejas, esta vez era de un oso blanco. Unos pantalones azul rey se pegaban a sus piernas dándole color a su look de esa tarde y unos tenis converse clásicos para finalizar. Miró esa mascada de única combinación, la acarició suavemente y se la quitó, la dobló despacio caminó hacia el mueble blanco con terminaciones plateadas y lo guardó en el primer cajón.

**-Te prometo vestirme más femenina… cuando la ocasión lo amerite.-** dijo cerrando el cajón y sonriendo por tener la aprobación que buscaba.

.

Bajó las escaleras midiendo mentalmente el gran salón, se veía muy solo y sin chiste. Miró el reloj de su celular _"6:30… supongo que en media hora llegamos a una mueblería"_ pensó y caminó buscando a Claude.

El de ojos dorados estaba regando los rosales blancos que adornaban esa grande y antigua casa. Luna pensó en las palabras exactas para no parecer encajosa y caprichosa por querer ir a gastar dinero.

**-¿Necesita algo my Lady?-** preguntó el demonio con su voz de siempre, suave, grave y tranquila, a la rubia se le revolvieron todas las palabras que había logrado unir en una frase.

.

**-¿Me enseñaría a manejar?- **preguntó un poco apenada, _"Vaya Luna… eres tan inteligente…"_ pensó sarcásticamente reprendiéndose a sí misma.

.

**-No lo necesita, puedo llevarla a donde desee…-** contestó dejando la manguera ya cerrada y enrollada en una caja de jardinería.

.

**-Mmmm… bueno… por favor, ¿Podríamos ir a comprar muebles y decoraciones para la casa?-** pidió amablemente, el demonio se sorprendió levemente al escuchar que no le ordenaba, le estaba pidiendo por favor. **-Es que el viernes vienen las chicas y no quiero que vean la casa así…- **continuó mostrándole esa amigable sonrisa que ahora se veía completa y no vacía como hace unos días.

.

**-Como usted guste…-** concedió el elegante demonio mientras caminaban a la Cherokee negra plomo que Claude manejaba. Ya Luna había cedido a que Claude le abriera la puerta galantemente y Claude había cedido también en que la joven ojivioleta quisiera ir en la parte del copiloto, llegaron a un acuerdo después de unas semanas de incomodas sesiones de exposición de ideas.

Luna pensaba que era muy anticuado que le abriera la puerta y tener que ir atrás como si él fuera el chofer. _"Pero no es mi criado… es mi tutor…"_ explicaba Luna de manera paciente mientras llevaba el luto, entonces llegaron al acuerdo de que ella dejaría que abriera la puerta del coche si él dejaba que ella fuera en la parte del copiloto.

**-Claude, ¿cómo aprendió a conducir tan bien?-** preguntó Luna irrumpiendo en el silencio que rodeaba dentro de la camioneta. El aludido no quitó la mirada del camino y Luna miraba las manos enguantadas del demonio, una en el volante y la otra en los cambios.** -Que yo sepa, es muy difícil conducir automático…- **comentó mirando como Claude movía los cambios como su estuviera escribiendo una simple A.

.

**-Es sencillo, los humanos se complican mucho…-** contestó sin siquiera mirarla, pero Luna ya se había acostumbrado al tono monótono que el demonio usaba para todo. Nunca lo había visto emocionado, contento o sorprendido con nada en ese mes que estaban viviendo juntos. Bueno, tampoco ella había prestado mucha atención desde que sus padres se fueron, suspiró levemente al pensar en ello **-¿A qué mueblería le gustaría ir, my Lady?- **preguntó tratando de sacar a la chica de esa etapa de suspiros en las que se metía cuando no lograba sacarle plática al demonio.

.

**-Hmmmm, a una que le parezca bien a usted…- **contestó ella mirando a la ventana para no sonrojarse, ese demonio la ponía nerviosa pero debía confiar en él **-No sé mucho de comprar muebles… y supongo que usted tiene buenos gustos.-** dijo sonriendo nuevamente al de ojos dorados.

.

**-Se lo agradezco… my Lady-** dijo Claude sin quitar la mirada del camino, Luna sonrió aún más haciendo aparecer esos hoyuelos que tanto la apenaban y, al darse cuenta, rápidamente relajó la cara.

Llegaron a una tienda que tenía las letras "Keu… Contemporaly Living", entraron después de estacionar el carro. La rubia mientras caminaba miró los muebles, alfombras, cuadros abstractos y esculturas extrañas, pero bellas. La rubia miró todo con pesar, tenía que cambiar los muebles de su antigua casa porque sus padres le pidieron empezar de cero.

.

**-Buenas tardes, ¡GUAPO… hace tiempo que no te veía!- **dijo la señorita tras el mostrador, Luna la miró un poco sorprendida, se imaginaba a la novia de Claude de otra manera, no es que fuera fea la muchacha ya que tenía un ENORME pecho donde cabría un corazón enorme, tenía el cabello negro con destellos morados y usaba un traje negro que hacía notar sus bellas curvas, algo que la madre de Luna siempre pedía. Se imaginaba a la novia de su protector algo digno para él, hermosa, inteligente y DEMONIO como él. **-¿Vienes por la cita que te pedí?- **preguntó la chica sacando a la ojivioleta de sus tontas comparaciones, _"Si le pide cita… eso quiere decir que no es su novia…"_ pensó la rubia **-Ahhh, no vienes solo…-** dijo con reproche viendo de pies a cabeza a Luna, la pelinegra de ojos cafés sonrió forzadamente a la rubia **-Bienvenida niña, lamentablemente vamos a cerrar en unas horas…- **dijo mientras miraba sus escarlatas uñas haciéndole a la rubia pensar en el color de un burdel barato, no le gustaba como la de ojos color avellana se refería a ella, _"¿Niña?, tengo tu misma edad… supongo"_ pensó mientras suspiraba para permanecer serena ante la situación.

.

**-Buenas tardes, remodelaremos nuestra casa y tiene que estar lista para el viernes…-** comentó mostrando una sonrisa mucho más real que la de la pelinegra de gran busto, Luna se preguntaba si podría dormir sin ahogarse con sus pechos. _"Oh dios… ¿Claude está viendo sus pechos?"_ preguntó mentalmente mientras veía como su protector miraba a la chica que los sentó en un sillón negro, hecho de ese material que se te pega a las piernas en un día de calor cuando traes shorts. Pero Luna se dio cuenta que no era eso lo que veía cuando volteó a ver a la pelinegra, que la miraba extrañada directamente a los ojos **-No, no son lentes de contacto…-** respondió la ojivioleta a esa pregunta que iba a hacer la joven de grandes atributos.

.

**-Son violetas… la genética o un ángel te bendijo… ¡Qué envidia!- **comentó la vendedora de muebles, Luna volteó la mirada apenada, terminando viendo hacia una cama muy hermosa **-Bueno Albinita… ¿Cómo qué buscas?-** preguntó alzando los brazos presumiendo su gran tienda **-Tenemos un universo de posibilidades…-** comentó para después mirar coquetamente al de ojos dorados **-El guapo se fue muuuy satisfecho hace un tiempo- **dijo guiñando un ojo seductoramente al indiferente demonio que estaba sentado frente a ella, a un lado de la rubia para ser más exactos.

.

**-Por eso vinimos aquí, me gustaría que él me ayude a elegir… no soy muy buena con esas cosas-** comentó la ojivioleta mirando todos los muebles que estaban alrededor. Claude volvió a sorprenderse, la chica le estaba pidiendo que eligiera los muebles para la casa donde ella era la dueña.

.

**-No creo que sea correcto…-**

**.**

**-Yo no sé de eso, y como ya dije… supongo que tienes mejor gusto que yo-** dijo brindándole esa sonrisa nuevamente, el demonio iba a negarse pero la rubia lo miró suplicante haciendo que su estómago se contrajera levemente **-Por favor…- **y maldijo mentalmente lo que Medianoche causaba en sus entrañas.

.

**-De tu habitación te encargas tu…-** dijo levantándose para recorrer el lugar, no sin antes acomodarse elegantemente esos anteojos.

.

.

**-¿Es tu novio?-** preguntó la de ojos cafés cuando se encontraron solas en el área de camas y muebles de recamaras, la rubia se sonrojó levemente pero, como tenía puesto el gorro y estaba observando la cama blanca que antes había mirado, la pelinegra no pudo notarlo **-Tienes una suerte…-** dijo con la envidia buena sonando en sus palabras.

.

**-Es mi tutor- **dijo Luna tratando de sonar indiferente a la plática y mirando los detalles hermosos de esa cama blanca, parecía tallada en marfil era como si la luna se hubiera mandado a hacer una cama **-¿Se le pueden cambiar esas telas blancas por unas color violeta?- **preguntó refiriéndose a las telas transparentes que caían por los postes que delimitaban la cama blanca y grande, pero era muy blanca a su parecer.

.

**-Claro, oye tienes buenos gustos también…-** alagó la vendedora imaginando la cama con esa tela que mencionó la ojivioleta. **-Sabes, aunque sea tu tutor… tienes una suerte del diablo…- **dijo riendo mientras le mostraba los matices de violeta y morado que tenía la tienda para ese tipo de camas.

.

**-Esta está bien…-** indicó la rubia señalando una especie de cortina violeta con encajes color crema en las esquinas. **-¿Aceptas tarjeta?-** preguntó apenada, no se acostumbraba a pagar ella **-O ¿tengo que hacerte un cheque?-** aún menos se acostumbraba a pagar con cheques… se sentía como cuando vas a una exposición sin saber de qué tienes que hablar, esa misma sensación le daba el saber que tenía que firmar y pagar ella… siendo que hace un mes no se preocupaba por cosas tan banales como el dinero.

.

**-Wooow, ¿eres ricachona?... debes tener muchas amigas-** comentó la de gran delantera mientras elevaba las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa amplia.

.

**-Solo tengo dos, pero no saben que tengo dinero… todavía-** dijo mientras veía como Claude miraba unos sillones color crema y sostenía dos cojines indecisamente, uno era _Royal Blue _y el otro era _Violeta de medianoche_. La rubia y la pelinegra bajaron las escaleras para llegar al demonio **-Nos llevamos los tres…-** dijo Luna mostrándole un tercer cojín de color dorado aterciopelado, el de anteojos asintió haciendo a la rubia sonreír complacida.

.

**-Albinita, me caíste bien… no todos los que vienen y atiendo se portan tan amables conmigo…-** comentó sonriente la chica de ojos café, _"¿Por qué será?" _preguntó mentalmente la ojivioleta sonriendo amablemente **-Así que… te mandaré mañana unas alfombras y tapices que combinen con tu nuevo inmobiliario.-** continuó la pelinegra de labios color carmín, Luna estaba firmando los tickets bancarios mientras la chica hablaba **-Con mi ayuda, tu casa será la más lujosa y chic que pueda tener una pareja como ustedes…-** añadió en un susurro guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, la cual tensó su mano al finalizar su firma **-Con eso será suficiente…-** dijo arrebatando la pequeña hoja de papel y oliéndola como si fuera el perfume más caro **-La comisión será grande… muchas gracias, ¡vuelvan prontoooo!- **canturreó mientras los últimos clientes salían hacia el coche.

.

.

Iban camino a la gran casa, Luna miraba hacia la ventana mientras pensaba en que no había recorrido toda la casa, si quería volver a ser como antes debía reconocer como la palma de su mano los rincones de esa "Mansión embrujada", ella era por naturaleza curiosa más que un gato.

El camino era silencioso mientras Claude manejaba, la ojivioleta volteó a ver rápidamente un espectacular de la película que estaría de moda en ese mes, pensó en comprar entradas para ir un día de chicas a comprar sostenes lindos y ropa de chica con sus amigas, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Pero se sonrojó levemente al ver a Claude manejar impasiblemente a su lado.

**-Claude, ¿En serio no piensa enseñarme a manejar?-** preguntó nuevamente haciendo al demonio suspirar levemente.

.

**-Ya le dije que no lo necesita.-** dijo sin inmutarse y sin mirarla, ya tenía suficiente con haber cedido a escoger los muebles como la niña quería y ESO no estaba en el contrato.

.

**-Pero, me imagino que usted tiene cosas que hacer- **comentó como si fuera lo más obvio y normal que hace un hombre. **-No todo el tiempo tiene que estar cuidándome…-**

**.**

**-Acaso, ¿debo recordarle el mensaje de esta tarde?-** preguntó con tono ligeramente molesto haciendo sentir a Luna un poco mal. Claude suspiró recordando que, a diferencia de con Alois, ahora trataba con una joven humana **-Deme una buena razón para dejarla ir sola fuera de su casa…-** retó pero sin dejar de usar su tono grave y tranquilo que lo caracterizaba.

.

"_¿Comprar ropa interior será buena razón?... ¡DIOS LUNA! ¿CÓMO VAS A DECIR ESO?"_ **-Emmm… verá… hay ocasiones que salgo con mis amigas…- **explicó levemente apenada, no quería que pensara que era una malagradecida por no dejar que hiciera su trabajo **-y tienen una plática muy diferente a lo que usted está acostumbrado…-** continuó lanzando indirecta leves **-No me gustaría que se sintiera incómodo mientras hablamos de cosas de mujeres…- **dijo sonriendo algo sonrojada, hablaba con un demonio de cosas que hablaría con sus amigas.

.

**-Le agradezco que se interese por mi comodidad, pero sus pláticas de señoritas enamoradizas… no me es incómodo…-** dijo negándole a la rubia la oportunidad de ir a comprar sostenes sin sentirse observaba y tan roja como una cereza.

.

**-Pero… ¿su novia no se enoja por que no pasa tiempo con ella?- **preguntó como último recurso para tener más privacidad aparte de su habitación y el baño.

.

Claude no dijo nada, abrió la cochera, estacionó el auto y lo apagó, Luna se sentía culpable, tal vez a él no le gustaba hablar con ella por eso… era muy entrometida.

**-No lo dije por meterme en…-**

**.**

**-Ella encontró contratista y así lo decidió… y yo la tengo a usted.- **contestó a su pregunta sin mostrar emoción ni sentimiento por la demonio que, en el pensamiento de Luna, debía ocupar su corazón. **-Ahora entre a la casa, hace frío y se puede enfermar.-** pidió mientras se acomodaba elegantemente esos anteojos delgados.

.

La rubia ojivioleta vestida de oso polar hizo caso, no sin antes susurrar un "Discúlpeme, no quise ser entrometida…". Claude suspiró nuevamente, tratar con una señorita era demasiado diferente y un poco "inestable". Miró hacia las esquinas de la entrada de la casa, enseguida salieron unas arañas una tarántula grande color café y una viuda negra de tamaño anormal. Eran los centinelas que colocó por toda la casa, cuidando que no estuvieran al alcance de Luna, ya que debía reconocer que la rubia tenía buenos pulmones y un poder descontrolado del cual que no estaba seguro si había visto todo.

**-¿Alguna novedad?-** preguntó a las vigilantes mientras sus ojos se sincronizaban brillantes con los de todos los pequeños soldados colocados estratégicamente por la casa. **-Sin novedad, buen trabajo…-** felicitó, indicándoles que siguieran con su trabajo. Cuando entró a la casa el olor a pastelillos le llegó a las fosas nasales, hace un mes que la ojivioleta no cocinaba y ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo él, parecía que tendrían que llegar a otro acuerdo pronto. **-Debería dejar eso e ir a hacer sus deberes…- **comentó recargándose un poco en el marco de la puerta. La ojivioleta ahora estaba sin sudadera, con un delantal de la que fue su mentora en la cocina y su cabello graciosamente preso en un chongo de bailarina.

.

**-Es uno de mis deberes, soy la mujer de la casa.- **contestó mientras vertía la pasta para hot cakes en el sartén con mantequilla caliente. **-Le dejé un mes completo hacerlo a usted, así que no puede quejarse…- **comentó sonriendo, Claude no entendía por qué sonreía tanto y pensó muy seriamente eso que los humanos decían que las mujeres eran muy complicadas.

.

.

**-Claude, ¿Usted vio a mi madre usar sus dones?-** preguntó mientras escuchaba "Lacrimosa" de Mozart y hacía un resumen de los sentimientos que se generaban de la canción. En la academia debían conocer de todo un poco, y mientras más se especializaran en varias ramas, mejor saldrían de egresados.

.

**-Cuando estaba embarazada de usted, no se permitió esos juegos…- **dijo mientras leía un libro, uno de los tantos libros de ocultismo e invocaciones a las diferentes deidades. Claude solo se reía internamente por las tonterías que los humanos inventaban, aunque la rubia subrayó lo que era real. **-Parece que sabe mucho de herbolaria…-** comentó mirando como Luna escribía rápidamente en la laptop y, después de un "enter", el trabajo se imprimía.

.

**-Sí, la herbolaria tiene algo que ver con la química y la alquimia, así que también soy buena en ello.-** dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba en el estudio, ella antes estaba en el escritorio. Le gustaba la luz de la luna que entraba bienvenida por la amplia ventana que le daba la suficiente luminiscencia para escribir y sentirse en ese espacio adimensional que ella llamaba "la nada y el todo". **-No me ha contado ninguna historia de mi madre…-** comentó haciendo a Claude cerrar el libro con la mano que lo sostenía.

.

**-Su nombre era Caroline Blackwood Baptiste- **comentó el demonio mientras la rubia posaba sus ojos en el demonio, estaba atenta como un niño al que le cuentas una anécdota de dinosaurios. Claude cerró los ojos recordando las palabras exactas que la bruja utilizó en la primera historia que le relató.

.

**-Flashback Claude-**

Estaba la hermosa mujer de cabellos azabache mirando hacia la ventana, hacía demasiado frío y, por lo tanto, tenía en sus hombros un edredón grueso. Se sentó en un sillón frente a la ventana, mirando como caían los copos de nieve y sonrió recordando una travesura que había cometido hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía aproximadamente 15 años.

**-Claude, siéntate conmigo…-** pidió con esa profunda voz femenina, el demonio no se hizo esperar y apareció entre las sombras de la habitación.

.

**-¿Qué desea, Madame?-** preguntó el de ojos dorados con su atuendo de mayordomo, en las noches la bella bruja hacía una pócima que lograba hacer caer profundamente dormidos a sus sirvientes, excepto a ese demonio de encantadores orbes.

.

**-Oh, gracias…-** dijo tomando la infusión que el demonio siempre le preparaba para esos días fríos y para que estuviera tranquila de esos ascos y nauseas que la acompañaban cada día desde que cumplió las dos semanas de gestación. **-¿Qué ves en la ventana?-** preguntó mientras daba un sorbo sin inmutarse por la bebida casi hirviendo que tocó sus labios **-Delicioso… como siempre.- **alagó al demonio no sin mirarlo expectante esperando la respuesta.

.

**-Está nevando, Madame…-** al escuchar eso la bruja sonrió de medio lado, posó sus orbes en la blanca estela que cubría el lago fuera de su casa. Claude la miraba esperando a que hablara y ella simplemente dio otro sorbo tranquilamente para después continuar.

.

**-¿Sabías que los hombres atribuyen ese hermoso acontecimiento a las brujas?-** preguntó sin dejar de ver a una esquina, exactamente un montículo que se formaba en un poste de unos dos metros de alto. **-Es estúpido, lo sé… pero, ¿Con qué otra palabra definirías a un hombre?- **dijo para después reír con voz profunda y encantadora. **-Escucha muy atentamente mis palabras Demonio, que esta historia será la primera que mi hija escuchará-** sentenció colocando sus manos en su aún plano abdomen.

.

**-Yes, Madame…-** acató el demonio haciendo brillar sus ojos ante la orden.

.

"_Cuando yo tenía 15 años recién cumplidos, comenzó mi camino en la hechicería. Las estúpidas criaturas a las que llaman hombres me acosaban, querían pretenderme… pero no entendían que mi espíritu era libre y no quería ataduras, ni de papel ni de metal. _

_Un día cuando salí de la escuela sentí que me seguían, pero solo apresuré el paso para llegar rápido a casa. Esta casa siempre ha sido la guarida perfecta de los míos, nada de lo que yo no quiera entra… solo entra lo que sea bienvenido para mí, me lo enseñó mi madre que a su vez se lo enseñó su madre y mi pequeña… deberá aprenderlo sola._

_Bueno… le comenté lo sucedido a mi madre y me dio permiso de hacer mi primer "Ente", ese día nevaba y los chicos seguían de curiosos en la parte de afuera de mi casa, eso me enfureció._

_Salí y comencé a hacer esferas de nieve, las apilé una tras otra en esa estaca en la esquina. Cuando sentí a los chicos a mis espaldas ni siquiera voltee a verlos._

_**-Caroline, debes decidirte por alguno de nosotros… es la tradición del pueblo…-**__ comentó el hijo del regidor de ese entonces, aparte de odiar a los hombres, odio más a los que siguen las reglas._

_**-No voy a casarme… NUNCA-**__ comenté sin voltear a verlos, quería que me dieran una razón para enfurecerme más y atacar con "nieve blanca"._

_**-Es el deber de una mujer… ¡CASARSE Y ENGENDRAR HIJOS!- **__exclamó el idiota ese mientras me jalaba de la muñeca y me volteaba para hacerme verle la cara._

_**-Yo no soy una mujer normal…- **__dije sonando lo más dramática y terroríficamente posible. Una cortina negra, que después reconocí como mi cabello, cubría mis ojos. Sonreí lo más locamente posible y añadí __**-yo… soy… UNA BRUJA… ¡TÉMANME!-**__ y el muñeco se movió hacia ellos, los chicos lo miraron horrorizados y comenzaron a correr fuera del alcance de mi "Ente", el cual caminaba como un peleador de sumo. __**-¡Y POBRES DE USTEDES SI DICEN ALGO!-**__ grité subiendo a los "hombros" de agua congelada del muñeco guardián de esta casa desde entonces._

_Los chicos no dijeron nada, no me molestaban ya y todos felices, más yo porque después probaron que era una bruja con potencial y me aceptaron en el covent de la familia."_

**-Y fin…-** dijo sonriendo a su abdomen, movía sus blancas manos sobre esa tela que la cubría. Miró al demonio que estaba con una expresión extraña, demasiado reflexivo para esa maravillosa historia que le contó **-Claude, querido… ¿No me creíste?-** preguntó tomando la cara de Claude entre sus manos de seda, Claude al verla de cerca pudo notar que tenía unos rasgos muy finos, como de muñeca y esos cabellos negros la hacían ver con el misterio de la mismísima medianoche. La bruja notó la mirada escrutadora del demonio y lo soltó **-No te emociones, eres guapo pero no eres para nada mi tipo…-** dijo levantándose para salir de la habitación y dejarlo solo **-Ahhh… y para que veas que no miento… mira a la esquina. Buenas noches.-** y se perdió entre los pasillo iluminados por velas y leves toques de luna.

"_Brujas… siempre se creen irresistibles"_ pensó el demonio mientras se levantaba a mirar hacia donde la bruja había ordenado, no era porque no le creyera, sino porque se le hizo un cuento muy maravilloso para ser real.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver parado, cual soldado en una formación, a un gran muñeco de nieve, se encontraba custodiando la tranquilidad de la casa de Caroline.

"_Guardián de esta casa desde entonces…"_ esas palabras hicieron eco en la memoria del demonio.

**-Fin Flashback Claude-**

**.**

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, la rubia agradeció sonriente y se fue a dormir, no sin antes desearle buenas noches a su tutor infernal, como si no supiera que los demonios no duermen por estar condenados.

Claude esperó el susurro final de cada noche para tranquilamente hacer "las diligencias" nocturnas.

.

Mientras la rubia se encontraba ya bañada y desenredando sus cabellos claros con los dedos. Miró su cama de "niña" por última vez, ya que mañana llegaría la nueva, y esa pensaba mandarla a un orfanato… junto con los otros muebles que venían de la otra casa.

Se paró a ver detenidamente esa cama, donde soñó muchas veces que salía de su cuerpo y volaba sobre aguas del lago en el parque cercano de la casa donde creció.

La cama era como de una princesa árabe, con una cabecera y el otro extremo, donde iban los pies, hechos de un metal plateado, el cual ella siempre pensó que era plata. En esos plateados extremos había estrellas y una hermosa luna grabadas, estaba magistralmente pulida pareciendo espejos de diferentes aumentos.

Luna se acostó en la cama de un salto y en el impacto tiró todos los cojines de colores al piso, miró hacia el techo que tenía ese pabellón también estilo árabe y tocó la tela delgada, siempre se había imaginado que si era una princesa, como su príncipe pelirrojo le decía, sería Jazmín de Aladino. O alguna gitana bailando con su violín resonando en el libre viento.

"_Libre"_ pensó recordando las palabras que su madre usó _"pero no entendían que mi espíritu era libre y no quería ataduras, ni de papel ni de metal"_, **-Qué hermosa manera de pensar tenías…-** dijo orgullosa mientras derrotadamente pensaba en lo que decía el testamento: será su tutor hasta que contraiga nupcias y sea feliz.

"_Contraiga",_ pensó sonriendo divertida, esa palabra se escucha como "hasta que se enferme y piense en casarse". Pero si no lo hacía, Claude no sería libre de estar con su amada demonio, que aún no tenía el honor de conocer.

**-Luna, ya duérmete que mañana será un día de cambios y no debes dejar a Claude hacer todo solo… como hace un mes…-** se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos levemente, se tapó con las cobijas y miró hacia el gracioso muñeco que era su inseparable mochila **-Si tuviera que elegir un "Ente"… no dudaría en que fueras tu…-** y comenzó a sentirse liviana, como despegándose de su cuerpo, _"Hace mucho que no salgo así…"_ comentó a su subconsciente mientras se sentía caer y al mismo tiempo levantarse.

.

"_Claude…"_ fue lo que susurró finalmente para salir en uno de sus "Paseos astrales" como ella les decía.

El aludido entró a la habitación viendo como plácidamente dormía la rubia, se veía tan relajada, que parecía que no estaba ahí. Claude frunció el ceño al ver la ventana abierta, se acercó para cerrarla y cerciorarse que no hubiera un gato cerca. Sebastián no estaba, eso hizo a Claude sonreír levemente, parecía que las cosas ya irían más simples y fuera de contratiempos como le gustaban.

Y así comenzó su recorrido por las habitaciones y pasadizos innumerables que tenía escondidos esa casa, pero lo que no sabía era que no era el único que en ese momento los recorrería, ya que la ojivioleta, o más bien su "Cuerpo Astral", se encontraba curioseando y traspasando paredes como si fuera un fantasma.

.

.

**-Buenos días…-** saludó la ojivioleta bajando corriendo las escaleras y colocando al gracioso peluche-mochila en la primera silla que vio a su alcance. **-Se adelantó… yo quería hacer el desayuno…-** dijo sentándose y suspirando derrotadamente.

.

**-Buenos días, my Lady…- **devolvió el saludo mientras caminaba a la mesa a colocar el plato para la rubia, miró al muñeco en la silla a un lado de la rubia y elevó una ceja **-Ayer usted hizo la cena… no me prive de hacer el desayuno esta vez…-** comentó sirviendo a la ojivioleta.

.

**-No lo mire así, él siempre me acompaña a todos lados…-** defendió a su Gizmo trepalomos. Miró que el demonio solo le servía a ella y se sintió ofendida **-Claude, ¿Piensa dejarme desayunar sola?- **preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido, Claude ni siquiera se inmuto por la pregunta **-creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso…-** comentó un poco decepcionada de su acompañante, era así como ella lo miraba.

.

**-Con el debido respeto, soy su protector my Lady…-**

**.**

**-Pero no mi sirviente, Claude… yo lo veo como un acompañante y como mi tutor…-** interrumpió Luna el discurso de respeto hacia el Amo que era su madre **-Si no desayuna conmigo… pensaré que me quiere envenenar y... no comeré más su comida-** dijo demasiado seria y calculadora, cuando se lo proponía podía ser una actriz muy convincente, no por nada estaba en teatro.

.

**-Con eso, ¿está firmando un acuerdo para turnarnos en la cocina?-** preguntó con una ceja arqueada el demonio de anteojos, Luna sonrió internamente al imaginarse la tregua.

.

**-El desayuno se enfría…-** dijo ella sonriendo mientras esperaba a que el demonio colocara un segundo plato para él en la mesa.

Después de eso el desayuno fue tranquilo, la rubia hablaba acerca de cómo acomodarían los muebles nuevos y que quería ver cómo eran los tapices para que todo se viera bien. Claude simplemente asentía y contadas veces respondía un "Yes, my Lady…".

**-No debe olvidar que en público debe tutearme y tratarme normal…- **dijo mientras bajaba de lavarse los dientes y se colocaba la mochila a la espalda.

.

**-Yes, my Lady…-** asintió Claude mientras caminaban a la camioneta para ir a la academia. Luna ya sabía que Claude la tenía vigilada y que no corría peligro, pero le recomendó que si algo pasaba debía llamarlo, ya que él estaría recibiendo los muebles nuevos y tapizando la casa, acordaron que ella ayudaría a seleccionar los lugares donde irían los muebles nuevos.

.

**-Gracias Claude, nos vemos más tarde…- **se despidió sonriendo y agitando la mano mientras corría hacia la entrada, otra cosa que habían acordado era que no quería que vieran que la traían a la academia, ya tenía suficiente con que la vieran como bicho raro, sería peor añadir un "Fenómeno ricachón".

.

A Luna le gustaba llegar temprano, y correr un poco antes de comenzar con los deberes diarios. Caminó hacia su casillero y todo estaba solo, solo los tacones de sus zapatos negros se escuchaban resonar mientras daba pasos. El chirrido de la pequeña puerta de metal se escuchó por todo el pasillo, pero a Luna no le asustaba casi nada…

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-** EXCEPTO… las pequeñas, grandes, sigilosas y peludas arañas, la ojivioleta tras el susto dejó caer los libros y cuadernos que tenía hace momentos entre sus brazos, obviamente no soltó el violín.

.

**-Tiene buenos pulmones…-** comentó divertido el demonio de ojos color vino, la rubia se sintió un poco más aliviada y entre los dos comenzaron a recoger los libros **-No me sorprende que cante tan bien…-** alagó dedicándole esa sonrisa encantadora que siempre se encontraba en su cara.

.

**-Gracias…-** sonrió la rubia mientras se apresuraba a recoger los libros, se levantaron y la ojivioleta cerró el casillero.

.

**-¿Qué tal le fue en sus compras?-** preguntó el demonio mientras caminaban hacia el aula vacía donde tomarían los compañeros de Luna y ella la clase.

.

**-Fue una tarde muy productiva… Claude tiene buenos gustos…-** añadió inconscientemente lo último mientras sacaba su cuaderno de notas para ponerse a dibujar un poco, o mejor a escribir.

.

**-Ya lo creo…-** comentó el demonio suspirando mientras recordaba con coraje cómo perdió su cena hace muchos años, de alguna u otra manera ese demonio pagaría por meter las manos en su cena. **-Es una lástima que sea un tramposo…-** añadió para sembrar la incertidumbre en la mente de la rubia.

.

**-¿A qué se refiere?-** preguntó confundida volteando hacia él, se encontró con esos poderosos orbes rubí brillante que la miraban atentamente. Pero la rubia sabía cómo esconder emociones tan rápido como un parpadeo.

.

**-¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a él?-** dijo mirando hacia la puerta, la rubia siguió su mirada encontrándose con los orbes dorados brillantes de su tutor demoniaco. **-Buenos días Faustus… estábamos comentando que tiene excelentes gustos…-** saludó el demonio de ojos vino a su enemigo número uno.

La tensión nuevamente se sentía por todo el aula, Luna miraba a ambos demonios, parecía que Claude tenía la mandíbula tensa y la mirada fija en el demonio de encantadora sonrisa, casi listo para irse encima de él. _"¿Cómo llegó aquí?"_ se preguntó mentalmente mientras recordaba que no le había comentado en qué aula tomaba clases, y seriamente pensó en las palabras de su tutor _"Yo siempre la vigilo, my Lady…"_, su espina dorsal se enfrió haciéndola temblar levemente.

.

**-¡Luna Luniiita Luneraaa!-** abrió abruptamente la puerta la pelirroja hiperactiva, venía comiendo una paleta de hielo "Pelapop" **-Toma, es de plátano… tu favoritooo.-** dijo extendiéndole una a la rubia. **-¿Interrumpo algo?- **preguntó es secreto mientras se sentaba, como siempre, al lado de la rubia.

.

**-Olvidaste tu almuerzo en el auto…-** dijo el tutor de la rubia mientras colocaba en la mesa el tazón con avena y plátanos que siempre llevaba la ojivioleta. **-Más tarde vengo por ti…-** comentó antes de salir, poco después salió el otro demonio dejando a las chicas solas.

.

**-Luuuuna… eres una condenada suertuuuuda… te envidiooo…-** dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero aniñado, la rubia estaba preocupada por su tutor, ambos eran demonios y parecía que se querían matar. **-No te hagas la que no sabes… han de estar hablando de que el profe quiere pretenderte.- **comentó la hiperactiva mientras señalaba acusadoramente a su amiga ojivioleta.

.

**-Ves muchas novelas…-** dijo la rubia guardando su tazón de avena en un compartimento dentro de la mesa donde estaban sentadas. **-Muy lindo el concierto de Evanescence.-** comentó la rubia vestida de gato anaranjado, sabía que después de ese viernes que venía tendría que estrenar la ropa que los padres de Astarté traerían de ese evento para modistas internacionales.

.

**-Luna, deberías pensar seriamente en cantar en los eventos que vienen… te imaginas… esa rubia de silicón caería rendida a tus pies.-** dijo alzando su puño enguantado en una especie de tela de red que llegaba hasta los codos. Luna no tenía idea de cómo se metía esos guantes, pero se veía bien.

.

**-Pero no me gusta llamar la atención…-** dijo cansadamente para recibir una mirada de arriba debajo de su amiga **-¿Qué?... mi ropa no cuenta… sabes a lo que me refiero- **explicó la rubia mientras veía que el salón comenzaba a llenarse.

.

.

Mientras en una esquina se encontraban los dos demonios hablando "pacíficamente", sin contar las miradas retadoras que se mandaban el uno al otro. Varias chicas que pasaban los miraban son sonrojos imaginando que era una apasionante pelea de pareja celosa.

**-No intente ponerla en mi contra… no funcionará-** comentó el demonio de guantes negros mientras se acomodaba esos elegantes lentes, haciendo suspirar a las espías de la puerta del baño.

.

**-Si no funcionará… ¿por qué tengo la certeza que no piensas contarle lo de mi Joven Amo?-** preguntó retadoramente, Claude tensó la mandíbula por segunda vez ese día. **-Sabes que si se entera de cómo eres… no confiará en ti…- **concluyó victorioso el de orbes color vino.

.

**-Le advierto…-**

**.**

**-Tengo clase que dar, tenga buena sesión de remodelación… Faustus-** se despidió el sonriente maestro demonio mientras se encaminaba a la clase de Luna **-¿Piensan saltarse la clase, señoritas?-** preguntó parándose en la puerta "cerrada" del baño, las chicas salieron completamente sonrojadas y corrieron a su salón.

.

.

**-Jóvenes, el próximo mes habrá un recital de canto en grupos, pueden ser de ópera o bien simple canto grupal… pueden entrar todos los que así lo deseen-** comentó el demonio maestro de música mientras Luna recibía un pisotón de su amiga pelirroja.

.

**-¿Acaso no te dolió?-** preguntó volviendo a pisarla, la rubia la miró amenazadoramente y resopló **-Eres una roca Luny…-** y volvió a pisarla.

.

**-Si te pisa una mula, Claro que duele…-** dijo burlonamente haciendo a la pelirroja sacarle la lengua.

.

**-¿Cuál es el premio Profesor?-** preguntó la rubia ya sin collarín y con los labios pintados de un rojo al estilo Marilyn Monroe. No sabían por qué, pero las amigas de la rubia notaban que Clara se veía extrañamente radiante, era como si tuviera sueños reparadores todas las noches. **-Quiero saber que ganaré en un mes…- **comentó arrogantemente mientras se enrollaba un mechón de su estilizado cabello en uno de sus dedos.

.

**-Es un recital… pero será en el auditorio de la cuidad, por ende… serán vistos por televisión y periódicos.-** comentó haciendo brillar los ojos de la rubia con ansias de fama.

.

**-¿Dónde firmamos?-** preguntó a nombre de su grupo de "Ángeles del aria", como se hacían llamar ellas mismas.

.

.

**-LAAAAA ODIOOOOO- **gruñía la pelirroja mientras golpeaba al pasto con furia, Carmina y Luna estaban tras el árbol esperando se le pasara la rabieta de la semana, _"Da miedo cuando se pone así…"_ pensó la rubia mientras destapaba su avena con plátano y pasas. **-Luuuuna… por favooooor… tienes que despedazarla…-** rogo de rodillas mientras juntaba sus palmas y hacía la cara de perrito más poderosa que tenía en su repertorio.

.

**-No tengo interés en ese recital… además sabes que me da miedo cantar frente a la gente…-** explicó la rubia mientras se sentaban junto a la berrinchuda pelirroja.

.

**-Peeeero te pondremos un antifaz… ¡ESO ES!...- **dijo victoriosa Astarté mientras mordía su pedazo de pizza, Luna negó levemente con la cabeza y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

.

**-Astarté, no quiero recordarte el día que fuimos al karaoke y que Luna solo cantó cuando estuvo ebria… -** comentó Carmina sin emoción mientras mordía su sándwich de pollo.

.

**-¡Gracias!... te embriagaremos y ganarás ese concurso… recuerdo que, ese día en el karaoke, ganaste mucho dinero Luna…-** dijo la pelirroja satisfecha mientras bebía de su soda dietética.

.

**-Gracias Carmina… siempre ayudando a la loca de las tres…-** dijo derrotadamente la rubia mientras tomaba agua de su botella, a Gizmo le cabían muchas cosas.

.

**-Oye no lo dije para ayudarla, pero… para que son las amigas- **dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, Carmina casi nunca sonreía y no hablaba mucho de sus padres.

.

**-Luuuuna promete que lo pensarás… ¿Siiii?-** pidió la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente y suplicante, de nuevo mostraba sus ojos de perrito y la rubia asintió **-¡SIIIII!-** gritó alzando los brazos al cielo.

.

**-Peeero solo lo pensaré… no te aseguro nada…-** completó la rubia mientras se levantaban a tomar sus últimas clases.

.

Caminaron por los pasillos y entonces escucharon un piano, era una triste y dulce melodía "Claro de luna". La rubia se quedó petrificada y embelesada escuchando como la melodía endulzaba su oído y la transportaba a un hermoso lugar desolado, aunque eran las ruinas de lo algina vez fue un castillo, para ella eran hermosas estructuras blancas que eran bañadas por la luz de una enorme luna amatista.

**-¡Apártate "Fenómeno"!... obstruyes mi paso hacia la gloria…-** dijo la rubia de extensiones empujando con su hombro a la ojivioleta, y la canción paró.

.

**-Qué Zorra para decirlo así…-** comentó la pelirroja mientras miraba a la "Albumina" desaparecer por la puerta de esa habitación de donde salía la hermosa melodía.

.

**-Di lo que quieras "Tomatita"… pero ÉL es mío y no se metan…-** advirtió entrando al nuevamente al cubículo del profesor "S. Michaelis".

.

Luna corrió al grupo de violín, ya eran 5 minutos que llevaba de retraso y no podía esperar para mostrar sus avances en la melodía que le tocó presentar como proyecto de esa semana. Cada semana les pedían una melodía, pero si el profesor consideraba que, con el avance que presentaba el alumno, era muy difícil entonces se le brindaba unos días más.

**-Buenos días Señorita Moussier-** saludó el profesor de cabellos rubios un poco más oscuros que los de la ojivioleta. Era un profesor joven y de ojos azul oscuro y profundo. Siempre tenía su cabello preso en una coleta alta haciéndolo parecer un artista de rock. **-Creímos que no vendría…-** comentó sonriendo levemente y deteniendo la puerta para que la rubia entrara.

No todos los alumnos odiaban a Luna, solo unos cuantos tenían la oportunidad de hablar con ella, ya que era muy callada y un poco reservada. Pero ninguno se atrevía a ir en contra de la rubia altanera de la academia, ya que era hija del director y, si ella decía algo… era por ley cierto.

.

**-Bien, por orden de lista veremos los avances de cada uno, saquen sus violines y afínenlos…-** ordenó el profesor de elegantes anteojos redondos, posó sus ojos en las letras que tenía escritas en las hojas de sus manos.

Luna era la última siempre, pero como decía el profesor de ojos azules… lo mejor es para cerrar la tarde. Los compañeros de Luna la admiraban, unos pensaban que era una matadita por siempre hacer las tareas y entregarlas impecables, o bien porque todo lo que tocaba era para hacer estremecer a los espectadores.

Y esa vez no fue diferente… el profesor quería que ella tocara las melodías que le representaron un reto para él en su tiempo de estudiante. Se sentía orgulloso por tenerla como alumna, pero a veces le entraba la envidia de saber cómo esa chica, de no más de 18 años, podía tocar algo que a él le tomó años y años de práctica.

**-Puede comenzar…-** indicó el maestro mientras se sentaba en primera fila para ver a la alumna tocar ese violín violeta tan extraño que la caracterizaba.

"Zorba´s Dance" era la pieza que el maestro puso como desafío para la rubia ojivioleta. Luna respiró profundamente y comenzó tocando lentamente, para después ir un poco más rápido siguiendo las palmas de sus compañeros como compás. Los alumnos y maestro estaban aplaudiendo cada vez más rápido y eso hizo a la ojivioleta cerrar los ojos y sonreír un poco sonrojada. Siguió tocando guiada por esas palmas que solo hacían que sus dedos y mano se movieran más rápido, para terminar tocando las cuerdas con los dedos señalando el final de la melodía.

Cuando abrió los ojos e hizo la reverencia ante las miradas regocijadas por tan excelente interpretación, miró que no estaba sola con la clase de violín, el profesor Michaelis, sus amigas y Clara estaban parados en la puerta aplaudiendo, excepto la rubia claro está.

**-Simplemente, me deja sin palabras… como siempre señorita Moussier.- **alagó el profesor de cabellos largos y rubios mientras aplaudía a su alumna, la ojivioleta sonrió apenada y agradeció a su maestro.

.

.

**-Luna… eres la maestra en los instrumentos de cuerda… eres mi ídola… ¡TE AMOOOO!-** y se le abalanzó encima a la rubia, es pelirroja aparte de ser hiperactiva también se le conoce por no quedarse callada.

.

**-En efecto… toca excelente el violín y la guitarra… el piano no lo he escuchado de usted…-** comentó el profesor que las seguía a los casilleros, junto con la rubia llena de envidia.

.

**-También la voz tiene cuerdas… y es un instrumento…-** dijo elevando la cabeza con altanería y elegancia que la caracterizaba **-Pero la diosa de la canción soy yo…-** y se fue molesta dejando a las chicas y al profesor un poco extrañados.

.

**-Luna, no le hagas caso… nosotras sabemos que hasta en eso te la llevas arrastras…-** dijo orgullosa la seria de las tres, la ojivioleta, la pelirroja y hasta el profesor la miraron sorprendidos **-¿Acaso dije algo que no fuera real?... sabemos los cuatro que Luna tiene una voz privilegiada.-** comentó, su celular sonó y ni siquiera lo contestó **-Debo irme… hasta mañana… llevaré Doritos y crema…- **dijo antes de correr a la salida.

.

**-Ñaaaaam no puedo esperar para probarnos la ropita que mis lindos padres nos trajeron de toda las pasarelas…-** dijo mientras acompañaba a Luna a la salida, esperaron unos 3 minutos y la pelirroja tuvo que irse ya que ahora debía llegar temprano porque ya no estaba sola en casa. **-Luna… no hables con extraños… pero si son guapos dales mi número de teléfono ¿Ehhh?-** dijo guiñando un ojo para después salir corriendo a toda prisa.

La rubia se quedó sola sentada en la escalera esperando a su tutor, aún era temprano, faltaban unos minutos para que fuera su hora de salida y como Claude era muy puntual supuso que no tardaba en llegar.

.

**-No debería estar sola…-** comentó el demonio de ojos envinados mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la escalera. **-Ese Faustus se ha hecho un sirviente muy despistado…-** comentó mientras guardaba sus lentes en un pequeño estuche.

.

**-No es mi sirviente… es mi tutor, protector...-** corrigió la rubia son sonar grosera, el demonio guardó el estuche en su maletín de cuero negro **-Y acompañante.- **concluyó la rubia mientras miraba hacia la calle esperando llegara su tutor.

.

**-Lamento mucho haberla incomodado ayer…-** comentó apenado Sebastián mientras miraba a la ojivioleta ver a la calle **-Pero debía intentarlo…-** le sonrió a la rubia que ahora lo miraba a los ojos, la ojivioleta al ver que su profesor no cambiaba sus ojos a un tono rojo brillante, le sonrió ampliamente.

.

**-No se preocupe, de todas maneras se agradecen sus servicios-** dijo en tono de broma y con esa sonrisa amplia que la caracterizaba.

Ambos sonreían, la rubia sentía que tal vez sus padres tenían razón y no tenía por qué temer a su profesor, de todas maneras tenía a Claude para que la protegiera.

**-Claude y usted se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cierto?- **preguntó mirando hacia la calle, el demonio de cabellos lacios y negros se sentó a su lado. La chica le caía bien, no era normal y eso le agradaba.

.

**-En efecto, pero por desgracia no nos llevamos muy bien… ya lo ha notado, supongo-** inquirió el demonio mientras miraba a esos orbes violetas que le recordaban vagamente a alguien que hace mucho había conocido… pero no recordaba a quien.

.

**-¿Problemas de demonios?-** preguntó en tono de broma, pero al percibir un cambio en la mirada de su profesor, dejó de lado esa sonrisa.

.

**-Problemas del pasado… my Lady… ¿Nos vamos?-** preguntó apareciendo de la nada antes los ojos de la rubia. El protector no dijo más y simplemente hizo lo de siempre, cargó las cosas de la ojivioleta y se encaminó hacia el auto, pero al no sentir los pasos de la rubia, se detuvo **-Debe seleccionar los lugares de los nuevos muebles…-** comentó elevando una ceja y mirando a la rubia.

.

**-Hasta mañana, profesor Michaelis…-** se despidió la ojivioleta como siempre, comenzó a caminar hacia Claude y éste relajó el gesto de su cara.

.

**-Llámeme Sebastián… Luna.-** y el demonio de orbes dorados volvió a tensar la mandíbula por tercera vez ese día.

.

.

Ese día completo se la pasaron mandando a los hombres de la mueblería a acomodar los muebles de diferentes maneras, hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos con el resultado. Claude aún tenía la incertidumbre de si la rubia algún día confiaría en él, pero con el demonio cuervo/gato cerca, las cosas se ponían difíciles.

**-¿Cuáles cree que se verán bien para mañana?-** preguntó la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la ojivioleta estaba contenta viendo los tres colores diferentes de cojines que habían comprado, tenían tres diferentes colores de cortinas para combinar con los cojines. **-Creo que el azul se vería bien, ¿usted qué opina?- **preguntó nuevamente en voz alta, pero parecía que más bien hablaba consigo misma.

.

**-El azul está bien, Luna.-** contestó haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia sintieran calor, pero como estaba volteada espaldas a él, no pudo notarlo el de orbes dorados. **-Espero no la incomode que la llame por su nombre, ya que dejó que Michaelis lo hiciera.-** añadió mientras se acomodaba los anteojos de esa manera que él solo sabía hacer, de esa manera que a la ojivioleta tanto le gustaba.

.

**-No me incomoda…-** contestó ella sonriendo y, usando sus dotes de esconder emociones con maestría, lo miró completamente relajada y sin señal de sonrojo. **-Desde un principio… yo le había pedido me llamara por mi nombre a usted, Claude.-** dijo la chica acomodando los cojines _Royal blue_ sobre los sillones.

Pero ese no era el dilema del demonio, el dilema era que a él si le incomodaba, le incomodaba ya pasar tanto tiempo cerca de esa humana, le incomodaba verla dormir y sonreír todo el tiempo… pero más le incomodaba saber que el demonio, que consideraba su enemigo, se estaba acercando a lo que él debía proteger y eso… no se lo iba a permitir.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoooola :3…. Jejejeje ya sé que me quieren mataaaar u_u… pero si me matan… ¿Quién les va a subir los capis de drama, celos y romance? :3 YA VIENEN CAPIS LAAARGOS ajajajajaja… a que los convencí ¿vdd?.

.

**andreita1500:** Hola :3 siii, estuvo triste ese capi :/… pero ya vienen los mejores :3 ñaaaam :3… no se pelearon… por ahora xD pero si pelearán de alguna u otra manera… que te puedo decir… me gusta poner a Sebby de retador :3… si esa secta es maaala, muy mala… pero solo quieren borrar el "pecado impuro". Espero también este capi te haya gustado… aunque estuvo algo light… pero quiero que Claude comience a tratar a Luny para meter el DRAMA a todo lo que da :3… muchas gracias por tu review :3 nos leemos en la próxima :3…

.

**Shadechu Nightray:** mujeeeer :3 leí tu historia y me encantoooo :3… escribes muy bien también n_n… peroooo ¿Cómo le haces para escribir tantas historias al mismo tiempo o_o?... yo ya estoy pensando en otras dos peeero no me animo a empezar por que siento que perdería el hilo de las que estoy escribiendo ahora u_u ya sabrán en el otro capi con quien está la demonio sensual de piel bronceada :3… ¿graduación? WOOOOW ¿de qué? QUEEE EMOOOOCIÓN :3 muchas felicidades de verdad :3… debes salir bien bella en las fotos ehhh… y quiero verlas xD… (es enserio… ok no (._.)u)

Ajajajaja el GUASÓN o_o ajajajajaj no lo había pensado así pero… me imaginé al Undertacker sí pintado *¬* se veía bien en mi fantasía xD jejeje ok no…

Ahí está la conti n_n. muchas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo :3…

.

**Lady-Valery:** Muchas gracias por tu ánimos :3… de verdad me agrada saber que les gusta cómo va la historia. Si, estuvo muy triste, pero tiene a Claude a su lado y como dijeron sus padres no debe temerles a los dos demonios… que la van a ayudar… ¿cómo?... no sé todavía. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer n_n.

.

**Mell Dragneel Knox: **lo sientooo, pero debía matarlos para que estuvieran juntos (Bien yandere yo D:). Siii tenía tensión, pero Lunita supo manejar las cosas y hasta lo hizo levantar las comisuras de los labios :3 que ya es avance xD…

Ejejejeje me alegra que te haya gustado que apareciera, pero de ese modo tooodos deben conectarse xD si hay almas y muerte vienen los shinigamis :3… y más Undertacker… espero te haya gustado este capi tambien n_n quedó muuuuy laaargo, pero valió la pena escribirlo.


	9. Capítulo 8: Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**Descubrimientos.**

**.**

**.**

Cruzaba la sala por tercera vez ese día, miraba que las cortinas se vieran "normales" para no parecer una ricachona presumida, volvió a pasar por los pasillos nuevamente antes de irse a desayunar, miró los cuadros abstractos que brindaban color a las blancas paredes con enredaderas pintadas dolor plata.

Suspiró derrotadamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina, esa mañana le tocaba hacer el desayuno y cocinar era algo que la distraía un poco.

"_¿A quién engaño?... hasta a mí me parece demasiado…"_ pensó mientras abría el refrigerador nuevo, era enorme y de color negro cromado con dispensador de hielo color plateado. Miró detenidamente el interior recibiendo el aire frío y la luz en la cara.

**-¿Por qué los humanos tienen la costumbre de pensar en el refrigerador?- **preguntó el demonio de pantalón gris oscuro y camiseta negra, era tan sigiloso que aparecía de la nada como si fuera una sombra.

.

**-Estoy eligiendo lo que desayunaremos hoy… ¿Qué le parece un omelette con champiñones?-** preguntó sonriendo tratando de que no se viera su preocupación por encajar frente a sus amigas, no soportaría que ellas creyeran que cambió por completo.

.

**-Como usted guste…-** contestó mirando al muñeco sentado en la pequeña mesa de 4 sillas que la rubia pidió colocar en la gran cocina, había un comedor enorme en la habitación de a lado, pero Luna pidió solo ser usada cuando sea una "cena social". **-No se preocupe… todo saldrá bien.- **añadió calmando a la rubia súbitamente, ella sonrió y se apresuró a preparar el desayuno mientras Claude se sentaba a leer el periódico, ya era una costumbre que Luna imaginó que el demonio de ojos dorados tenía para parecer más humano.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Claude estaba al tanto de un caso de jovencitas desaparecidas. Ahora ya eran 4 las víctimas y todas presentaban un signo de violencia sexual, _"Humanos… siempre queriendo saciar su apetito sexual…" _pensó con asco. Pero en ese caso Luna no corría peligro ya que las chicas muertas oscilaban entre los 13-14 años. _"Algún hombre que le gustan las chiquillas…" _pensó con más asco aún, se acomodó los lentes y percibió el olor del delicioso desayuno que la rubia preparó para los dos.

**-Claude… ¿Sabe de alguna habitación muy oculta en esta casa?- **preguntó antes de beber un sorbo de su chocolate frío, hacía un clima perfecto, soleado pero sin ser sofocante. Él la miró invitándola a continuar con alguna explicación para su pedido **-Es que ya quiero comenzar a practicar… y necesito un lugar tranquilo para hacerlo y de paso guardar "esas" cosas.- **comentó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "esas", refiriéndose a sus libros, futuras pócimas y utensilios que utilizará para sus prácticas.

.

**-Mientras esté en la academia buscaré un sitio para usted, my Lady.-** concedió haciendo una reverencia leve con su cabeza. La rubia posó sus orbes violetas en el cabello negro del demonio, que se desacomodaba de su lugar y luego, al levantar la cabeza, se volvía a acomodar.

.

**-Muchas gracias…-** sonrió y se levantó rápidamente a lavar los platos y para acomodar su almuerzo de ese día, pero en gran parte era para dejar de verlo como si fuera tonta. _"Tiene novia REACCIONAAA… ¡YA!"_ se reprendió mentalmente.

.

.

La rubia miraba como los postes quedaban atrás al ir en la camioneta, tenía en su regazo al lindo "Gizmo" y lo iba acariciando como si fuera un perro peludo y mimado.

**-Hay un piano…-** la sacó de sus pensamientos absurdos de la forma en la que sus amigas verían su casa, ella volteó a verlo impresionada, normalmente ella era la que hacía plática para hacer el camino más ameno y conocerse un poco más.

.

**-¿Cómo es?-** preguntó algo ansiosa, en su antigua casa no tuvo la oportunidad de ensayar porque un piano era muy costoso y en la academia le daba pena tocar porque siempre lo usaban para vocalizar, por lo tanto siempre estaba ocupado el salón.

.

**-Normal, está un poco empolvado… pero aún funciona.-** comentó sin darle importancia, con esa voz tranquila y grave que lo caracterizaba.

.

**-Creo que estaría bien en el gran salón… tiene buena acústica…-** comentó pensativa mientras pensaba en volver a llamar a los de la mueblería para pagar para que ese piano sea movido. **-Llamaré a los de la mueblería…- **pero fue interrumpida.

.

**-Yo puedo hacerlo…-** comentó mirando al camino la luz estaba en rojo y la rubia se sentía un poco culpable.

.

**-Se puede lastimar…-** dijo ella un poco preocupada, Claude lo notó y le tomó por sorpresa que le preocupara a un humano.

.

**-No debe confundirme con un humano, my Lady-** dijo él usando ese tono de siempre, pero sonaba algo ofendido. Miró a Luna fruncir el ceño levemente y el semáforo cambió a verde.

.

**-Lo lamento, los humanos tendemos a confundirnos.- **dijo ella con una sonrisa extraña para él. El auto se detuvo en la esquina de siempre, ella bajó y ante la mirada de él... esta vez no olvidó su almuerzo.

.

.

_"No debe confundirme con un humano, my Lady"_… esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, sus pasos eran deslizantes en el piso y sentía que había humillado a Claude.

Abrió su casillero y guardó su almuerzo en él, sacó sus libros, cuadernos y plumas de punto grueso, a ella como le encantaba la letra clara y legible, pero más le encantaban esos colores vivos de sus plumas "Bic Fashion". Cerró el casillero y se tomó su tiempo para llegar al aula de su primer clase, la del profesor Michaelis.

Se sentía mal por haber confundido a Claude con un simple humano, pero no entendía ¿por qué no se sentía mal porque él se había ofendido por "confundirlo"?, ella debería sentirse ofendida porque él se ofendiera de que ella se preocupara por él.

**-¿Mala mañana?- **preguntó el demonio de ojos envinados, la rubia se sorprendió al verse sentada en su mesa de siempre, simplemente pudo sonreír al ver la diversión del demonio al verla ida y pensativa, como odiaba divagar tan "dentro de su mente" en sentido literal.

.

**-Solo pienso que mi casa es demasiado grande… tanto que me da miedo perderme.-** confesó haciendo gracia al demonio de manos enguantadas y pulcro traje negro, perfecto y varonil.

.

**-Sin embargo si grita… cualquiera la encontrará.-** comentó con esa sonrisa que volvía locas a las chicas de la academia, _"el mango te está sonriendo Luna"_ podía escuchar a Astarté en su mente.

.

**-Gracias por el… ¿cumplido?-** preguntó algo confundida y logrando hacer reír levemente al demonio frente a ella, era lindo y atento, eso no lo negaba.

.

**-No tiene nada que agradecer… Señorita Moussier-** contestó volviendo a su papel de maestro de "Armonías".

.

**-¡Quítate oxigenada!-** gritó su amiga pelirroja empujando a la esplendorosa rubia de extensiones, Luna no sabía si era su imaginación o si cada vez que la veía parecía más perfecta, pero era una perfección que le causaba escalofríos. **-¡Luna Lunita Lunera!, ¡¿Qué día es HOY?!-** preguntó emocionada haciendo sonreír a la rubia de ojos violeta.

.

**-¿Viernes de pijamada?-** preguntó encogiéndose en su lugar, como tratando que la pelirroja no se lanzara sobre ella.

.

**-¡Ja!... todavía hacen pijamadas… ¿acaso tienen 10 años?-** preguntó la rubia mientras se miraba en el espejo y se untaba una especie de pomada rosa en las ojeras, Luna fue la única que notó que las ojeras de la rubia desaparecieron rápidamente.

.

**-¿Qué dices?... no entiendo el idioma de las zorras… Lo sientooo-** dijo con tristeza fingida, pero la rubia no hizo caso… estaba muy ocupada mirando las manos enguantadas de su profesor. -Hoy es el Runway Fashion Friday, ¡Hell yeah!- le dijo a su rubia amiga, entregó su celular a la ojivioleta, ésta la miró sorprendida y confundida. **-Necesito que le des la dirección al chofer de mi casa para que lleve las hermosas y sexys prendas a tu mansión.- **explicó la pelirroja.

.

**-Pjjjajajajajajaja… mansión… ¡por favooor!... todos sabemos que el Fenómeno no tiene nuestra altura… no entiendo por qué te juntas con ella, Acaso, ¿No te da pena que tus padres sepan con qué clase de gente te juntas?-** preguntó arrogantemente mientras sonreía ampliamente.

.

**-Mejor dime tu… ¿No te da pena que tu amor platónico vea que eres una P… ARPÍA?-** dijo y el profesor levantó la vista haciendo sonreír a la rubia de extensiones.

.

**-No, porque no es mi amor platónico.-** _"será mío de verdad… ya lo verás pequeña zorra albina" _pensó con una sonrisa angelical que helaba la espalda.

.

Después de que Luna dio las indicaciones al chofer de Astarté -fue incómodo pero debía hacerlo- las clases comenzaron normalmente: la voz de soprano chillona de la rubia presumida era muy… chillona, el profesor de ojos vino decía que le faltaba avances pero que le haría bien hacer alguna actividad física para ganar condición y capacidad de retener aire. Pero con todos los demás integrantes del coro casi no se escuchaban los chirriantes agudos, que podían compararse con una pizarra siendo rasgada por unas garras.

.

.

**-Nos vemos a la salida, tengo clase de teatro…-** dijo la ojivioleta al terminar de comer su arroz con leche y canela, le encantaban las cosas que tuvieran leche y azúcar, de hecho para dormir siempre tomaba eso, suena infantil pero así era.

Pero antes de llegar al teatro para ayudar con la escenografía y con la interpretación de los guiones, mejor fue al baño antes de tener que ir de urgencia en plena actuación.

Rápidamente se metió en un cubículo y cerró la puerta, hizo sus necesidades mirando tontamente hacia los lados esperando no encontrar una araña ya que saldría gritando como las rubias tontas en las películas de terror, rio levemente ante su comparación.

**-Cada vez es más difícil encontrar vírgenes que nadie reclame…-** comentó una, era una de las amigas de Clara. Luna se imaginó que hablaban de algo de la iglesia.

.

**-Pero vale la pena buscarlas… Ávalon dijo que si llevábamos una "especial" nos daría el Elixir directo de la fuente…-** dijo Clara mientras se pintaba las pestañas, la ojivioleta se quedó congelada antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó a las chicas reír victoriosamente y salir del baño.

La albina de ojos amatistas salió mirando al gran espejo, se lavó las manos por simple inercia y se dirigió al taller de teatro.

.

.

Se encontraba pintando las hojas de un arbusto artificial que ella había hecho con hojas de papel, alambre y silicón, pero seguía pensando en la palabra "Elixir", sabía que era algo referente a alquimia, pero la palabra virgen le daba mala espina.

**-Luna, se ve hermoso… parece real.-** halagó el líder del grupo teatral, al escuchar su nombre miró al chico y sonrió levemente **-¿Te encuentras bien?- **preguntó preocupado al ver que la chica estaba un poco ida.

.

**-Gracias, si estoy bien.-** dijo ella terminando de rociar el verde aerosol al arbusto de papel **-¿Qué tal van con los papeles?-** preguntó interesada mirando como las chicas fruncían el ceño y negaban ante la actuación de una de ellas.

.

**-Ahh eso… es difícil hacer de villana, más si eres tímida.- **comentó el de rulos rubios amarillentos mientras miraban como la chica se desesperaba al no lograr el impacto que se requería. **-Tu sabes actuar muy bien… podrías ayudarla un poco.-** pidió mientras les hacía señas a las chicas para que se acercaran.

.

**-Pero… ummm bien… pero no se burlen.-** pidió ella mientras las chicas se acercaban y le entregaban un guion **-Veamos… emmm parece que es una psicópata obsesionada con su "hombre"…- **dijo mientras rápidamente leía los diálogos **-¿Quién será Nathan?- **preguntó a los chicos.

.

**-Yo mismo…- **dijo el rubio de ojos azules mientras se quitaba la boina que tenía en la cabeza **-Creo que la escena que no puede hacer… es la de la escena romántica-sádica…-** dijo en signo de pregunta a la pelinegra de ojos marrones que tenía el papel, la chica asintió levemente.

.

Luna leyó esa escena por segundos y como miró que el rubio no lo hacía, supuso que él ya se la sabía de memoria. La rubia respiró hondo y las chicas se sentaron a observar la escena.

**-Camila… ¡¿Q-QUÉ HICISTE?!... ¡MALDICIÓN, ESTÁ MUERTA!- **dijo mirando hacia la chica recostada en el piso, la rubia estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, el chico era muy bueno actuando hacía que sintieras estremecimiento al escuchar sus acusaciones.

.

**-T-tu… tu no entiendes.-** dijo la rubia en un murmullo, era débil pero te hacía sentir el amor de la villana-protagonista. **-Ella… ella me obligó.- **ahora el tono era fuerte, Luna se levantó tambaleante y él hizo un jadeo leve de miedo al verla "cubierta de sangre", obviamente todo era imaginario **-Tú me obligaste…-** dijo acercándose y tirando el "cuchillo", la escena era muy vívida y las chicas estaban nerviosas.

.

**-Estás loca…-** dijo en un susurro triste el rubio.

.

**-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AHAHAHAHAHAHA-** retumbó la carcajada por todo el teatro, haciendo al profesor de la primera hora entrar a ver que sucedía. Luna daba respiraciones cortas, parecía fuera de sí y entonces cambió a una mujer sumisa **-Pero si todo es tu culpa.-** dijo despacio mientras se acercaba al chico, extendió sus manos hasta tocar su cara, las manos de Luna temblaban y el chico tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó ido, era obvio que la rubia estaba improvisando, pero le daba más credibilidad al papel. **-Camila… dime y lo enfrentaremos juntos, amor- **dijo él cambiando su semblante a uno comprensivo.

Las chicas y el profesor, que se encontraba arriba en la última fila, miraban al dúo improvisar con maestría.

.

**-Ella me dijo que le gustabas y… y-** dijo hiperventilando y con la voz temblorosa **-Ella… ella te… te hizo sonreír-** dijo con la voz quebrada mientras con sus pulgares hacía que el chico hiciera una sonrisa, las chicas se abstuvieron de un "owwww", simplemente se mordieron los labios. Los espectadores se imaginaban a la ojivioleta con las manos repletas de sangre y dejando marcas rojas en la cara del chico, una sonrisa roja y macabra.

.

**-Camila, amor…-**

.

**-¡Y ESA SONRISA SOLO ES PARA MI!-** gritó haciendo jurar a los silenciosos espectadores que se rasgó la garganta con ese gutural gruñido, la rubia se encaminó hacia el cuerpo **-¡CUALQUIERA QUE INTENTE SEPARARTE DE MI, TERMINARÁ ASÍ!... ¡TU SONRISA ME PERTENECE! ¡TU…!- **el chico corrió y la abrazó por la espalda, colocó su cabeza entre su cuello haciéndola inhalar buscamente.

.

**-Te pertenezco… todo tuyo Camila…-** y después todo se quedó en silencio.

Las chicas tenían lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos y no podían moverse, sentían escalofríos en la espalda, el único que se movió y comenzó a aplaudir elegantemente fue Sebastián.

.

**-Excelente actuación… muy creíble… felicidades.-** dijo haciendo a Luna salir del abrazo aprensivo del muchacho de ojos azules. **-Esperaré con anhelo la función…- **dijo sonriendo a la rubia.

.

**-Solo estábamos improvisando para darle una idea a la protagonista como debía salir…-** comentó la rubia mirando a la pelinegra, la cual estaba un poco cohibida porque ella era muy penosa con ese tipo de escenas. **-Solo debes improvisar… sale más natural y creíble…- **aconsejó la rubia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa honesta a la de ojos cafés.

.

**-Muchas gracias Luna… nosotros terminamos de pintar los arbustos que ya hiciste…-** dijo un poco ruborizado el rubio de ojos azules. El demonio lo notó y le lanzó una mirada extraña para la rubia, la cual solo agradeció y se retiró a los pasillos.

.

Caminaba con su inseparable mochila trepada a la espalda, el gracioso muñeco movía las manitas y piernitas revoloteándose a cada paso de la ojivioleta, se dirigía como siempre a su casillero a recoger sus libretas y libros de hermosas pastas duras y antiguas, los cuales tenía envueltos en un costal de terciopelo negro con un lazo de color perla trenzado con dorado. Sonrió al imaginar lo que parecía.

**-Parece que lleva un tesoro dentro…-** dijo esa voz aterciopelada a sus espaldas, la rubia volteó a ver a su profesor y le regaló una sonrisa sincera **-O tal vez unos libros muy antiguos…- **continuó tratando de adivinar.

.

**-Las dos cosas… son libros atesorados por mi… batallé mucho para encontrarlos.-** dijo un poco melancólica al recordar cuanto había ahorrado para comprarlos en esas ferias de libros usados a las que sus padres la llevaban cada año a diferentes ciudades.

.

**-¿Qué tipo de lectura le gusta?-** preguntó interesado mientras la acompañaba a la salida, la rubia estaba un poco inquieta por la cercanía de su profesor, miró hacia los lados buscando a las chismosas que siempre le inventaban cosas **-No hay nadie cerca, no se preocupe…-** la calmó mostrándole esa sonrisa tranquila y encantadora de siempre.

.

**-Emmm, tengo interés en los libros antiguos… me gustan sus cubiertas…- **comentó mientras bajaban los escalones de la vacía academia, Luna se preguntaba donde estaban las chicas… también se preguntaba donde estaba su tutor **-Pero me gustan las cosas de terror y misterio…-** añadió con confianza mientras se sentaba en las escaleras para esperar a sus amigas.

.

**-Interesante… ¿Cómo que historias le gustan?-** preguntó mientras se sentaba a 30 cm de ella, Luna miró alrededor esperando no piensen mal al verlos tan juntos **-No se preocupe… si viene alguien me iré.-** aseguró deslizando esa suave voz por el aire que envolvía a la rubia.

.

**-Me agradan las de criaturas míticas… supongo que al estar frente a un demonio tengo asegurado que existen… ¿No?-** preguntó sonriendo sutilmente, su voz era casi un susurro pero el demonio podía escucharla a la perfección.

.

**-La curiosidad mató al gato…-** dijo Sebastián esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa, en efecto esa muchacha era un "Fenómeno" que lo impresionaba.

.

**-Por suerte aquí no soy el gato…-** respondió ella sonriendo burlonamente, el demonio de ojos color vino sonrió ampliamente ante la creatividad bromista de la joven ojivioleta, en efecto… el gato ahí era él, literalmente. **-No se preocupe… no tengo interés en matar un gato.-** dijo sonriendo y al mismo tiempo cerrando los ojos mientras el aire movía sus ondas levemente.

.

**-¡LUNITA PERLITA!... ¡LISTA PARA EL MEJOR VIERNES DE CHICAS DE LA HISTORIA!-** gritó su amiga pelirroja haciéndola abrir los ojos y encontrarse con ellas, sin rastro de su acompañante de hace segundos.

.

**-Lamento la tardanza, ¿Cómo estuvo su día?-** preguntó el demonio de ojos dorados mirando a la rubia, _"Sebastián sabe cumplir…"_ pensó sonriendo por la actitud tan honorable de su profesor.

.

**-Estuvo muy tranquilo, gracias… ¡muero por ver tu casa Luny!-** contestó por las tres la pelirroja, el tutor infernal de la rubia cargó caballerosamente las cosas de las tres chicas para después dirigirse a la camioneta que los llevarían a la "gran casa" que la rubia compartía con Claude.

Mientras se iban hacia el auto negro, Sebastián miraba la espalda de la rubia, se preguntaba ¿por qué la sonrisa de la ojivioleta se le hacía tan conocida?. La rubia irradiaba una ingenuidad y ternura de niña, pero esa sonrisa calmaba hasta al demonio más maligno. Era algo contradictorio, _"¿Cómo un humano puede causar eso?"_ pensó, la miró subir al auto y que Claude le cerraba la puerta. _"Es obvio que no eres un humano normal… ¿qué eres?"_ preguntó en silencio.

.

.

**-¿Llegaron bien las prendas? O ¿se perdió el chofer?- **preguntó la pelirroja mientras miraba los postes y postes que pasaban, la casa parecía estar muy lejos, pero lo que en realidad ocurría era que el demonio protector de Luna trataba de desorientarlas.

.

**-La ropa llegó a salvo, no tiene que preocuparse señorita Arrows.-** contestó ese atractivo hombre que manejaba sin hacer ruido, el camino era muy silencioso y supuso que era por que venían acompañados.

.

**-Luna… ¿no has notado que Clara se hizo algo en la cara?-** preguntó la pelirroja haciendo a la rubia tensarse inmediatamente, _"Elixir… debo buscar a que se refieren…" _pensó mirando hacia la nada, y su tutor pudo notarlo.

.

**-Pues tiene dinero de sobra para hacerse lo que quiera en la cara…-** dijo sin tomarle importancia Carmina, esos temas de maquillaje y cirugías estéticas le tenían sin cuidado.

.

**-Pero… ¿crees que tan peque se haya hecho algo así?-** preguntó intrigada la pelirroja mientras sacaba su espejo para mirar su cara **-Tiene nuestra edad y ya tiene que recurrir a eso… pobre… CASI me apiado de ella- **dijo con pena fingida.

.

Claude consideró que ya había dado muchas vueltas y entonces decidió manejar por el busque hasta entrar en el frío ambiente húmedo repleto de árboles. Las chicas miraban los grandes troncos de los pinos, abedules y nogales, el auto pasaba tan rápido que no pudieron distinguir más árboles, solo se dejaron embriagar por la esencia que destilaban: agua pura, pinos, abeto, avellanos y nogales.

Esa era la parte favorita de Luna, siempre le gustaba ese tramo que seguían antes de ir a la academia y más al volver, ya que Claude bajaba la velocidad y dejaba que la rubia abriera la ventana para llenar su nariz con ese perfume natural que le regalaba la naturaleza.

**-WOOOOOOOOAAA… ¡LUNA… ES HERMOSISIMA!- **exclamó la pelirroja al observar la gran mansión reflejada en el lago frente a ellos, todavía no entraban al jardín cercado. El jardín era amplio y tenía ese extenso bosque alrededor.

Claude había mandado a instalar un cerco con control remoto, presionó el botón color blanco y la gran puerta comenzó a moverse. El cerco estaba electrificado con mucho voltaje, cualquiera que quisiera entrar, no pasaría de la barda, más bien quedaría empalado a los barrotes filosos en lo alto de la gran barda color negra.

Las invitadas contemplaron más de cerca el cristalino lago, había lirios flotando, rosales blancos, rojos, amarillos y rosados alrededor, se veía como algún sueño de princesas y la casa no era la excepción.

**-¡Luna… esto no es una "gran casa"!... ¡ESTO ES UNA MANSIÓN!-** exclamó la pelirroja al bajar del auto, Carmina estaba igual de impresionada pero no lo demostraba. Las amigas de la ojivioleta eras como todos los de la academia… ricos y sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones por el dinero. **-Luna… espera a que todos se enteren y dejarán de subajarte…-**

.

**-No… nadie sabrá esto… Por favor…-** pidió la rubia mientras pisaban el camino de cuarzo incrustado natural. Como no dijeron nada más las chicas, supuso que era un sí.

Pero no pudieron decir más porque estaban embelesadas mirando la estructura estilo victoriana Inglesa. La casa era de un tipo de ladrillo muy extraño y antiguo, los tejados parecían de una iglesia: triangulares y puntiagudos.

Parecía que la casa tenía muchas habitaciones, una parte de la "Moon Manor" era de tres pisos y la otra era de cuatro pisos, eso sin contar los áticos en lo alto.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de la entrada miraron la hermosa puerta de madera de roble, tenía ornamentos plateados que simulaban perfectamente a unas enredaderas. No pudieron contar todas las ventanas que había a la vista ya que Claude, con una ágil y desocupada mano, les abrió la puerta.

.

**-Bienvenidas… siéntanse como en su casa…-** dijo Luna mientras Claude les ayudaba con sus abrigos.

.

**-OH… POR… TODOS… LOS CIELOS…-** la pelirroja era la más habladora de las tres, Carmina simplemente pasó sus ojos verdes por toda la estancia color perla con blanco y estampado plateado de enredadera.

Frente a ellas y pegadas a las paredes laterales había una gran escalera con barandal de madera de un color capuccino fuerte. Las cortinas que adornaban las ventanas atrás de ellas eran de un azul rey y de terciopelo.

.

**-Linda "Gran casa", Luna…-** dijo la callada de las tres, tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, como siempre misteriosa y reservada.

La ojivioleta simplemente sonrió en agradecimiento y caminaron pasando por debajo der enorme candelabro de cristal Swarovsky que adornaba la estancia, pasaron por una mesa al centro, era circular y tenía alcatraces en un floreo cristalino. La mesa combinaba a la perfección con el barandal de las escaleras.

Se encaminaron a la sala, pero mientras llegaban se deleitaron observando las bellas piezas de madera: sillas con cojines color perla, se encontraban con el respaldo en la pared de la escalera, dos a cada lado. Entre las sillas había una mesita con un mantel de color beige con flores color azul rey y, sobre ese pequeño detalle floral, había una vela pequeña. Ambas secciones de lectura tenían un hermoso cuadro de marco dorado, el cual parecía una ventana al jardín del edén.

Llegaron a la sala, la parte que a Luna le había preocupado más… aunque era cierto que su tutor tenía un gusto exquisito, le daba miedo que les pareciera algo muy presuntuoso de su parte tanta elegancia.

**-¡KYAAAAAA!-** fue lo que gritó la pelirroja al abrazar un cojín color "royal blue", se sentía bien era sofisticado y elegante, la sala era amplia, color claro, pero con esos cojines y las cortinas… parecía el lugar ideal para una jovencita como era su amiga. **-Luna… tu casa es genial.-** dijo la pelirroja al sentarse en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

.

**-Solo que tendremos problemas si nos separamos un momento de ti… podemos perdernos.-** dijo Carmina al sentarse también y observar el bello tapiz, combinaba a la perfección con el piso de mármol y toques plateados que hacían juego con las enredaderas plateadas por toda la casa.

.

**-Luna, bien esta es la sala de estar… después podremos hacer un tour extensivo por todas las habitaciones de esta belleza a la que llamas "gran casa"… pero hoy debemos medirnos esa ropa… ¡TODA!... así que… ¡A TU HABITACIÓN PERO YA!-** ordenó emocionada la pelirroja mientras aplaudía como esas mujeres francesas que presionaban a las jovencitas a bailar perfectamente, la rubia sonrió y miró a su tutor, el cual simplemente asintió indicándole que la ropa yacía en su habitación.

.

**-Bien… acompáñenme porque si se pierden, yo no sabría encontrarlas.-** dijo un sonriendo un poco nerviosa, claro que las chicas lo tomaron a broma pero aún así la siguieron, cuando la rubia pasó a un lado del demonio de anteojos elegantes susurró un _"Muchas gracias…"_ y entonces subieron la escalera derecha.

.

.

**-Lindo lugar para leer un libro.- **comentó la castaña al mirar un pequeño sillón en la pared pegada a la gran ventana, de la cual podías observar la deshabitada y lúgubre mansión que se encontraba a uno kilómetros del lago de Luna.

.

**-Gracias… vengan arriba está mi cuarto…- **pidió la rubia sorprendiendo a las dos chicas, la ojivioleta miró sus caras **-Emmm si se derrumbara, tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir… ¿No lo creen?-** explicó un poco cohibida.

.

**-Jejejejeje… vamos de una vez… ¡muero por ver tu cama de princesa!…- **pidió la pelirroja de mechones oscuros, subieron la segunda escalera, ésta era de caracol y poseía una estructura de dos curvas leves y suaves.

Pasaron por una serie de habitaciones cerradas, las cuales explicó la rubia que eran para huéspedes y que si querían quedarse algún día eran bienvenidas a hacerlo.

.

**-Y esta es mi habitación…-** dijo finalmente la ojivioleta, la puerta era de plata pura, a su madre le encantaba sentirse segura, pero sin perder la clase y encanto de lo místico, por ello mandó a ornamentar símbolos que solo eran bonitos para las amigas de Luna, pero la rubia sabía que eran símbolos alquímicos y en el centro estaba en grande el de ella: una luna, que simbolizaba la plata.

Luna movió la manija dorada que abría la puerta dándole el paso a sus amigas a que entraran a su nueva habitación. Las chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par al observar la radiante luz del ocaso que se asomaba por la ventana.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, la castaña y la pelirroja miraban embelesadas las paredes tapizadas de un rosa violáceo claro, una gran ventana enorme frente a la majestuosa cama le daba una vista de todo el extenso jardín y lago, se imaginaron que Luna tenía bella vista antes de dormir y después de levantarse también.

.

**-Luna, tu cama es…-** no pudo decir más la de mechas negras ya que estaba muy ida tocando la artesanía fina en la que la rubia dormía. Las invitadas podrían jurar que el material con el que estaba hecha la cama era de marfil puro, pero tenía el color de las más finas perlas, simplemente era una bella y trabajada pieza que jamás habían visto. **-¿Puedo…?-** pidió mirando las sábanas color perla con almohadas violeta puro, al igual que las telas que colgaban de los postes que enmarcaban la cama.

.

**-Claro…-** dijo la rubia contenta mientras se sentaba en el piso alfombrado con suave tela lila claro. La pelirroja se lanzó a la cama y le sacó una risa tenue a la rubia, mientras Carmina posaba sus verdes ojos en las formas de alas y plumas que tenía la artesanía en la parte superior, justo en medio de los postes.

.

**-Wooow Luny… ¿te imaginas una noche de pasión aquí mientras la enorme luna te mira hacer cositas pervertidas?-** preguntó la pelirroja al acostarse panza abajo y en pose sexy mirando a la ventana. Rápidamente la rubia se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, la castaña simplemente bufó y negó los pervertidos pensamientos de su pelirroja y loca amiga.

.

**-Ehhh… mejor comenzamos con la pasarela…-** dijo atropelladamente la aludida haciendo saltar a Astarté de la cama, la castaña abrió las botanas que antes se habían dispuesto a comprar, encendieron la computadora que la rubia tenía llena de estampas de Gizmo y flores, la canción: obviamente "Pretty Woman" resonó en toda la parte superior de la casa haciendo a la rubia sonreír y a la pelirroja mover las caderas al son de la batería.

.

.

Al escuchar esa tonada, no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro, se acomodó los lentes y se retiró a buscar la habitación secreta perfecta para la rubia, no se lo había ordenado, pero supuso que las mujeres modernas tenían sus formas "disimuladas" para que los hombres hicieran lo que ellas querían.

Se quedó pensando en la nota que le había enviado la chica de los muebles, supuso que la señorita estaría agradecida y complacida por el detalle que colocó en su habitación.

"_Guapo… consiente a la Albinita de mi parte y deja que los chicos coloquen ese hermoso paraíso en su habitación… cortesía de la casa, y por favor… dile que vuelva pronto._

_PD: sigo esperando esa cita… besos."_

Obviamente él colocó ese "presente" en la habitación de la rubia, no iba a dejar que esos seres inferiores osaran ver o robar la ropa interior de la ojivioleta, ya sabía que había muchas violaciones por la calle actualmente.

"_Igualmente se veía muy vacía su habitación…" _pensó para después volver a observar los pasadizos y habitaciones llenas de telarañas y polvo, tendría que ocuparse de ello.

Sus ojos brillaban entre la oscuridad de los desolados pasillos que hacía siglos que nadie pisaba, ahí era donde la bruja de cabellos negros hacía sus fiestas "exclusivas" y donde se firmó el contrato que tuvo como desenlace el que él devorara su alma.

Al entrar en una habitación, que la de oscuros y ondulados cabellos utilizaba como centro de escritura e inspiración de malestares nuevos contra enemigos, notó que uno de los ladrillos estaba mal puesto, casi cayéndose por lo que lo quitó encontrando una pared hueca, pero decidió investigar más a fondo cuando las visitas se fueran, ya que no era prudente hacer retumbar la casa y con ello provocar la alteración de la de violeta mirar.

.

.

Mientras la rubia miraba que su habitación estaba muy pequeña, bueno era enorme, pero ahora estaba un poco reducida que cuando se fue a la academia. _"Juraría que cabían mínimo unas 5 camionetas de Claude…" _pensó midiendo mentalmente la habitación.

**-¡OH MY GOD!-** exclamó la pelirroja al notar el hermoso armario de la ojivioleta, eran unas puertas pegadas en una pared.** -¡TIENES UNA NARNIA EN TU HABITACIÓN!- **chilló la de mechones negros, la rubia estaba tan preocupada por lo que dirían ellas que no notó ese gran pequeño detalle. **-Vamos a conocer al león…-** anunció la saxofonista abriendo de golpe las puertas y dejándolas heladas a las tres.

PAM… fue el sonido que hicieron las posaderas de la pelirroja al chocar contra el piso y caer con las manos en la boca ahogando un grito eufórico, Luna estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y Carmina tenía una ceja elevada muy alto.

**-Es… esto…- **murmuró la ojivioleta tratando de encontrar una explicación creíble, pero que mal se le daba mentirles a ellas.

.

**-¡AL DIABLO EL ESTÚPIDO LEÓN!... esto es la tierra prometida de las mujeres…-** dijo la pelirroja mientras gateaban las tres hacia dentro del gran ropero estilo artista de Hollywood que Luna no sabía que tenía.

Astarté comenzó a decirle a Luna que tenían que ir un día de chicas a llenar ese hermoso edén que tenía, _"Las pinturas… debes comenzar a maquillarte"_ fue lo que dijo la pelirroja mientras Carmina y Luna asentían levemente, y entonces con más confianza… comenzó la verdadera pasarela dentro de "Narnia".

**-Luna… ¿tus bubis crecieron?-** preguntó la pelirroja al observar como el sostén de la ojivioleta apretaba un poco ese par de blancos senos. **-Déjame ver… déjame medirlos…- **pidió amenazando con tocarlos.

.

**-Ya le salió lo Hentai… sálvese quien pueda…-** dijo Carmina como siempre fría, pero las otras dos sabían que era su forma de ser y así se divertían las tres.

.

**-¡Noooo…! Astarté… basta… ¡AUCH!- **exclamó la rubia al caer a piso con la pelirroja sobre ella, Carmina detuvo las manos de la ojivioleta para que Astarté hiciera lo que quería ya que sabía que si no lo hacía… no terminaría ese calvario para la rubia. **-¡Carminaaaa! ¡ARGGGG!-** gruñó sacándole una sonrisa a la aludida.

.

**-Será más sencillo así Luna… créeme para Astarté es simbólico esto…-** calmó a su amiga de ojos violetas, que únicamente cerró los ojos al sentir las piernas de la pelirroja a los costados de su cadera. Entonces sintió las manos de la de mechas negras sobre sus senos.

.

**-¿Se encuentra todo bien…?-** preguntó el demonio poseedor de esos orbes dorados, pero elevó una ceja al observar como la ojivioleta abría los ojos al escucharlo, sin embargo la situación en la que se encontraba no era muy normal.

.

**-Wooow Luny… ¡eres una copa C ya! ¡FELICIDADES!-** dijo la pelirroja mientras apretaba ligeramente los pechos cubiertos por el apretado sostén.

.

**-¡Está todo bien Claude!- **gritó la rubia, rápidamente y ágilmente se liberó de las chicas y cerró la puerta del gran closet. _"Trágame tierra, trágame tierra… ¡ES LA PEOR VERGÜENZA QUE HE PASADO!"_ pensó mentalmente al recordar la ceja elevada de su tutor, pero su vergüenza la cegó y no pudo notar si el demonio vio donde las manos de Astarté se encontraban.

.

**-Bueno continuemos con la pasarela… pero debemos irte a comprar sostenes lindos y de tu talla ¿ehhh?- **advirtió la pelirroja tomando otra penda, una blusa negra de encaje semitransparente **-Esta te quedará bien…- **la rubia la miraba anonadada _"¿Acaso ya olvidó que me tocó las bubis?"_ pensó debatiéndose si ahorcarla o arrancarle el cabello **-No me mires así… va con una blusa de tirantes debajo.-** añadió la rubia en manera de regaño.

.

.

No creía lo que había visto, la rubia estaba tirada en el piso y con las manos presas por la castaña, mientras la pelirroja apretaba y palpaba los… suspiró cansadamente mientras se acomodaba los lentes y caminaba hacia la parte de debajo de la casa, _"Tal vez es un simbolismo entre ellas…"_ pensó dejando de lado el comportamiento de las chicas extrañas que eran las amigas de su protegida.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena de ese día, probablemente tendría que preparar para las invitadas también, así que pensó en hacer triple ración de ensalada, puré de papas y pechuga a la plancha, _"las señoritas ya habrían comido mucha grasa para ese entonces"_ pensó al recordar las bolsas de "chucherías" que Luna le había comentado que se llamaban.

.

.

**-Carmina… No nos dijiste que te habías hecho un tatuaje-** dijo la pelirroja de manos traviesas al mirar la espalda semidesnuda de la de cabellos castaños. **-Déjanos verlo…-** pidió suplicante mientras la ojivioleta miraba algo interesada la espalda baja de su amiga reservada.

.

**-Como sé que no me dejarás en paz si no lo ves…- **comentó alzando los hombros con indiferencia, la rubia y la pelirroja se acercaron a ver el final de la espalda clara de su amiga y la pelirroja no pudo evitar tocar con la yema de los dedos, en ese instante la ojiverde se alejó.

.

**-¿Te dolió?-** preguntó la ojivioleta mirando el hermoso pentagrama invertido, alrededor tenía un pentágono que simulaba una hermosa rosa simétrica, era pintado con una tinta azul brillante.

.

**-Lo hizo una profesional…-** dijo sonriendo de forma misteriosa y las chicas sonrieron **-Pero el precio fue caro…-** ahora tomó un semblante duro y se colocó la prenda verde que la pelirroja le había tendido.

Las chicas continuaron con la sesión de modelaje privada, pero en la mente de la rubia tenía la certeza que algo cambiaría todo… y no se equivocaba.

.

.

**-Chicas… debo irme. Ya saben ahora tengo padres que me domestican todo el tiempo…-** dijo la pelirroja bufando mientras miraba por la ventana el auto blindado que esperaba por ella.

.

**-Dale las gracias a tus padres por las molestias…-** pidió la ojivioleta con esa sonrisa apenada y tierna, la de mechones simplemente le despeinó el cabello rubio claro y salió de la sala en la que se encontraban. **-¿Vienen por ti también?-** preguntó la rubia a la castaña que estaba sentada en el gran sillón frente a la gran televisión de pantalla de plasma, estaban mirando un musical juvenil.

.

**-Me avisarán cuando sea hora de irme…- **dijo desconcertando un poco a Luna.

.

**-¿Quieres un té helado?-** preguntó caminando hacia la puerta, la ojiverde simplemente asintió y sonrió levente como siempre. **-Ahora vengo…-** dijo la rubia, fue a la cocina donde se encontraba Claude haciendo la cena **-Creo que será mucha comida para tres…- **comentó tratando de olvidar la mirada del demonio en esa escena bochornosa. Escuchó el teléfono de Carmina sonar con "Lilium" como ringtone y enseguida el timbre sonar.

.

**-Espere aquí… ahora vuelvo…-** dijo serio por fuera, pero estaba confundido porque sus centinelas no le avisaron que tenían visitas. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la puerta y metió su mano entre su chaleco azul oscuro casual, colocó los cuchillos dorados entre sus dedos y abrió la puerta para atacar.

.

**-Cuando las miré… no lo creí…-** dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba con su bronceada mano a la tarántula que debía vigilar la entrada, la demonio elevó las comisuras de sus labios lilas brillosos, el de orbes dorados apretó entre sus dedos los cuchillos **-¿No vas a saludarme?-** preguntó mirándolo con esos ojos índigos y misteriosos, entonces se acercó a él, pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y lo besó sin importarle que tenían espectadoras en la parte de las escaleras al fondo.

La castaña miraba la escena un poco victoriosa, es beso disipó las dudas que tenía. Hannah le había contado que tenía un novio y que era muy apegado a su trabajo, cuando conoció de vista al tutor de Luna pudo notar que no era un humano normal, al igual que el profesor Michaelis, pero tenía la duda aún. Miró a su amiga, la rubia que era muy inocente y frágil, su imagen de ella se miró manchada por los chismes de Clara, parecía que todo era verdad.

Mientras, Luna miraba como su tutor relajaba los músculos y tiraba los cuchillos cuando la demonio deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca, pasó sus enguantadas manos por la cintura de la mujer de bello bronceado en una arranque posesivo y pasional, profundizó el beso perdiendo la mano entre los cabellos largos, grisáceos y sueltos que la demonio poseía. Lo único que pudo hacer la rubia de ojos violeta ante esa escena fue sonreír, la mejor y más radiante sonrisa salió de sus labios tenuemente rosados.

.

**-¿Nos vamos?-** preguntó en signo de orden la castaña interrumpiendo abruptamente a los amantes recién encontrados. Claude se separó rápidamente de la hermosa y escultural mujer que momentos antes tenía capturados sus labios, la rubia pudo observar más de la hermosa demonio que había cautivado el corazón de su tutor: era alta y con piel bronceada perfecta, tenía unas enormes y generosas curvas, unos hipnotizantes ojos azul índigo y una boca eternamente lila y tentadora.

.

**-Buenas tardes Carmina-sama…-** dijo la demonio con una aterciopelada y femenina voz, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y miró a la rubia brindarle una radiante sonrisa, la cual regresó **-Tiene una hermosa mansión… señorita…-** no terminó esperando a que la rubia dijera su nombre.

.

**-Por favor… simplemente Luna…-** pidió sin quitar esa sonrisa amable y radiante, caminaron Carmina y ella a la puerta para encontrarse con sus demonios.

.

**-Luna… ella es Hannah Anafeloz, mi ama de llaves y acompañante.-** presentó la castaña ojiverde, la rubia saludó con cortesía y alegría, pero Carmina sabía que estaba tan perdida en la confusión como ella.

.

**-Es un placer conocerla, Lady Luna…-** dijo la demonio de falda negra pegada a las piernas, una blusa negra de mangas holgadas y un chaleco gris que delineaba su perfecta y sensual silueta. **-Lamento que haya presenciado eso…-** dijo mostrando pena sincera, la pequeña bruja era muy sensible para esas cosas.

.

**-Oh… no se preocupe… es normal un saludo así entre novios.-** dijo extrañando a los presentes, la de ojos índigo la miró sorprendida ya que Claude nunca había dicho qué eran. **-Y más si hubo mucho tiempo sin verse.- **añadió riendo levemente, como la señorita delicada que se veía.

.

**-Nos vamos… nos vemos el lunes… Luna-** dijo la castaña terminando de ponerse el abrigo que Hannah había descolgado para ella, la rubia contuvo la respiración, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga seria y calculadora. **-No es de mi incumbencia lo que pasó por tu cabeza al meterte en esto… pero no puedo juzgarte… la tentación nos hace débiles.- **sentenció fríamente mientras miraba a la ojivioleta, la cual seguía con la respiración cortada **-Hasta la más santa cae en las manos del demonio…- **dijo con una sonrisa arrogante para después salir de la gran mansión seguida de la demonio de cabellos grises.

Cuando se encontraron ya solos, el silencio reinó por extensos minutos. Entonces, Luna se atrevió a moverse y caminar hacia las escaleras, su paso era lento y casi tortuoso, cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando la voz de su tutor la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

.

**-Mis más sinceras disculpas, my Lady…-** dijo el demonio que recogía los cuchillos dorados que se encontraban tirados en el piso perlado, se había dado cuenta que la amiga de su protegida le había hablado de una manera fría y casi cruel por algo que ella no había hecho. Pero al verla, se descolocó. La rubia sonreía mostrando esos hoyuelos que trataba de esconder siempre, él se daba cuenta.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que la ojivioleta sonreía por verlo preocupado de lo que su amiga pensó, se sentía contenta por saber que no era tan frío, serio e indiferente como él se hacía aparentar todo el tiempo, sonreía porque observó una faceta que no se había imaginado en él, lo miró entregado y apasionado con esa hermosa demonio.

**-Gracias…- **_"Por preocuparte"_ pensó para sí misma **-¿Ve a lo que me refiero?… tiene buen gusto-** dijo cerrando los ojos con alegría en la cara, el demonio caminó hacia ella para explicarle que una escena así no volvería a pasar **-Quedó perfecto el mueble…-** y subió las escaleras dejando al demonio solo en la estancia.

Después de una hora pensando en su habitación, bajó a cenar con él como todas las noches, sabía que él lo hacía obligadamente ya que un demonio no necesita comer comida, pero sí almas y estando con ella no las conseguiría.

Claude estaba incómodo con el silencio de la rubia, ella hablaba mucho a la hora de comer y él simplemente asentía o la escuchaba. Sabía que algo la tenía intranquila, pero si no quería hablar de ello, no la forzaría.

.

.

Ya con el cabello húmedo, después de ese gran y relajante baño en sales de mil colores, se sentó en el pequeño banco dentro de "Narnia" y guardó con toda paciencia las prendas y zapatos nuevos que Astarté había llevado para ella. Miró el cajón de "ropa sexy" donde iban los sostenes que debía comprarse urgentemente, suspiró… _"pensar en eso ahora es estúpido"_ se regañó mentalmente_._

Cerró el gran closet y se desenredó el cabello con los dedos, miraba a la ventana enorme y polarizada, entrecerró los ojos al ver unas luces en una casa más allá del bosque "_Qué extraño… no sabía que hubiera otra casa por aquí_" pensó mientras se sentaba en la "cama lunar" como ella le había puesto.

Pensó en todos los descubrimientos de ese día, podía contarlos con los dedos… eso era genial, así no se volvería loca por no tener el control de sus pensamientos.

Número 1: tenía que buscar qué carajos tenía que ver una virgen con el "Elixir" y para qué lo querían las siliconas. Sinceramente no se imaginaba que ellas supieran escribir esa palabra… mucho menos hacerla… pero ¿quién era Ávalon? Y ¿Por qué percibió tanto miedo y emoción en la voz de ellas al mencionarlo?, tendría muchas cosas que leer últimamente.

Número 2: Era muy buena actriz, sabía improvisar y seguir con el papel hasta las últimas líneas sin tener un libreto a la mano. Debía reconocer que el líder del grupo de teatro era muy bueno y convincente también.

Número 3: El demonio de ojos hipnotizantes color vino era honesto y cumplía con lo que decía, al pie de la letra se fue cuando alguien llegó a donde ellos estaban. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué ese gran odio entre Claude y él?.

Número 4: Astarté es de manos traviesas y curiosas, bueno eso ya se lo imaginaba, por ello sus dedos se movían tan rápido por el saxofón dando esas maravillosas melodías.

Número 5: Claude era buen carpintero y decorador de interiores, eso también lo sabía o más bien se lo imaginaba. Se preguntaba si Sebastián podría hacer tantas cosas como él, o si lo hacía mejor. _"Pffff… Luna ¿por qué los comparas?"_ se reprendió nuevamente.

Número 6: Carmina era la contratista de una demonio encantadora, era la feminidad caminando por la tierra. Su amiga pensaba que los chismes de Clara eran ciertos y eso le dolía, pero dijo que no la juzgaba ya que _"hasta la más santa cae en las manos del demonio"_. Ella no se consideraba una santa, solo era una chica normal que le nacía hacer cosas por la gente que le rodeaba y eso no lo veía mal, _"Bien si eres una santa… pero humana al fin y al cabo ¿no?" _comentó su subconsciente.

Número 7: Claude definitivamente tenía buenos gustos, esa demonio era endemoniada y arrebatadoramante bella, no lo culpaba por haber caído en los encantos de tan hermosa criatura de la noche. Pero ese beso que observó le hizo sentir algo extraño en el estómago, no era asco al ver la lengua de la novia de Claude meterse en la boca de su tutor, era otra cosa. Se sentía culpable al tenerlo ahí con ella siendo que él debería estar con esa mujer que le robaba el aliento y la saliva.

Y ahí se dio cuenta, al abrir los ojos violetas, que había un número que no tenía en mente.

Número 8:… … … …

Le gustaba su tutor.

Frunció el ceño al no saber ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?... _"Eso no importa Luna… TIENE NOVIA… ¿QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE EL BESITO FRANCÉS QUE SE DIERON EN LA PUERTA?" _se reprendió nuevamente. Pensó en el profesor de ojos vino, no le atraía tanto como con Claude… pero Claude es inalcanzable para ella.

Se removió incómoda por toda la extensión de la cama pensando en lo entregado y contento que se miraba su protector besándola. Ella quería verlo feliz y si era feliz con Hannah… ¿Quién era ella para privarle su felicidad?, odiaba ese estúpido testamento, mucho más la cláusula que decía eso que debía volverse loca y casarse, pero solo así sería libre él.

"_No vas a casarte con el primero que te encuentres Luna… ¡POR DIOS… NI SIQUIERA HAS DADO EL PRIMER BESO A ALGUIEN!"_… Ashhhh su conciencia tenía razón. _"Primero buscaremos un novio… y dejaremos a Claude ver a Hannah para pasar el menor tiempo con él de ahora en adelante…"_

Si… esa era la respuesta. Ella se enamoraría de alguien y dejaría atrás ese sentimiento de niña "enamoradiza" como él les decía.

Ya tenía sueño, se sentía cansada y comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Nuevamente se sentía liviana y sabía lo que venía ahora, el salto de su alma al viento y recorrer los pasillos sin ser vista por su tutor, tal vez por eso le gustaba… no se sorprendía con nada y siempre estaba buscando cosas nuevas por la casa, se acomodaba los lentes elegantemente con esas enguantadas manos, Luna sonrió al imaginarse como serían sus manos o como sería su marca… ¿Se parecería a la de Hannah?.

"_Qué bueno que solo me gustas…" _

.

.

**-Claude…-** y sonrió liberando su cuerpo astral para recorrer las habitaciones subterráneas… después se encargaría de ver la casa al otro lado del lago y bosque.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaa :3 ¿qué tal les ha parecidooo? ¿Se esperaban que la amiga de Luna fuera la contratista de Hannah?... estuvo larguito e interesante ¿ehhh?... sinceramente me está encantando como está quedando la trama n_n… trataré subir capi nuevo prontooo prometo ponerme a escribir ahorita mismo el otro capi mientras tengo la idea de cómo son las cosas ahora…

.

**Lady-Valery:** Hola n_n… ahí está el capi :3… espero te haya parecido tan interesante y sorprendente como los demás xD… muchas gracias por tu apoyo n_n… y tu review… espero haberte dejado sin palabras nuevamente n_n… me tardé porque tenía que pensar exactamente en cómo tenía que darse ese besito de Claude y Hannah n_n… Nos leemos en el próximo capi… besos (°3°).

.

**Shadechu Nightray:** Awwwwww n_n… cuando leí tu review casi lloro n.n… ammm leí el de san Valentín n_n… fue muy cómico n_n… muchas gracias por esa recomendación, ya sé cómo le haré para publicar el otro fic xD… pero será después ya que tenga estos dos bien avanzados n_n… QUIERO VER FOTOOOS Xd… Espero te haya gustado este capi… SALIÓ HANNAH… y Luna ya dejó claro que sabe que es su novia n_n. Awwww tus puntos principales me mataron :3… los leí uno a uno con mi carita así x3… jejejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer la historia n_n… nos leemos en el próximo n_n… cuéntame cómo te fue en tu graduación n_n. (PD: mi mamá me compró nieve n_n… pero tiene una franja de chocolate y NO PUEDO COMERLO u_u)…

.

**andreita1500:** Holaaaa n_n… ahí está el otro capi… espero te haya gustadooo n_n… EN-CAN-TA-DO n_n… Siii… ese Claude le gusta sufrir o que sean muy dominantes sus "amos"… Yo lo trataría con tooodo y LÁTIGO… ejejejejeje n_n… Luny piensa muy inocente n_n, hará a un lado el sentimiento que tiene por Claude para que él sea feliz con Hannah u_u… eso es tener valooor… aparte de compartir casa y que le guste… debe tratarlo como siempre y ayudarlo con Hannah, mientras ella trata de buscar a alguien n_n… Bueno, espero haya sido de tu agrado el capi y que sigas leyendo con emoción e intriga n_n… emmm Gizmo es un monito que salió en la película que se llama "Gremlins"… no el verde feo xC… es el blanco con cafecito n_n parece un perrito pequinés :3… espero haber disipado tu duda n_n. Nos leemos en la próxima n_n.

.

Buen fin de semana a todos… vayan a las albercas por mi u_u…


	10. Capítulo 9: Salvada otra vez

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**Salvada… otra vez.**

**.**

**.**

Las suaves hebras rubias claras casi como el algodón se encontraban desparramadas por el verde pasto, con sus pálidas manos trataba de alcanzar el cielo o más bien sentir el calor más cerca de ella. Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y cerró sus amatistas dejando que su lengua saboreara esos dorados y calientes rayos que irradiaba el astro rey. Eso lo había leído en un libro, de esos tantos que tenía escondidos bajo la cama, como de costumbre. Y parecía que las escrituras de ese libro decían la verdad, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse lleno de calor y energía al probar con su lengua el calor del sol.

Estuvo así por unos 15 minutos, alimentando su cuerpo con esa energía libre e irradiante para ella. Se incorporó sentándose sobre sus blancas y tersas piernas, sentía la textura cosquilleante y rasposa del verde y corto pasto bajo su cuerpo. Tenía puesto unos shorts de cintura alta color negros con botones color cobre, una blusa de manga larga color rosa cubría su torso y hombros.

Volteó a ver al lago frente a ella, las ranas y sapos croaban en una natural sinfónica tenue, gateó para acercarse más y quizás poder ver más de cerca el color de los peces que ahí habitaban y compartían su hogar junto a los anfibios de grandes saltos.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y necesitaba pensar en una forma de pedirle a Claude que la llevara a la feria de libros en el pueblo de al lado. Estaba en contacto con una caravana que conocía muy bien y le llegó una notificación que ese fin de semana se llevaría a cabo, por lo cual debía ir a como dé lugar.

Pero mientras quería seguir observando a las ranas brincar y croar, más tarde le pediría a su tutor que la llevara a comprar cosas.

"_El desayuno Luna…"_ y se levantó para entrar a la cocina corriendo, ¡cómo se le olvidó que a ella le tocó hacer el desayuno ese día!.

**-Buenos días…-** saludó con una sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a lavarse las manos y a preparar el desayuno de ese sábado. Claude estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico, Luna se preguntó cómo lo conseguía cada mañana si vivían muy alejados de la ciudad.

.

**-Buenos días, my Lady…-** saludó mirándola rápidamente, la joven se veía normal, como todos los días, parecía que había olvidado la escena con Hannah y eso le parecía bien. La ojivioleta rápidamente le entregó su café recién hecho, sin azúcar y con un toque furtivo de canela, se le había hecho descortés decirle que preparara café solo, así que se acostumbró.

Mientras la rubia preparaba huevos con lechuga y leche -La salud es primero-, el demonio leía la sección policiaca de esa mañana. Parecía que no habían detenido al culpable de los crímenes que atemorizaban a los ciudadanos, _"Humanos, siempre incompetentes"_ pensó mientras doblaba el diario y miraba su plato servido frente a él.

Cuando la ojivioleta miró que su tutor comía como siempre, educado y pausado, pensó perfectamente en las palabras para pedirle de favor que la llevara a esa feria.

**-¿Se encuentra todo bien, my Lady?- **preguntó haciendo a la rubia ruborizarse por la escena del sostén del día de ayer. Claude notó el ligero rubor y pensó que su protegida estaba pensando en el beso apasionado con Hannah **-my Lady… lo que ocurrió ayer…-** Luna tragó todo el bocado de golpe esperando no ahogarse y poder interrumpirlo antes que terminara con esa frase.

.

-**Ehhhh… ¿Podríamos ir a la feria del libro?-** preguntó para después tomar un sorbo de jugo de zanahoria, leyó que los carotenos de esa verdura dulce la harían verse más colorida y no como un muerto, miró levemente al de ojos dorados **-Por favor… yo… cada año mis padres me llevaban… y…-** dijo sumisamente, iba decir nuevamente por favor cuando la voz tranquila de Claude la interrumpió.

.

**-Como usted pida, my Lady… ¿En dónde se lleva a cabo?-** preguntó bebiendo su café humeante en esa taza negra como su cabello y dorada como sus ojos.

La rubia sonrió agradecida, se limpió los labios y le comentó que en un pueblo más allá de la urbanización, la gente era humilde y necesitaban el dinero, ahí vendían de todo y ella necesitaba comprar diferentes ingredientes para comenzar con sus "prácticas" cuanto antes.

.

.

La ojivioleta como odiaba sudar, todas las ventanas del auto iban abiertas, tomaba agua fría de su botella todo el camino, se secaba la frente con una pequeña toalla -ya empapada, por cierto- y solo le faltaba sacar la cabeza por la ventana y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Claude habló.

**-Eso solo lo hacen los perros, my Lady…- **dijo burlándose pero sin quitar su semblante duro de siempre, Luna se dio cuenta pero prefirió simplemente reír mientras sacaba un pañuelo del interior de Gizmo. **-Si tiene tanto calor, ¿por qué no se dejó la ropa que tenía puesta en la mañana?-** preguntó sin dejar de mirar al camino solitario por el que iban.

**-Ummmm… cuando lleguemos verá por qué vamos vestidos así…-** dijo antes de dar otro sorbo al agua fría, le ofreció al demonio de ojos dorados, pero éste negó.

Llegaron a "la feria del libro", que Claude veía más como un mercado ambulante antiguo, la rubia sonrió al recordar cómo sus padres siempre iban a divertirse con ella, parecía esas películas de gitanos pero real.

Ambos bajaron del auto, que Luna había pedido a su tutor estacionarlo unos metros atrás del mercado. La ojivioleta se colocó una amplia tela parecida a una mascada en la cabeza, la acomodó cubriendo su frente como si fuera una banda y el nudo dejaba caer libremente la tela suave café y ondeante al viento ahora fresco. Su cabello rubio y ondulado caía por sus hombros cubriendo la mitad de su espalda y un poco arriba de los codos, miró su vestuario por última vez y extendió el sombrero a su tutor.

**-Todos llevan sombreros negros… debemos encajar.-** explicó sonriendo emocionada, Claude se colocó el sombrero y caminó un poco detrás de la ojivioleta.

Las sandalias blancas y sencillas de la rubia combinaban a la perfección con las líneas de su falda larga y café, la cual tenía un estampado tribal por toda la extensión de la tela. La blusa naranja de la ojivioleta la hacía ver más energética y alegre, era una blusa simple y holgada en los brazos.

Claude se dio cuenta al llegar al mercado que todos los hombres llevaban un sombrero negro y ropa negra, como él. Luna lo había convencido de llevar un pantalón que se veía un poco desgastado, una camisa negra y su chaleco gris formal, parecía un gitano más de la muchedumbre con ese sombrero -claro que si no tomaban en cuenta que ambos tenían un color de ojos peculiar-, podrían pasar por gitanos normales.

La rubia miraba emocionada los puestos de la gente, cuando dijo que vendían de todo, Claude no se imaginó que vendieran partes de animales disecados también. Las mujeres miraban a la albina pasar con el apuesto demonio a su lado y murmuraban cosas inentendibles.

**-Niña Chimutre****, vino como todos los años…-** dijo una anciana de ojos y cabello negro, sus manos arrugadas tocaron las mejillas tersas de Luna haciéndola sonreír ampliamente. (Chimutre= Luna en Rom o Gitano.)

.

**-No podría perdérmelo Nana Nonoka…-** la rubia miró como la mujer entristecía al verla sin sus padres **-No se preocupe… usted me lo había dicho ya…-** dijo sonriendo y haciendo sonreír a la señora. Luna miró a Claude y reaccionó **-Ohhh… Nana, mire él es Claude Faustus-** la anciana de cabellos negros miró con los ojos entrecerrados al demonio, luego miró a Luna y la rubia asintió levemente. (Nonoka es un nombre gitano)

.

**-Cuide de mi Chaví****-** dijo la mujer simulando una sonrisa solo por compromiso con Luna, la rubia suspiró con alivio y la señora acarició las mejillas de la ojivioleta. **-Sus Mules**** dijeron que vendría por libros y provisiones… estoy muy orgullosa que quiera usar su Draba****-** le dijo a la ojivioleta mientras la abrazaba y la llevaba por todas las "tienditas" fascinantes que a Luna deslumbraban. (Chaví=niña, Mules=fantasmas, Draba=magia gitana)

Todas las cosas que compraba eran llevadas a la tienda de la Nana de Luna, Claude no se separaba de la rubia mientras la mujer de cabellos negros guiaba a la ojivioleta por todas las tiendas que serían de utilidad.

.

**-Nana… quiero ir por libros…-** pidió la rubia un poco apenada por tanto hacerla caminar, la mujer sonrió y le hizo un ademán de restarle importancia. Caminaron por unas tiendas casi solas, las mujeres ahí usaban unas ropas muy oscuras y miraban a la rubia con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo Claude no se salvó de las miradas profundas de las mujeres.

.

**-Quiero hablar con usted… la chaví puede entrar sola.-** dijo la mujer en tono de orden a la rubia, la cual miró a Claude indicándole que se quedara ahí con la mujer de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros, cuando la ojivioleta entró a la gran tienda de libros la mujer habló **-Aunque la chaví saber hacer maravillas con sus manos… sé lo que es usted.-** dijo seria y mirándolo a los dorados ojos, Claude no pestaño **-La chaví tiene muchos enemigos, pero sé que la cuidará… si no, yo me encargaré de que no se olvide de su nombre…-** dijo la gitana sonriendo ampliamente.

.

.

**-Muchas gracias por todo Nana… espero con esto tengan para sus gastos.-** dijo entregando un costalito lleno de billetes enroyados, la pelinegra negó pero la rubia colocó la bolsita entre las manos de la dama vidente. **-Dígales a sus hijos que les mando saludos y que espero verlos pronto…-** dijo mientras abrazaba a la mujer de avanzada edad.

.

**-Chaví… tenga mucho cuidado por favor, las cosas serán muy duras para usted, en todos los aspectos… puedo verlo.- **dijo tomando la cara de la rubia entre sus viejas pero suaves manos.

.

**-Lo sé Nana… pero aprenderé rápido, verá que en unos meses le regresaré su juventud…-** dijo guiñando un ojo y la señora sonrió ampliamente, apretó las mejillas de la rubia dejándolas coloradas y besó su frente.

Luna y Claude caminaban con el ocaso a sus espaldas, la leña de la fogata tronaba y desprendía chispas, una pequeña niña se acercó corriendo a la rubia y abrazó sus piernas.

**-¡Chimutre, Chimutre!, toca una canción… queremos bailar en el fuego.-** dijo la pequeña contenta al ver a su amiga "blanquita" como en secreto le llamaba.

.

**-Lali… más respeto, ¿no ves que Chimutre ya es una Rumí****?-** un joven castaño de ojos miel reprendió a la niña y en el proceso la rubia enrojeció violentamente, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón se estrujó. El chico lo notó y se sintió feliz, por él… no por ella. (Rumí=esposa)

.

**-Romano, sigo soltera… Claude es mi protector.-** explicó la rubia con una sonrisa leve, cuando el chico escuchó esas palabras su semblante cambió a uno más jovial y galante. (Romano es un nombre gitano)

.

**-Entonces… ¿nos concederías escucharte tocar?-** preguntó mirándola a los ojos directamente, Claude no le agradaba como ese chiquillo coqueteaba tan libre y descaradamente con su protegida, ella no era como todas las chicas de su edad.

.

**-Claro, ¿Me prestan un Boshbaro****?... el mío lo dejé en casa.-** pidió la rubia sonriendo tiernamente, "_Es demasiado ingenua e inocente…"_ pensó el de ojos dorados mientras miraba como el castaño entregaba un violín negro a la rubia. (Boshbarro=violín)

La ojivioleta comenzó a tocar una suave y sensual melodía mientras daba pasos suaves y sigilosos con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la fogata y los gitanos se levantaron, unas chicas con panderos comenzaron a hacer un compás para que los de la caravana se emocionaran y ayudaran con sus palmas. La rubia sonrió ampliamente y las palmas demandaron un ritmo más rápido y enérgico. Luna comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma y el ritmo fue más bailable, ante los ojos dorados de su tutor, los gitanos comenzaron a aplaudir al cielo y a dar vueltas en una rueda grande alrededor de Luna. El crujido de la leña era un extra que le daba misticismo al momento, entonces se unió a la melodía una guitarra. La mezcla de los panderos, el violín y la guitarra del ojimiel era sublimemente rítmica y bailable, los saltos de los niños y sus risas no se hicieron esperar al escuchar la risa feliz de la rubia, era lo que le faltaba como sonido final. Para terminar con el ritual del baile, la rubia hizo una vuelta lenta y dejó sucumbir la melodía con un eco de su prestado violín.

"_¡HEEEE!... ¡Chimutre, Chimutre!... ¡BRAVOOO!"_ era lo que gritaban extasiados los gitanos mientras aplaudían a la rubia, la cual estaba contenta y sonrojada por tantos halagos de sus "parientes" lejanos.

**-¡Callaos!… Chaví, si tiene algún problema… aquí tiene casa y familia.-** dijo la anciana abrazando a la ojivioleta y mirando profundamente a la criatura de los infiernos que estaba atrás de ellas esperando la partida.

.

**-Nana, no se preocupe… muchas gracias por todo…-** y con ese abrazo fuerte, miradas del gitano de ojos miel y la despedida cariñosa a la niña bailadora, se retiraron a su "gran casa".

.

.

El camino a casa era largo y silencioso, la rubia estaba ligeramente dormitando en su asiento mientras leía unas líneas de un libro negro de cuero que había comprado.

**-No sabía que sus padres tuvieran linaje gitano…-** irrumpió en el silencio, ya la rubia casi no hablaba como antes lo había hecho, el demonio supuso que le daba pena hablarle después de haberlo visto con Hannah en ese arranque pasional. Debía hacerla confiar en él como ya antes había pasado.

.

**-Oh… cierto. Ammm no son de linaje gitano. Bueno no eran.-** dijo corrigiendo su tonta y melancólica memoria, se le hacía extraño que Claude la hiciera hablar ya que normalmente él simplemente escuchaba sus tonterías terrenales de mujer joven, excepto sus problemas de la academia con las chismosas siliconas **-Mis padres se refugiaron ahí cuando no tenían nada… verá ocurrió un incidente cuando era bebé y por obra del destino aparecieron en ese lugar donde la caravana de mi Nana los encontró.-** explicó guardando el libro dentro de su graciosa mochila y la colocó sobre sus piernas tapadas con esa falda larga **-Yo crecí con ellos, aprendí sus costumbres y, cuando cumplí los 6 años, mis padres ya habían ahorrado dinero para darme una casa y educación que, según ellos y la caravana, yo merecía.-** continuó mirando las oscuras calles solitarias, escasos 4 coches había alrededor **-Pero no todo fue perfecto… ¿notó que algunas personas nos miraban de una manera poco agradable?…-** preguntó mirándolo atentamente esperando su respuesta, la cual fue simplemente un asentimiento silencioso **-Eso se debe a que se dieron cuenta que yo no era normal… que tenía la facilidad de romper y mover cosas sin siquiera moverme, mi Nana también sabía más pero si lo decía a su gente ya no querrían vernos más. Ellos me tienen un poco de miedo y por ello fue que decidieron desterrarnos hasta que yo aprendiera a usar perfectamente mis dones y ayudarlos con lo que fuera posible.-** dijo mientras abría la ventana y Claude bajaba la velocidad para que la rubia oliera la esencia del bosque.

.

**-Si la desterraron, ¿Cómo le avisan donde estarán?-** preguntó sin perder de vista el camino en el bosque que rodeaba la casa de la rubia.

.

**-Mi contacto es mi Nana y ella es la sabia… no pueden contradecirla. También ella les dice que yo simplemente voy a comprar y ellos necesitan el dinero.-** le explicó con una sonrisa mientras Claude abría el gran portón de la cerca.

Luna iba a ayudarlo a bajar las cientos de cosas que compró, pero el demonio no la dejó, ella se encaminó a la cocina a prepararle agua de Jamaica natural para refrescarlo un poco.

**-Sus cosas las he guardado en la habitación que deseaba.-** dijo entrando a la cocina, la rubia abrió los ojos muy sorprendida ya que no pasaron ni 5 minutos y ya había terminado su trabajo. La ojivioleta le entregó el vaso con agua roja y con un toque dulce, a Claude no le quedó más que aceptarla **-Se lo agradezco, my Lady.-** y la rubia simplemente sonrió.

Eran las 7 de la tarde, por lo que la rubia le pidió al demonio la llevara a la habitación que había encontrado para hacer sus ejercicios mágicos. Claude se retiró a preparar la cena y la ojivioleta comenzó a caminar por toda la amplia habitación, necesitaba aprenderse las dimensiones contando los pasos ya que debía tener cuidado de las visiones de la Sabia gitana.

Luna comenzó el acomodo de su material, había un mueble muy antiguo, tal y como le gustaban las cosas, lo miró limpio y sin señal de polvo, _"Claude se ha de haber encargado de todo…" _pensó mientras colocaba los libros que había adquirido, los frascos de paredes gruesas y cristalinas -que contenían cosas que no le gustaba recordar- los colocó en un estante arriba del mueble. _"No hay señal de arañas ni telarañas…"_ suspiró contenta mientras desempacaba los cueros y pieles que la anciana había regalado, las colocaría en una caja de madera debajo de la gran mesa de "operaciones" como ahora le llamaría a esa gran mesa pentagonal y con una estrella enorme al centro.

También compró especias naturales y crudas, el comino, pimienta entera, un gran cristal de sal, era lo que colocó en pequeños platitos platinados en la ventana, para que la luz de la brillante luna los bañara cada noche.

Ya casi había acomodado todo y lo había memorizado, sacó un cofre pequeño, el cual cabía entre sus manos y tenía dentro varios tipos de piedras energéticas: cuarzos naturales, ámbar, perla, ónix y aguamarina. Le faltaba comprar las más difíciles de conseguir y la que más le gustaba: la amatista, tenía una pero esa estaba en su cuello en forma de corazón y entre alambres de plata. El pequeño cofre iría al centro del pentágono de la mesa.

**-La cena está lista, my Lady…-** dijo el demonio de voz tranquila detrás de la puerta vieja. Luna le pidió entrar para que viera como había quedado todo.

.

**-¿Qué le parece?- **preguntó mirando su organizada habitación secreta, el demonio miró los frascos acomodados perfectamente, podría adivinar que la ojivioleta midió con los dedos la separación de los platos en la ventana y que también tenía pulidas piedras en la mesa pentagonal.

**-Quedó perfecta, my Lady… tiene una facilidad innata para esas cosas.- **halagó con su semblante se siempre, se acomodó los lentes haciéndolos brillar con la luz de las antorchas dentro de la habitación de ladrillo resistente, la rubia sonrió y miró hacia otro lado antes de sonrojarse por ver a ese demonio que nombraba cada noche antes de dormir.

Las antorchas se apagaron al salir ambos de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, subieron las escaleras frías llegando a la planta donde se encontraba la cocina con la exquisita cena que el ser de ojos dorados había preparado para su protegida.

Después de lavarse las manos y sentase a comer tranquilamente, Luna observó a su pequeña mochila, atentamente miraba el pelaje y textura de las manos y piernas inanimadas de su fiel acompañante, Claude la miraba sin verla realmente, estaba algo intrigado por la actitud tan fuera de lo común de su protegida, pero la vista de la ojivioleta se posó sobre el centro de la mesa, su celular estaba ahí, la pantalla brilló, la rubia abrió la mano y el pequeño aparato se deslizó entre sus dedos.

**-Bueno… Astarté hola…-** contestó contenta mientras la escandalosa pelirroja anunciaba que mañana irían a comprar ropa para rellenar ese cajón de "prendas sexys" **-Ya entendí… Ohhh dios, dime que tus padres no están cerca…-** dijo apenada mientras se masajeaba las sienes. **-¿Ya le avisaste a Carmina?-** preguntó esperanzada, pero su tutor sabía que no tenía emoción por ver a su amiga que le dijo cosas tan crueles sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar. **-Ohhh… bueno entonces en el centro a las 3… bien mañana nos vemos… Por favor no comas chocolates con café, te pones más loca de lo que ya estás…- **dijo con media sonrisa burlona, del otro lado se escuchó un estruendoso "EREEEEES MALAAAA" y se cortó la comunicación.

.

**-A las tres en el centro, my Lady…-** dijo haciendo a la rubia abrir los ojos con sorpresa, _"Dime que no escuchó lo de las prendas…"_ dejó de pensar para no enrojecer **-No escuché más… no se preocupe my Lady-** dijo sinceramente tranquilizándola un poco.

.

**-Claude… ¿cree que podría mañana darme un par de horas para comprar tranquilamente con las chicas?-** preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y suplicantes, el de orbes dorados no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que la protegiera como era su deber **-Probablemente entremos a tiendas que no es bien visto que hombres entren…-** agregó mirando hacia otro lado.

.

**-Mañana veremos cómo salen las cosas, my Lady… mas no prometo nada.- **advirtió lo último para después beber de esa agua roja que la rubia preparó cuando llegó.

.

.

El caldero de hierro puro contenía una líquida y negra sustancia de un olor muy familiar para Claude, la rubia usaba un cucharón rústico para mezclar el menjurje que dejaba salir un humo color púrpura, bajó las llamas de la pequeña hoguera usando un atomizador con agua fría y comenzó a partir sábila, cerezas y ramas de lavanda.

**-Claude, por favor ¿me alcanza el aguacate?-** preguntó al demonio que miraba indiferente el trabajo que la rubia hacía, le alcanzó el fruto deseado y la ojivioleta le agradeció sonriente.

En una botella de vidrio transparente vació un poco de miel y el aceite que en segundos extrajo del aguacate, con el cucharón sacó una cantidad de ese menjurje y lo introdujo en ese recipiente.

Después esparció pétalos de lavanda y violetas, trozos de cerezas y bolitas de zarzamoras dentro de una pequeña jabonera previamente encerada y finalmente colocó otra cantidad del menjurje seguido de unas gotas de glicerina y cerró el recipiente.

**-Bien, ya tengo Shampoo, acondicionador, jabón y me faltan unas velas aromáticas-** dijo subrayando las cosas de una lista en papel rayado. Claude enarcó una ceja al saber que la rubia estaba haciendo cosas que podía conseguir como cualquier otra persona en tiendas.

.

**-My Lady, ¿por qué no compra esos objetos y deja de perder su tiempo?-** preguntó mirando como la ojivioleta colocaba en la ventana los menjurjes ya convertidos en jabón, shampoo, acondicionador y finalmente las velas.

.

**-Claude, no es pérdida de tiempo cuando se puede evitar el sufrimiento de un indefenso y enjaulado animal…-** respondió ella mientras hacía anotaciones de pequeños cambios que le realizó a la receta normal de jabones y las demás cosas que había realizado **-Además… soy alérgica a unas cuantas cosas que le añaden a esos productos… como los colorantes por ejemplo.- **añadió cerrando el cuaderno de pasta dura y gruesa, el cual tenía un broche especial que ella había confeccionado: si alguien más lo tomaba, se cerraba y era imposible abrirlo, solo un poco de sangre de la ojivioleta lograba hacerlo.

.

**-Es verdad… ¿A qué otras cosas es alérgica my Lady?-** preguntó el demonio mientras miraba como la ojivioleta buscaba entre sus libros algo que había estado aplazando desde la tarde de ayer, la rubia pasaba sus dedos por la cobertura de cuero de cada libro y paró en seco sacando un libro muy viejo, casi deshecho de su cubierta.

.

**-Mmmmm… pues son cuatro cosas: los camarones, los colorantes, las coles y las nueces …-** enumeró la de ondas rubias mientras se sentaba en una alfombra que compró esa tarde, era color negra con detalles morados en forma de flamas y estrellas **-Los camarones me causan un salpullido color rosáceo, normalmente no se notaría… pero como mi piel es pálida como la leche, pues pareciera que me quemé con el sol.-** explicó sin dejar de ojear el libro buscando algo de el "elixir" **-Los colorantes me causan picazón y ronchas del color del colorante artificial.-** continuó mientras leía una página de pociones antiguas **-Las coles me hacen dormir por mucho tiempo… la última vez que comí, dormí por dos días seguidos, falté a una fiesta por ello… ahora que lo pienso, supongo que no fue accidente que mi papá no quisiera que fuera a la fiesta y después despierte para ir a la academia…-** comentó pensativamente y suspirando cansadamente, sus padres tenían maneras muy eficientes de hacer su voluntad con ella **-Bueno… y las nueces… eso es veneno puro para mí: si como un poco de nueces, mi garganta se cierra y comienzo a toser, después por falta de aire me desmayo y si no actúan rápido, entro en coma… la última vez que pasó fue en una fiesta de cumpleaños, tenía 7 años y tuvimos que mudarnos después… mi padre pensó que querían envenenarme los de la pastelería.-** comentó recordando que después sus padres le compraron muchos suéteres de capucha y ella eligió las orejas, desde ahí las usaba.

**-Su madre evitaba comer esas cosas… excepto el colorante artificial, en ese tiempo no existía.-** comentó el de ojos dorados haciendo reír a la rubia por su curiosa rememoración, el demonio miró como la ojivioleta carcajeaba armoniosamente y se levantaba a revisar los objetos de limpieza personal que había hecho ella misma.

**-Ya están… ¿Qué le parece si vamos a ver una película?-** preguntó la rubia mientras colocaba sus sustancias en una pequeña caja, la cual Claude cargó y se retiraron a la sala **-Yo las llevo a mi habitación… usted busque una película interesante.-** pidió ella mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, el demonio le había comentado no bajar las escaleras corriendo, _"pero nunca dijo nada de subir"_ pensó la rubia mientras reía levemente y entraba a su habitación.

Mientras el demonio de orbes dorados negaba cansadamente al ver como la ojivioleta corría por las escaleras, encendió el televisor y comenzó a buscar una película "interesante" para la rubia, a él le daba igual ver o no la televisión, pero la de ondas rubias claras quería entretenerse un poco.

**-¡UH UH!... déjele ahí… es de terror.-** y bajó con calma las escaleras, _"Al menos tiene cuidado de bajar caminando…" _pensó mientras se sentaba en un sillón a un lado del amplio sillón donde la rubia se sentó. Mientras la de orbes amatistas se acomodaba de manera que abrazaba sus piernas y miraba por encima de sus rodillas la película de una mujer muy sanguinaria, no entendía por qué la chica que se veía tan delicada y frágil le gustaban esas cosas. **-Ammm Claude… ¿conoce algo de un elixir de la juventud?-** preguntó de la nada la rubia sacando de su examen visual a su protector.

.

**-No debe ver tantas películas, my Lady…-** comentó acomodándose los lentes con esa mano enguantada y usando sus dedo delgados. La rubia lo miró extrañada y trató de no ser tan demandante con él.

.

**-Pero las películas deben tener algo de cierto… ¿No?, digo… hay películas de brujas y demonios, usted y yo somos íconos vivientes que algo de real hay en las películas…-** dijo ella un poco apenada, Claude la miró mostrando indiferencia como siempre, sin embargo Luna tenía razón en sus palabras. **-Bueno, mañana será un largo día y será mejor dormir.-** dijo la ojivioleta levantándose del sillón y encaminándose a las escaleras, el demonio la miró de reojo y tomó el control de la televisión **-Espero algún día confíe en mi… Buenas noches Claude-** y subió sin correr los escalones.

.

.

.

Ya era el día "de compras", o más bien dicho "día de chicas", sin embargo… no sería un día de chicas si Claude iba detrás de ellas a todos lados. Sacó aire entre sus labios en un suspiro frustrado. Se metió a bañar estrenando esas deliciosas fragancias de color morado claro natural y el aroma floral-fresco-frutal llenó toda la habitación iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba libre por la ventana.

La rubia pensaba en alguna forma de pasar el día sin pasar la vergüenza de que su protector escuchara las locuras de su amiga pelirroja, que era más conocida por sus pláticas "incandescentes", como ella misma les decía.

Salió del baño son encontrar ninguna solución, se secó la humedad de su cuerpo y cabello, se envolvió en la toalla y se metió al gran armario/vestidor, comenzó a vestirse pensando en la desconfianza que Claude le tenía ya que era obvio que le mintió ayer ocultándole lo que sabe de el "elixir".

Salió vestida como siempre, un suéter de diablillo rojo con cuernitos en la capucha y un pantalón negro con manchas grises en los muslos, unos zapatos de tacón color rojos, _"Me recuerdan a la película "el diablo viste a la moda""_ pensó divertida saliendo de su gran Narnia. Por último, y antes de salir al pasillo, se acomodó el cabello para que callera a los lados de su cuello, las ondas eran dóciles y suaves, había hecho muy bien ese shampoo.

Bajó las escaleras y olió el desayuno ya listo, aún era temprano ya que mirando por la ventana calculaba que no pasaban de las 10, entró a la cocina viendo su desayuno ya servido, colocó al pequeño Gizmo en su lugar de siempre y se sentó también ella.

**-Buenos días Claude.-** saludó la rubia mientras el demonio colocaba su plato frente a ella **-Gracias.- **dijo cuando vio su plato servido frente a ella y también su jugo de zanahoria fresco.

El desayuno comenzó silencioso, Luna supuso que era por lo que le dijo a su tutor en la noche, pero debía decírselo. La rubia encendió la televisión y cuando fueron las 10 a.m. una noticia apareció en todos los canales:

"_Muy buenos días tengan ciudadanos, hoy requerimos del servicio de la sociedad para encontrar a una joven desaparecida ayer a las 8 de la noche, la Señorita Elina Baxter no llegó a su hogar…"_

La ojivioleta frunció el ceño al ver la fotografía de la chica, era una niña de no más de 13 años, tenía un cabello negro y unos ojos miel hermosos, pero esa cara no la olvidaría, ya que 1) la rubia recordaba muy bien las cosas y 2) la señorita desaparecida era parecida a la chica que haría el papel de la obra, la que era tímida.

**-Baxter… Elena Baxter, es su hermana pequeña.-** comentó la rubia para sí misma mientras trataba de escuchar más de la noticia.

"_Mi hermana está en peligro… lo sé, solo pido a los secuestradores que por favor no la hieran… les daremos dinero, todo lo que pidan… pero por favor regrésenla a casa._

_Bien ese es el pedido de la señorita Elena Baxter, primogénita de la familia Baxter y representante de las fragancias "Sweet Blood", los mantendremos informados"_ y la programación volvió a la normalidad con ese programa de "un show más".

**-Pobre Elena… si supiera que no piden dinero.-** comentó la rubia en tono triste y bebiendo su jugo lentamente.

.

**-¿Cómo está tan segura, my Lady?-** preguntó el demonio mientras miraba como la ojivioleta se secaba los restos del líquido anaranjado, Luna sonrió tristemente y apagó el televisor.

.

**-Si quisieran dinero, hubieran secuestrado a Elena, ella es la imagen de la campaña de fragancias de su familia, pero se llevaron a su hermana, quien ni siquiera ha tenido un novio.- **comentó pensativamente recordando lo del elixir y la palabra "virgen" que Clara usaba con tanto fervor.

.

**-My Lady, debemos hablar de lo que la señorita Bird piensa de usted.-** comentó el demonio haciendo a la rubia entristecerse un poco, Luna sabía que Carmina pensaba lo peor de ella, pero pudo apreciar en su mirada que se sentía aliviada por el error que la rubia "santa" había cometido.

.

**-Es mejor escuchar y esperar, Carmina se siente sucia por haber llamado a Hannah, pero se siente menos sola de saber que yo también me hundiré con ella.-** dijo la ojivioleta vestida de diablillo, pero eso solo la hacía verse graciosa, ya que era demasiado buena que parecía un chiste su vestimenta. El de ojos dorados no se imaginaba a su protegida con una marca de contrato y destinada a ser devorada, ya era irónico que fuera parida por una bruja de malas intenciones de la cual él se alimentó hace siglos, sería una blasfemia para el cielo y el infierno que el destino de la ojivioleta se viera manchado también. **-No me importa parecer de lo peor, si ella se siente mejor con ello… para mi está bien.-** concluyó con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos con alivio, como si hubiera dicho una plegaria al cielo y ésta fuera escuchada.

.

.

.

Ya estaban en camino al centro y la ojivioleta ya se había resignado a que debía acostumbrarse a que Claude escuchara las pláticas de la pelirroja loca de las tres. Tenía abrazado fuertemente a Gizmo y miraba a la ventana, se preguntaba si sería mejor decirles a las chicas que mejor fueran solo al cine y lo de la ropa lo dejaran para otro día.

Después de estacionar el coche, caminaron ambos a la fuente en espera de encontrar a las amigas de la rubia, pero lo que la ojivioleta miró, fue más una posible vía de escape a la "tarde de chicas".

**-¡Luuuuny!... ¿Lista para derrochar dinero?-** preguntó la pelirroja mientras mostraba su tarjeta dorada, Carmina hizo lo mismo y esperaban que la ojivioleta hiciera lo mismo **-Ohhh vamos Luna, ¡Debes estrenarla hoy!- **ordenó la pelirroja de mechas negras esperando a que la rubia mostrara su tarjeta personal nueva, Luna sacó de sus amplias mangas (parecidas a un quimono) su cartera y después sacó su reluciente tarjeta dorada al estilo "legalmente rubia" **-¡UUHHHHH!... se verá más sexy cuando le saquemos humo ¡Hell Yeah!-** exclamó Astarté abrazando a las dos por los hombros. **-Pero antes… ustedes dos tortolos, vayan a hacer cosas de novios… no queremos hacer mal tercio-quinteto con ustedes.-** dijo directamente la pelirroja al tutor de Luna y al ama de llaves de Carmina.

.

**-Con todo respeto…-** trató de refutar el demonio de orbes dorados, pero fue en vano.

.

**-Carmina-sama y Luna-sama nos llamarán si ocurre algo, ¿Cierto?- **preguntó la demonio con voz tranquila y femenina, la rubia solo quería irse de ahí y hacer de ese día lo que ella tanto había esperado.

.

**-Claro, ahora vayan a pasear… nos vemos a las 8 aquí mismo.-** ordenó la castaña a los dos demonios, se imaginó que Luna no tenía el valor de ordenarle algo al demonio que contrató, así que le hizo el favor.

Claude miró a la rubia esperando le dijera que hacer, pero la ojivioleta no quería ver como la demonio de hermosas curvas y ojos índigo profundos lo tomaba del brazo, así que lo que hizo fue mostrar una sonrisa radiante y cerrar los ojos.

.

**-Diviértanse mucho… ¡Vamos chicas… tenemos hasta las ocho!- **y jaló a Carmina y Astarté por los pasillos llenos de tiendas de ropa y zapatos perdiéndose de la vista de su tutor, el cual simplemente suspiró cansadamente por que la rubia se salió con la suya al final de cuentas.

.

.

Entraron a tiendas de accesorios, de maquillaje, pinturas de uñas, se arreglaron las uñas y finalmente estaban en un restaurante, oficialmente fue un día de chicas.

**-Luny, ¿no es lindo que Hannah y Claude anden?... quiero decir, eso las hace ser como hermanas.-** dijo emocionada la pelirroja mientras comían sushi de diferentes estilos.

.

**-Pues si, es una coincidencia.-** contestó la rubia sonriendo radiante, muy en el fondo se sentía tan agradecida con la castaña por haber llevado a su demonio de cabellos grises y piel bronceada.

.

**-El mundo es tan pequeño y trabaja de maneras tan interesantes.-** comentó la de ojos verdes sin mostrar el mínimo interés en lo que hacían los dos demonios enamorados, mientras que Luna se sentía menos culpable por que Claude estaba pasando tiempo con su novia.

.

**-Si, si… mucho blah blah blah… debemos ir de compras, Luna tiene que llenar un cajón de prendas ardientes todavía.-** dijo la de cabellos rojos para después dar un sorbo a su té helado.

Pagaron y se encaminaron a una tienda de ropa interior cara, la cual estaba hecha con diseños exquisitos y telas de la más alta calidad, pero la rubia pidió que sea de puro algodón y telas suaves.

**-Buenas tardes muchachas… ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-** preguntó una mujer mayor, se veía que no las quería en la tienda, _"tal vez se debe a que tenemos ropa no muy de señorita"_ pensó la ojivioleta al ver a sus amigas y ella misma como iban vestidas: Carmina con sus ropas negras góticas y esas botas de militar con plataforma ya que odiaba verse tan pequeña. Astarté no le gustaba que vieran que sus padres tenían dinero y eran diseñadores así que vestía con pantalones rotos y desgastados, pero sin dejar de ser sexy con esos escotes cubiertos con telas de red y tacones de hermosa pedrería. Y finalmente estaba ella, la que se vestía siempre con sudaderas de orejas pantalones pegados pero despintados y con zapatillas… _"eres una diablita sexy… a tu modo claro"_ se dijo mentalmente antes de salir de su habitación.

**-Buenas tardes, deseamos ver su colección de ropa íntima sexy y juvenil- **dijo Astarté segura de sí misma, la señora de traje de diseñador las miró de arriba abajo lentamente.

.

**-Pasen por aquí, Janet las acompañará en su estadía en Lovely Boutique.-** dijo la dueña con mirada desconfiada, a Luna no le estaba gustando mucho como las estaba tratando.

.

**-Buenas tardes muchachas… acompáñenme.-** pidió una chica de no más de 20 años y mirada dulce, se veía que era hija de la dueña ya que la rubia podía percibir que su esencia provenía de la de esa señora.

Antes de entrar a la gran trastienda, la dueña le susurró un "no las pierdas de vista" a la muchacha y les mostró una sonrisa forzada, Luna era de sentidos muy desarrollados, a veces era bueno pero a veces lo odiaba.

La muchacha les enseñaba todos los modelos lindos, sostenes hermosos de colores pastel y sensuales toques de encaje, la rubia estaba encantada tocado los hermosos detalles y la chica le traía más y más sostenes con sus pantaletas.

**-Todos son tan lindos, pero no creo poder llevar todos.- **dijo pensando en que ya había comprado zapatos, accesorios, pinturas de uñas y maquillaje.

.

**-¡Lo sabía!... su pinta me hizo pensar desde un inicio que no tenían dinero para comprar aquí…-** dijo en aire petulante la señora, la rubia se sintió ofendida y sabía que si no le decía nada podría reventar una ventana y sería peor.

.

**-Señora, cálmese por favor.-** trató de tranquilizar la rubia agitando levemente las manos en el aire.

.

**-Mocosa ¡No me digas que hacer!... si no van a comprar ¡largo de aquí!-** dijo la mujer muy enojada y Astarté iba a intervenir, pero Carmina la detuvo, quería ver como Luna se hacía dura.

.

**-En primer lugar, señora usted no tiene por qué llamarme "Mocosa" soy su cliente y merezco respeto, en segundo lugar no debe de juzgar a las personas por cómo se visten y para finalizar, le pido por favor me envuelva todas las prendas que la señorita muy amablemente me mostró…-** la ojivioleta sacó su tarjeta dorada y la entregó a la señora, la cual muy apenada la tomó y se la llevó.

.

**-Luna, no pierdes la calma con nada… te admiro, yo ya hubiera bofeteado a la presumida esa.-** dijo la pelirroja para después irse a ver otros atuendos.

.

**-Luna, admiro tu paciencia, pero deber ser demandante y más dura… no entiendo ¿Cómo ordenas a tu demonio hacer lo que quieres?-** preguntó la tranquila castaña, la rubia entendió que su amiga en efecto quería compartir su "suciedad" con ella y simplemente le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

.

**-Carmina, tú sabes que a mí me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma. No por tener un contrato voy a cambiar mi forma de ser, debemos disfrutar lo que nos queda por ahora antes de que todo se vaya y no tengamos más que la oscuridad y el dolor de esas llamas y garras que nos esperan en un futuro.-** le dijo tranquilamente a su amiga de ojos verdes, Carmina no entendía como era que la ojivioleta estaba tan relajada por su condición, pero en efecto tenía razón y eso la hizo sonreír **-Emmm muchas gracias por pedirle a Hannah que se llevara a Claude.- **y comenzó a reír la rubia.

.

**-Pues no fue problema, sabía que no soportarías estar siendo observada mientras compras sostenes y más si es hombre… además, Astarté habla de cosas que no deberían saber los hombres y finalmente: Hannah y Claude se merecen un tiempo de caricias y arañazos.-** dijo como siempre impasible, pero lo último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga de extravagante color de ojos. La rubia se ruborizó violentamente al pensar que Claude estaría haciendo cosas de adultos con Hannah, no por morbosa, sino porque se le hacía incómodo saber que en ese preciso momento debía estar contento como todo hombre con una mujer.

.

**-Muchas gracias por su compra, Señorita Moussier.-** dijo apenada la señora y entregando la gran caja con las prendas femeninas y sensualmente delicadas.

.

**-Tome en cuenta mis consejos señora, de verdad espero que no vuelva a ocurrir algo parecido- **dijo Luna sonriendo como siempre, sacó un billete de 20 dlls y se lo entregó a la chica que la atendió **-Toma, soy muy indecisa y fuiste muy paciente conmigo, gracias.-** dijo sonriendo amigablemente a la chica tímida.

Salieron las tres amigas y se encaminaron a la fuente donde esperarían al ama de llaves de Carmina y al tutor de Luna, pero la rubia tenía una idea mejor y les pidió que la acompañaran a comprar un libro, las expresiones no se hicieron esperar.

**-¡Luny estoy exhausta!... ¿sabes?, estos tacones no son para caminar por 4 horas.- **dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la fuente. **-Ve tú, yo me quedo con las bolsas.-** añadió acostándose en la repisa de la fuente.

.

**-Ve Luna, yo me quedo con la loquiroja volada, si se queda sola… se va con algún chico… o chica en el peor de los casos.-** dijo indiferente la castaña pero ambas chicas sabían que estaba jugando.

.

**-Ahorita vuelvo, no tardaré mucho.-** dijo la rubia corriendo lo más rápido que esos tacones le permitían.

.

.

.

El tiempo parecía que corría lento ante las caricias y besos desenfrenados de ambos demonios. Cuando cayeron a la cama, la demonio de bella piel bronceada ya estaba desnuda y a la merced de su amado demonio de ojos dorados, también él estaba desnudo, ya que ella a través de la oscuridad podía ver ese cuerpo marcado y varonil, de piel blanca y porcelanizada que tanto le gustaba.

La lengua larga de Claude se deleitaba jugueteando con los pezones ya erectos de la de ojos color índigo, la cual se entregaba a las sensaciones placenteras y delirantes que le hacían sentir las manos de ese dios infernal de cabellos azabache.

**-Cl-Claude, ah-** jadeaba y gemía su nombre al sentir esas manos en su intimidad y, al sentir los dientes morder sus pezones, se sintió desfallecer en una placentera ola de calor y humedad brotando de su interior.

Él nunca decía nada, era más de morder y lamer, arañar y acariciar, besar y succionar, pero no era nada rutina, todo era verdaderamente espontáneo y único.

Ella abrió las piernas para recibirlo y entregarse como hace mucho lo hacía, esperando algún día que él le dijera que la amaba entre sus rítmicas, salvajes y delirantes embestidas. Cuando sintió su miembro entrar espontáneamente en ella, gritó su nombre y él mordió su labio acallándola en un beso con sabor sangre, la de cabellos grises arañó la espalda de su amado sacando sangre junto con un gruñido poderoso y salvaje de la garganta del de ojos dorados. El ritmo era rápido y ambos no podían más ya, cuando el de cabellos negros estaba perlado de sudor y a punto de llegar a la cúspide de las sensaciones, Hannah habló.

**-Claude di que me amas…- **pidió ella descolocándolo y bajándolo de esa pendiente que cualquiera anhelaría llegar **-¡Claude dilo!-** y solo hizo que las embestidas fueran mucho más frenéticas, ambos sintieron el cosquilleo en su interior reaccionando de distinta manera: ella demandando esas palabras y él gruñendo como bestia enjaulada. **-¡¿POR QUÉ?!, ¡¿QUÉ TANTO TE CUESTA?!- **demandó enfurecida sin importarle que su respiración aún no se regulaba.

.

**-Debemos irnos, ya es hora.-** dijo tranquilamente mientras trataba de ocultar su respiración agitada, se estaban vistiendo pero ella se le abalanzó encima **-Hannah, ahora no… nuestros contratos…- **pidió él de manera tranquila y esperando ella entendiera.

.

**-No, tenemos que hablar ya. Además Carmina-sama y Luna-sama llamarán si pasa algo.-** dijo ella desesperada, tal y como Alois hace mucho tiempo. Eso a Claude le enfermaba, ese chiquillo rogándole amor parecía que salía en sus sesiones de pasión descontrolada a rogarle nuevamente.

Pero el estómago comenzó a moverse como un remolino en su interior, rápido y con ira mezclada con preocupación, era Medianoche descontrolándose y pidiendo a gritos saliera en busca de su hija, pero no escuchaba el llamado de la ojivioleta. _"No tiene marca, ¿no puedo escucharla por ello?"_ se preguntó mentalmente mientras el agarre de su amante se hacía más intenso.

.

**-Hannah, debemos irnos, mi contratista está en peligro.-** dijo con voz tranquila pero su ceño estaba fruncido, con un poco más de fuerza trató de moverse, pero fue en vano ya que la demonio de ojos profundos aumentó la fuerza del agarre.

.

**-No me evadas, Carmina-sama está con ella y no me ha llamado… además ¿Cómo sabes que te llama si no tiene marca de contrato?-** preguntó la demonio con la mandíbula tensa, estaba enojada porque nunca oía lo que quería que le dijera su amado Claude.

.

.

.

La rubia salió de la gran librería que hace mucho que no visitaba, en sus manos portaba el gran libro que se titulaba "1000 un pociones locas de la brujería y herbolaria". Era obvio que el libro tendría cosas que no eran verdaderas pero por algo debía comenzar a buscar más acerca del elixir.

Miró los pasillos solos de ese lado del centro, había demasiado silencio, Luna se sentía observada y podía jurar que no estaba sola. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento y los tres hombres escondidos en unos botes de basura no dudaron en salir a la cacería. A la ojivioleta no le importó el sonido molesto y rítmico de los tacones contra el piso, al tener entre sus brazos el libro de casi 1000 páginas no lograba ganar más velocidad.

**-Hermosa liebre blanca… ¡corre corre que te alcanzamos!-** exclamó divertido uno de los tres hombres, la ojivioleta se asustó y cayó por unas escaleras, gimió al levantarse ya que su tobillo se había doblado muy fuerte, continuó corriendo mientras pensaba _"Luna vamos… solo es dolor"_ **-¡Vamos, no irá muy lejos!- **y la siguieron por una calle solitaria.

La rubia se regañaba a cada adolorido paso que daba, _"¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE VENIR SOLA?"_ pensaba sintiendo las punzadas en su tobillo, miró el puente que ya le faltaba para entrar al centro comercial. Con todas las fuerzas y autocontrol que tenía, subió las escaleras y corrió esperando llegar al otro lado para finalmente bajar las escaleras. Pero para su mala suerte fue acorralada por un cuarto hombre el cual la agarró de los cabellos, Luna lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con el libro haciéndolo caer y arrancarle un mechón de cabello. La ojivioleta nuevamente comenzó a correr y mientras lo hacía marcó el número de Claude, pero una cuerda jala su tobillo lastimado haciéndola caer y lanzar un alarido de dolor.

**-¡CLAUDE!- **gritó desesperada y cerró fuertemente sus ojos al sentir la energía de su cuerpo palpitar violentamente. A cada latido, los focos de las lámparas comenzaron a explotar, los cristales volaban y se insertaban en espectaculares, árboles y en la piel de los hombres que gritaban con dolor y miedo. La rubia, al no sentir los cristales de la lámpara sobre ella, abrió los ojos y se encontró con esos orbes rojos incandescentes mirándola muy de cerca, el demonio de ojos color vino la protegía con su cuerpo, estaba sobre ella y le sonreía. **-Ehhh Profesor Michaelis… ¿está bien?-** preguntó preocupada mirando la sangre de los hombres tirados en el piso.

.

**-Luna, soy un demonio… claro que estoy bien. Por ellos no se preocupe… están vivos aunque no lo merezcan.-** dijo tranquilamente serio al ver a los secuestradores abatidos en el piso, todo estaba oscuro pero Luna pudo ver esa sonrisa enigmática surcar los labios del demonio de ojos envinados **-Usted es realmente asombrosa.-** alagó mientras con cuidado levantaba y cargaba a la rubia entre esos fuertes y protectores brazos. **-¿A dónde la llevo?-** preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el la escalera que la ojivioleta tanto quería bajar.

.

**-Me estaba observando desde que salí de la librería ¿Cierto?-** preguntó abrazando muy fuertemente el libro que recién compró, el demonio rio levemente, en efecto la humana era muy perceptiva.

.

**-Solamente necesitaba observar con mis propios ojos que usted fue quien hizo cimbrar los vidrios aquella vez, además no iba a meterme.-** dijo sonriendo de medio lado, la ojivioleta guardó silencio pensando que tal vez no era tan buena idea confiar en su profesor de música **-Oh, no me malentienda por favor. Lo que quise decir fue que Faustus es un demonio muy centrado y territorial, sin embargo pienso que está perdiendo la condición de sirviente.- **explicó haciendo a Luna entender que lo normal era que Claude apareciera cuando ella lo llamara, pero no era su contratista ya que no tenía un contrato con ella.

.

**-Muchas gracias por salvarme… de nuevo.-** dijo apenada la ojivioleta al ver que ya entraban por uno de los pasillos y que recibiría la primera regañada por parte de Claude.

.

.

.

La plática con Hannah tuvo que esperar ya que su estómago ardía como si un hierro caliente quisiera salir de él. La demonio estaba enojada con él ya que no recibió llamado de su contratista y pensaba que su amante la estaba evadiendo.

**-Lamentamos la tardanza, ¿Dónde está Luna?-** preguntó Claude mirando a las chicas solas sentadas en la fuente, una gran cantidad de bolsas de compras en el piso las acompañaban.

.

**-Ummm… hace media hora que salió a buscar un libro… ya tardó-** dijo la de ojos verdes buscando a su amiga con la mirada, pero no estaba preocupada por ella ya que su demonio sabría si algo le pasa y acudiría a ella.

.

**-Ahí viene… ¡KYAAAAA Y NO VIENE SOLA!- **exclamó la pelirroja levantándose de sopetón y mirando hacia las escaleras eléctricas. Claude siguió la mirada de la pelirroja encontrándose con una escena que logró descolocarlo por segunda vez ese día, su enemigo de tiempos lejanos cargaba a la hija de Medianoche, a la chica que estaba bajo su tutela, a su protegida, el demonio de orbes dorados se sentía enojado y desplazado **-¡OH DIOS, LUNA! ¿QUÉ PASÓ?, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?- **exclamó el par de preguntas que los presentes querían saber.

**-Pues… soy muy torpe con tacones, oscuridad y escaleras, me caí y por suerte el profesor Michaelis estaba cerca.-** explicó la rubia honestamente, bueno en parte era lo que pasó. El teléfono de la pelirroja sonó, contestó y después de colgar llegó su chofer.

.

**-Luna, Carmina… debo irme, mis padres tienen otra cena de beneficencia, Luna por favor llega viva a tu casa… luego practicamos andar con tacones por las escaleras.-** bromeó un poco antes de irse con su chofer, el cual cargaba las 10 bolsas de compras de la de mechones negros.

.

**-¿Qué sucedió?-** preguntó el demonio de orbes dorados mientras miraba severamente a la rubia, Luna se sintió perturbada y nerviosa, pero debía contestar con la verdad.

.

**-Fui a buscar un libro, cuando venía de regreso unos hombres me seguían, corrí, caí por unas escaleras y me doblé el tobillo, corrí nuevamente y llegué al puente antes del centro comercial pero me acorralaron y golpeé a uno con el libro, me ataron de los pies y el profesor Michaelis me salvó.-** cortó lo último la rubia, dándole a entender a Claude que su poder destructivo la salvó de los hombres, pero eso no fue suficiente, Claude estaba furioso por como quedaba frente al demonio enemigo.

.

**-¿Por qué no me llamó?-** preguntó tranquilamente pero con la mandíbula tensa, eso puso más nerviosa a la ojivioleta haciéndola temblar levemente en los brazos de Sebastián.

.

**-Faustus, la señorita si lo llamó. No debería reprocharle a Luna, sino más bien debería sentirse avergonzado de que su trabajo deje mucho que desear.-** defendió severamente a la rubia el demonio de ojos ahora color rubí brillante, miró a la ojivioleta entre sus brazos y cambió su tono a uno burlón y reconfortante **-Le dije que podría escuchar su voz si gritaba.-** dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

.

**-Fue mi culpa… Claude yo lo siento…-** se disculpó apenada la de ojos color índigo, pero sintió curiosidad por ver como el demonio de ojos vino le sonreía a la ojivioleta, parecía que le tenía cariño a esa humana y eso se fundamentaba con esa acción de haberla salvado sin siquiera ser su contratista.

.

**-Hannah, es hora de irnos…-** ordenó la castaña al ver que el tutor de Luna estaba furioso y no quería observar como su ama de llaves se humillaba ante el demonio de orbes dorados.

La demonio acató la orden y levantó las bolsas de Carmina, pero se fue con culpa por lo que pasó y con curiosidad con el demonio Michaelis.

Ya encontrándose solos los tres el silencio se hizo incómodo, la ojivioleta no sabía dónde meterse y trató en vano de bajar de los fuertes brazos de su profesor.

**-Luna, no puede caminar por ahora. La llevaré a su auto, no se preocupe.-** se acomidió el demonio de enigmática sonrisa, la rubia no estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones y se sentía un poco abrumada, simplemente asintió con una sonrisa agradecida.

.

**-Eso no hará falta Michaelis, yo puedo llevarla.-** dijo con su voz y rostro imperturbable el protector de Luna, que ya estaba sumamente molesto por que su enemigo le estaba diciendo qué hacer y metiéndose en su territorio.

.

**-Mejor encárguese de las bolsas de la dama, lo esperamos en el estacionamiento.-** y se encaminó hacia ese lugar con la rubia entre sus reconfortantes brazos, Luna se sentía muy cansada como cada vez que su poder destruía cosas, pero también se sentía culpable por haber arruinado el día. **-Sé que siente que fui muy duro con él, sin embargo debe saber que su trabajo no está rindiendo.-** explicó el demonio al ver que la ojivioleta estaba callada y sumergida en sus pensamientos.

.

**-También fue mi culpa, yo le di el día libre… no crea que no noto como se deleita por la situación.-** comentó la rubia tratando de mover el tobillo y saber el daño que sufrió, se mordió los labios al sentir la fuerte punzada en él.

.

**-No haga eso…-** reprendió con su voz aterciopelada, llegaron al coche de Claude y lo esperaban en la puerta **-Usted es muy perceptiva, digno de admirar en un humano.-** añadió sonriendo mientras pensaba en la cara que puso Claude cuando los vio juntos, en efecto le gustaba la situación.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, en la espesa arboleda de un bosque, había unas ruinas que hacían de escondite para una gran secta de encapuchados. Todos estaban reunidos en una mesa circular, en el medio estaban los 4 hombres que antes fueron "atacados" por una chica de cabello rubio y muy hermoso ejemplar.

**-Tienes algo de ella en tus manos… dámelo.-** dijo el hombre que era el líder de la organización. El asustado ladrón entregó lo que parecía un mechón de no más de 20 cabellos, eran de un rubio muy claro. El hombre de manto negro con detalles dorados olió profundamente la esencia del cabello de la chica, al sentir la pureza del simple mechón, no pudo evitar sonreír victoriosamente y tragar la gran cantidad de saliva que su boca produjo. **-Todos escuchen… ahora lo que buscamos son rubias y sin malicia, las quiero enteras.-** ordenó y todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia al líder, que siempre estaba escondido tras ese profundo manto oscuro y muy pocos habían visto su cara **-MUY PRONTO TENDRÉ LA INMORTALIDAD Y PUREZA QUE POR TANTOS AÑOS HE BUSCADO-** y comenzó a reír descontroladamente causando escalofríos a las personas que lo rodeaban.

.

**-Chicas… si la encontramos primero, podremos ser bellas para siempre y el profesor hermoso será mío.- **dijo ambiciosamente la rubia de extensiones, no le molestaba usar esa pomada de aceite de virgen y demás sustancias, pero el efecto ya duraba muy poco y ella quería más.

.

**-Entonces ahora buscaremos rubias de 13 o 14 años, me gustaban las castañas… mi pelo se hacía más hermoso y café como el Capuccino.-** comentó la castaña de ojos negros, recordaba el por qué había entrado ahí, jamás había visto su cabellos tan hermoso.

.

**-¿Podremos buscar una con ojos azules?... es que mis gotas de lágrimas y sangre de chica ya se está acabando.-** preguntó la ojiazul morena mientras miraba su frasquito color ámbar entre sus dedos.

.

**-Bien… rubias de ojos azules… cuídense.-** dijo la rubia mientras todos alababan al hombre de risa macabra. _"Será difícil encontrarla si Ávalon se queda con el cabello muestra" _pensó mientras su cara y manos tocaban el piso.

.

.

.

Mientras iba en el auto en silencio, la rubia estaba preparándose mentalmente para la regañada que le daría su protector, era fácil ver en su expresión serena que estaba enojado, y no era para menos ya que la ojivioleta estuvo en peligro y se sentía ofendido porque no lo llamó.

Ahora debía pensar también en una forma de tener una marca de contrato sin tener contrato con Claude, no quería que volviera a pasar eso de esa noche. _"Bueno… al menos sabes que le caes bien al profesor Michaelis y tienes el libro donde puede venir lo del elixir"_ pensó animadamente, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era momento para pensar de esa manera.

Pasaron por el bosque que estaba antes de llegar a casa, entonces Luna suspiró derrotadamente al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas… Claude estaba enojado aunque por fuera parecía sereno. ¿Cómo lo sabía?... sencillo, no bajó la velocidad para que ella se deleitara con la esencia del bosque… _"Hay Luna… ¿Lista para recibir la regañada del siglo?"_ se preguntó con pena a sí misma, _"Será una larga noche…" _pensó mientras apoyaba su codo en la puerta y acomodaba su cabeza en su mano.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoooola :3… no me odien por no poner rápido el capi u_u… lo que pasa es que salí a noviar :3… tenía que distraerme un poquito y librarme del calorzote de estos días TToTT. Bueno les dejé un capi laaargo n_n y espero lo hayan disfrutado.

**Shadechu Nightray:** Ahhh bueno… quiero conti pues xD… jejejeje me alegra que te haya gustado el beso :3… siii Lunita está un poco celosita, pero sabe controlarse muy bien (cosa que admiro de ella xD). Jajajajaja hentai refinado xD si yo también pienso eso y me emociona :3… siii la pelirroja es algo fuera de lo normal :)…

Jejejeje espero te haya gustado el capi :3… la escena de pasión de Claude y Hannah… me reservo mis comentarios porque me da penita xD…

Cuéntame como te fue en tu graduación ehhh… espero te hayas divertido y llorado de felicidad con tus compañeros :3… nos leemos en la próxima :3…

.

**Valery- Chan:** Awwww :3… me encanta que griten de emoción :D… jejejeje, Luna tiene una habitación enorme y un armario amplio que envidiaría cualquiera… parece que Sebby ya ganó un punto por haber protegido a Luna de los cristales y por cargarla a la fuente :3… Carmina es una contratista muy seria y severa, piensa lo peor de Luna y eso la hace sentir bien consigo misma :(… y como Luna es tan buena, pues dejará que piense lo que quiera si eso la hace feliz. Espero también haberte dejado sin palabras también :)… muchas gracias por tu review y por apoyar la historia :)… Nos leemos en la próxima besos (°3°).

.

**andreita1500:** Tranquila Andreita xD… lo sé yo también cuando me enojo uso mucho la palabra PUTA ajajajajajaja… es de familia xD… ammm si Hannah tiene la suerte de que Claude la posea con pasión cada vez que quiere n_n… y Lunita es tan buena como el pan que lo deja ir u_u… Ajajajajaja xD a mí también me cae bien la pelirroja loquilla xD, ahí está Sebastián salvando a Luna n_n… la cargó y la defendió de Claude :3… espero te haya gustado el capi n_n y que me digas que te pareció la escena de pasión entre esos dos demonios :)… Muchas gracias por tu review y por estar al tanto de la historia :)… cuídate mucho, besos y nos leemos en la próxima.

.

**Estefa-chan:** Ajajajaja no te preocupes… que ricoooo clases de natación con este calorón :)… jejejeje espero les hayan gustado los capis y que no vuelva a ahogarse Yoru :)… Yoru debe gustarte al agua, ya que no siempre podrás bañarte con la lengua :)… además es relajante flotar en el agüita n_n. Jajajaja hola señor sillón, cuide de los loquillos… muchas gracias por el review y por leer la historia :) Nos leemos en la próxima, besos.


	11. Capítulo 10: Solución o problema?

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**¿Una solución o un problema?**

**.**

**.**

Tres días largos fueron lo que la rubia pasó después de ese atareado día, su domingo de chicas no resultó como quería, Claude estaba "raro" con ella después de su regañada del siglo.

Miró el reloj color marfil colgado de la pared y suspiró cansadamente. No había dormido muy bien desde ese día y siempre se despertaba muy temprano para leer acerca del "Elixir", pero también buscaba una solución para el problema que tenía con su tutor.

_**.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

El silencio la estaba matando, sentía la mirada del demonio a través de sus párpados que estaban cerrados esperando las palabras cargadas de reproche de su tutor.

**-Le pido disculpas Lady Luna…- **dijo con voz tranquila el demonio de orbes dorados, la ojivioleta abrió los ojos sorprendida encontrándolo haciendo una reverencia con una rodilla en el piso y la cabeza inclinada. **-No tengo palabras para remendar mi falta…- **continuó antes de ser interrumpido por la albina.

.

**-Claude fue un accidente, ni usted ni yo sabíamos que pasaría eso… no se preocupe-** comentó la rubia tratando de calmar la culpa que miraba en las disculpas del demonio **-No es su culpa…-** añadió tocando el hombro cubierto con ese saco negro que hacía ver al demonio sumamente apuesto.

.

**-Claro que lo fue… mi deber es protegerla con o sin su consentimiento…- **dijo seriamente y mirando a los ojos a la albina, la cual se estremeció levemente al verlo tan seguro e implacable **-Tenga por seguro que no volverá a ocurrir un error como ese… no la defraudaré frente a Michaelis nuevamente.-** sentenció a la rubia, la cual sonrió nerviosamente.

.

**-Claude, no me decepcionó frente a Sebastián… simplemente me ayudó a ver que él es bueno.-** dijo inocentemente olvidado que estaban hablando del enemigo número 1 de su protector, Claude se levantó y estaba enojado porque la ojivioleta pensaba que "Sebastián era mejor que él", Luna al verlo con el ceño fruncido levemente trató de enmendar lo que había comentado momentos antes **-Claude yo no quise decir…-**

**-La entiendo, my Lady… no volveré a decepcionarla. A partir de ahora no saldrá sola, estaré cuidado sus pasos en cualquier lugar y seré el mejor sirviente que jamás haya imaginado.-** _"¿No me dejará explicarle?... Ashhh Luna lo hiciste enojar mucho"_

_._

**-Claude usted no es mi sirviente, no es necesario preocuparse por ello…-** y eso era real, a la rubia le parecía que Claude debía ser más como un acompañante y tutor que un sirviente.

.

**-No diga más, my Lady. Prepararé la cena.-** y se fue dejando a la rubia sola, la cual se preparó una pomada muy espesa y hecha en su cámara de operaciones. Su tobillo estaba hinchado y punzante, pero al entrar en contacto con sus manos y esa ahumada pomada, rápidamente el dolor desapareció y pudo acomodarlo en su lugar haciendo un crujido hueco y rápido. Miró hacia las paredes esperando ver a Claude en ese lugar, ya que desde que se fue a cocinar, sentía su presencia muy cerca pero al mismo tiempo distorsionada.

La puerta fue tocada haciéndola mirar hacia ella, Claude pidió pasar y ella lo dejó. Luna miró como su tutor estaba más serio que antes, eso la hizo preocuparse.

**-La cena está lista my Lady, ¿Cómo sigue su tobillo?- **preguntó mirando a la extremidad floja de la ojivioleta, Luna sonrió y trató de levantarse, pero su pie estaba tan anestesiado que trastabilló y chocó contra el pecho del de ojos dorados sonrojándose levemente en el acto **-Hizo muy bien esa pomada, los anestesiólogos estarían celosos de su trabajo, Lady Luna.-** ese comentario hizo a la ojivioleta pensar que, efectivamente ese demonio no iba a dejar de vigilarla en ningún momento, pero la sacó de sus pensamientos al cargarla en brazos y haciéndola ruborizarse un poco **-Con ese pie no puede caminar, la llevaré a cenar.-** y entonces Luna se dio cuenta que Claude hablaba en serio.

_**Fin FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

Posó sus ojos nuevamente en el reloj, "6:30 a.m.". Se puso una bata de dormir gruesa para tapar su vestido de dormir lila claro y bajó corriendo las escaleras esperando hacer las cosas volver a la normalidad.

**-My Lady… le he dicho una y otra vez que no debe bajar las escaleras corriendo.-** dijo el demonio tranquilamente mientras bebía su café en la sala, el periódico estaba en su regazo y lo dobló para levantarse a hacer el desayuno para la rubia **-Cada vez se levanta más temprano, acaso ¿tiene problemas para dormir?-** la rubia sabía que seguía enojado con ella, ya que el tono que usaba era impersonal e indiferente con la ojivioleta, la cual desde que comenzó a tratarla así se sintió decaída.

.

**-Claude, buenos días. ¿Me podría dejar hacer el desayuno mientras me cuenta algo de mi madre?-** preguntó la rubia con la esperanza de que el demonio se olvidara de su papel de ser "el sirviente del siglo", aparte ya casi no hablaban porque él estaba todo el tiempo haciendo algo y dejándola a ella sin hacer nada.

.

**-¿Qué le gustaría desayunar hoy, my Lady?-** preguntó él evadiendo la petición de Luna, la cual simplemente sonrió triste y se encaminó a las escaleras.

.

**-Por favor… quiero unos hot cakes y malteada de vainilla.-** pidió dándose por vencida, por ese momento. Subió a su habitación y comenzó a leer más acerca de ese misterioso elixir, no tenía motivos especiales para querer saber más, pero sentía que tenía mucho que ver con el atentado que recibió ese domingo.

Lo único que sabía era que esa poción era para no envejecer y, si se hacía con los ingredientes adecuados, podría lograr la inmortalidad. Pero el libro no decía más que _"Muchos lo intentaron, pero parece que la pureza de la humanidad no es tan clara como debe ser"._ Bien, pureza y vírgenes parecía estar ligado, pero ¿Para qué ocupaban a las vírgenes?, sinceramente sabía que el elixir era una especie de líquido, pero no se imaginaba un ser humano que pusiera a hervir a otro estando vivo, era lo más atroz y horrible que en las películas más fuertes habría imaginado.

Su cabeza le dolía un poco, por una parte las chicas desaparecidas, por otra su cuero cabelludo le dolía un poco, extrañamente no sangró al ser arrancado de tajo ese mechón de la parte de la nuca. Por otra parte, también debía pensar en una manera de que la situación con Claude volviera a la realidad. Solamente hablaba cuando era necesario, era como si la confianza y "amistad" que ella creía que habían formado se hubiera estropeado, como su tobillo esa noche.

Inhaló aire ruidosamente mientras se llenaba el cabello de ese menjurje que había hecho en forma de shampoo, miró a su tobillo ya completamente restaurado y sin ningún signo de torcedura. Abrió la regadera para enjuagarse y sonrió al descubrir que, literalmente, podría arreglar el problema con sus manos.

.

.

**-Muchas gracias, Claude.-** dijo para comenzar a desayunar frente al demonio, que desde ese fin de semana la miraba comer, ya no comía con ella, ya no la dejaba cocinar, tenía suerte de que le diera privacidad en el baño. **-Claude, ¿cómo hizo mi madre el contrato con usted?-** preguntó ella mientras comía lentamente el dulce desayuno adornado con fresas y miel.

.

**-Ella me invocó, pidió su deseo y se firmó el contrato.-** su respuesta fue seria y directa, no le dio detalles como ella quería. La ojivioleta trató de disfrazar su decepción con una sonrisa leve.

.

**-Y, ¿No duele?-** preguntó ella curiosa, el demonio la miró y elevó una ceja invitándola a explicarle a qué se refería **-Carmina dice que le costó caro, pero no supe si se refería a su alma o al dolor de la marca.- **explicó ella con más curiosidad, solo quería saber más información para hacer algo y de paso platicar un poco con él.

.

**-My Lady, esa pregunta es innecesaria, ya que usted no pasará por eso. Ahora, por favor disfrute su desayuno.-** _"Auch Luna, él sí que sabe salirse por la tangente con maestría"_ se dijo mentalmente la rubia, pero la ojivioleta no era de las que se rinden tan fácil, en algo le sacó a su madre.

.

**-Claude, por favor, necesito que me diga ¿cómo funciona la marca?-** pidió sin rodeos pero sin dejar de ser sumisa, eso le recordó a Claude a esa bruja de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca que cada noche hablaba con él, pero Medianoche era muy diferente ya que pedía, era imparable y no le importaban los medios para llegar a su cometido.

.

**-Lady Luna, con todo respeto esos temas no le conciernen. Mi deber es protegerla y ver por usted.-** contestó acomodando sus lentes y mirando como la rubia evitaba su mirada, parecía molesta pero conteniéndose de decirle algo al demonio, el cual victorioso dio por ganada la partida con la joven bruja.

.

**-Bien Claude, espero no se aburra hoy en la academia conmigo.-** comentó la rubia terminando su desayuno y arreglando sus cosas para irse a la academia, Claude ya tenía las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla oscura y unas cuchillas escondidas en su saco negro y mangas, nunca se sabía que podría pasar ese día y a él no lo tomarían por sorpresa, no otra vez.

Le abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta para que entrara la ojivioleta junto con su inseparable y peludo amigo, Claude antes de subir y después de bajar la ayudaba con sus libretas, libros y violín, pero la mochila no la tocaba.

La rubia estaba muy triste, el demonio podía verlo desde el espejo retrovisor, pero sinceramente estaba un poco resentido porque la rubia pensaba que el demonio cuervo era más atento que él, y eso debía desmentirlo o superarlo. Recordó como el lunes la ojivioleta le regaló unas galletas de avena al demonio de ojos vino, según ella en agradecimiento por haberla salvado, pero ¿era necesario que la rubia le horneara las galletas?... eso fue la gota que llenó el vaso. Claro que no lo vio personalmente, pero una de sus arañas le reportó eso en tiempo real. Se sintió desplazado y enojado, la rubia cocinaba para él y ella, pero esa vez también cocinó para el demonio enemigo, por ello ya no la dejó cocinar.

Pero volviendo a mirarla por el retrovisor, su cara sin sonrisa parecía que era un chantaje para él, ya que seguramente con sus amigas no estaba así. Entonces llegaron a la academia, colocó el coche en una acera cercana a la academia y Luna pensaba que se debía aburrir o en el coche sentado toda la mañana o bien por los pasillos caminando sigilosamente. Pero lo que no sabía la rubia, o más bien no se imaginaba, era que la presencia de Claude que sentía distorsionada era una gran tarántula que representaba toda la esencia del demonio protector.

La ojivioleta caminó por los pasillos calmadamente, primero fue al baño a hacer tiempo para comenzar el día, pero solo tuvo unos instantes sola ya que extrañamente las "siliconas" entraron ruidosamente.

**-Bueno chicas… ya lo saben, Ávalon las quiere enteras, mientras más lindas, tiernas y chicas sean… mejor- **dijo la rubia de extensiones y piel extrañamente parecida a la un bebé, Luna cerró los ojos tratando de convencer a su cuerpo que estuviera en estado latente mientras ellas permanecían allí.

.

**-¿Pero cómo sabremos qué tipo de rubias le gustan ahora?- **preguntó la castaña de rizos permanentes mientras se maquillaba los ojos, la ojivioleta frunció el ceño al escuchar la palabra "rubia" en los labios de esa chica, pero era en otro sentido en el que hablaban, parecía que hablaban de carnes o cortes exquisitos.

.

**-Eso será difícil saberlo… la única pista que tenemos es que es una chica blanca y debe ser una niñita, ¿No vieron que el mechón de cabello hizo babear a Ávalon?-** preguntó la ojiazul perversamente, Luna inconscientemente tocó la parte donde fue extraído violentamente el cabello de ese domingo pasado y, al escuchar a las chicas salir riendo contentas, pensó que debía hacer rápidamente algo para evitar sospechas y también para seguir segura.

La ojivioleta caminó hacia el espejo grande del baño, lavó sus manos y salió al pasillo, aún era temprano pero quería pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Llegó al pequeño cuarto de limpieza donde sus amigas y ella practicaban y escribirán canciones, se sentó en el piso y sintió nuevamente la presencia de Claude en la oscuridad.

**-Claude, por favor… necesito hablar con usted del contrato, deme una señal para saber si hablará de ello conmigo-** pidió en un susurro esperando una respuesta, no le importaba salir de clases por hablar de ese asunto tan importante con él, pero para su decepción… Claude no estaba dispuesto a darle la información que necesitaba y eso la hizo entristecer más. Entonces la ojivioleta decidió hacer las cosas como debía y comenzar de una buena vez ese día que no sería tan normal como todos.

.

.

**-Buenos días jóvenes, hoy haremos un ejercicio diferente.-** anunció el profesor de enigmáticos ojos envinados mientras sonreía a la ojivioleta y ésta miraba a la ventana **-Los músicos pasen al frente a tomar un papel, ensayarán la armonía de la voz y las melodías-** a la rubia le pareció buena idea y un poco más animada caminó hacia el frente, junto con todos sus compañeros escogió un papel doblado, todavía no lo abriría ya que el profesor por orden comenzaría a llamar a los músicos a abrir el papelito.

El ejercicio era interesante, el músico (ya sea de guitarra, flauta, saxofón, piano o violín) guiaba por turnos al cantante, hacían cambios de melodía y tiempos, eso la hizo emocionarse y sonreír levemente. Pero se tensó un poco al saber con quién le tocaba hacer el ejercicio.

La sonrisa de la rubia con cara de bebé la hizo pensar que no le haría fácil el ejercicio, Luna simplemente acomodó su violín entre su hombro y cuello esperando que el maestro dijera el "pueden comenzar". La ojiazul sonrió más ampliamente mostrando sus graves profundos, Luna sin problema le siguió con el violín y se acoplaron muy rápido, pero cuando el maestro les pidió hacer vibratos a diferentes frecuencias todo se fue en picada. Primero fueron buenas las tonadas, pero cuando llegaron a los agudos, el sonido chillante y desgarrante de Clara no se hizo esperar.

**-¡Fenómeno estúpida!... ni siquiera sabes tocar bien el violín.-** escupió las palabras con furia mientras los compañeros miraban a la ojivioleta que seguía tocando el violín.

.

**-Luna toca bien… no tiene la culpa que no te salgan los agudos con vibrato sin dejarnos sordos.-** defendió la pelirroja mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a la rubia soprano.

.

**-Lo hace a propósito… ¡Nadie puede hacer ese sonido sin que salga un poco maltratado!-** mencionó la rubia prepotente mientras jugaba con su cabello y miraba con rabia como todos disfrutaban a la ojivioleta tocando deleitante música.

.

**-Si hay alguien que puede… te sorprenderías…-** murmuró la castaña ojiverde mientras miraba a la ojivioleta enrojecer levemente, el profesor Michaelis miraba ese sonrojo atentamente.

.

**-¡REPITE ESO, REMEDO DE GÓTICA DE QUINTA!-** ordenó la ojiazul exasperada, ¿cómo puede decir que hay alguien más perfecta que ella?, ese simple pensamiento la enfurecía.

.

**-Simple… hay alguien que te dejaría por los suelos… si no me crees, investiga por ti misma-** dijo la chica con la voz monótona e impasible, miró a su amiga rubia de piel de porcelana y sonrió, _"Ay… no Carmina no lo digas"_ suplicó con la mirada la ojivioleta a su amiga de ojos verdes, mientras la pelirroja sonreía complacida por lo que iba a decir la castaña **-Ve a cualquier karaoke y pregunta por "BirdWhistle", te llevarás una sorpresa-** y se escuchó un sonoro "UHHHHH" por parte de los chicos y chicas presentes.

.

**-Bueno jóvenes… excelente trabajo hoy, mañana me entregan las partituras de lo que tocaron hoy… tengan excelente tarde.-** despidió el profesor de enigmática sonrisa. Los alumnos tenían un pequeño momento de amnesia, ya que olvidaron qué era lo que habían tocado y cantado, pero la rubia ojivioleta tenía buena memoria.

.

**-Luna… ¿tu si…?- **preguntó la pelirroja suplicante, la rubia sabía a lo que se refería y simplemente asintió mientras guardaba su violín y anotaba en su libreta los símbolos rápidos que le funcionaban como guía **-¡ERES LA MEJOR!- **gritó al pelirroja mientras abrazaba a la ojivioleta y la ojiazul las miraba con ira.

.

**-Chicas, en la hora de receso vemos eso… tengo clase de guitarra. ¡ADIOS!-** dijo para después salir corriendo a toda prisa, los botines negros de gamuza resonaban contra el piso y antes de perderse entre todos los alumnos escuchó un "Luna NO BESES EL PISO" seguido por una carcajada de la pelirroja.

.

.

La clase de guitarra estuvo muy interesante también, ya que la ojivioleta pudo hacer uso de sus ágiles dedos, ya estaba entrenada por tanto jugar con ellos como si tocara ella misma las canciones de su celular. Pero no era lo mismo, quería tocar el piano que Claude le dijo que había en casa, quería revisarlo y ver si necesitaba ser afinado.

**-Hola chicas… ¿Qué tal estuvieron sus clases?-** preguntó la ojivioleta al sentarse bajo el árbol y sobre el césped de siempre con las chicas.

.

**-Bien Luna, pero tenemos que hablar de algo…-** anunció la pelirroja mientras la rubia sacaba su arroz con leche y un paquete de arándanos secos de Gizmo **-Te hemos visto muy decaída… Luny cariño, ¿todo está bien?- **preguntó la pelirroja colocando su mano sobre la de la ojivioleta, la cual se tensó un poco con el contacto.

.

**-No intentes negarlo, desde el lunes estás rara.-** escueto la de cabellos cafés mirando como la de ojos amatistas trataba de pensar rápido, Luna simplemente suspiró resignadamente y abrió su almuerzo, agregó un poco de arándanos sobre él y comenzó a comer lentamente.

.

**-Creo que debo comprar una peluca negra nueva, estoy segura que Clara irá a preguntar y a retar a "BirdWhistle"-** comentó haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja, que gritó emocionada tratando de no ahogarse con su bocado, miró a la rubia con signo de interrogación y ésta asintió **-Alguna de ustedes debe ir a los karaokes a divulgar que el pajarito volverá a silbar.-** dijo la rubia haciendo que la castaña sonriera orgullosa por su amiga y las dos abrazaron a la ojivioleta.

.

**-Pasaremos por alto que estás decaída… el sábado iremos a comprar pelucas y ropa que nada que ver contigo… el pajarillo saldrá a cantar por la noche.-** rio divertida mientras imaginaba a la ojivioleta volver a las "andadas". Las otras dos se unieron a las risas de la pelirroja y Luna suspiró un poco culpable por tener que mentirles un poco.

.

**-También compraremos un poco de Vodka y panditas para darte valor y desinhibirte, no queremos que te congeles como al inicio.-** dijo tranquilamente la ojiverde mientras reían y deshacían en abrazo.

.

**-UPS… debor ir al baño… ME ANDO M…-** anunció a los cuatro vientos la de mechas negras siendo interrumpida por la más seria de las tres.

.

**-YA ENTENDIMOS… ¡CORRE!- **la regaño empujándola y haciéndola correr al primer baño, ya estando solas el silencio se hizo un poco molesto, la rubia sacó el cuadernillo con las notas que tocaron en la primera clase y lo colocó en el césped **-Tienes problemas con tu sirviente, ¿cierto?-** preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.

**-No, solo no me habla, me ignora y todo se arruinó porque soy muy estúpida para caminar con tacones-** respondió sinceramente y suspirando cansadamente mientras una enorme tarántula se posaba entre las ramas del gran árbol sobre ellas, él no sentía que la ignoraba, si le hablaba, lo necesario pero le hablaba.

.

**-Luna, sé que eres independiente y muy linda, pero debes saber ordenarle cosas. Si quieres que hable contigo simplemente debes ordenar, su marca arderá si no te hace caso.-** aconsejó la castaña mientras ambas comían y la rubia se tensó un poco ya que ella no tenía un contrato y eso la preocupaba un poco.

.

**-No voy a obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quiere, si me va a hablar o ignorar es su decisión.-** dijo la de ojos amatistas mientras acababa su arroz con leche, el demonio la escuchó e imaginó que ya no iba a pedirle que le contara más de los contratos y las consecuencias de ello.

Entonces llegó Astarté y dieron el tema por terminado, comieron tranquilas hasta que ya fue tiempo del último lapso de clases, donde las tres se separaban y después se veían por Facebook o por Skype.

A la rubia le tocaba ayudar a los de club de teatro, pero antes de eso iría al baño ya que tomar muchos líquidos tenía como consecuencia el evacuarlos constantemente. Colocó a Gizmo en la manija de la puerta por dentro e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, solo esperaba que Claude no estuviera viéndola en ese momento, _"Él lo prometió, me dio su palabra de demonio"_ comentó su subconsciente mientras iba a pisar la palanca, pero el sonido estruendoso de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose la interrumpió.

.

**-¡Ush!... debemos hacer muchas cosas, entregar rubias decentes, ir a las reuniones nocturnas, hacer las pomadas, hacer las tareas y ganarle a la tal "BirdWhistle"-** dijo frente al espejo la rubia de ojos azules mientras se abrochaba más las extensiones, un silencio se hizo presente y Luna supuso que las amigas de Clara la estaban mirando con reprobación **-¿Qué?, no voy a dejar que me humille esa gótica idiota y enana. Debo ser la mejor para el profesor Michaelis.- **_"Qué predecible eres Clara…"_ pensó la ojivioleta al escuchar a la chica decirles a sus amigas que buscarían pelea contra esa "misteriosa" chica.

.

**-Tus eres la mejor cantante, Clara no te preocupes.-** dijo la castaña alentando a la líder del trio de opera reconocido como el mejor de la academia **-¿Qué canción cantaremos a finales de mes?... ya viene el recital de caridad…-** recordó la morena a la rubia líder.

.

**-A mí no me importa la caridad… yo solo quiero que me vean cantar y ser la mejor-** confesó la rubia riendo orgullosa al imaginarse saliendo en la televisión y radio, la gente aplaudiéndole **-Bueno diosas, a buscar rubias tiernitas se ha dicho- **y salieron del baño así como llegaron.

Luna estaba completamente ida, bajó la taza y salió del cubículo del baño, se miró en el espejo sin verse realmente, colocó la piel de los dedos en el pedazo de cuero cabelludo donde antes había un mechón y ya no estaba, se sentía un poco nerviosa, y apenada por la pobre chica que irían a "cazar" las siliconas, _"No pueden ser tan crueles… deben estar bromeando… ¿Verdad?"_ se preguntó a si misma mientras se lavaba las manos y salía del baño, caminó por los pasillos seguida por la sombra protectora de Claude, que la miraba con atención ya que estaba demasiado pálida… más de lo normal.

.

.

**-L, de verdad lo sentimos mucho.-** era lo que decían las compañeras de la hermana de la chica secuestrada mientras Luna mantenía una distancia prudente, sabía que lo que más quería la compañera era tener espacio para respirar. **-Ya verás que aparecerá… la policía la encontrará y volverá a casa- **eran las promesas sin fundamentos que le hacían a la chica que lloraba en silencio.

La ojivioleta mientras pintaba el tronco de los árboles, que había manufacturado con rollos de cartón y papel maché, se imaginaba que la pobre hermana de Elena debería estar sufriendo por el miedo de saber que no volvería a casa y Elena debería estar sufriendo por no saber si volvería a ver a su pequeña hermana, llena de vida y hermosa de alma y corazón

¿Por qué las cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena? Se preguntaba la rubia mientras pintaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, bueno había leído en un sitio de internet que cuando no vivías una vida como se debía, reencarnabas y volvías a vivir, pero con un destino difícil y trágico como castigo de tu otra vida y tus malas acciones. "_Pero, ¿tan pequeña?, por dios… ni siquiera habría dado su primer beso o tenido una ilusión amorosa con algún príncipe azul"_, entonces su mirada se tornó triste y soltó un suspiro decepcionado de la gente tan desalmada que hacía cosas a gente buena sin saber, que si era cierta la teoría de ese sitio de internet, que deberían volver y sufrir mucho en su siguiente vida, _"aunque no suena tan mal… es como un karma más allá del tiempo"_ pensó irónicamente.

**-Creí que estarías consolando a Elena… todas lo hacen.-** comentó el rubio de ojos azules sacándola de sus pensamientos, la ojivioleta le sonrió cortésmente y el chico tomó otra brocha para ayudarla con los arreglos del gran árbol de la escenografía.

.

**-Creo que necesita espacio… sé lo que se siente que todos te atosiguen con el tradicional "todo estará bien"-** dijo tímidamente evitando ser ruda e insensible, miró al chico sonreír levemente y ambos terminaron de pintar el árbol de un café oscuro **-Bien… lista la base… ahora faltan los contrastes-** dijo destapando los botes de pintura verde musgo, café cenizo, negro y beige, el chico la miró extrañado mientras ella tomaba una esponja y la mojaba superficialmente con el verde musgo **-Se verá más realista con su corteza bien definida y llena de "imperfecciones"-** le explicó mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con la esponja a la base del tronco.

.

**-Bueno, tú eres la experta.-** le dijo el mientras también la ayudaba a pintar el musgo que se apoderaba del tronco del árbol majestuoso hecho a mano.

.

**-¿Podemos ayudar?-** preguntó Elena mientras apuntaba a lo que sería una fogata sin color y unas piedras hechas de cartón también sin pintar.

.

**-Claro, el fuego será una tela con ventilador y una lámpara, solo pinten las ramas de alrededor y las pequeñas piedras que retienen el fuego. Las demás piedras solo necesitan un color café claro y grisáceo, la luz del fuego hará lo demás.-** explicó sonriente, las chicas ayudaron y por un rato la castaña olvidó un poco su pesar, se relajó mirando la mezcla de colores que la rubia hacía para que las cosas parecieran reales y vivas. Luna al darse cuenta que podía hacer a la castaña olvidar un poco sus penas, sonrió complacida, _"pero sé que puedo hacer más por ti Elena" _pensó colocando su mano en el mechón faltante de su cabeza.

.

.

Estaba sacando las cosas de su casillero, el día había terminado rápido gracias a la ayuda de todos los del club de teatro, nadie tenía ganas de ensayar ese día y por ello se iría temprano a casa. Cerró el casillero, cargó los libros, a Gizmo y al violín. Tocó con su frente la puerta metálica del casillero, cerró sus ojos violáceos y sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo comenzando por la frente.

**-Claude, sé que puede oírme… le suplico me diga lo que sepa del contrato, necesito su ayuda para ayudar a alguien que está en peligro… por favor-** pidió en un susurro suplicante, en ese "por favor" Claude pudo escuchar a la ojivioleta temblar casi al borde del llanto, ¿acaso prefería humillarse ante ese demonio a ordenarle como si fuera su dueña? Se preguntaba el demonio de orbes dorados mientras permanecía en la penumbra de ese casillero, estaba en forma de araña y por ello podía seguir a Luna a donde fuera, excepto al baño, tenía en cuenta que era una señorita y que le dio su palabra. **-Si no va a ayudarme, lo entiendo… pero entiéndame a mí, debo conseguir esa información-** dicho esto, la ojivioleta comenzó a caminar por el lado contrario a la salida de la academia.

"_No lo hará…"_ pensó el demonio de ojos dorados mientras miraba como la rubia caminaba con paso decidido hacia la planta alta del edificio, Luna llegó a la "gran puerta", era el cubículo del "mango" y tenía un gran letrero con su nombre: Sebastián M.. La rubia inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y pensó claramente en las preguntas que le haría a ese demonio de sonrisa enigmática. Con una mano cargó con todas las cosas que tenía en su poder y con la otra dio leves 3 toques a la puerta de madera sofisticada. Cuando no dejó salir el aire que entró en sus pulmones, Claude esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible al ver que la rubia se retiraría al no poder con la sensación de estar sola con ese demonio que no la protegería, pero los pasos detrás de la puerta, la perilla girándose y la rubia exhalando el aire con calma lo hicieron volver a la realidad de su situación: estaba dejando que su protegida fuera a las garras del demonio de ojos vino, y no estaba haciendo más que ver como esa chiquilla hacía lo que quería. _"No llegará muy lejos…"_ dijo mentalmente mientras miraba como la ojivioleta esbozaba una sonrisa cálida, de esas que hace tres días no le brindaba a él.

**-Luna, creí que ya se había ido. Por favor, pase.-** la invitó el demonio de traje negro y ojos envinados detrás de unos anteojos de lectura. La rubia pasó y ambos notaron que la presencia del demonio de ojos dorados estaba en el cubículo del profesor, Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa al notar la molestia en Claude al tener que estar en esa situación **-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- **preguntó mientras le servía un té a la ojivioleta, la cual sonrió al ver que las galletas que le preparó ya las había probado **-Son deliciosas, sin embargo no puedo comerlas solo- **le dijo invitándola a comer de sus galletas.

.

**-Muchas gracias, la clase estuvo muy interesante, mas no es de ello de lo que quiero hablarle.-** comentó ella mientras comía una de las dulces y naturales galletas de avena, tomó un sorbo del delicioso té de jazmines y continuó **-Necesito pedirle un favor…-** _"es suficiente"_ pensó el demonio araña transformándose en su forma humana y tocando la puerta por fuera de la habitación.

.

**-Parece que la buscan…-** Sebastián se dirigió a la rubia, después miró hacia la puerta **-Pase Faustus, ¿Gusta una taza de té?-** convidó al protector de Luna cuando pasó a su oficina, Claude miraba sumamente serio a la rubia la cual evitaba su mirada mientras comía otra galleta.

.

**-Gracias Michaelis, sin embargo nos retiramos-** contestó mirando profundamente a la ojivioleta, pero parecía que no tenía tanto poder en ella en ese momento.

.

**-Claro, pero antes me gustaría escuchar lo que la señorita Luna tiene que pedirme-** dijo mirando a la ojivioleta, la rubia miró a Claude que parecía estar un poco inquieto debajo de esa expresión de indiferencia **-Tiene toda mi atención, Luna.-** y el protector de la nombrada simplemente quería esfumarse de ahí.

.

**-Tenemos un piano en casa, no sé si está afinado y sinceramente me gustaría que lo revisara cuando tenga tiempo.-** comentó la rubia sonriendo apenada al demonio de ojos color vino, Claude exhaló el aire contenido que tenían sus pulmones y miró a la ojivioleta sonreír levemente.

.

**-Será para mí un placer ayudarle, en lo que necesite.-** accedió el profesor colocando sus manos sobre las de la ojivioleta y haciendo a Claude elevar una ceja al ver como Luna le sonreía al demonio enemigo.

.

**-Muchas gracias… mañana me dice que día puede. Tenga excelente tarde.-** al escuchar estas palabras de despedida, Claude tomó las cosas de Luna excepto la mochila y se encaminaron a la gran camioneta sin decir nada, dejando a un Sebastián pensativo en la actitud de Claude, _"Parece que se ha hecho más posesivo que de costumbre"_ pensó mientras firmaba y revisaba el papeleo del evento de fin de mes.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, la rubia se quedó parada esperando que Claude le abriera la puerta, dependiendo que cual le abriera se decidiría si regresaba al cubículo del demonio del cual aún sentía su tacto en el dorso de sus manos. El demonio de orbes dorados abrió la puerta trasera y la rubia dio la vuelta para regresar con Sebastián, pero la mano de Claude apresando su muñeca no la dejó dar ni un solo paso más. El agarre era fuerte pero sin dejar de ser delicado con ella, no era un agarre forzado pero era el suficiente para detenerla, Luna lo miró por encima de su hombro y el demonio pudo notar en la mirada amatista que ella estaba confundida y con un poco de melancolía.

**-No estoy enojado con usted, sin embargo me decepciona que no confíe en mí.-** usó su voz tranquila de siempre esa que hacía a la rubia sentir paz incontenible.

.

**-También me decepciona que no confíe en mí, por ello necesito que trabajemos juntos y si me dijera lo que quiero saber, sería más fácil para los dos.-** dijo ella tratando de no perder la compostura y temblar por el agarre sutil que, si relajaba su cuerpo, podría terminar en una agarre de manos.

.

**-No entiendo por qué tanto interés en eso. Seré su sombra siempre, my Lady-** dijo aún con el agarre en la muñeca de Luna, la cual cerró los ojos tratando de sonar un poco más seria y convincente en lo que diría.

.

**-Pero ese es el problema… si vuelve a suceder que tengamos que estar a una distancia muy larga, no podrá escucharme y será peligroso…-** dijo la rubia ocultando el temor por la chica que fue raptada recientemente y que, si no hacía algo, probablemente no regresará a casa.

.

**-Hay algo que no me está diciendo, ¿Cierto?-** era más una afirmación que una pregunta, Luna suspiró derrotadamente y volteó a mirarlo completamente haciendo que él soltara por fin su muñeca.

.

**-Si me dice lo que quiero saber, yo le digo también lo que usted quiera.-** comentó la ojivioleta sonriente y segura de usar esas palabras con el demonio de mirada dorada, al cual no le quedó más remedio que dejar las cosas de la rubia en el asiento trasero y abrirle la puerta del copiloto, Luna al ver que su plan improvisado de chantaje funcionó, simplemente sonrió radiantemente y subió a "su lugar" de siempre. **-Ammm, ¿podemos pasar a comprar helado?-** preguntó después de un rato en camino a su casa, su tutor simplemente asintió y se estacionó en la primer tienda de autoservicio presente.

.

.

Estaba sentada en la sala blanca y pulcra, el televisor estaba apagado, sonreía como niña pequeña al tener entre sus manos una taza bien servida de helado de vainilla, chocolate y fresa, unas galletas y jarabe adornaban una bella y fría sinfonía de sabores que entraban en contacto con su lengua y paladar. Pero bajó a la realidad al encontrar la mirada pasiva de su tutor sobre ella, así que era hora de las preguntas y respuestas.

**-¿Está seguro que no gusta un poco?-** preguntó apenada mientras mordía una galleta de relleno de chocolate, el demonio negó silenciosamente y ella suspiró **-Bueno… detalladamente, ¿qué se necesita para un contrato demonio-humano?-** preguntó sin rodeos, pero sin soltar su taza de helado. El demonio reconoció esa determinación como la viva imagen de Medianoche cuando hacía preguntas, pero la voz de esa bruja del pasado era más profunda, la voz de Luna era con un toque de ternura y pena mezcladas.

.

**-Primero el humano pide desesperadamente un deseo, las palabras que usualmente escucha un demonio al contactar al humano son "Quien sea, SALVEME", o algo parecido. Después se pregunta el deseo, el demonio explica al humano que no entrará al cielo al sellar el trato, ya que cuando el demonio lo ayuda a cumplir su deseo, el pago al demonio es devorar el alma del que fue su Amo. Mientras el humano cumple su deseo, el demonio pasa a ser su sirviente. Hay ocasiones que los deseos son demasiado burdos y sencillos, por lo que el trato no dura más que unas horas. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones que el humano es muy inteligente y piensa con la mente clara, entonces pide un deseo muy "complejo" y pide ser participe de él, entonces es un obstáculo constante para el demonio y se aplaza el momento de la culminación.- **dijo para terminar mirando a la ojivioleta, que ya había terminado su helado y lo miraba con atención. La rubia no podía creer que había funcionado su chantaje y Claude le estaba hablando de algo que era oculto para los humanos.

.

**-Bien, entiendo… ahora ¿qué se hace cuando se coloca la marca en el humano?, ¿qué se conecta entre los dos? Y ¿para qué sirve?-** preguntó abrazando sus piernas envueltas en una pantalón sencillo de mezclilla, en la casa estaba siempre en pantuflas tejidas a mano, esta vez usaba unas de modelo arcoíris y estaban colocadas en sus pies sobre el sillón, pero no le molestó a Claude ya que sabía que la casa estaba sumamente limpia todos los días. **-Pero le advierto que sabré cuando me miente, soy alérgica a las mentiras.-** dijo muy segura de sus palabras al notar que el demonio se había quedado callado por un tiempo. _"Eso es nuevo"_ pensó él al recordar que la madre de Luna nunca le comentó algo parecido en el pasado.

.

**-Se coloca la marca de contrato cuando el humano acepta todas las cláusulas del mismo. El demonio coloca parte de su esencia dentro del humano, el cual debe elegir la parte por la cual entrará la "oscuridad" y a simple vista parecerá un tatuaje o una marca extraña.-** observó como la ojivioleta miraba hacia la nada procesando todas las palabras que le dijo, como no hizo ninguna señal de enojo por alguna mentira, continuó **-Lo que se conecta entre los dos es la esencia del demonio, el cuerpo físico y el alma del humano, por ello duele al hacerse la marca, ya que se marca el cuerpo del humano y el alma es sellada para que ningún otro ser pueda tocarla más que el demonio contratado.- **explicó mientras la rubia escribía en su mente la explicación y trataba de mezclarla con un nuevo proyecto de pociones y manufactura **-La marca funciona como un señuelo o localizador más allá de lo que los humanos normales pudieran comprender, el contratista no puede escapar de su destino sellado ya que el demonio lo encontrará donde quiera que se oculte, aún si su cuerpo es hecho trizas, quemado hasta las cenizas e irreconocible… el demonio reclamará lo suyo y escuchará su llamado donde sea que esté.-** finalizó haciendo volver a la ojivioleta a la realidad del momento, se encontró con la mirada de su infernal tutor y éste elevó una ceja en espera de su "paga" por la información verdadera otorgada. Luna inhaló aire para darse valor y responder como habían acordado.

.

**-Bien, mi turno. En efecto sucedió algo más el domingo pasado…-** comenzó a relatar la ojivioleta tratando de evitar la intimidante mirada de su tutor, inhaló aire nuevamente y continuó **-El profesor Michaelis solamente quería ser un espectador de ese momento de persecución, pero cuando me descontrolé tuvo que ser mi escudo contra los miles de cristales producto de la explosión de las lámparas, estaba muy asustada porque grité su nombre y no apareció. Supongo que pudo cerciorarse que no soy un humano cualquiera.- **relató con voz tranquila y guardando la compostura, mientras Claude no pudo evitar sentir su estómago moverse fuertemente **-Como ya sabe, tengo unas compañeras que no les caigo muy bien, una de ellas comenzó a usar una pomada extraña en su cara y pareciera que tiene la piel tan suave como la cara de un bebé. Una vez estando en el baño, ella hizo un comentario acerca de chicas "vírgenes" y un "Elixir". Después una de ellas dijo algo de chicas castañas y la otra dijo algo de chicas de ojos azules…-** añadió haciendo viajar la mente del demonio hacia los crímenes sin resolver de los cadáveres de jovencitas abusadas, sin embargo trató de no mostrar interés ya que le parecía que la rubia estaba dándole muchas vueltas a su explicación **-Tengo la corazonada de que ellas y la organización para la que trabajan tienen que ver con esos crímenes de los que lee tanto por las mañanas, y estoy segura de dos cosas: que la hermana de mi compañera de teatro está viva todavía y que yo puedo hacer que la liberen.-** comentó dejando espacio para que su tutor dijera algo, alguna pregunta o restricción de su parte, que no se hizo esperar.

.

**-¿Por qué está tan segura de ello? Y mejor aún, ¿qué la hace pensar que la dejaría someterse a tanto peligro?-** preguntó mirándola a los ojos inquisitivamente, Luna le mantuvo la mirada tratando de no ceder por esa ceja enarcada que le daba más poder a esa expresión severa.

.

**-Todavía no han pasado los tres días que siempre transcurren para encontrar algún cuerpo como los otros y… ellos me quieren a mí.-** contestó ella para terminar mirando el contorno de sus rodillas frente a sus ojos amatistas. Claude no mostró reacción alguna, pero su estómago se revolvía violentamente, _"Tranquila, Madame… sabré manejar esto, no se preocupe"_ trató de tranquilizar la atormentada alma de aquella madre que se encontraba angustiada en su interior, en momentos como ese comprendía a Hannah, pero él no se dejaría llevar por ello.

.

**-¿Por qué piensa eso, My lady?- **preguntó seriamente, la rubia quería salir de ahí pero pensó en la vida de la chica que corría peligro en ese momento y no retrocedió en sus planes.

.

**-El domingo pasado, se llevaron un mechón de mi cabello, lo arrancaron de raíz de mi nuca. Hoy en el baño comentaron que buscarían chicas rubias, porque el mechón de cabello que le llevaron al líder le encantó demasiado.-** contestó ella colocando una mano en el área afectada de su cabeza y evitando con todas sus fuerzas correr a su habitación ya que podía sentir que Claude estaba un poco más tranquilo de lo normal, cuando vio que su tutor presionó su puente nasal fuertemente añadió **-Pero seré muy cuidadosa, ya tengo un plan… por favor escúcheme: ayudaremos a la chica a salir de eso y yo haré un contrato con usted para que pueda encontrarme siempre y escuchar mi llamado por si me pierde de vista.- **dijo atropelladamente haciendo al demonio abrir los ojos abruptamente cuando escuchó la palabra "contrato".

.

**-NO…-** dijo secamente haciendo a la rubia dar un sobresalto en su lugar, Luna se decepcionó porque su plan estaba muy elaborado, pero parecía que Claude no quería escucharlo **-Su madre dio su alma para que usted vivera segura, y usted lo que quiere es exponerse por una desconocida que no ha hecho nada por usted… pero peor aún, usted quiere condenar su alma por una estupidez, sin ofenderla my Lady.-** le dijo calmadamente, pero la rubia podía sentir como estaba enojado y también un poco contrariado.

.

**-No es una estupidez… es ayudar al prójimo. Usted no entiende que ahora muchas chicas rubias correrán peligro por MI culpa, si puedo evitarlo, lo haré. Si no quiere ayudarme, que lástima.-** la rubia ya estaba hablando más alto y determinadamente, ella se dio cuenta y rápidamente hizo ejercicios de respiración **-Además, el contrato que haríamos sería muy diferente a los que hace normalmente: no habría marcas en mi cuerpo y no se comería mi alma al final de todo.-** añadió apenada y mirando a la televisión apagada esperando ver alguna reacción de Claude por el reflejo.

.

**-Lamento decirle que eso no es posible, My lady-** dijo él acomodando sus anteojos elegantemente, se extrañó de sobremanera cuando miró a la ojivioleta sonreír triunfante, como si lo que él le dijo fuera un chiste.

.

**-Yo lo haré posible, pero para no perjudicar a los de su especie… no le diremos a nadie.- **dijo ella segura de sus palabras y mostrándole esa sonrisa amplia, como la de un niño que va a hacer una travesura. **-Acaso, ¿no se aburre de estar tras de mi todo el tiempo?, ¿No sería genial poder resolver en unos días todos los casos que los humanos "incompetentes" no pueden en años?. Yo tendría algo que contarle todos los días, algo que no haya visto ya… usted podría contarme como le fue en su día y no solo las historias de mi madre, que con el tiempo se terminarán.-** comenzó ella a tratar de convencerlo, y de nuevo el estómago del demonio se hizo un torbellino, debía admitirse a sí mismo que la rubia tenía su atención y también su curiosidad por saber si podría hacer lo que ella se planteaba con tanto anhelo.

.

**-¿Está segura que es lo que quiere?-** preguntó mirándola a través de esos pequeños cristales que tenía frente a sus dorados ojos, la rubia asintió un poco apenada por el tono "manipulador" que había tenido que usar con él, sin embargo Claude se sentía extrañamente bien por las palabras de la ojivioleta, _"¿Está orgullosa de su hija, Madame?"_ se preguntó en sus pensamientos, pero para hacerlo más interesante y tratar de corromper esa determinación de la chica **-Tiene dos semanas.-** decidió poner un contador de tiempo **-Si en dos semanas no logra hacer el "contrato sintético", olvídese de esas ideas.-** sentenció sonriendo levemente, ya que nadie había tenido esa idea y sinceramente no creía que se podría lograr. Luna se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia otro lado tratando de no verse embobada por esa sonrisa que su tutor le dedicaba.

**-Entonces tenemos un trato, si lo logro… usted será el mejor detective de todos los tiempos y podrá cuidarme con un poco más de control.-** dijo ella contenta y agradecida, el demonio-araña volvió a sentirse extraño porque la ojivioleta mostraba mucho interés en su comodidad y gustos, era verdad que le gustaba el misterio y burlarse de los humanos, pero no pensó que un humano quisiera ayudarlo a "divertirse" con ello. **-Bueno, debo comenzar las investigaciones… solo tengo dos semanas.-** se dijo a sí misma levantándose del sillón y llevando su taza vacía a la cocina. Después de lavar la taza, volvió a la sala por sus cosas y se encaminó a su "sala de operaciones".

.

.

Esa tarde la ojivioleta se la pasó en esa habitación que se volvió su fuerte especial, después de su habitación. Cuando bajó a cenar, llevó su libro antiguo para leerlo mientras comían, a Claude no le pareció mala idea, ya que podría tener un poco de tranquilidad y "silencio" mientras veían la televisión. Luna se metía un poco de comida a la boca y seguía leyendo mientras en la televisión pasaban "Iron Chef America", pero la transmisión fue cortada por un "Flash informativo".

"_Interrumpimos la programación para dar un anuncio importante, hace unas pocas horas se colocó en la página de internet "YouTube" un video de origen desconocido, en el cual… será mejor que usted mismo lo vea: "_

Y entonces en la televisión había una imagen adorable de un pequeño diablillo rojo sentado en la oscuridad, era un dibujo sencillo pero muy realista y tierno, _"Muy buenas tardes tengan los televidentes que estén viendo este video, no se alarmen… solo quiero ayudar a la sociedad como ella misma pidió hace unos días…"_ la voz era de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, ya que Claude podría jurar que la voz de su anterior Ama estaba hablando así de profunda, tersa y tranquilamente como lo recordaba. La voz continuó hablando: _"Ha habido algo que ha atemorizado a la cuidad por los últimos meses, no daré vueltas al asunto e iré al grano… LIBEREN A LA NIÑA BAXTER SINO QUIEREN QUE UNA DESGRACIA LE OCURRA A SU NUEVA PRESA…"_ ahora la voz sonó demandante y severa, el demonio de orbes dorados recordó cómo una vez Medianoche usó ese tono con él por no dejarle comer mostaza con plátanos, _"Ohhh si… yo sé de quién se trata… mmmjejejejeje"_ esa risa profunda y melodiosa era la misma que esa bruja de cabellos negros usaba cuando se reía de los "Hombres estúpidos" de los que vivía rodeada, tal vez los odiaba porque el hombre que la embarazó la abandonó, era lo que pensaba a veces. _"Bien, les doy 1 día para dejar libre a la pequeña Elina… hacen caso omiso a este mensaje… Y NO LE VERÁN NI UN SOLO CABELLO A LA HERMOSA LIEBRE BLANCA" _y con un video de una liebre blanca corriendo por la nieve, el video terminó.

"Estamos tan atónitos como ustedes… de la fuente del video, no se sabe nada y parece ser que la profunda voz hablaba en serio, pero ¿Quién será la Hermosa liebre blanca?, y ¿Qué tiene que ver las muertes con un animal inofensivo como ese?... seguiremos investigando, sigan disfrutando su programación."

El intro del programa de cocina que estaba mirando se hizo presente mientras la ojivioleta seguía leyendo el interesante e informativo libro, Claude la miró en espera de una explicación.

**-¿Por qué piensa que yo tengo algo que ver?-** preguntó antes de dar un sorbo a su jugo de naranja con zanahoria, pero sin dejar de ver la imagen que estaba en esa página amarillenta de ese libro.

.

**-Usted quería liberar a esa jovencita, usó el domingo un suéter de demonio y… esa voz no podría confundirla nunca.-** enumeró sus sospechas obvias y la rubia pudo percibir algo de melancolía en la última parte, dejó de lado su libro y lo miró.

.

**-Espero no se enfade, pero solo de esa manera regresará a casa Elina…- **comentó ella con esa seguridad que ya la caracterizaba frente a los ojos de Claude, pero él no podía evitar que la preocupación de Medianoche saliera a flote, sin embargo lo que podía hacer era controlarlo.

.

**-Poniéndose en peligro usted misma. Dígame, ¿De verdad piensa que harán lo que usted pide?-** preguntó seriamente mientras la ojivioleta pensaba en que ya estaba enojado y que no confiaba en sus planes imprevistos.

.

**-Claude, debe saber que mis planes siempre funcionan… aunque sean un poco radicales.-** comenzó ella usando su tono natural, una voz femenina y tersa, era como su madre pero sin ese misterio pintando su voz **-No me pongo en peligro, ya que esa voz solo la he usado hace un año aproximadamente… y fue en condiciones que jamás estando sobria repetiría…-** dijo la rubia recordando los tragos de Vodka y piñas coladas que tomó en ese concurso hace un año, sus amigas llamaban a ese ritual absurdo "La Valentina". _"De todas maneras… en unos días lo repetiremos ¿No?"_, se preguntó lastimosamente en sus pensamientos. **-Además… puedo asegurarle que liberarán a Elina mañana mismo-** añadió ella muy confiada mientras levantaba su plato vacío y lo llevaba al lavaplatos **-¿Sabe?, ellos mismos me pusieron ese apodo… para ellos soy una "Hermosa liebre blanca".-** concluyó mientras recordaba como ese hombre la "alentaba" a correr por su vida, cerró el grifo de agua, secó el plato y regresó a la mesa por el libro **- Bueno Claude, debo terminar mi tarea, leer mucho y hacer experimentos.-** anunció ella mientras caminaba hacia su estudio, el demonio de ojos dorados frunció el ceño levemente al verla tan empeñada en eso, también él se levantó para seguirla ya que ahora estaba mucho más propensa a que le pasara algo** -Debería buscar cómo ser parte del equipo de detectives.-** aconsejó ella dando por ganado el reto de las dos semanas, pero su tono seguía siendo alegre y sin ser arrogante, Luna le sonrió como siempre **-No se preocupe, no saldré de casa y si salgo… ya sé que debo ser escoltada por usted.-** dijo tranquilizándolo, _"Parece que al fin lo comprende"_ pensó el tutor de la ojivioleta mientras tranquilamente la dejaba ir.

.

.

Terminó la tarea y leyó toda la tarde hasta que su mente estaba empapada de sabiduría oculta. Ahora estaba en su habitación cosiendo con un hilo sumamente resistente y casi invisible, mientras la aguja se perdía una y otra vez entre esa piel blanca y caramelo, ella pensaba en cómo usar la información que recopiló en toda esa provechosa tarde. _"Bueno… ya sé que necesito esencia de Claude y mía… pero ¿Cuál es mi esencia?, ¿Cómo puedo juntarlas sin que tenga que tatuarme?... ¡No planeo usar un pergamino de piel de bebé!"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño ante eso último, ya había terminado el cuerpecillo de su nuevo "Ente", desde que su tutor le había comentado de ese gran mono de nieve, simplemente no dejó de pensar en que un Gizmo sería el compañero ideal para ella. Ya se imaginaba corriendo y jugando con él como si fuera un perrito gracioso que anda en dos patas, rio levemente al pensar en la idea no tan lejana ahora.

Su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos infantiles para cualquiera, por que para ella eran geniales. Miró la pantalla mientras sonaba la canción "Hungarian dance" de Archeon, era Astarté.

**-¡LUUUNY, TENEMOS NOCHE DE TAREA POR SKYPE Y TÚ NI TUS LUCES!-** resonó la voz de la pelirroja por toda la habitación cuando la ojivioleta contestó.

.

**-Ya voy, estaba ocupada con algo importante.- **contestó ella mientras encendía su laptop llena de estampas y brillos, pero no se imaginó que la pelirroja extravagante preguntaría algo así gritando.

.

**-¡¿AL FIN PERDISTE TU VIRGINIDAD?!, ¡LUNA… YA ERES TODA UNA MUJER PILLUELA!-** y la rubia enrojeció hasta las orejas, se mordió los labios mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando que no estuviera presente su tutor, suspiró aliviada al ver que sus súplicas eran escuchadas.

.

**-¡TE VEO POR SKYPE… PERVERTIDA!-** gritó alterada para colgar después, miró a ambas chicas en línea y no dudó en reprender a su loca amiga **-Eres todo un caso… ¿Qué parte de "temas que no se hablan por teléfono" no entiendes?-** masculló entre dientes sumamente molesta.

.

**-¿Otra vez con lo de la virginidad?-** preguntó la castaña usando su tono indiferente para todo, Luna decidió que era mejor colocarse los auriculares ya que eran aislantes de sonido **-No sé por qué le prestan tanta atención a un pedazo de piel que casi todas las mujeres perdemos por caídas.-** comentó mirando a ambas chicas por la pantalla.

.

**-Carmina, Carmina, Carmina… ¡Eso no cuenta!... ¡YO ME REFIERO A TENER UN PEN…!-** su emoción fue cortada de tajo por el sonido estruendoso de la ojivioleta contra el piso **-Luna… ¡TE EMOCIONAS POR ESCUCHAR!... y me dices pervertida a mí-** comentó divertida la de mechones negros mientras veía como la rubia se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama.

.

**-No te burles de la chica que salvará tu retaguardia pasándote la tarea de mañana…-** amenazó la ojivioleta usando un tono de voz muy dulce y una sonrisa radiante.

.

**-Astarté CÁLLATE… que Luna habla en serio.-** reprendió Carmina a la chica que carcajeaba a través de la pantalla, la cual dejó de reír súbitamente **-Bien Luna… domamos a la fiera, ahora ilústranos con tu sabiduría musical- **dijo la ojiverde en tono monótono pero guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

Luna impresionaba a sus amigas con su capacidad de retener información tan fácilmente, podrían jurar que recordaba todas las notas que tocaron los alumnos de la clase primera, pero no querían explotarla así que solo le pidieron las que ellas usaron. Después de unas horas y una extensa plática de pelucas y máscaras de Mardi Gras, ya era hora de dormir.

**-Luna… debemos comprar una enorme bolsa de panditas para "La Valentina" que viene.-** comentó la pelirroja mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta todo lo que hablaron del nuevo estilo nocturno de la ojivioleta. **-También debemos ir de compras, debes ser el "pajarillo" más deslumbrante de todos.-** Luna simplemente asintió y miró el reloj **-11:30… ya a dormir hermosas… ¡SI NO AMANECEREMOS COMO ACTRICES DE "THE WALKING DEAD"!-** y dicho eso, las tres salieron de sesión.

.

.

Estaba en la sala usando la computadora que la rubia le había obligado a comprar. Fue "obligado", ya que pensó que era para ella y cuando llegaron a casa ese día de compras, ella simplemente le entregó la caja sin abrir y dijo _"Los regalos no se desprecian…"_ usando esa sonrisa de siempre. Lo que estaba buscando era alguna pista del video que la ojivioleta subió a internet, pero ella era sumamente buena en sus pasos, ya que lo que decían los medio era cierto… no había rastro de alguna cuenta o dirección del autor. _"Debo admitir que su hija es muy inteligente, Madame"_ felicitó a la bruja en su interior y como respuesta recibió un calor leve en el estómago.

Recordó la plática de la de ojos amatistas en el césped con sus amigas y comenzó a buscar la palabra "BirdWhistle", pero solo salió como resultado una serie de apellidos y escudos familiares. Probó suerte con _"BirdWhistle Karaoke"_ recordando el reto de la contratista de Hannah y lo que salió fue lo siguiente:

"_Misteriosa señorita gana con su impresionante voz"_ era una noticia de hace un año, siguió el sitio y leyó que era una jovencita que se había inscrito de último momento. _"La jovencita de prodigiosa voz responde al nombre de BirdWhistle, dejó atónitos a los cantantes profesionales invitados como jurado y ganó por voto unánime, los competidores la felicitaron y se llevó el micrófono de cristal más una suma de $3000 dólares. Intentamos hablar con ella, pero sus amigas no nos dejaron ni acercarnos a tocar su cabellera negra ébano… será el mejor secreto del mundo de la noche, ya que el dueño del bar no quiso dar detalles de la chica de los agudos poderosos."_

Claude supuso que le esperaba una muy larga quincena, ya que por lo que pudo notar en la conversación de las chicas… su protegida volvería a las andadas.

.

.

Ya había salido de bañarse y ahora estaba colocándose esa crema para el cabello hecha en casa, las ondas rubias claras caían con gracia por sus hombros mientras miraba por el reflejo del espejo ese libro de ritos antiguos y en otro idioma. Si lo entendía, pero habían cosas que no se imaginaba hacer, cosas que con solo leer le daba escalofríos en su espalda.

Dejó el libro sobre su cama abierto donde se quedó, para mañana simplemente continuar leyendo. Se quitó la bata de dormir quedando en ese camisón corto y satinado rosa pastel, destendió la cama y se acurrucó debajo de ese edredón con peluche por dentro.

Miró a la gran ventana, en la cual se asomaba esa luna lejana y curiosa, sonrió pensando en la alegría que sentiría su compañera al ver a su hermana libre y viva. Estaba muy segura de que funcionó esa idea, ya se imaginaba a los "cazadores" pensando en dejar libre a la castaña e ir en busca de ella.

**-Pero no se los haré fácil… primero deberán pasar sobre un demonio y después sobre Gizmo.-** comentó riendo divertida, bostezó profundamente ya que era muy tarde y debía dormir. Cerró los ojos lentamente y relajó su cuerpo en espera de quedar en ese estado de inconciencia y descanso que le traía el dormir. Esa noche no saldría, ya que se lo prometió a él y ella quería ganarse su confianza. Mientras dormitaba se preguntó si él se sorprendió cuando mandó el video sin dejar pistas, o si se sorprendería cuando lograra hacer lo "imposible", _"¿Cómo será cuando trabaje como detective?, lo más seguro es que se resolverán todos los crímenes en unas semanas ¿No?"_ pensó dándose cuenta que siempre pensaba en su comodidad y felicidad, no importaba como… pero siempre terminaba pensando en él. _"Ummm Luna… ni a la friendzone llegamos, debemos buscar chicos para sacarnos a Claude de la cabeza" _se reprendió ya casi inconscientemente.

.

.

Cuando escuchó el susurró de la ojivioleta llamándolo entró en esa habitación como ya era costumbre: revisaba la ventana, miraba que estuviera bien cobijada y se quedaba un poco a velar su sueño, esto último lo hacía porque no había nada más que hacer, aunque también debía darle crédito a esa alma fuerte que lograba doblegar su voluntad.

Estando sentado en ese sillón individual frente a la cama de la rubia, no pudo evitar posar su mirada en esa página amarillenta por los años, _"Se está tomando muy enserio esto… my Lady"_ fue lo que pensó al ver un ritual antiguo, pero verdadero. Era muy conocido en la antigüedad para hacer pactos sin necesidad de dar el alma del contratista a cambio, como "ofrenda" se daba un pergamino de piel de bebé, el cual tenía un escrito con la sangre del contratista. Debía admitir que era sorprendente que la ojivioleta supiera leer esos caracteres antiguos, pero al ver ese rito secreto no pudo evitar ojear más adelante el libro y entonces lo miró. Rápida y silenciosamente arrancó la página, agradeció en un susurro que no tuviera número de páginas y la devolvió a la sección donde la rubia se quedó.

Se levantó y fue a su habitación a quemar con sus propias manos ese pedazo de papel, era cierto que esa era una manera de tener una marca de demonio, pero no estaba dispuesto a que siquiera ella osara leer eso.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar en el fondo de un bosque estaban los encapuchados de la secta. Miraban una y otra vez el video que fue dirigido para ellos sin duda alguna, el líder no podía creer que una mujer tuviera las agallas para retarlos de esa manera tan pública.

**-Gran Ávalon, ¿qué hacemos?... -** preguntó uno de los presentes al hombre sentado en el gran trono de madera pulida. El líder estaba serio, no había dicho nada en toda la noche que pasaron el video, era como si tratara de descifrar algo oculto en él.

.

**-Suéltenla…-** ordenó con su voz masculina y fuerte haciendo resonar toda la cripta debajo de la tierra **-tenemos un hermoso ejemplar que buscar- **comentó mientras olfateaba el mechón de cabello ahora atado a su muñeca como si fuera un pulsera del más fino oro. **-Ya saben… las quiero vivas e ilesas, quiero herirlas yo mismo.-** ordenó lamiéndose los labios saboreando el terror de las futuras cautivas al que era adicto.

.

.

.

.

(Saca su banderita de tregua) Etto… hola n.n… NO ME MATEN… tengo una explicación coherente para mi ausencia. Antes de que se me lancen con sus antorchas y tridentes, debo explicarles que operaron a mi mamá y yo tuve que ser su mamá por unas semanas… vivimos solas y pues me tocó cuidarla y darle de comer, cocinar y limpiar.

La razón por la que actualicé primero esta historia es porque es la que más lecturas tiene el último capi xD… me imaginé que debían de estar ansiosas por leer la conti y aquí está el resultado.

Sinceramente espero me perdonen y que les haya gustado el capi n_n.

Ufff… Luna sabe muchas cosas… HASTA HACKER SALIÓ ajajajajajaja xD.

Espero sus reviews y contestaré los que ya me dejaron n_n:

**Shadechu Nightray:** Ajajajajaj yo AMO A LOS HENTAI CABALLEROSOS :3… y dime :)… ¿ya fue tu graduación? CUENTAMEEEEE xD… quiero saber si te divertiste y si hiciste locuras de fin de curso xD.

Ávalon si da mieditow xD, es un sádico amante del dolor y la sangre de otros, pero si no lo ponía ¿de quién protegería a Luna nuestro demonio sexy de ojos dorados? :3. Jajajaja si, quiere robársela xD pero las cosas no saldrán como él quiere (POR PRIMERA VEZ)… habrá "imprevistos" en los planes de Sexychan xD. Ohhh dios… padre-hija o tio-sobrina… (o/o) MENTE PERVERTIDA TRABAJANDO :3 xD…

Siiii ese Alois loquillo y demandante… pero se arreglará con una moderadora futura, no sé por qué se me afigura que las almas internas deben ser como personalidades múltiples xD. Si le daremos amoooor :3 mucho amoooor C:

Si Undertacker saldrá… SI, si saldrá nuevamente ya que Luna necesita un amigo "diferente" y adorable al mismo tiempo. Además, Claude deberá buscar pistas de los crímenes xD (Spoiler xD).

Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero no me quieras matar u_u… se siente genial volver a escribir :3. Nos leemos en el próximo Capi.

.

**andreita1500: **Jejejejeje no te enojes con Hannah… es normal, aunque nos duela, que tenga intimidad salvaje con Claude (Yo también quiero :C). si es verdad que esa combinación de cabello y color de piel es extraña pero… DEBEMOS ADMITIR QUE TIENE UNAS MEDIDAS ENVIDIABLES ToT. Y sí… Luna también tiene un cuerpazo, pero ella lo esconde debajo de esas chamarras sueltas de orejas graciosas… pero no te preocupes que saldrá por la noche xD. Jajajajaja "Alois está mejor" siiii, es femenino ese niño :3.

Awwww me alegra que te haya gustado el Lemmon xD, pero el de Luna será diferente. Siiii Seby es encantadorrrrr :3, pero el prota es Claude así que no puedo ponerle mucho mucho mucho crédito.

Kyaaaa!, eso pensé yo, pero si pongo Lemmon de ellos, ammm la historia se distorsionaría mucho a lo que ya tengo previsto xD.

Con respecto a ese One shot… es algo difícil y excitante, ya que me llama la atención que Rin sea chiquita y Kaito sea grandote xD (Bien lolicon yo xD), pero ya más o menos tengo pensada una trama xD.

Yo también te amo n/n, muchas gracias por el review, leer la historia y por no matarme por hacerte esperar tanto. Nos leemos en la próxima :* besos.

.

**Valery- Chan:** Kyaaaa! Habrá un enredote amoroso… jajajaja lo sé. No te preocupes Valery-chan, yo también tuve cosas que hacer y no actualicé rápido u_u.

Jejejeje siiii, Sebby es un salvador sexy y que derrite a todas (excepto a Luna xD) entre sus brazos.

Amo sus reviews, y todos son tomados en cuenta con mucho cariño :3. Espero te haya gustado el capi n_n y que no te hayas enojado por la tardanza. Me agrada saber que les gusta lo que escribo :3.

Nos leemos en el próximo capi, muchos besos y gracias por tu review.

.

.

.

Kyaaaaaaa! ¿YA VIERON EL TRAILER DE LA PELI DE KUROSHISUJI?... O.O… ¿YA VIERON EL ANIME QUE SE LLAMA BROTHERS CONFLICT? :3… SALE ONO DAISUKE COMO SUBARU :3, pero la prota se me hace muy P#TA e "inocente" u_u.

Me despido esperando que sea de su agrado el capi y que acepten mis disculpas n_n.

LOS AMOADORO n.n


	12. Capítulo 11: El perro de Luna

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**El perro de Luna.**

**.**

"_La menor de la familia Baxter fue encontrada en la carretera libre, está a salvo, pero no recuerda nada del secuestro y sus captores…"_ era la noticia en primera plana que leyó el demonio de orbes dorados, suspiró derrotadamente al ver que la ojivioleta sabía mover muy bien las fichas que tenía a su alcance. Luna bajó lista para el nuevo día y dos semanas llenas de retos por todas partes, miró a Claude como todas las mañanas tomando su café amargo, el desayuno ya listo, solo faltaba encender la televisión ya que no le agradaba comer en silencio.

"_Muy buenos días ciudadanos, hoy tenemos la alegría de notificarles que la señorita Elina Baxter se encuentra sana y salva… a continuación nos enlazamos con la rueda de prensa de los oficiales a cargo del caso."_ La albina sonrió complacida al escuchar a esa pelinegra dar el aviso de que su hazaña había funcionado a la perfección, Claude estaba parado a un lado de la mesa y la miraba desayunar esos Waffles con mucha miel.

"_No sabemos cómo hizo la mujer para mandar ese mensaje sin ser detectada por ningún satélite que nos diera su dirección IP, pero debemos agradecer que salvó una vida."_ Dijo el comandante un poco irritado porque no hubo resultados positivos en esa búsqueda, estaba respaldado por el equipo mejor entrenado para ese tipo de casos, pero ninguno tuvo suerte_. "Sin embargo, la organización utilizó a la señorita Baxter como mensajera, ya que se encontró un papel entre su ropa que a continuación haremos público…"_ añadió el hombre fornido y con semblante serio en su cara.

"_HOLA HERMOSA LIEBRE BLANCA, PARECE QUE ALGUIEN SABE DE TU PARADERO… ¿SABES?, DEBERÍAS SENTIRTE AVERGONZADA POR OPACAR CON TU PUREZA A LOS HUMANOS INFERIORES COMO NOSOTROS._

_PERO MÁS QUE TODO DEBERÍAS TEMER, SEGUIREMOS VIGILANDO LAS ESCUELAS, LUGARES DE TRABAJO, TRANSPORTES PÚBLICOS… TODO… NO HABRÁ LUGAR DONDE PUEDAS ENCONDERTE YA QUE NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA DELEITARME ESCUCHÁNDOTE GRITAR Y LAMER TU SANGRE MEZCLADA CON LAS LÁGIRMAS DE DOLOR QUE CAERÁN DE TUS HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES… SE ME HACE AGUA EN LA BOCA CON SOLO IMAGINARTE DELIRANDO DE DOLOR FRENTE A MÍ, MUERO POR VERTE MORIR ENTRE MIS BRAZOS Y SER UNO SOLO PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD…_

_MIENTRAS TANTO, TENGO DE CONSUELO UN MECHÓN DE TU HERMOSO CABELLO RUBIO CLARO, ONDULADO NATURAL Y CON UN OLOR ESQUISITO QUE TENTARÍA A CUALQUIER SANTO A POSEERTE… QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO_

_Ávalon…"_

El demonio de anteojos miraba atentamente esa carta escrita con sangre, podía observar que ese líquido carmesí no tenía más de un día de haber secado, después de varios minutos que el jefe del departamento de policía explicó que estarían vigilando las calles de manera encubierta para salvaguardar la integridad de la sociedad, se dio por terminado la rueda de prensa.

El ruido de una hoja de papel rozando con otra hizo al demonio de ojos dorados mirar hacia donde estaba la ojivioleta, la observó muy tranquila y concentrada en su lectura.

**-Claude, ¿sabía que tenemos vecinos después del bosque?-** preguntó la ojivioleta como siempre con ese tono apenado y sutil, parecía que se disculpaba por hablar o preguntar cosas. El demonio no podía creer que no le importara que, prácticamente, la habían amenazado por televisión y que estaba en la mira de los secuestradores más temidos de los últimos tiempos. **-¿Ocurre algo?-** preguntó preocupada por no recibir respuesta de su tutor.

.

**-My Lady, no hay viviendas en kilómetros a la redonda.-** contestó el de manera pasiva, pensaba que tal vez su protegida estaba tan asustada que prefería ocultarlo para no preocuparlo, parecía que ya empezaba a conocerla mejor.

.

**-No creo haberlo soñado… todas las noches veo ventanas iluminadas.-** pensó en voz alta mientras cerraba su libro, el demonio de anteojos levantó el plato vacío de la ojivioleta y ésta se mordió los labios por dentro al frustrase que él no la dejara hacer nada. **-¿Ya buscó los requisitos para entrar al departamento de investigación?-** preguntó la chica de blusa amplia, ahora usaba unos tenis bajos para no caerse y poder correr más rápido si era necesario.

.

**-No creí que fuera necesario, sin embargo le tomé la palabra y estoy bien informado, my Lady.-** contestó el de orbes dorados mientras el agua mojaba la vajilla que la rubia utilizó para comer.

.

**-Me alegra que esté usando la computadora, podría tener Facebook.-** bromeó la ojivioleta mientras guardaba el libro de pasta de cuero negro, su siempre fiel mochila peluda cargaba todo lo necesario para ella.

.

**-Con todo respeto, no pienso ser esclavo de una máquina.-** respondió él secándose las manos y haciendo a la de ondas sonreír levemente.

.

**-Simplemente no juegue Candy Crush y todo estará bien…-** recomendó la albina para después reír sutilmente y entró al baño del primer piso para lavarse los dientes antes de ir a la academia, sabía que sería un día muy largo, pero valdría la pena.

.

.

Mientras olía el hermoso perfume de la naturaleza húmeda del bosque, Luna pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer para llegar al experimento exacto que le daría ese contrato "sintético", ya tenía la idea pero debía conseguir un "contenedor" que sellara la esencia de Claude y de ella, sin dejar marca, claro está.

También debía ir de compras con las chicas, estaba segura que ese fin de semana sería muy ocupado y más con su tutor en las sombras, no se sentiría muy segura de comprar bebidas para la "Valentina".

Aparte, debía vigilar los pasos de las "siliconas", ya que no quería que ninguna chica de ojos azules estuviera en peligro por su culpa… y todo eso siendo una estudiante ejemplar en el violín.

**-My Lady, llegamos.- **anunció su tutor, la ojivioleta miró hacia la ventana dándose cuenta que, en efecto, ya estaban a una cuadra de su "rutinaria" vida estudiantil, aunque de rutinaria no tenía nada ya que… ¿Quién podría decir que tiene como profesor a un demonio encantador?. **-¿le ocurre algo?, ha estado muy callada desde que subió al auto-** preguntó Claude con su tono de siempre.

.

**-No es nada, solo estaba pensando… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer este fin de semana…-** contestó suspirando y bajando del auto, ya no olvidaba su almuerzo como antes, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, el demonio habló.

.

**-Está preocupada por la carta de ésta mañana, ¿Cierto?- **no sonó a pregunta, el de ojos dorados estaba afirmando y Luna sonrió al ver que él quería conocerla más.

.

**-No, porque sé que me tendrá vigilada todo el tiempo…-** explicó ella con esa sonrisa de siempre, tierna y con un ligero sonrojo** -Confío mi vida en sus manos.-** y dicho esto, se "despidió" para entrar de una vez a ese edificio, pero no iría sola, ya que un Claude completamente entregado a su trabajo de protector la seguía por los pasillos.

Sinceramente se sentía alagado de que la ojivioleta tuviera tanta confianza en él y que lo dejara hacer su trabajo, sin embargo no le agradaba mucho la idea de que parecía que la rubia tenía un plan muy elaborado detrás de todo.

.

.

La ojivioleta estaba sentada en su lugar de la primera clase, el salón estaba solo y podía seguir leyendo para anotar más ideas que se le ocurrieran al pasar las líneas de ese antiguo libro. Las letras estaban levemente gastadas, con las hojas amarillas y corroídas por el tiempo y humedad, pero la rubia podía leer los caracteres de lengua extraña de una manera rápida y sencilla.

**-Buenos días, Luna-** saludó la voz aterciopelada del demonio profesor de música, aunque estaba a un metro de ella, la ojivioleta podía sentir su presencia a su lado, Luna lo saludó y le regaló una sonrisa sincera **-Parece una interesante lectura- **comentó mientras curvaba sus labios regresándole la adorable sonrisa a la albina.

.

**-Si lo es, bueno es más bien informativa…-** bromeó la rubia alertando al demonio araña, al cual sinceramente no le gustaba mucho la idea de que ese demonio se metiera en asuntos que no le concernían y menos de su protegida.

.

**-Si me permite preguntar, exactamente ¿qué busca en un escrito tan antiguo?-** preguntó delicadamente haciendo uso de su seducción y sonrisa infalible, el demonio de ojos dorados comenzaba a impacientarse y esto fue notorio para Sebastián, por lo que se acercó más a la ojivioleta. **-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla…-** susurró para ella de forma cálida y tersa, Claude desde las sombras frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de salir, cuando la rubia habló.

.

**-Es un secreto entre Claude y yo…-** contestó sonriendo apenada, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un color rosa pálido y eso descolocó a ambos demonios **-Pero creo que podría ayudarme si me dice ¿qué día puede ver el piano?-** preguntó ella cambiando radicalmente el tema, pero sin quitar su sonrisa tenue. **-Le pagaré por sus…-** no la dejó terminar el de orbes envinados.

.

**-No le estoy cobrando, será un placer ayudarle…-** dijo con voz tersa y una sonrisa encantadora, que derretiría al hielo más frío, sin embargo la ojivioleta no era de hielo.

.

**-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable.-** agradeció la de ojos amatistas sonriendo amistosamente, no… no era de hielo, era la inocencia y bondad personificada.

.

.

Extrañamente compraban comida de la cafetería de la academia, no era que fuera mala, sino que las tres preferían ahorrarse el tiempo de espera y platicar afuera al aire libre, pero ese día en especial se les antojó unos nachos y a la rubia unas papas con sal y cátsup, pero prefirió comer nachos con sus amigas.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas, ya que siempre que estaban dentro la reina de las siliconas no dejaba de hacerle burlas a la ojivioleta. Las mesas eran metálicas y la decoración moderna de la cafetería desentonaba por completo con la fachada antigua y tradicional de la escuela de música, la habían mandado a remodelar desde hace 1 año, según tenían entendido los alumnos.

**-¡Uyyy!... hace mucho que no comíamos el delicioso queso derretido y amarillo pollito, la carne está dorada y bien condimentada… tal como nos gusta…-** hablaba la de cabellos rojos mientras miraba con deseo y alabanza a ese plato enorme para tres personas.

.

**-Si quieres puedes tomarle una foto a tu altar de colesterol… Luna y yo no te detendremos.-** dijo la castaña de ojos verdes con semblante indiferente y voz aburrida, monótona. Luna no pudo evitar reír por el comentario gracioso y verdadero de la ojiverde, Carmina elevó de manera imperceptible la comisura de sus labios dibujando una sonrisa fantasma.

.

**-Carmina, ¿por qué eres tan amargada?-** preguntó fingiendo tristeza la de mechas negras, miró hacia el montículo de queso, totopos y carne **-Ni siquiera porque Luna es la adorada albinita de la señora Raynolds, y nos dio más nachos, te pones contenta…-** bufó la extrovertida saxofonista mientras Luna sonreía por la cómica pareja que formaban ambas, siempre contradiciéndose una a la otra, pero al final hacían todo para que salgan bien las cosas.

.

**-Hmmm, chicas… se va a enfriar el queso…-** comentó la vocecilla de la ojivioleta mientras las tres miraban hacia el gran plato. El trío de chicas iniciaron su "comida saludable" del día animadamente, pero el gusto no les duró mucho.

La petulante chica de piel tersa como la de un bebé, caminó hacia la mesa central y se subió a ella ganándose la atención de todos, _"Vaya, ya se había tardado"_ pensó la ojivioleta preparando su mente para las burlas de las populares reinas de la academia.

**-Buenos días a todo el alumnado…-** saludó sonriendo ampliamente, la rubia y sus amigas se miraron entre ellas buscando alguna explicación por el comportamiento tan educado de la ojiazul **-Sé lo que piensan, y no… hoy no molestaré a la Fenómeno, tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar…- **aclaró la rubia de extensiones de alto costo, todos la miraban atentamente haciendo a su ego aumentar de sobremanera **-Como les habrá llegado el rumor… la castaña gótica de zapatos de plataforma mencionó que hay una chica que puede "cantar mucho mejor que yo" y me dijo su pseudónimo- **comenzó a relatar la ojiazul mientras se enredaba juguetonamente un mechón de cabello entre su dedo índice derecho, todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como "Es cierto", "me lo dijo Charlotte", "sería genial ver a esa chica". La de extensiones rubias apretó la mandíbula al escuchar lo último y siguió contando **-Pues verán, ayer fuimos a buscar información de esa chica y resulta que es una cobarde que no dio su nombre, participó con ese alias y ganó, después no volvieron a saber de ella- **dijo venenosamente haciendo a todos desilusionarse, sonrió encantada para después volver a hablar **-Pero… parece ser que la gótica puede dar con ella y podrá arreglar un enfrentamiento al cual estarán invitados todos… sin excepciones.-** anunció haciendo a todos voltear la vista hacia la serena ojiverde, Luna ya había dicho que sí, pero no creía que la rubia envidiosa fuera a investigar tan rápido; por otra parte, el demonio de ojos color vino pudo notar que ese "sin excepciones", iba dirigido a él.

Las miradas estaban clavadas en la mesa de al final del comedor, la castaña mantenía su semblante indiferente y tranquilo frente a esa marea de ojos. Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, sonrió arrogantemente y con decisión.

**-Si quieres enfrentarte a BirdWhistle frente a toda la academia… eres más idiota de lo que pensaba-** dijo con su voz de siempre pero con un tono burlón que todos desconocían, excepto la ojivioleta y la pelirroja **-¿Estás segura que quieres ser el hazmerreír de todos tus "súbditos"?-** preguntó completamente seria señalando a todo el alumnado presente y ganándose una mirada iracunda de la retadora.

.

**-JAJAJAJAJA… no me hagas reír, yo no perderé… menos contra una cobarde que se esconde tras un estúpido sobrenombre y máscara de mardi grass-** respondió tajantemente y segura de sí misma, pero era posible escuchar al monstruo del ego sobrepasando los límites de lo normal. Todos parecían estar en un partido de ping pong, ya que una contestaba y miraban hacia la otra esperando ver la reacción y respuesta, ahora mismo estaban mirando a la castaña tranquila.

.

**-No sé si aplaudirte por tu valentía… o si reírme por tu estupidez.-** dijo sinceramente haciendo a sonar un sonoro "OOOOH" por parte de los presentes (excepto la de ondas doradas claras, el de orbes envinados y el arácnido de las sombras), la rubia retadora frunció el ceño y apretó los puños haciendo palidecer sus nudillos **-Pero como te veo tan segura y quiero verte humillada por primera vez… hablaré con ella, tal vez pueda darse una escapada de su rutina diaria.-** concedió alzando los hombros como si fuera un tema sin importancia, después las siliconas se fueron al salón de canto, ya que según Clara _"todo debe salirme a la perfección"_.

.

.

"_Genial, ahora es obligatorio ir de compras"_ pensó un poco frustrada mientras estaba en el baño de la academia, estaba pensando seriamente en postergar el "duelo" con la otra rubia, _"Si, será lo mejor… no tengo tiempo de andar por la calle sin tener ya el contrato con Claude…"_ se mentalizó, pero parecía que ya era costumbre de la ojiazul meterse al baño mientras ella estaba dentro.

**-¡Estúpida castaña enana!-** exclamó completamente enfurecida Clara, sacó su pomada mágica y se colocó un poco debajo de los ojos.

.

**-Clara, no te enfades por eso… puedes perder todo lo que hemos logrado, además… nadie es mejor que tú.-** dijo la castaña de cabello brillante mientras le daba un masaje a la aludida.

.

**-Cariño, debemos mantenernos ocupadas mientras contesta tu reto esa "Pajarita"-** comentó la otra ojiazul mientras se colocaba gotas en los ojos, al abrirlos se podía observar que su iris había aumentado de intensidad y que ya no era necesario usar gafas.

.

**-Claro que nos mantendremos ocupadas… buscaremos rubias tiernitas y de ojitos azules-** les ordenó de manera tierna y macabra al mismo tiempo, Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida y un poco preocupada **-El Elixir no cae del cielo, chicas-** y dicho esto salieron las tres complacidas dejando a una ojivioleta con la frente pegada a la puerta del baño.

Luna se dio su tiempo para digerir todo lo que tenía que hacer, tal vez si se había metido en un problema muy grande, _"Pero tiene que valer la pena…"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras se secaba las manos. Salió al pasillo para ir a su última parada del día en la academia, repasó nuevamente todo lo que tenía que hacer mientras sus tenis tocaban el piso uno después del otro, estaba muy distraída, a tal punto que chocó con alguien.

**-Oh, mil disculpas, no fue mi intensión… ¿Te lastim…?-** calló de pronto al ver esos cabellos negros y ojos característicos rojizos, Sebastián pudo jurar que la rubia se mordió la lengua al verlo y por ello sonrió divertido. **-Disculpe, aparte de chocar con usted ya lo estoy tuteando-** dijo bajando la mirada totalmente apenada, pero sin demostrar ningún sonrojo, _"totalmente extraño",_ fue lo que pensó el demonio.

.

**-No me es molesto que me tuteé, Luna.-** le comentó el profesor de la primera hora, la rubia desvió la mirada un poco apenada y el demonio miraba atentamente su expresión **-Pero parece que a usted no le agrada la idea…-** dijo él esperando ver una reacción de negación o algo parecido.

.

**-No es eso, simplemente no me parece correcto.-** respondió ella mirando hacia todos lados dando a entender que no era el lugar adecuado **-Pareciera que le agrada la idea de que quieran matarme mis compañeras-** murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara y ambos sonrieron levemente, la rubia le caía muy bien a su encantador profesor de música y pues a Luna también le agradaba su compañía.

.

**-¿Qué le parece el sábado?, a medio día para no interrumpir su sueño-** aconsejó divertido de ver la cara de enfado fingido de la ojivioleta, la cual pensó que le estaba diciendo dormilona **-Esa hermosa piel debe tener una larga jornada de sueño reparador-** añadió haciendo a la rubia descolocarse, era extraño que alguien que no fuera sus padres le dijera que era hermosa o bonita **-¿Dije algo que la incomodara?-** preguntó con su tersa voz preocupada al verla con ese semblante de melancolía que ensombrecía su amatista mirar.

.

**-Me recordó a mis padres…-** murmuró sonriendo tristemente y después miró el reloj de pared **-Uy… tengo clase. El sábado está perfecto, ¿quiere que mande a Claude por usted?-** preguntó ella volviendo a sonreír como siempre.

.

**-Más tarde hablamos de ello, no quiero hacerla perder clases.- **se despidió dejando a la ojivioleta ir a clase de teatro y dejando a un demonio arácnido satisfecho por ver que los encantos de su contrincante eterno no tenían efecto sobre la rubia, _"Parece que has perdido tu encanto, Michaelis…" _fue lo que pensó mientras recorría los pasillos por donde la rubia corría para llegar a su última clase.

.

.

La rubia entró al teatro encontrándose con una Elena totalmente radiante y sonriente, estaba en el escenario pintando lo que faltaba de la escenografía. Luna subió a ayudarla y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más, parecía que habían ido a comer.

**-Hola Elena, ¿Dónde están todos?-** preguntó mirando hacia todos lados en busca de los integrantes del club de teatro, la heredara del imperio de perfumes Baxter sonrió y miró a los ojos a la rubia.

.

**-Hola Luna, fueron a comprar gaseosas y botanas para festejar.-** contestó guiñándole un ojo mientras volvía su vista a las hojas del árbol central.

La rubia sacó su celular para mostrarle las pistas de cambio de escena que le parecía acorde a la ambientación y Elena les dio su visto bueno. Poco después llegaron los chicos con una gran cantidad de botanas y gaseosas, sirvieron vasos y todos se sentaron en el piso del escenario.

**-Cuéntanos, ¿cómo fue que llegó a casa Elina?-** preguntó una de las chicas que estaba a un lado de la ojivioleta, la cara de la hermana mayor de la excautiva sonrió ampliamente y miró a todos los presentes.

.

**-Todos miraron el video contra esos secuestradores, ¿Cierto?-** les preguntó haciendo a todos asentir automáticamente **-Pues, me dijo mi hermanita como dos horas después la dejaron ir, pero la vendaron de los ojos y solo alcanzó a ver que tenían capuchas.-** comentó completamente seria y mirando hacia la nada, a la rubia se le enchinó la piel al pensar que tal vez fueran miembros de una organización satánica, _"Ay Luna, ¿se te olvida que tienes a un demonio de guardaespaldas?", _se preguntó mentalmente **-Pero cuando llegó a casa, fue lo más maravilloso que he sentido… verla de nuevo viva y sonriendo mientras lloraba entre mis brazos…- **añadió sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia **-Yo hubiera dado toda mi fortuna, hasta la casa… todo, solo porque esté a salvo, pero gracias a esa mujer… pienso que aún queda esperanzas para todos…- **concluyó la actriz haciendo a todos sonreír contentos porque su compañera ya no lloraba y Luna sonrió porque ya no podía retroceder, _"Si logro que muchas familias dejen de sufrir y que todos sonrían así… todo vale la pena"_, fue lo que pensó al ver a todos riendo y a su compañera agradecer a una "desconocida".

.

.

Ya había terminado su jornada estudiantil y era hora de irse a casa, estaba camino a su casillero para ir por sus cosas mientras pensaba en cómo mantener ocupados a los secuestradores y a sus compañeras amantes de la belleza, era obvio que tenía que ser con el "duelo", pero ¿cómo pasar desapercibida pero sin dejar de ser la mira de los objetivos?.

**-…Luna-** escuchó la voz del demonio de orbes envinados que le hablaba y se dio cuenta que estaba a un lado de ella **-Le estaba comentando que puedo llegar yo solo a su casa, no hay necesidad de incomodar a Faustus…-** repitió sonriendo condescendientemente, Luna también sonrió gustosa y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su casillero **-Hay algo que la agobia, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-** preguntó él cuando llegaron al casillero de la ojivioleta.

.

**-No es nada, simplemente tengo que ir de compras y eso es algo que no se me da mucho…-** confesó ella cargando sus cosas, a Gizmo en su espalda y cerrando el casillero, el demonio rápida y delicadamente la ayudó a cargar sus cosas, ella iba a decir algo pero él la interrumpió.

.

**-No es molestia, una dama no debe cargar si hay un caballero a su lado.-** dijo él adivinando lo que ella iba a replicar educadamente, sin más que hacer que sonreír agradecida por su caballerosidad, comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera y él irrumpió el silencio **-Si me permite comentar, estoy ansioso por escucharla en el duelo.- **comentó sonriendo al ver a la rubia estremecerse levemente, Luna no sabía qué decir, así que optó por preguntar cualquier cosa.

.

**-¿Por qué no sale con su novia esa noche?-** fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, Sebastián ahora fue el que quedó extrañado por la pregunta de la ojivioleta **-Supongo que no está solo, y si lo está, debe saber que tiene club de fans por toda la academia…-** comentó ella riendo levemente y relajándose al ver la salida, donde vería a Claude esperándola.

.

**-Estoy solo, mas hay alguien que me interesa en este momento…-** dijo mirando intensamente a la ojivioleta, esperando ver un sonrojo adornar sus mejillas, pero parecía que era inútil.

.

**-Buenas tardes, my Lady… ¿cómo estuvo su día?- **saludó y preguntó el tutor de ojos dorados mientras sonreía levemente divertido al saber la situación en la que estaba su enemigo, Luna se sonrojó levemente y casi imperceptible al ver esa sonrisa encantadora surcando el rostro de su siempre imperturbable acompañante, los demonios notaron ese par de mejillas color del pétalo de una rosa tierna y ambos se miraron con intensidad y en guardia **-Gracias por escoltar a my Lady, yo me encargo ahora.-** dijo con esa voz tranquila que a la rubia le encantaba, sin embargo el demonio músico podía escuchar un tinte de advertencia en las palabras del demonio de orbes dorados.

.

**-Es un placer, Faustus.-** respondió pasando por alto esa advertencia y usando su voz y sonrisa de siempre, se acercó a la rubia y le sonrió de forma especial esperando ver ese sonrojo nuevamente, y para su no tan sorpresa, no pasó nada **-Nos vemos mañana, Luna… ya no se preocupe por las compras- **se despidió haciendo a la aludida reír levemente.

.

**-Gracias por la ayuda, descanse… hasta mañana.-** deseó ella dedicándole esa sonrisa tan suya, pero sin rastros de un sonrojo.

Subieron al coche dejando a un demonio pensativo por lo que acababa de presenciar, había quedado claro que la ojivioleta no lo veía como las otras chicas de sus clases lo veían, eso era sorprendente y digno de admirar.

Comenzó su camino de regreso a su oficina para después irse a su departamento, mientras conducía su auto convertible negro estaba pensando seriamente en la situación con la rubia, y el dilema era que no había ninguna situación con ella.

El semáforo en rojo lo hizo detenerse a un lado del coche de una mujer que iba maquillándose al volante, ella lo miró y él sonrió levemente haciendo a la escultural pelinegra tirar su lápiz labial. Con una sonrisa victoriosa arrancó el coche cuando la señal cambió a verde, en efecto seguía teniendo esa chispa electrizante y prueba de ello era la mujer que quedó deteniendo el tráfico unos metros atrás.

Pero la pregunta era ¿por qué esa rubia dulce no caía ante sus encantos?, se colocó los lentes oscuros dándole un aire aún más arrebatador y miró hacia el camino frente a él, _"Tal vez estoy siendo muy sutil"_ pensó maquinando un plan nuevo para hacer caer en la tentación a la ojivioleta.

.

.

Los ojos violetas brillaban con intensidad mientras era observada por el de anteojos, tenían ya casi 15 minutos parados frente a ese montículo de tubérculos y Luna parecía no decidirse.

**-Luna, si gusta puedo elegirlas yo…-** se acomedió el orbes dorados para salir más rápido de esa extraña situación, mientras la ojivioleta pasaba saliva y miraba con atención cada gran patata.

.

**-Es una decisión importante… mientras más grandes mejor…-** comentó ella colocando las patatas elegidas en una gran bolsa, _"no me voy a quedar con las ganas de comer papas fritas…"_ pensó mientras llenaba dos bolsas, las colocó en el carrito y comenzó a caminar al pasillo de cátsup mientras era seguida por el demonio manejador del carrito del supermercado **-Hmmmm, mejor ya vámonos… yo haré la cátsup, ¿Hay tomates en casa?-** preguntó mientras iban a la caja a pagar la compra de la tarde de la ojivioleta.

.

**-Sí, también hay en el huerto que se colocó en la parte trasera del jardín…- **le respondió mientras colocaba las bolsas en el transportador de banda y la cajera mayor los miraba enternecida por la plática de "recién casados", pero no pudo evitar pensar como esa dulce señorita había conquistado a ese ejemplar de hombre, serio y con aire imponente **-¿Cuánto es?-** preguntó el de orbes dorados sacándola de sus cavilaciones comprometedoras.

.

**-Son 3 dlls joven…-** respondió algo apenada por su despiste, Luna le dedicó una sonrisa de modo que la tranquilizó un poco. El demonio pagó los antojos de la rubia y se llevó las bolsas, Luna se dispuso a caminar junto a él, pero la voz de la mujer la detuvo **-Tienes una suerte envidiable, pequeña… cuídalo, que te lo roban.-** dijo guiñando un ojo cómplicemente y Luna simplemente rio apenada por las ideas de la señora.

.

**-Luna…-** la llamó el demonio y la aludida se apresuró a alcanzarlo mientras la mujer sonreía enternecida por esa dulce albina, _"Debe ser su primer novio… pero que suerte tiene"_ pensó la mujer mientras los miraba alejarse y subirse a su coche. **-¿My Lady?-** preguntó al verla parada mirando hacia un bote de basura, la ojivioleta caminó apresuradamente y él la siguió encontrando una bola de pelos enredados.

.

**-Pobrecito… debe tener hambre y sed…-** dijo mirando al peludo perrito callejero, Claude sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo ya y que su sufrimiento terminaría pronto **-¿Se habrá escapado de casa?-** preguntó mirando alrededor, pero no había casas, de hecho estaban en un establecimiento comercial muy alejado de zonas residenciales **-Hola pequeño… ¿no tienes casa?-** le preguntó al moribundo canino mientras amenazaba con agacharse a acariciarlo.

.

**-My Lady, no haga…-** no terminó la frase ya que la ojivioleta estaba acariciando el pelaje enmarañado del deshidratado animal, Claude simplemente suspiró derrotado al ver al animal mover la cola en agradecimiento por el toque sutil y cariñoso de la rubia **-My Lady, ese perro morirá…-** le dijo la cruda realidad esperando que ella entendiera y se fueran de ahí.

.

**-Tiene razón… lo llevaremos a casa y sobrevivirá…-** dijo ella sonriendo ante la "propuesta" de su tutor, Claude no podía creer que la rubia no lo entendiera, _"tal vez no quiere entender" _pensó mirando como ella hacía ademán de quitarse el sweater para cargar al animal.

.

**-Lady Luna, la idea no era esa… ese perro tiene sus días contados y sería mejor dejarlo morir en paz-** explicó tratando de ser sutil con sus palabras, Luna se quedó pensativa y miró al perro de manera triste, después sonrió ante una idea que no le gustaba tanto al demonio **-No… ese perro está sucio, la ensuciará y a la casa también-** contestó antes que ella dijera algo.

.

**-Lo bañaré y lo cuidaré bien…-** dijo ella suplicante haciendo que a Claude se le revolviera el estómago, pero no podía ceder ante los caprichos de la rubia, no cedería ni aunque Medianoche estuviera haciendo revuelo en su estómago **-Por favor…-** suplicó ella colocando sus manos en el pecho y ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro, el demonio simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró derrotadamente.

.

**-Yo lo llevaré… usted se ensuciará si lo carga-** concedió maldiciendo por dentro a esa bruja, en momentos como ese podía entender a Hannah con sus arranques de suplicas de amor. Luna sonrió contenta, le extendió unos periódicos que venían en la bolsa del supermercado y Claude hizo el resto.

.

.

La ojivioleta estaba encantada viendo al animal comer, parecía que solo tenía hambre y sed descomunal, era una bola de pelos comiendo carne en su jugo y ella estaba fascinada mirándolo comer con entusiasmo.

**-Bueno, perrito… es hora de tu baño rejuvenecedor…-** anunció ella mientras reía y se colocaba unos guantes de látex gruesos y largos, el perrito ladeó la cabecita confundido pero se dejó hacer ya que esa humana buena samaritana lo alimentó y lo estaba tratando bien. Luna se puso un delantal de plástico como de carnicero y se llevó al perro al lavadero que tenían fuera de la casa, hacía una tarde soleada y no le daría frío al canino.

Claude bajó cuando la rubia se llevaba el perro hacia afuera, llevaba una cubeta con agua tibia, una toalla en su hombro, el shampoo hecho por ella esa misma tarde y un cepillo de cerdas resistentes.

**-Permítame ayudarla, my Lady-** dijo él al bajar y le quitó de encima la cubeta, el cepillo y el shampoo, Luna miró hacia otro lado para evitar que él notase su sonrojo por verlo en una camisa sencilla de mangas cortas, sus brazos eran tan blancos y tersos, fuertes y masculinos, pero esa marca de contrato era escondida por esos guantes de látex negros. **-My Lady, ¿Sucede algo?-** preguntó al verla un poco nerviosa, ella simplemente negó y sonrió levemente.

.

**-Creo que debemos traer unas tijeras y lima para sus uñas-** contestó cambiando de pensamientos y refiriéndose al pequeño can entre sus brazos. Caminaron hacia la parte de afuera y se colocaron frente al lavadero, Luna metió al perro en la parte más grande del mismo y lo acarició suavemente **-Bien… perrito, te mojaré pero seré cuidadosa-** le dijo al animal usando una voz tierna, el agua comenzó a caer por el pelaje del canino de cara plana pero parecía no molestarle **-Buen chico… ahora te enjabonaré para que se te quite lo sucio y huelas bien… se irán las garrapatas-** avisó colocando la sustancia negra sobre el pelaje del quieto animal y comenzando a masajear cuidadosamente, ya que suponía que era su primer baño y la sustancia que hizo era muy potente. Las garrapatas comenzaron a caer una a una mientras la rubia movía sus manos por todo el cuerpo del extravagante canino. Claude acercó el frasco que ella le había pedido para colocar los molestos parásitos chupasangre dentro.

.

**-My Lady, no piensa conservarlos ¿cierto?-** preguntó el demonio mirando la desagradable tarea que la rubia estaba haciendo, los parásitos grandes como uvas caían dentro del recipiente haciendo un sonido cristalino al golpear el fondo.

.

**-Necesito polvo de garrapata, así que es una buena oportunidad, ¿no lo cree?-** preguntó sonriendo mientras cerraba el frasco donde las garrapatas nadaban en alcohol **-Veamos… cepillaré tu cabello para desenredarlo-** le avisó al canino completamente negro por el shampoo, estaba muy quieto por la placentera sensación de limpieza y ligereza que sentía por verse librado de los parásitos.

Claude miraba como el animal era peinado, su cabello era largo y sus orejas parecían unas coletas largas y caídas, Luna dejó actuando el shampoo mientras limaba las uñas y cortaba el cabello enredado en las puntas del canino. Cuando terminó su tarea, enjuagó al animal dejando ver a un perro de hocico plano y ojos grandes, su pelaje era blanco y café castaño rojizo, en los ojos tenía un parche de diferente color. El iris era grande y color avellana, Luna lo miraba embelesada y el animal la miraba atento mientras movía la cola como si se tratara de una hélice de helicóptero a punto de volar. La rubia sonrió contenta mientras pensaba _"Solo hay una explicación para esto…"_.

**-GIZMO-** exclamó eligiendo el nombre que le quedaba a la perfección y que el pequinés aceptó gustoso, mientras Claude pensaba que ese perro no duraría mucho con vida.

.

**-My Lady, no debe encariñarse con el perro.-** aconsejó el demonio acercándose a ellos, Luna lo miró sin entender y el perro hizo la gracia del día cortando ese incómodo momento: Gizmo se sacudió enérgicamente quitando el exceso de agua de su pelaje limpio y mojando a ambos presentes en el acto. El demonio de orbes dorados le lanzó una mirada severa a través de esas gafas salpicadas de agua, pero no duró mucho su enojo ya que la ojivioleta comenzó a reír por la situación en la que estaban.

.

**-No querías ser el único mojado, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó al perro mientras trataba de no caer al césped por la risa, Claude relajó la mirada y se secó los lentes con el borde de su camisa dejando ver parte de su torneado abdomen y haciendo callar a la ojivioleta, quien para disimular un poco, envolvió al perro en la toalla y lo llevó a dentro, ya después se encargaría de acomodar lo que dejó en el lavadero.

.

.

El resto del día, la rubia estuvo leyendo y siendo seguida por el perro, que parecía feliz en su nueva casa. Claude le preparó las papas fritas ya que no la dejaba cocinar hasta que se cumpliera el "precontrato" y ella guardó lo que quedó en el lavadero mientras Gizmo hacía sus necesidades en la parte más alejada de las rosas de Claude.

Ya estaba cenando, el canino estaba acostado debajo de la silla de la ojivioleta y a un lado de ella estaba esa infaltable mochila, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, _"solo falta que Claude vuelva a comer conmigo"_ pensó mientras hojeaba ese libro grueso y antiguo, el demonio la miraba descifrando cada suspiro que lanzaba, eran suspiros leves y casi inaudibles, pero él ya había aprendido a leerla, o eso pensaba.

Posó sus ojos violetas sobre su celular y éste comenzó a vibrar para después dejar sonar un saxofón, levantó los dedos de su mano que estaba posada en la mesa y el aparato se movió hacia ella, el canino ladró al percatarse de la energía que se movía alrededor de su Ama.

**-Acostúmbrate Gizmo… no soy muy normal-** le explicó antes de contestar **-Hola, Astar…-** no terminó de saludar ya que la pelirroja voceó potentemente.

.

**-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTÁS SALIENDO CON EL MANGO SEXY Y JUGOSAMENTE DELICIOSO DE LA ACADEMIA?-** al escuchar esto, la ojivioleta casi se ahoga con su agua, sus mejillas podían competir con una granada madura y todo esto fue presenciado por el demonio de orbes dorados, el cual frunció el ceño de manera casi imperceptible.

.

**-TU… ESTÁS… LOCA… Y ME QUIERES MATAR-** contestó tosiendo entre palabras mientras trataba de serenarse **-¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?-** preguntó ya calmada y dejando de leer para prestar más atención a las palabras de su amiga.

.

**-¿MENTIRA?... ¿Y TODAVÍA LO NIEGAS?... NOSOTRAS TE VIMOS-** exclamó emocionada la de mechones negros mientras daba vueltas en su cama **-LUNA CREÍ QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGAS…-** dramatizó tirándose al alfombrado piso de su habitación escarlata.

.

**-Claro que son mis amigas, pero necesitan lentes…-** comentó la ojivioleta guardando la calma y volviendo a comer, pasó su bocado y continuó **-Exactamente, ¿qué y quienes vieron?-** preguntó partiendo otro trozo de lasaña con extra queso, el cual fue preparado magistralmente por el demonio tutor.

.

**-Solo vimos Carmina y yo, pero ¡tratemos el tema por Skype!- **ordenó emocionada ante la idea de una amena plática de confesiones.

.

**-Querrás decir "Te exprimiremos por Skype"-**corrigió graciosamente a la pelirroja mientras del otro lado de la bocina la saxofonista reía tirada en el piso.

.

**-Eres TAAAN linda e inteligente… por eso lo enganchaste ¡Kyaaaa!-** gritó como chica fanática al ver a su pareja canon hecha realidad, la rubia iba a replicar ante esa idea, pero Astarté no le dio tiempo **-Bye… no llegues tarde a la cita virtual…-** advirtió colgando rápidamente.

La ojivioleta suspiró frustradamente y continuó comiendo, no sin antes ver la hora, más le valía no llegar tarde a su cita de chicas. Posó sus ojos sobre ese libro nuevamente para quitarse de la mente esos pensamientos "imposibles" de las chicas, cuando…

**-My Lady, ¿Ocurrió algo interesante en horas de clase?-** preguntó con una voz inmensamente tranquila que le heló la sangre a la rubia, Luna sentía la mirada severa de su tutor taladrar el respaldo de la silla donde se encontraba sentada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar pesado y relajarse un poco.

.

**-Claude, usted estuvo todo el tiempo cuidándome… ¿vio algo diferente hoy?-** respondió ella sonriendo nerviosa, ese demonio lograba ponerla de cabeza y a temblar con solo mirarla así de intensamente.

El demonio de ojos dorados se quedó callado pensando en todas las actividades de la ojivioleta, había sido un día prácticamente normal y hasta debía admitir que le resultó cómico ver a la rubia rechazar al demonio enemigo, _"No lo rechazó… ni siquiera lo mira como pretendiente"_ se autocorrigió sonriendo internamente.

**-Me disculpo por la absurda pregunta, my Lady- **dijo él haciendo esa reverencia con su mano enguantada en su pecho, la ojivioleta simplemente asintió y sonrió restándole importancia. Sin embargo, el demonio no se quedaría con la duda de saber la situación que las chicas tenían pensada para la ojivioleta.

.

.

Luna estaba jugando con el nuevo perrito, ambos acostados en la alfombra de su habitación esperando la hora de la "cita". El pequeño perro la miraba tocar mientras leía incansablemente las líneas de ese antiguo libro, pero como el animal era hiperactivo por naturaleza, se encontraba jugando con los pies de la rubia.

La señal de alerta de llamada por Skype sonó sacándola de sus ensayos y lectura cultivante, se volteó acostándose sobre su estómago y dejando el violín en la cama, junto con el libro. Se colocó los auriculares con el micrófono integrado y comenzó la sesión.

**-Bueno… comiencen a preguntar, sé que quieren hacerme papilla con su avalancha de preguntas-** comentó sonriendo serenamente, ya estaba resignada al tipo de insinuaciones que sus amigas harían.

La castaña y la pelirroja se miraron entre ellas a través de la cámara y sonrieron de forma cómplice, miraron a la ojivioleta que esperaba tranquila y decidieron ver cuánto duraba esa tranquilidad.

**-Emmm… ¿CÓMO HICISTE PARA QUE COMENZARA A PRETENDERTE?-** preguntó la pelirroja extasiada y a la espera de algún secreto de la ojivioleta, Carmina no se quedó atrás y esperó la respuesta de la interrogada.

.

**-No me está pretendiendo… no sé qué vieron, pero les aseguro que…-** comenzó a explicar guardando la calma como ella sabía hacer ya por la costumbre de sus amigas.

.

**-Los vimos caminando muy juntos… y sinceramente él no parecía en plan de amigos…-** interrumpió la fría de las tres mientras la pelirroja de mechones sonreía y asentía repetidas veces.

.

**-Me ayudó con mis cosas, pero solo eso… cargo muchas cosas y…-** explicó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero nuevamente no la dejaron terminar.

.

**-Luna, querida… eres muy ingenua y dócil, ¡tú no viste como él te miraba!- **exclamó la de mechas negras mientras apuntaba a la cámara como apuntando a la rubia con exasperación **-Ese mango quiere algo… y no es amistad.-** al escuchar eso la de ondas claras frunció el ceño ya un poco molesta, eso lo notaron sus amigas y rápidamente la saxofonista reparó su comentario **-Me refiero a que no sabes la suerte que tienes, muchas matarían por estar en tu situación.-** dijo ya más tranquila.

.

**-Chicas yo no saldría con un maestro… -** _"además eso le molestaría a Claude…" _pensó cuando sentenció su respuesta, las chicas se quedaron calladas y después sonrieron divertidas **-¿Y ahora qué?-** preguntó cerrando sus ojos con pesar, ya se imaginaba lo que dirían.

.

**-¡Enséñame a ser una monja santurrona como tú!-** suplicó la pelirroja haciendo carita de perrito triste, Luna no sabía si reír o enojarse por la petición de su amiga **-¿Qué?... se ve que le gustan las monjas.-** explicó a ambas chicas que la miraban extraño.

.

**-O las mujeres difíciles. Luna no es tan santa como piensas, Astarté.-** dijo secamente la castaña, la rubia podía ver en la cara inexpresiva de la de ojos verdes que estaba decepcionada pero al mismo tiempo se sentía salvada por que su amiga también correría con su misma suerte.

.

**-Ok, aquí hay algo que no me están contando… ¿Por qué le cuentas a la "cubito" y a mí, la señorita sexy y genial, no?-** preguntó haciéndose la dolida con las dos, pero ambas sabía que estaba bromeando. **-Bueno, no me imagino a Luna haciendo cositas sin estar ebria, así que eso no cuenta… pero, debemos pensar en las compras de este fin de semana…-** dijo la de mechones negros cambiando de tema completamente.

.

**-Ohhhh, había olvidado decirles que Hannah ya fue a avisar al dueño del bar karaoke que "BirdWhistle" volverá a cantar.-** Luna pudo sentir su estómago expandirse al escuchar el nombre de la novia de su tutor, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos dos, y todo era por su culpa, o eso pensaba ella. **-Para mañana ya Clara tendrá a toda la academia enterada del "Gran duelo confirmado", Luna… ¿Cuándo quieres que sea?-** le preguntó la ojiverde mientras tecleaba algo en la computadora.

.

**-Hummm, sinceramente no lo había pensado, pero…-** se quedó pensando en que si tardaba mucho en decidir las chicas rubias estarían en peligro, y si no decía un día rápido, se terminaría arrepintiendo **-creo que estaría bien en una semana más…-** decidió dejando a sus amigas heladas, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que ambas comenzaron a sonreír de una manera muy característica para Luna **-Chicas…-** dijo en tono preocupado al verlas tan sonrientes y metidas en sus pensamientos.

.

**-Yo me encargo de las luces, humo, fuego, volantes del evento, escenario ambientado…-** notificó la castaña sonriendo levemente, _"Debemos dejar hecha polvo a esa rubia hueca…" _pensó la ojiverde mientras seguía tecleando y modificando los colores de los volantes y pancartas que ya había hecho con antelación.

.

**-Si, si, si… pero a mí déjame el maquillaje, el vestuario, las plumas, brillos y colores de la máscara… ¡Ahh! También la peluca yo la elegiré-** avisó la pelirroja seleccionando sitios de internet para ver pelucas de diferentes colores y peinados, mientras Luna observaba como ambas se perdían emocionadas, a su manera cada una, por el evento que sería el más escandaloso que jamás imaginó.

.

.

Ahora estaba en su "sala de operaciones", continuaba leyendo y leyendo mientras el pequinés dormía en su regazo. Con sus amigas arreglando todo para el encuentro todo estaba más tranquilo, _"Aunque no sé si sea buena idea dejarles todo a ellas…"_ se dijo mentalmente al tiempo que pasaba a otra página de su interminable libro. Después de quince minutos de tener la cabeza en diferentes pensamientos, se sentía un poco casada, se acostó en posición fetal a descansar en el piso de madera, Gizmo se acurrucó en el espacio entre sus piernas y su estómago mientras ella no quitaba la vista al libro que paró de manera que pudiera ser leído en esa posición.

A cada párrafo sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse pesados, eso la hizo pensar que fue mala idea tomar su baño antes de leer y así fue como cayó en la inconciencia que le producía el sueño.

**-My Lady, ya es tarde…-** dijo detrás de la puerta, pero al no tener respuesta decidió entrar abriendo la puerta lentamente, el pequinés lo miraba atento, como esperando a ver si hacía algo contra la ojivioleta dormida en el piso, Claude se acercó sin importarle el perro que trataba de esconder a la rubia detrás de su pequeño cuerpo **-Shu, ese es mi trabajo, perro-** se dirigió al canino enviándole una mirada desafiante, pero el can parecía ser muy terco para su tamaño ya que no se movía de ahí **-Acaso, ¿quieres que la señorita duerma en el piso?-** le preguntó seriamente haciendo al curioso animal titubear y finalmente darle el paso para llegar a la rubia durmiente. El demonio de ojos dorados alzó en sus brazos a la albina y la cargó protectoramente hacia su habitación, pero Gizmo no se quería quedar atrás y ayudó cargando el libro en su hocico.

Mientras subía las escaleras no pudo evitar mirarla dormir, se veía tan tranquila, inmóvil y ¿dulce?, el cabello de ella rozaba sus muñecas levemente descubiertas provocándole una sensación que hacía que si interior se inquietara, pero simplemente se lo atribuía al alma de la bruja de cabellos negros que quería estar cerca de su hija.

Llegaron a su habitación, la habitación más "ridículamente grande", como la propietaria se refería a ella. Con maestría, cargó en su brazo izquierdo a la ojivioleta dormida, mientras con el brazo libre destendió la cama para colocar a la rubia de manera cómoda. Cuando la albina durmiente tocó la cama estaba librada de esa bata sucia, a los ojos de Claude, el demonio la miró mover los labios y luego curvarlos en una sonrisa tenue. Ella susurró su nombre tenuemente, pero para él fue como si lo hubiera gritado potentemente inundando sus sentidos de una manera muy extraña, pero no incómoda. Más bien lo incómodo era sentir la respiración de la ojivioleta tocar su piel del cuello, podía sentir que ella olía su fragancia demoniaca y el pensar que esbozó esa sonrisa al percibirlo cerca, para después nombrarlo fue algo incómodamente indescriptible.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos un ligero golpe en su pantorrilla, el perro le estaba señalando que le dejara el libro en la cama a la ojivioleta, el demonio suspiró y le quitó el libro del hocico al canino.

**-No ayuda mucho que la apoyes a esforzarse de más con este tema…-** le reprendió al perro como si hablara con una persona, Gizmo simplemente ladeó la cabeza y esperó a que el tutor de la rubia hiciera lo que él esperaba, Claude al no tener otra alternativa, ya que ese perro no se movería de ahí, colocó el grueso libro a un lado de la ojivioleta y se dispuso a retirarse después de haberla arropado como se debía.

Cuando el perro se vio solo con la rubia, buscó la cama que la ojivioleta le había mostrado como su nuevo lugar de descanso: un cojín de plumas de ganso y varias cobijas para él solo. Tanteó el acolchado lugar y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre él hasta estar seguro de tener la postura mejor, finalmente se dejó caer viendo hacia la cama de la durmiente Luna ya que así como ella lo acogió en su casa, él le regresaría el favor siéndole siempre fiel y cuidando de ella.

.

.

La alarma sonó más potente que lo normal, o tal vez era porque se quedó profundamente dormida sobre el duro piso de su sala de operaciones, al pensar en eso se levantó de golpe de la cómoda cama preguntándose _"¿Cómo llegué aquí?",_ pero al darse cuenta que estaba en su camisón de dormir se ruborizó completamente. Se tapó la cara con las manos, trató de calmarse y no pensar en que, literalmente, el demonio la acostó en su cama y la despojó de su bata.

El ladrido del pequinés la sacó de su tortura y la hizo mirar hacia el borde de la cama donde se encontraba el pequeño perro saludándola con la cola revoloteando.

**-Buenos días, Gizmo… dime que tú me trajiste a dormir a mi cama…-** le pidió suplicante haciendo al animalito ladear la cabeza de manera confundida, Luna sonrió tiernamente y acarició al perro cariñosamente, se levantó al baño y el perro la siguió **-Debo admitir que tengo una imaginación muy grande… ¿no, Gizmo?- **le preguntó al perro antes de meterse a bañar y comenzar a arreglarse para el nuevo día.

Mientras, abajo se encontraba Claude haciendo el desayuno para la ojivioleta, ya había percibido que se había levantado y metido a bañar como siempre en las mañanas. El demonio se había pasado la noche anterior limpiando la sala de fiestas de la casa, en donde estaba el piano antiguo y único en su especie, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en ese lugar y ciertamente estaba en malas condiciones, por lo que quería que cuando la ojivioleta lo visitara por primera vez estuviera limpio y en orden.

**-Buenos días Claude…-** lo saludó la resplandeciente rubia mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de la cocina, rara vez la había mirado con sus ondas libres de gorros y así al natural **-¿Me veo muy despeinada?-** preguntó ella preocupada al ver cómo la observaba detenidamente.

**-Buenos días, my Lady.-** saludó el tutor mientras volvía a su tarea de hacer el desayuno y almuerzo de la ojivioleta, Luna sonrió antes de volver a sumergirse en la lectura de ese abismal libro, la televisión estaba encendida en un documental de pesca deportiva, esa mañana prometía ser muy tranquila para la rubia y eso le llenaba de esperanza.

.

.

"_¿QUÉ… PASÓ… AQUÍ?"_ fue la pregunta que retumbó en su mente al ver los inmensos carteles de la entrada de la academia de música a la que asistía. Lo que pudo detallar primero fueron los colores brillantes y las enormes letras diciendo _"Duelo de voces… la reina de la Luz: Clara vs el silbido de la noche: BirdWhistle…",_ también miró una máscara de Mardi Grass y plumas alrededor de su pseudónimo, mientras que en el nombre de Clara estaba su "sello personal", unos destellos ondeantes de luz. Apresuró el paso para adentrarse y encontrar a la responsable del gran detalle, todos los alumnos tenían un volante ya hablaban animados de la gran fiesta salvaje que se llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo.

**-Buenos días, Luna… parece que tendrá una semana muy ocupada.-** le saludó su profesor infernal mientras ella buscaba con la mirada a su amiga castaña, la rubia sonrió al demonio y miró que él también tenía un volante en sus manos.

.

**-Buenos días, profesor Michaelis… no sé de qué habla-** saludó y contestó un poco nerviosa mientras colocaba sus cosas sobre su lugar y esperaba a que llegara esa "divulgadora" profesional.

.

**-Confíe en mí… su secreto está a salvo.-** dijo seductoramente el demonio mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia, Luna simplemente no supo hacer más que sonreír levemente y esperar a que llegaran sus compañeros **-Respecto a mañana, ¿le parecería mal si la invito a salir después de revisar su piano?-** preguntó galante mientras el demonio protector fruncía el ceño ante la propuesta del demonio enemigo.

.

**-Emmm, como ya le dije antes… tengo planes en la tarde y no puedo faltar-** fue lo que explicó ella tratando de ser muy sutil y educada con su profesor matutino.

.

**-Si no tuviera planes… ¿aceptaría mi compañía en la tarde?- **preguntó usando sus palabras para acorralarla de una manera sutil pero evidente para los tres en el salón de clases, Sebastián tenía una sonrisa en sus labios al sentir como la energía de Claude se hacía más notable.

.

**-Luna, ¿qué tal quedaron los espectaculares y los volantes?-** preguntó la castaña entrando por la puerta e interrumpiendo la plática entre la rubia y el demonio de orbes color vino **-Oh, no sabía que estabas acompañada, Buenos días, profesor Michaelis-** saludó a su profesor mientras se sentaba a un lado de su amiga de ojos amatistas.

.

**-Buenos días, señorita Silverstone… permítame decirle que los volantes le quedaron excelentes.-** alagó el demonio desde su asiento mientras releía con una sonrisa el volante que hace media hora había llegado a sus manos.

.

**-Gracias, irá ¿cierto?-** afirmó por él la castaña mientras se sentaba a un lado de la rubia, la cual estaba infinitamente agradecida porque su amiga llegara a salvarla de un momento muy incómodo.

.

**-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo…-** contestó mirando a la rubia, la cual miraba pensativa a la ventana por lo cual no notó la mirada del profesor de porte galante y seductor, sin embargo la castaña si lo observó.

.

.

**-Te quedaron geniales los espectaculares y los volantes… me imagino que las luces y el escenario quedará genial-** decía la rubia mientras estaba sentada en el pasto con la castaña **-¿Dónde está Astarté?, no vino en el primer lapso de clases…- **preguntó mientras sacaba su avena con arándanos y se ponía a comer.

.

**-¿Por qué juegas con fuego, Luna?-** preguntó secamente su amiga de ojos verdes, la aludida de orbes violetas la miró confundida **-No te hagas la santa que ya no te queda, ¿acaso quieres otro contrato?-** le reprochó con coraje en las palabras, Luna estaba helada y sorprendida, pero simplemente escuchaba **-No me interesa saber por qué vendiste tu alma, pero no puedes tenerlo todo.-** continuó la ojiverde mirando con decepción a la ojivioleta **-Yo pensé que tu jamás harías algo como lo que yo hice… tenía la esperanza de que si quedaba algo bueno en este mundo… serías tú.-** Luna tragó amargamente el bocado que debía ser dulce y con sabor a arándanos, pero ya no era lo mismo. **-Espero no te arrepientas de todos los errores que estas cometiendo.-** y dio por terminado el tema comenzando a comer también.

Por su parte la rubia ya no tenía hambre, comió más por obligación que por disfrutar el almuerzo que su tutor le había hecho especialmente para ella.

Luna solo quería que ese viernes terminara de una vez por todas, Astarté les había llamado diciendo que tenía que arreglar unos papeles importantes para un trabajo, ambas chicas supusieron que era para sus padres y no hicieron más preguntas.

La ojivioleta se sentía sumamente triste, Carmina era la chica fría que siempre la ayudaba y, junto con Astarté, su mejor amiga. Ella sabía que las cosas ya no serían como antes, pero al menos esperaba que no fuera tan dura con ella. Se miró al espejo del baño y trató de sonreír como siempre, _"Los problemas son más llevaderos con una sonrisa"_ era lo que decía su madre siempre que la veía triste.

**-¡Fenómeno, quítate que no me dejas verme al espejo!-** ordenó Clara con sus amigas a la espalda **-Además, no sé qué tanto te ves si no tienes nada que llame la atención de los chicos…-** y comenzaron a reír las chicas mientras la ojivioleta se secaba las manos y caminaba hacia la puerta para salir del baño **-¿Dónde están tus defensoras?, ¿te les caíste del bolsillo?-** preguntó echándose a reír nuevamente con las chicas que la acompañaban.

.

**-Mira, RUBIA IDIOTA Y DE EXTENSIONES DE QUINTA, sinceramente no sé qué tanta envidia le tienes a Luna, pero YA CALLATE…-** alzó la voz la castaña desde el marco de la puerta del baño, estaba apoyada despreocupadamente mientras tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

.

**-AJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿qué podría envidiarle a la mojigata esta?-** preguntó mientras reía a carcajadas junto a sus seguidoras, Luna miró a su amiga sonreír de medio lado, solo podía significar una cosa.

.

**-Pues… parece que al profesor Michaelis le gustan "Mojigatas" y "tiernitas".-** dijo haciendo callar a las presentes, la ojivioleta parecía un camaleón por los colores que tenía su rostro, la castaña comenzó a reír levemente **-¿Qué?, ya no es divertido, vamos… sigan riendo que yo reiré con ustedes… JA JA JA JA-** Luna no sabía si sonreír o salir de ahí antes de que la mataran las fans oficiales del encantador profesor.

.

**-Eso no es posible… ¿Acaso dices que prefiere a esta fenómeno flaca y sin chiste?-** preguntó la de extensiones mientras sonreía orgullosa y señalaba a la chica de Hoodies amplios **-No lo creo, el hermoso tiene un selecto paladar.-** dijo haciendo temblar a Luna, porque literalmente él comía algo de los humanos.

.

**-Pues en la mañana, Luna lo rechazó para una cita… tal vez si le pides salir con él… para no estar solo te dice que si.-** contestó la ojiverde para después mirar a Luna, la rubia se tensó un poco y luego se relajó al ver que la castaña le sonreía **-Vamos Luna, tenemos clase de pintura y debemos cambiarnos- **le dijo a la de ondas claras para después salir del lugar. Mientras caminaban la ojivioleta no sabía qué decir, la castaña estaba callada y miraba hacia el pasillo como si fuera un lugar desconocido.

.

**-C-Carmina… -** murmuró la rubia para después detenerse en medio del solitario pasillo, la castaña se detuvo también y se volvió para mirar a su albina amiga **-Muchas…-**

.

**-No lo digas…-** interrumpió la chica de mirada indiferente para el mundo, se acercó a la de orbes violetas y relajó su ceño fruncido **-Algo tienes de especial que no puedo enojarme por más estupideces que hagas…-** dijo para después suspirar frustradamente y mirar hacia otro lado, Luna sonrió enternecida por lo cambiante que era su amiga **-No te rías, que comenzaré a cobrarte todos los favores que te hago- **sentenció volviendo a la normalidad, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su clase de pintura y la ojivioleta pensaba: _"no sé si sentirme ofendida porque me dijo que hago estupideces o estar feliz porque volvió a la normalidad" _**-Luna, puedes quedarte soñando despierta si gustas, pero más tarde ya que tenemos ya 5 minutos de retraso-** la sacó de sus pensamientos la castaña mientras la jalaba del brazo dando por terminado el tema.

.

.

La clase de pintura fue algo diferente a todo lo que habían hecho a lo largo del semestre, se les permitió usar lo que quisieran para pintar el lienzo, excepto por pinceles y brochas. Unos pintaron con los dedos, Carmina usó la esponja de su maquillaje y Luna usó el plástico de una pluma para lanzar pequeños proyectiles de pintura. La pintura final de la rubia era un cuadro parecido al que se vería si las gotas de lluvia al impactar el suelo se transformaran en gotas de pintura, pero la ojivioleta no se quedó ahí. La castaña, en venganza por un manchón por parte de la de ondas rubias, lanzó la esponja al cuadro de Luna, justo en el medio dándole el toque final y manchando imperceptiblemente a la ojivioleta.

Se tomaron fotografías de los cuadro finales y la profesora las felicitó por su "trabajo en equipo" y coordinación.

El día terminó de manera muy tranquila y con ello llegó el fin de semana, Luna debía pedirle a Claude que la llevara a ver el piano, ya que sería una pena perder al demonio de sonrisa encantadora por los pasillos y habitaciones escondidas de su casa, que aún no había visitado con las luces encendidas y despierta.

Como todas las tardes, Luna llegó a su casillero para recoger sus cosas e ir hacia la camioneta donde Claude la esperaría, pero parecía que el día aún no estaba dispuesto a terminar.

**-¿Interesante clase de pintura?-** preguntó interesado Sebastián mientras miraba un punto exacto de la cara de la ojivioleta, la rubia sonrió y asintió mientras cerraba su casillero y él le ayudaba a cargar sus cosas.

.

**-No debe molestarse… puedo cargar con ello.-** dijo la ojivioleta tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que ese demonio le miraba mucho la boca, Sebastián negó levemente con una sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar por los vacíos pasillos de la academia **-¿A usted le gusta pintar?-** preguntó ella sacando un tema de conversación mientras bajaban las escaleras, el paso era lento, sin prisas y lleno de una relajante energía, un poco pesada por la imponente presencia demoniaca que destilaba el caballero de ojos vino.

.

**-Si a mí contratista le gusta que lo haga, para mí sería un placer.-** contestó el con su voz aterciopelada y tersa de siempre, la ojivioleta no sabía si el que se escuchara más fuerte era porque estaban solos o porque el demonio le hablaba diferente a ella. **-Luna, permítame un segundo.-** dijo él antes de colocar su mano libre y enguantada en el mentón de la rubia, la aludida se tensó por el contacto sutil como una pluma o terciopelo. Sebastián acarició con su pulgar el contorno inferior de la boca de Luna, parando en la comisura de los labios y sonriendo al ver sonrojada por primera vez a la albina. Al cerrar sus orbes amatistas solo pudo escuchar un susurro furtivo en el aire y al volverlos a abrir, pudo observar que no estaban solos en las escaleras.

Una castaña y una demonio de ojos índigo miraban la escena desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras, pero Hannah no miraba a la "pareja" sino al demonio de orbes dorados que ocultaba su desagrado en esa ceja enarcada.

El carraspeo de la castaña hizo romper el incómodo silencio para Luna, sin embargo Sebastián se veía tan perfecto como siempre. El sonrojo de la ojivioleta era totalmente notorio para todos los espectadores y eso le hacía gracia al demonio profesor de música, pero no tanta al demonio protector de la albina.

**-Tú sabes lo que haces…-** le advirtió su amiga de ojos verdes mientras sonreía de medio lado, para después dirigirse a su demonio de cabellos plateados **-Vámonos, Hannah-** ordenó para después bajar las escaleras y dejar a la ojivioleta en medio de ambos demonios.

.

La demonio de piel bronceada miró a su amado esperando encontrar alguna señal de que el coraje ya había pasado, ya que tenía unos días de no verlo, pero la implacable mirada de Claude no se apartaba de su protegida albina y del demonio con el que desde hace siglos tenía rivalidad, así que simplemente decidió retirarse y seguir a la ojiverde, aunque su chiquillo rubio caprichoso tenía otros planes… pero eso vendría después.

**-Buenas tardes, Faustus-** saludó el demonio sonriente ante la mirada inquisitiva que le dedicaba el aludido **-Acompañaba a la señorita a la salida… no hay de qué preocuparse- **explicó el demonio tranquilamente sin quitar esa sonrisa, sin embargo para Claude le parecía que era muy cínico de su parte actuar tan tranquilo después de lo que presenció.

.

**-Gracias, Michaelis… ahora me encargo yo.-** indicó el demonio de anteojos mientras le quitaba delicadamente las cosas de la ojivioleta que se quedó quieta como una estatua.

.

**-Bien, mas no me molesta ayudar a Luna…-** comentó Sebastián ganándose una mirada molesta de Claude, el demonio de orbes vino sonrió ante esto y miró seductoramente a la ojivioleta **-Que tengan buena tarde, nos vemos mañana-** Luna le sonrió en agradecimiento por su atención y en forma de despedida.

.

.

El camino a casa fue totalmente callado y sin ningún atisbo de interés por parte de Claude por entablar una conversación acerca del día de la rubia, _"Tal vez comienza a aburrirse de estar tras de ti todo el tiempo…"_ se dijo a sí misma mientras cruzaban el gran bosque.

En cuanto el coche se estacionó dentro de la propiedad, la rubia saltó al césped y fue recibida por el pequinés de ojos saltones y orejas peludas como coletas.

**-¡Hola Gizmo!, ¿Me extrañaste?... ¡Yo a ti sí!-** le dijo cariñosamente al perro mientras el can hacía fiesta en los pies de la de ondas claras, después de correr por todo el jardín y reír tirada en el pasto, entraron a la casa.

Mientras comían ella y el perro, el televisor era el sonido de fondo y Claude permaneció al pie de la mesa esperando algo se le ofreciera a la albina, la cual ahora leía un libro de demonología buscando algo que tuviera que ver con la esencia de los demonios.

Terminó de comer y quiso llevar su plato al lavadero pero Claude no se lo permitió, entonces supuso que estaba enojado por haber visto a Hannah, pero fuera lo que fuera la razón de su enojo, ella debía conocer el cuarto de piano y así mañana tener un mediodía ameno con su profesor de música.

**-Claude… ¿puedo pedirle algo?-** preguntó ella un poco apenada ya que siempre que le hablaba literalmente era para pedirle favores, el demonio dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verla, motivo por el cual la albina se sonrojó **-Emmm, por favor, ¿me podría llevar al cuarto de piano?... no quiero que mañana sea todo tan repentino.-** explicó ella aún con ese notorio sonrojo, cosa que hizo al demonio frente a ella enojarse pero disimularlo muy bien.

Caminaban hacia el cuarto de piano que el demonio había arreglado con detalles y luces de ambientación. A cada paso, las luces del pasillo se encendían una a una, sinceramente Luna no se imaginaba a Claude trabajando de electricista, pero la idea no sonaba tan mal.

**-Aquí es, my Lady.-** dijo Claude abriendo una par de puertas blancas y dejando a la ojivioleta completamente en shock por la belleza, el demonio de orbes dorados sonrió complacido por la cara de sorpresa que tenía su protegida. Luna dudó en entrar porque tenía miedo de manchar el piso blanco y pulido perfectamente, el demonio de anteojos la tomó por los hombros sutilmente y la reconfortó para que entrara **-Es para usted, my Lady…-** le dijo rosando con su aliento el cabello de la ojivioleta, pero esta vez no notó como la rubia se coloreaba de la cara al sentir la calidez de las manos de su tutor infernal traspasar los guantes y su suéter amplio.

La rubia tocó con la yema de sus dedos el gran piano blanco con detalles dorados, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana iluminando bellamente el majestuoso instrumento. Luna parecía un pez abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder decir nada, pero su sonrisa lo decía todo.

Claude miraba la escena desde el marco de la puerta, su estómago nuevamente comenzaba a incomodarle, parecía que Medianoche quería salir de él para abrazar a la de ondas rubias claras, pero había aprendido a ser un demonio con autocontrol.

La albina miró el cuadernillo de partituras, parecía antiguo, pero muy bien conservado. Las rosas que habitaban en las jardineras de las ventanas eran bañadas por los rayos lunares y una hermosa alfombra azul rey le daba un toque final y sofisticado a todo el conjunto en la habitación.

**-¿Cómo hace para adivinar todo lo que me gustará?-** preguntó ella desconcertada y muy sorprendida, pero sin dejar de usar su tono apenado de siempre, ese que la hacía parecer sumisa y tierna a los ojos de cualquiera. **-Sinceramente, no le hace falta nada… está hermoso y excelente tal y como está…- **alagó ella completamente emocionada, por lo cual el demonio de orbes dorados sonrió levemente, _"Supera eso, Michaelis"_ fue lo que pensó orgullosamente.

.

.

**-¡MAÑANA DÍA DE CHICAS!... ¡DESPILFARRAR DINERO POR LAS TIENDAS!-** era lo que gritaba emocionada la pelirroja mientras la rubia y la castaña miraban la pantalla de sus computadoras.

.

**-No entiendo como tus padres te dejan acabar con su fortuna tan libremente…-** murmuró la ojiverde mientras tenía la mirada en otro lugar, parecía que estaba ocupada, pero no faltó a la cita de cada viernes.

.

**-Oye… los mantengo al tanto del mundo de la moda y las tendencias que más se venden aquí y allá… tómenlo como un pago por mis servicios de buena hija.-** explicó la pelirroja mientras se pintaba las uñas y la ojivioleta leía el libro de demonios y sus clasificaciones **-Luna, ya vi unas pelucas de cabello natural, necesito que mañana te las pruebes todas y que veamos cual te queda mejor- **comentó sacando de su lectura a la aludida, la cual asintió repetidamente haciendo sonreír a su amiga de mechones negros.

.

**-A Carmina le quedaron muy bien las pancartas y los volantes del evento…-** alagó la ojivioleta haciendo sonreír orgullosa a su amiga de cabellos castaños.

.

**-Tanto que el profesor Michaelis quiere verte cantar…- **lanzó la castaña haciendo que todo quedara en silencio, Luna cerró los ojos esperando el tradicional…

.

**-¡KYYYYAAAAA!... ¡CAMPEONA, PICARONA Y SANTURRONA!-** Claude con el sigilo de un ninja se paró detrás de la puerta para escuchar más de la conversación y de lo que las amigas de Luna pensaban del demonio enemigo **-¡LUUUNYYY, TE ENVIDIO!... ¡LO SABÍA, LE GUSTAS!, ¡LO TRAES LOCO!-** la ojivioleta quería cerrar la computadora y dar por terminado el tema, pero conociendo a su amiga, lo más seguro era que fuera en busca de información con el profesor en cuestión **-¡NOOOO LUNAA!... cuando te vea con la ropa que elegí para ti, ¡TE LA QUERRÁ QUITAR CON LOS DIENTES!-** gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras elevaba las manos al cielo en señal de victoria.

.

**-¡TU ESTÁS LOCA!... ¡ESO NADIE LO SABE!... Además, exageras todo… ni siquiera me ha invitado a salir y tú ya quieres que…-** trató de objetar rápidamente mientras se coloreaba violentamente al imaginar que, probablemente, Claude estuviera escuchando.

**-Corrección, te invitó pero lo rechazaste…-** la puso en evidencia la ojiverde mientras sonreía divertida al ver la cara "intimidante" de la ojivioleta **-Somos amigas, Luna… no querrás ocultarle cosas a Astarté, ¿o sí?- **preguntó en tono inocente y adorable, la pelirroja casi salta por la ventana por la emoción.

.

**-¡NO VUELVO A FALTAR A LA ACADEMIA!... O sea, pasan cosas emocionantes mientras no estoy… Luna, ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle que no?!... ¿SABES QUE MUCHAS MUJERES DARÍAN SU ALMA POR UNA OPRTUNIDAD ASÍ?-** la reprendió completamente sorprendida con la actitud indiferente de la rubia por el perfecto ser que hacía a todas las mujeres de la institución suspirar y delirar por las noches. **-Luna… sinceramente no eres normal, ¿tan siquiera se te hace guapo?- **preguntó como último recurso para hacer entrar en razón a la rubia.

**-Sí, admito que está guapo… pero no es mi tipo.- **contestó ella ya dando por terminado el tema. Mientras, tras la puerta, el demonio de cabellos negros con tonos violáceos fruncía el ceño, parecía que las amigas de la ojivioleta no la dejaban tomar decisiones por sí sola.

.

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... nunca has salido con nadie.-** dijo ya elevando la voz la pelirroja, Luna estaba comenzando a impacientarse y prueba de ello era el burbujeo de un vaso con agua.

.

**-Nunca he salido con nadie, y no planeo hacerlo aún… y si lo hago, no será con él.-** sentenció notablemente seria y decidida, las amigas de la rubia estaban sorprendidas, pero Astarté estaba furiosa.

.

**-Mira, Luna… yo soy la experta en esos temas y si digo que saldrás con él… es porque terminarás saliendo con él.-** y salió de la sesión dejando a la rubia y a la castaña en línea.

Luna miraba hacia la ventana en un intento de calmarse y darle por su lado a la pelirroja, pero prácticamente le estaba ordenando salir con alguien a quien no quería de esa manera. Un suspiro cansado y profundo salió de su boca, literalmente todo se estaba enredando.

**-Luna, ve a dormir… mañana será un día muy largo para ti.-** recomendó la castaña sonando comprensiva y apoyando a la rubia en su decisión.

.

.

El silencio era ensordecedor, el segundero del reloj de pared marcaba el ritmo de la noche que ya estaba acentuada y el demonio de orbes dorados miraba su palma de la mano, en la que estaba una araña viuda color dorada.

Mientras el arácnido caminaba por sus dedos hasta llegar a su dorso, no podía evitar pensar en que su protegida era muy influenciable, pero se escuchaba muy segura de su decisión. Solo que había un problema, la amiga extrovertida estaba a favor de ese demonio de paciencia y perseverancia descomunales.

La araña se fusionó con su marca de contrato haciéndola brillar junto a sus ojos, el alma de la bruja comenzó a inquietarse un poco en señal de alarma de lo que tenía que hacer.

**-No se preocupe, Madame… su hija ya tomó su decisión… y yo la protegeré y la haré válida.-** dijo calmando a la presencia en su interior, tomó un candelabro con velas encendidas, caminó hacia la habitación donde dormía la ojivioleta y se sentó en el sillón donde siempre la veía dormir tranquilamente.

El canino estaba bajo la cama y se puso alerta de los movimientos del demonio de anteojos, pero no parecía ser peligroso para su Ama. La respiración acompasada y esa quietud tan marcada era lo que caracterizaba el sueño de la ojivioleta, era lo que él cuidaba por las noches con esmero inhumano y sinceramente no le gustaba la idea de que ese demonio llegara a irrumpir en la tranquilidad que debía ser de la vida de la rubia.

**-Cueste lo que cueste… la haré válida.-** sentenció silenciosamente haciendo al can acostarse tranquilo y dormir bajo la mirada del guardían de anteojos, ya que le parecía que sabría cuidar el sueño de su Ama mejor que él.

.

.

.

.

**HOLAAA :3 aquí volviendo a actualizar n_n… se siente tan bien decir eso n.n…**

**Bueno pues… este capi lo quise hacer larguito para poder entrar ya a lo enredoso y emocionante que tendrá que vivir la inocente brujita.**

**¿Qué les pareció?, Luna ya tiene un Gizmo guardián, Sebastián parece que ya se pondrá serio y Claude no se lo hará fácil.**

**:3… QUE EMOCIÓN n.n…**

**Bueno, ahora a contestar los reviews… cuéntenme como les ha ido, yo tengo algo especial que contarles :3… **

**.**

**.**

**FUI A MI PRIMER CONVENCIÓN DE ANIME :3 ASDASDAGSJASASDA :B… estuvo genial y me sentí en casita… no me quería ir, me gasté $650 en cositas lindas y un hermoso peluche de Sebastián en disfraz de vaquita n_n…**

**De verdad que fue fantástico… me regalaron boletos para ir al próximo evento y ahorraré de nuevo para ir a comprar una mochila de Kuroshitsuji.**

**Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer cosplay de Luka, mi mamá me apoya en mi locura y quiere ver fotos :D, mi novio piensa que soy una infantil, pero no me importa, seguiré con mi emoción buscando las telas para el traje.**

**Bueno… ahora si a contestar reviews n_n**

**.**

**.**

**andreita1500: **

Tranquila… no me pasó nada… (la consuela n_n) solo que ya regresaron las clases y debo dar lo mejor de mi este semestre n_n PERO NO DEJARÉ INCONCLUSA MIS HISTORIAS n3n  
Trataré de actualizar los fines de semana, uno para cada historia para que tengas que leer n_n  
Siii Claude es frío -_-… pero sexymente antojable :3, será sobreprotector con Luna después de unos detallitos en las tiendas y acontecimientos futuros xD.  
Yo también odio a Clara, pero tengo planes para ella y sus amigas así que no puedo matarlas así como así n_n (bien sádica yo :P)

¿Piensas que soy genial *.*?... yo me considero loquilla de primera xD, lo siento pero Hannah ya tendrá que salir más, es por seguir el drama de mi cabecita n_n.  
Ohhh entonces, ¿Rin tiene 2 años menos que Kaito? O_o… yo bien pedófila xC. Pero espero me comprendas que necesito tiempo e inspiración para escribirlo y entregar un trabajo digo de leer.

Awwww… mi fan número 1 :3… te quiero :3 :* MUCHOS BESOS PARA TI n_n. nos leemos en la próxima :)

.

.

**Shadechu Nightray**

n.n enfermera escritora n_n…  
Uhhh pobrecillos, al menos espero tengas bellos recuerdos de tus compañeros y amigos… también que sigas viéndolos y no pierdas contacto con ellos.

T-T se lo que se siente… que te aplaudan y tu sonreír victoriosa…

Si… Ávalon es muy sádico y está muy bien escondido… Sebby ¿asesino-violador? :O… que me viole a mí (n_n)/… haré lo que pueda para hacerlo malo malote y tenernos entretenidas por un largo rato.

¿Cómo ves que Sebby se pondrá de seductor con Luna? n_n… no linches mi mente pervertida… es la que hace lo lindo de mis historias :P.

Siii Hannah recibirá amor, pero digamos que no tendrá claro lo que quiere por un tiempo :P

Solo puedo decir que Undertaker será fuente de información de primera mano acerca de los casos que Luna y Claude deberán resolver antes de llegar al fondo de todo.

El animé no me gustó mucho… la prota era muy sosa y aburrida, y Ono Daisuke no Salió mucho en los capis (yo muero por su voz °¬°), del tráiler… ¡YA QUIERO QUE SALGA LA PELIIIIIII!... pero se me hizo raro que dijeran que "Es obvio que Ciel ya no existe después de siglos" pero que ¿no se convirtió en demonio?, debería seguir vivo ¿no?. ¿Crees que será romántica? O solo será de misterio y así… MUERO POR VERLA, pero aún si no me gusta cómo queda, SERÉ FAN DE KURO HASTA LA MUERTE n_n.

Jugué un poco y si da miedito con los monos que salen de la nada, y está lindo por los monitos pixelados como en los primeros juegos de Mario n_n… pero no lo he terminado de jugar.

Si le sigooooooo :3… yo también te extrañaba :)… espero tengas mucha suerte en tu nueva etapa y que disfrutes de lo que la vida te regalará n_n.

Nos leemos en el próximo capi :).

.

**Angelica Michaelis Phantomhive**

HOLA :3… Muchas gracias, mi mamá ya se recuperó y anda de aquí para allá como siempre.

:3 Claude es un celosito, pero él no lo piensa así… él tooodo se lo atribuye a la mamá de Luna que está dentro de él xD. A mí también me encanta que sea celoso :3.

Ajajajaja si, Sebby es posesivo… pero uno no ve sus defectos y los demonio son muy orgullosos xD.

Ahhhh ;)… esa hoja es algo clave que vendrá tiempo después, Luna se sentirá muy triste por ello y no sabrá que sentir .

Si, Luna es la bondad personalizada y si otros están bien… ella hará lo que sea por las personas que están a su alrededor.  
Pues, a ese Sebastián le faltó el pelo lacio y ser más blanquito, pero es muy buen actor como mayordomo… yo la veré también por ser fan de Kuro.  
Ya terminó Brothers conflicto, pero creo que vendrá otra temporada… u_u se dio por vencido Subaru (Ono Daisuke) T-T yo lo veía por él BUAAAAAAA X´C.

Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu review, muchos besos para ti también :), Nos leemos en el próximo.

.

.

**Ara-chan**

Hola n_n… ya actualicé, no te preocupes que la historia no la dejaré inconclusa, pero también necesito tiempo para mis tareas de la uni. La verdad es que actualicé por que vi tu review y dije "YA ES MUCHO TIEMPO, A TERMINAR EL CAPI AHORA"… Muchas gracias por leer y estar al pendiente de la trama :).

.

.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO Y SUBIRLOS CON ENTUSIASMO :3.

BESOS TRONADOS :*


End file.
